Trece Cielos
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: UA. Después de la Guerras Clónicas y de destruir a Darth Sidious, los Jedis sobrevivientes luchan por reconstruir la Academia y el Consejo, renovando sus reglas y tradiciones. Resignado a su soledad, es entonces cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi encuentra su destino personificado en Luke Lars. Sin embargo, la odisea de Luke apenas comienza. [Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon, Luke/Han, Anakin/Padmé.]
1. 13

**"Trece Cielos."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice & Clone Wars (en toda presentación).

**Resumen:** Después de la Guerras Clónicas y de destruir a Darth Sidious, los escasos Maestros sobrevivientes luchan por reconstruir el Consejo de los Jedis, renovando sus reglas y tradiciones. Buscando por nuevos Iniciados alrededor de la Galaxia, Obi-Wan Kenobi encuentra a su destino personificado en Luke Lars.

**Reto:** Esta historia ya no puede cumplir con los requisitos establecidos para el Reto #1 del foro "Que la Fuerza te Acompañe", sin embargo, quiero dejar en claro que fue por la influencia de dicho foro que me regresó la inspiración. Así que, le doy crédito a quien le pertenece :). Gracias. En especial a Nessarose Black, la administradora.

**Categoría:** PG-13 por ahora. Pre-Slash. Het. Realidad Alterna (extremadamente). Romance, Acción/Aventura, Espionaje, Humor, Angst, Misterio.

**Protagonistas/Parejas:** Luke "Lars" Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Padmé "Naberrie" Amidala. Leia "Organa" Skywalker. Eventual Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon y Luke/Han. Menciones de un pasado Padmé/Anakin.

**(¡) Notas Importantes (¡):**

**i.** Este fic es una reconstrucción de otro fic previo que tenía abandonado, "Kalimotxo." Ha sido modificado y moldeado con ideas nuevas, así como una trama rotundamente diferente.

**ii.** He hecho de las líneas del tiempo lo que se me ha dado la gana. Imaginen un universo alterno donde Anakin no fue "El Elegido," nacido una década anterior al tiempo establecido en "Episodio I." Obi-Wan y él son, más o menos, de la misma edad. También imaginen un universo alterno donde Obi-Wan no fue Padawan de Qui-Gon, y Anakin no fue Padawan de Obi-Wan. Imaginen que Luke (y Leia) nacieron justo en los inicios de las Guerras Clónicas, las cuales duraron diecisiete años. Este fic comienza, justamente, a tres años posteriores al final de la Guerra Clon, donde la Galaxia se encuentra en una transición de reconstrucción.

**iii.** He tomado prestado muchos elementos de la cultura Maya para la realización de este fic. El mismo título de este fic hace referencia a la concepción Maya que establece que existen 13 cielos, siendo la Tierra la última de éstas.

**Disclaimer:** Por último, Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

_Estaré esperando aquí_

_Por los próximos 100 años_

_Si todo deberá terminar esta noche_

_Sabré que valió la pena luchar_

_Y estaremos aquí, de pie_

_Por los próximos 100 años._

**-Bon Jovi.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**13**.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Era una historia trágica la que envolvía el renovado estilo de vida del Planeta Oxlahun. Donde antes había existido lealtad indestructible, ahora era reservaba cuidadosamente. Donde antes su fe había sido su prioridad sobre sus propias vidas, ahora su religión se dividía poco a poco. En pocos años, se desvanecería completamente. Luke no podía culparlos, los ciudadanos habían entregado, y dedicado, sus metas a preservar y honorar su religión, representada en manos del sacerdote Xanatos DuCrion. En recompensa sólo habían obtenido sangre derramada, injustamente.

Sólo habían recibido una Guerra, del que todos habían querido escapar.

Luke había ignorado los detalles de la traición de Xanatos hacia su pueblo, hasta ahora. Hasta que el planeta Oxlahun se había convertido en su primera misión solitaria, como Caballero Jedi. Los reportes que su Maestro, y el Consejo le habían proveído, habían revelado más a fondo el impacto de la Guerra sobre la economía y seguridad de Oxlahun, a través de los siete años que habían contribuido, de los diecisiete en los que los Separatistas habían declarado la Guerra a los servidores de la Republica.

Sin embargo, ahora, la Guerra se había acabo. Se había convertido en historia. Nada más. La paz había estado perdurando por la Galaxia, ya por cerca de tres años y la cifra seguiría creciendo, sin importar las consecuencias. No paz sería corrompida, mientras los Jedis siguieran de pie.

Saber cuántas formas de vida habían sido esclavas de la angustia, no podía evitar despertar un poco de culpa en Luke, recordando como su vida en Tatooine había sido de lo más normal, siendo un simple y vulgar planeta de Hutts, olvidado por Jedis, Guerras y Siths. Su vida había sido el perfecto caparazón, casi aburrida, hasta el día en que su abuela Shmi había sido invitada a Naboo, después del tan esperado final a los ataques Separatistas.

Había sido un chico mundano, hasta que Luke Lars, de simples y mediocres diecisiete años, había conocido al Ex-General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, para posteriormente convertirse en su inseparable aprendiz.

Había aprendido tantas cosas desde entonces, sin embargo. Luke hizo comunión con la Fuerza con una profunda inhalación, deshaciéndose de su culpa, con una llamada de serenidad a su mente. Desde que Obi-Wan lo había reclutado, Luke había brindado ayuda de la manera en que siempre había deseado. Había viajado a planetas, había conocidos a personas de diferentes especies, dolores y esperanzas. Luke había ofrecido su propio granito de arena, en la gran reconstrucción del Senado, y de la nueva Orden de los Jedis. Él mismo había sido parte del cambio, demostrando que las reglas debían ser re-escritas, y que enseñanzas debían evolucionar a una Nueva Era. Que no importaba la edad, para ser elegido por la Fuerza.

Luke no había sido el primer ejemplo, pero si había sido parte de los principiantes. No había sido fácil, pero para ello había contado con el apoyo incondicional de Obi-Wan. Ahora, Luke había cumplido su sueño. Era un Caballero, de pies a cabeza, tras sólo tres años como Aprendiz. Ciertamente, Luke estaba orgulloso de ello.

No mucho, claro, porque Luke admitía ser escaso con su ego. Obi-Wan le había aconsejado mantenerlo así. Demasiado orgullo, era peligroso para un Jedi.

La noche ya había caído, cuando la nave de Luke había aterrizado en la capital de Oxlahun, por primera vez. De inmediato había sido recibido por el embajador, llamado Per'se La-Bill, y el Maestro Mace Windu, quien tras cumplir con saludos de protocolo lo había guiado hasta el nuevo Templo, para mostrarle la habitación que sería su hogar por los siguientes seis meses.

"Wow." Había sido lo primero salido de sus labios, al ver la asombrosa vista del Templo, desde su transportador. Sí, claro, le había echado vistazos a los planos de la construcción de éste y de los otros nuevos Templos, pero nunca había sabido del toque final. Oxlahun era un planeta de sabor tropical, sabanas rodeando gran parte del planeta, con excepción de la capital y los tres pueblos cercanos. Fresco de noche, cálido de día. Sus cuatro lunas resplandeciendo como cuatro tonos del arco iris: amarillo, naranja, azul y púrpura. El Palacio Real se encontraba cerca del Templo, como el Senado del Consejo Jedi, en Coruscant. Dos aliados necesitando, y nutriéndose, uno del otro. Simbiosis en acción.

Mace Windu había parecido leer sus pensamientos. "La distancia no fue discutida, sino decidida en un parpadeo, sin quejas en contra. A pesar de las diferencias existentes entre el Rey Agu'Lis Ziz, y el representante del territorio Uaxak, Kazis'Lis Nan, ambas partes parecieron encontrar territorio en común, respecto a nuestra estancia en este planeta. Las negociaciones fueron rápidas, y tienes al Maestro Jinn para agradecérselo. Nadie pudo ser más empático a la causa de angustia de Agu'Lis y de Kazis'Lis, que él. Ganó su confianza en un santiamén."

Luke había frotado su mentón, reconociendo aquel nombre. "Pensé que había sido el maestro Yoda, el encargado de las negociaciones iniciales."

"Oficialmente." Una curva de la boca de Mace Windu se había elevado unos milímetros. "Qui-Gon, raramente, toma crédito de sus logros. Aunque, paradójicamente, sí toma crédito de los errores que no le incumbe atribuirse."

"Creo que mi Maestro me contó algo al respecto… Sobre el origen de Xanatos DuCrion, quiero decir."

"Hm. Ésos dos." Un bufido había escapado de la nariz del otro Jedi. "A veces, Kenobi y Jinn me recuerdan a dos coyotes, circulándose uno al otro, a través de los dos extremos de la Galaxia." Una pausa, luego el Maestro Windu había hecho un mueca. "Tal vez, puede que uno de éstos días, por fin hagan colisión."

Luke no había tenido idea de qué responder a aquello. Así que se había mantenido con la boca cerrada. Cansado, había obedecido las sugerencias de Windu, dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación asignada, con la certeza de que tendría el día siguiente, y muchos días más, para merodear en plan de turista por el Templo y la capital.

Después de la Guerra, Oxlahun se había separado en dos bandos: Uaxak, siendo los pueblos más alejados de la civilización. Habían sido criados allí desde el principio de su existencia. Eran tribus acostumbradas a vivir en la selvas de Oxlahun, lejos de la política, y siguiendo su propio estilo de vida. Por su parte, Uak, el otro bando, era territorio dominado por el Rey Agu'Lis Ziz. Consistía en (obviamente) la capital K'Lis y los dos pueblos más cercanos, A'Lis y D'Lis. El tercer, y más lejano pueblo, era de dónde provenía el representante del bando Uaxak. La disputa que involucraban a todos ellos… bueno, esa era la razón de la visita de Luke Lars. Su misión era convencer a ambos bandos de firmar un acuerdo de paz, entre ambos territorios. Luke tenía que convencerlos de llegar a una solución, que satisficiera al planeta _entero_.

No, para ser su primera misión, _no_ era una fácil.

"¡Xanatos nos traicionó a todos! ¿Cómo puede ser, que quieran seguir practicando la religión que nos llevó a la vil perdición?"

"¡Nuestra religión ha existido desde milenios antes de que Xanatos DuCrion, tan siquiera, naciera! Sí, ese sacerdote nos manipuló fácilmente pero, ¡esa no es justificación para darle la espalda a nuestras creencias! El Asa'Lis nos ha guiado desde el inicio de nuestra existencia—Te guio a _ti_, Agu'Lis, hasta donde te encuentras hoy. Sin el Asa'Lis—"

"—¡Este mundo nunca hubiera sido destruido y ultrajado por Lord Sidious! Aquella religión nos cegó, nos debilitó, nos convirtió en completos estúpidos—"

"No culpes el Asa'Lis por los errores de tu gente."

Eso calló cualquier respuesta que hubiera salido del Rey. Luke Lars contó, lentamente, hasta diez.

Esta era la junta para la que había madrugado.

Y estaba destinada a causarle una de las más horrorosas jaquecas, jamás existentes. De reojo, Luke también apreció los intentos de Mace Windu, por no romper su cordura, ante las infantiles riñas. Ambos bandos tenían puntos válidos, Luke lo admitía. Pero, les costaba tanto aceptarlos mutuamente, y hacer algo (útil) con ellos.

Bueno, para eso el Jedi estaba aquí, ¿no?

Luke aclaró su garganta. Eso bastó para captar la atención de los miembros. "Rey Agu'Lis Ziz y Representante Kazis'Lis Nan, ambos defienden sus ideas con sabiduría. Su majestad, tiene la razón al señalar que la Religión Asa'Lis fue la principal causante de su caída y de la invasión de Grupos Separatistas guiados por Lord Sidious. Sin embargo, la religión se puede culpar hasta cierto punto. Cada uno de ustedes cuenta con una mente propia. Fueron capaces de hacer sus propias decisiones, y guardar sus propias ideas. Trágicamente, esas decisiones no fueron las correctas, pero nadie es perfecto. No estamos aquí para juzgarnos unos a otros. No fueron estúpidos. Fueron _abusados_. Justo como otros pueblos, que existen dentro de millones de otras culturas, alrededor de esta Galaxia. Deben dejar ir el pasado, y pensar que hacer con esta segunda oportunidad que se les ha dado. Dejen de pelear, la Guerra _ha_ terminado. Se los pido, por el bienestar de tus habitantes."

Silencio.

Luke aceptó el vaso con agua, ofrecido por el Maestro Windu. El hombre no estaba exactamente sonriendo, pero algo parecido a aprobación, brillaba en su mirada. Ambos esperaron, pacientes, para que el significado del discurso diera su efecto.

El Rey lucía algo pálido, su ceño fruncido. Estaba sentado rígidamente, mientras que el Representante Kazis'Lis Nan, parecía sentirse culpable por todo lo salido de su boca.

Ambos eran muy jóvenes para la carga que sus hombros soportaban, pero lamentablemente eran los más preparados de todo el planeta Oxlahun, elegidos delicadamente entre millones. La raza Oxlahun era similar a una humana, sólo con la excepción de sus facciones limitarse a ser morenas. No otra diversidad. Muchas especulaciones existían con respecto a las facultades psíquicas, que se decían los Oxlahunes poseían. Nada había sido nunca confirmado concretamente, y para opinión de Luke, el Rey indicaba no poseer habilidades extrasensoriales, o esta reunión hubiera acabado desde horas antes.

Por lo poco que Luke había investigado, la apariencia física de la raza era distinguida más rápidamente por sus cabellos—que _siempre_ eran y serían—negros azabaches. Lo mismo se podía decir de sus ojos, con algunos casos especiales de ojos violetas, o hasta azules, como zafiros. La textura de sus cabellos variaba entre lacio y volátil, o grueso ondulado, casi tridimensional. Era una raza muy hermosa, Luke tenía que admitir. Hermosa en exterior e interior.

Antes de las Guerras y la traición de su sacerdote Xanatos DuCrion, su religión había sido alabada, respetada y hasta envidiada. La naturaleza de sus fabulosas selvas siempre les había robado el aliento a los Jedis, que a través de los años, habían visitado, nunca antes sintiéndose tan conectados con la Fuerza Viviente como en este planeta. Luke tenía la certeza, que el Templo de esta región, sería uno de los mejores.

Bastaba sólo recalcar la presencia del Maestro Windu, a mando de éste.

Luke se preguntaba, en ocasiones, sobre _cuándo_ su propio Maestro sería asignado a cargo de uno de los Templos. Aunque a algunos todavía les faltaba tiempo para estar listos, Luke sabía de al menos cinco, incluidos el de Naboo y el de Alderaan, que esperaban ansiosos por alguien para dirigirlos, prudentemente. Hasta ahora, Luke no había conocido a un Jedi tan devoto como Obi-Wan Kenobi. Devoto a su trabajo, a sus creencias, a su misión… y en especial, a sus seres queridos. El Maestro Jedi era perfecto para el papel de mentor.

"Admito que usted también habla con sabiduría, Caballero Jedi." La admisión del Rey lo convirtió en el foco de atención. Luke compartió una mirada fija con el soberado, no mostrando cualquier pista de intimidación. Luego, el Rey trasladó su concentración a su derecha, donde el Representante Kazis'Lis Nan esperaba. "También admito que gran parte de mis victorias fueron logradas con ayuda del Asa'Lis. Pero… Representante Kazis'Lis Nan, los tiempos han cambiado. Debemos—El _planeta_ Oxlahun debe evolucionar, en todos los aspectos." El Rey guardó silencio, su mano encontrando el camino a su mentón. El hombre suspiró. "Está bien… Me rindo… Aceptaré la religión de vuelta, pero sólo si su bando se somete a modificaciones, que debemos de aplicar a la Doctrina del Asa'Lis. Algunas lecciones deben ser, eh, no eliminadas—"

"Pero, corregidas." El Representante terminó la frase, una satisfecha sonrisa partiendo su rostro, como la luz regresando a las penumbras de Oxlahun. Luke sonrió por sus adentros, el alivio casi elevándolo a los cielos. "Acepto, con la condición de ser cada párrafo de la Doctrina revisado con extremo cuidado, entre ambos bandos, tomando las decisiones juntos de qué debe ser oprimido, y qué no."

Mace Windu recargó sus codos en la mesa de conferencias. "Muy bien, entonces. Si ambos lados, por fin, han decidido trabajar juntos, sugiero que el siguiente paso sea firmar el acuerdo de Paz."

El Rey y el Representante compartieron una larga mirada en silencio, para luego voltear a ver a Windu y Lars. Como Obi-Wan solía decir, Luke tuvo un _mal presentimiento._ "Haremos eso, pero primero se debe efectuar un Ritual que le dé finalidad a este horrible capítulo de nuestra historia." Kazis'Lis Nan respondió.

Oh, no. Rituales. Su Maestro le había advertido sobre ellos.

"¿Ritual? ¿Qué clase de ritual?" Luke cuestionó de inmediato, su máscara de estoicismo Jedi sufriendo una baja. No le agradó sentirse en la oscuridad de la conversación. Algo estaba siendo ocultado, por ambos lados. Algo _clave_ dentro de esta disputa. Hasta Mace Windu lucía perturbado por el cambio de planes.

"Caballero Lars, rogamos por su paciencia y por su confianza. El Representante y yo nos encargaremos de los arreglos—"

"Esperen un segundo, no hay tiempo para juegos, o rituales especiales—"

"Este Ritual es lejos de ser un juego, con todo el respeto, Maestro Windu." El Rey se puso de pie, observando a ambos Jedis por debajo de su nariz puntiaguda. "El Planeta necesita dejar el pasado atrás, como usted nos ha aconsejado, para eso les rogamos su apoyo. Al terminar con esta tradición, tienen nuestra palabra de firmar el Acuerdo de Paz entre Uaxak y Uak."

¿Qué otra opción tenía Luke, más que aceptar?

Suspirando con derrota, Lars jaló parte de sus mechones laterales, recordando todas aquellas anécdotas de Kenobi, que podrían serle de utilidad. "Sólo díganme una cosa: este ritual… ¿no involucra orgías, verdad?"

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Tres Años Antes: Planeta Naboo.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Está perdido, joven?"

Deliciosas ráfagas de calor entraron por la ventana, danzando alegremente, por haber sido bienvenidas. Todo había estado bañado en penumbras, cuando el muchacho curioso había entrado por las puertas. Puertas que, según rumores de la servidumbre, tenían más de cinco años siendo prohibidas de abrirse. Cierto olor a humedad le había recibido, acompañado de _otro_ aroma especial. Un aroma extinto por estos alrededores de la Galaxia: el aroma a Libros.

No datapads o holovids. Libros de verdad, hechos con hojas de _papel_, con cubiertas de diferentes pieles, algunas especiales, otras no.

"¿Joven Luke?"

El chillido impaciente de la Doncella causó un movimiento brusco en la palma de Luke, su dedo índice siendo rozado por la delgada esquina de una de las páginas. El chico mordió su labio inferior, mientras inspeccionaba un hilo de sangre descubriendo su camino hacia la superficie. Tal vez la guerra hubiera sido ganada, más fácil, cortando cabezas con estas cosas…

Un risita proveniente de la Doncella, le hizo darse cuenta que acababa de darle vida en voz alta, a sus pensamientos. Luke dejó caer el libro, atrayendo su dedo herido a sus labios. Después de un par de horas de haber sido la Biblioteca refrescada, el olor ya no era tan intenso, sólo una fina capa de fragancia. Luke, casi, lo extrañaba.

"No, estoy bien… Mm. Padmé, ¿verdad?"

La damisela asintió, el gorro de su túnica Real cayendo un poco hacia adelante. Luke sonrió, sabiendo que la Doncella había sido asignada a vigilarlo, sin él necesariamente tener que saberlo. A Luke más le valía pulir los modales, que tan estrictamente, le habían sido enseñados por su abuela. "Bueno, sólo exploraba y encontré esta vieja biblioteca. Me disculpo si fue un acto de vandalismo para tus ojos, o los de la Reina—"

"No se preocupe. Es cierto que ésta ala del Palacio, fue cerrada desde que las Guerras Clónicas comenzaron. Pero, ya todo ha terminado. No hay razón para seguir escondiendo este lugar en las tinieblas. La educación de nuestro pueblo pronto volverá a necesitar de estos escritos, para usarlas de base."

Luke guio sus pasos alrededor del estante que había magnetizado su atención, regresando el libro a su lugar de origen. "Me alegra escuchar eso, sería una verdadera lástima olvidarse de este lugar."

"… ¿Señor Luke?"

"¿Si?"

"Tengo órdenes de Shmi Lars para llevarlo al comedor. La cena será pronto servida."

Luke volvió a sonreír, esta vez el gesto proviniendo directamente de su corazón. Su estómago gruñó, adicionalmente, expresando su agradecimiento. Vaya, ¡ahí iban sus modales! Luke deseó por que el suelo se abriera, y se lo tragara por completo, sus mejillas colorándose con venganza. Padmé, sin embargo, rio de nuevo. El brillo gentil en su mirada sedujo a Luke, para no bajar su mirada al suelo, víctima a su cómica humillación.

Esta mujer le parecía, extrañamente, conocida… Pero, Luke dudaba que Padmé, alguna vez, hubiera visitado Tatooine. Se desprendía una _suavidad_ de la Doncella, que Luke no podía ubicar bajo la aspereza de los desiertos de su planeta natal.

"Sígame, por favor. Lo llevaré al Comedor, justo a tiempo." Padmé re-abrió los portones con una sorpresiva ímpetu, demostrando que no era una simple encargada del maquillaje de la Reina. Luke le echó un último vistazo a la Biblioteca antes de seguirla, un nostálgico suspiro escapando de sus labios. Los hechos, que drásticamente habían cambiado su vida en las últimas horas, todavía estando frescas en su memoria.

Toda esta situación –todavía- se sentía como un sueño. De todos los lugares a los que Luke se había imaginado vivir en un futuro, el Palacio Real de Naboo ni siquiera había sido imaginado en su lista. ¡Oh, vaya que no!

Con cada paso, se fue alejando más del único lugar que le había estado ofreciendo paz a su mente. Ahora, su incertidumbre regresaba con insistencia. Luke sintió un nudo en su garganta, observando las faldas de satín de Padmé danzar, con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Luke suspiró.

No le gustaban las intrigas.

No le gustaba sentirse fuera de lugar, sin tener el panorama completo de una situación. Sin embargo, Luke estaba consciente de que estaba siendo engañado, inadvertidamente o no, por el último miembro de la única familia que Luke había conocido. Y eso lo dejaba sin la capacidad de confiar totalmente en alguien, en todo el maldito planeta. Luke aún permanecía en perpetua incredulidad, ante la excusa que su abuela le había ofrecido. Aquella historia, ¿sobre cómo una prima lejana de Shmi Lars, había averiguado de su estancia en Tatooine, y como la buena samaritana que era, le había ofrecido venirse a vivir a Naboo, prometiéndole una mejor vida? Sonaba a cuento fantástico. Y si la historia, por sí sola, no fuera tan perfecta ya, la prima de su abuela había resultado, ser nada más y nada menos, que una Doncella del Palacio Real. ¡Oh, pero que oportuno!

Luke… estaba renuente a creerse toda esa fábula. Había razones—razones verdaderas—sobre su súbito traslado, y Shmi las estaba ocultado. ¿Por qué? Luke no tenía idea.

Aunque, Luke sí tenía que admitirlo: existía gran parecido entre Shmi y Padmé. Quizás el vínculo de sangre entre ésas dos, no era tanto producto de farsas. Ambas eran dueñas de gentiles sonrisas, y miradas dignas de confianza. El par tenía el don de discreción hecho un arte. Y, a nivel estético, pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambas eran rivales en belleza.

Ambas, también, tenían ciertos rasgos manipuladores en sus personalidades. Luke las había detectado sin mucho problema.

Ambas, solían quedarse mirando a Luke fijamente, con una profunda tristeza, cuando creían que él no prestaba atención.

El sonido de copas siendo resonadas, de tenedores y cuchillos en contacto con las vajillas, hizo tremendo eco por toda la habitación. El atardecer se reflejaba en el mármol del piso, tan bellamente, que te robaba el aliento. Risas desprendiéndose con alivio, al por fin saber que la paz había sido reconquistada por la Galaxia, servían para calmar el palpitar del pecho de Luke, quien no estaba acostumbrado a cenar con tanta gente. Mucho menos con políticos, y miembros de la Realeza.

Shmi tomó su mano, brevemente, bajo la mesa. Como era su costumbre, ofreciendo apoyo en silencio, pero sin interrumpir su plática con la Reina. Parecían llevarse muy bien. Luke tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, preparándose para interactuar con todos aquellos extraños. Le permitió a sus ojos viajar por los diversos ocupantes del banquete. El Senador Organa fue el primero capturado por su mirada. Luke sonrió, automáticamente. El hombre había acompañado a la Reina, cuando ésta les había dado la bienvenida a su abuela y a él, poco después de su nave haber aterrizado en Naboo. El Senador había actuado con expresión seria durante el encuentro, pero había ofrecido una sonrisa solamente dedicada a Luke, cuando Shmi y Amidala se habían aventurado más al frente de ambos, en el camino al Palacio.

"_Si necesitas ayuda, siéntete libre de preguntarme cualquier cosa."_ Le había asegurado, con una voz serena y tan _paternal_, que Luke nunca había conocido en su vida, previamente. Aturdido, Luke había asentido, completamente, hambriento por ese apoyo masculino, que se le había prometido.

Antes que el Senador se diera cuenta de estar siendo vigilado, Luke cambió su atención a la mesa arreglada lejos de la suya. Era la reservada para las Doncellas de la Reina. Luke se sintió confundido, al buscar la silueta de Padmé, y no encontrarla por ningún lado…

… De repente, tan rápido como había llegado su apetito, éste lo abandonó.

Se preguntó si era posible irse del banquete, en estos momentos. ¿Se consideraría grosero? Probablemente. Luke corrió una de sus manos por sus cabellos, por alguna razón desconocida, su corazón susurrándole que saliera del lugar—sin importar las consecuencias. Una intangible presencia, en su mente, comenzó a balbucear con urgencia. Le repitió que no pertenecía entre esta gente, entre estas personas, entre esta _tribu_.

Luke no pertenecía, ni siquiera, a lado de su abuela. Ya no.

Como sí sus ruegos por escapar hubieran sido escuchados, la Reina Amidala pidió su atención con un delicado movimiento de su mano. "¿Pasa algo malo, joven Lars?" Su cuestión fue sutil, obviamente, no deseando atraer atención innecesaria de los demás invitados.

Luke sonrió, apenado. "Lo siento, su alteza. Pero, parece que me siento más cansado por el viaje de lo que imaginé."

La Reina asintió. "No se diga más. Es libre de dirigirse a su habitación a descansar, si lo desea."

Luke trató de no mostrar, tan cínicamente, su alivio. Sospechaba que estaba fallando. "Se lo agradezco, su alteza." Se levantó, lentamente. Presionó el hombro de su abuela en despedida, y se marchó, sin mirar atrás. Los guardias le dieron el paso sin preámbulos, y en instantes, Luke se encontró completamente solo en medio del oscuro pasillo, libre de las ansiedades que lo había obligado a huir.

"… ¿Ahora qué?" La verdad, no estaba cansado. Luke cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo. Estaba conmocionado. Estaba confundido. Su mundo había sido batido. Ya no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, o si sus metas eran las mismas. Sí, estaba contento con las nuevas posibilidades presentadas frente a él, pero entonces, ¿por qué su corazón le afirmaba, con decepción, que entre ellas no se encontraba lo que Luke en realidad deseaba?

¿_Dónde_ encontraría lo que deseaba?

Luke parpadeó, saliendo del trance, que al parecer lo había guiado de regreso a la Biblioteca. Su entrecejo se frunció, una sensación electrizante recorriendo su cuerpo. Una sensación fantasma que le contaba sobre algo nuevo, e inesperado. Algo… Alguien. Alguien lo estaba esperando, detrás de aquellas puertas semi-abiertas.

Alguien, ¿qué le mostraría lo que tanto necesitaba saber…?

Lo primero que divisó al entrar, fue una bota. Luke se adentró más, y se dio cuenta que la bota descansaba sobre el escritorio, que Luke hacía poco, había estado usando. Una pila de libros en el piso le impidió el paso, y tras armarse de valor, por fin levantó su mirada hacia el invasor de su nuevo santuario.

Si ojos pudieran sonreír, los luceros cobaltos frente a él, lo habrían estado haciendo. Rostro pálido pero, brillando a la luz de las lámparas, como una luna recién descubierta entre la noche. Manos entrelazadas yacían en un regazo de vestimentas crema. Cabellos rojizos, peculiarmente mezclados, con mechones dorados que Luke nunca antes había visto en otro ser humano—Aunque, bueno, en Tatooine no había existido mucha población humana.

Se escuchó una garganta, carraspeando sutilmente.

Como era ya su maldición, Luke sintió la temperatura subir en su rostro de inmediato, percatándose que había estado observando a su compañía, indiscriminadamente, por el transcurso de los últimos minutos. Abrió su boca para disculparse…

"Tú debes ser Luke."

Oh.

Que voz.

Con cuatro frases, Luke pudo valorar su candidez. Su generosidad. Y con un acento, que parecía coincidir a la perfección, con todo los demás elementos consumando la naturaleza de aquel hombre.

"Sí, señor."

El hombre misterioso asintió, con una sonrisa contagiosa. Los primeros rasgos de una barba adornaban su mentón, y las alturas de sus mejillas. "Ah."

El sujeto se puso de pie y Luke sintió su mentón tocar el suelo, sus ojos queriendo salirle de su rostro. Luke _conocía_ ese tipo de ropas, ese uniforme, que sólo ciertos individuos tenían el privilegio de—

"Eres un Jedi."

La respuesta se manifestó por medio de una ceja levantada. "Posees buenos instintos, Luke."

Luke se sintió un poco acorralado ante el cumplido. Durante su infancia había escuchado muchas historias sobre las hazañas de los Caballeros Jedis. Unas buenas, otras malas, y otras que lo habían dejado en algunas noches, sin dormir. Y ahora, tenía a un Jedi enfrente, viviente, respirando, atrozmente humano y vulnerable—Wow. Luke sufrió dificultades para procesar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"Calma, calma, jovencito." Donando otra onza de miel en su tenor, el extraño elevó sus palmas en señal de paz. "Estás a segundos de comenzar a hiperventilar, ¿cierto? No merezco tanta emoción, créeme. Respira profundo."

"Lo siento, es que no sé—No tenía idea que encontraría la Biblioteca ocupada. No fue mi intención interrumpirlo, Señor Jedi."

"No lo hiciste, así que no hay lugar para disculparse." La nariz del Caballero se retorció como una de aquellas ardillas que Luke había conocido en los jardines del palacio. "Y nada de Señor Jedi. Obi-Wan basta."

Obi-Wan.

Los susurros retornaron.

_Obi-WanObi-WanObi-Wan—_comenzaron su balada mágica, de nueva cuenta. Luke sobó su frente, abrumado. Confundido, y con muy poca paciencia. ¿Qué diantres estaba ocurriendo? Era como… como… una fuerza. Una fuerza tomando control de sus pensamientos, de su percepción, de sus sentimientos.

Una Fuerza, que lo jalaba a la órbita de este hombre. Obi-Wan.

"Sé que lo que estás sintiendo."

Luke bufó por su nariz. "Lo dudo."

"Hablo en serio." Su mirada clara se entrelazó con la de Luke, enganchándolo con su intensidad. "Tan siquiera hace un par de días me encontraba a dos planetas de distancia de aquí. Pero, lo que tú estás percibiendo—esta soga que te está deslizando a un rumbo desconocido—También está atado a mí, Luke. Es lo que me ha traído a Naboo, a toda prisa. Es lo que me indicó que esperara aquí." Había un resplandor de desesperación en la expresión del Jedi. Conforme su confesión fue compartida, la distancia entre los había estado disminuyendo. Luke no tenía otra alternativa, más que enfocar su atención en Obi-Wan. En el mensaje oculto de sus ojos claros. "Que esperara por ti."

"Es por usted que terminé de camino de regreso a la biblioteca." Luke llegó a su propia conclusión. "Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible? Esta soga, de la que habla—"

"Es la Fuerza." Una sonrisa fue añadida en la corrección. "Es llamada la Fuerza, Luke. Es la energía que nos hace Jedis."

Un cosquilleo le erizó la piel a Luke. Estiró sus manos, separando sus dedos, para examinarlos con sus propios ojos críticos. Ahora que parecía ser nombrada, la sensación extraña—Fuerza—Parecía vibrar, para hacerse conocer. "La… siento."

Obi-Wan inclinó su mentón en complicidad, sus propios ojos haciendo una inspección de las palmas bronceadas. "Eres un fuerte recipiente de ella. Hazme un favor, Luke."

Luke parpadeó. Titubeó por un momento. "¿Qué clase de favor?"

La cabeza de Obi-Wan se sacudió ligeramente, para librarse de su fleco caído. Más que aparentar ofensa, el Jedi emanó humor, ante el reto impuesto. "Haremos un pequeño ejercicio. Te ayudará a comprender lo que la Fuerza trata de comunicarte. No te lastimaré, te lo prometo. Cierra tus ojos."

-_Bueno, ¿qué más da? Lo que quiero son respuestas._ Luke suspiró. Dejó que sus párpados cayeran, colocando su confianza en el instructor. Un sonido satisfecho pudo ser oído de la boca del Jedi, ante su cooperación.

El silencio se estiró.

Luego, Luke sintió, más que escuchar, la voz del Jedi al roce de su oído. "Excelente. Ahora, Luke, quiero que te relajes. Respira hondo y mantén el aire por cuatro segundos, ¿está bien?"

Terciopelo. De _eso,_ era en lo que la voz de Obi-Wan, consistía. Era convincente, pero apacible. Aristocrática. Exótica. Sabia. Radicalmente diferente al Senador Organa. Obi-Wan era luz neta. Luke esperaba no terminar quemado por ella. "No, no. Estás divagando, Luke. Olvídate de mí, de que estoy aquí. Hazlo otra vez y no pienses en nada. Abre los ojos de tu alma."

Respirar. De acuerdo.

Inhalar.

1. 2.

3. 4.

Exhalar.

"Bien hasta ahí. Ahora, imagina un círculo. Brillante. Del tamaño que desees."

Un círculo, tan grande como la pelota con la que Luke solía jugar cuando era niño. Justamente del tamaño de su mano. Primero lució en su mente plana, y sin vida. Después la cambió de color, un tono verde comenzando a brillar, como el Jedi había dicho. No fue hasta que Luke sintió una gota de sudor acariciar la punta de su nariz, que se dio cuenta de que tan alta la temperatura se había convertido.

"No te desconcentres... Respira, Luke. ¿Cómo se siente ese círculo?"

¿Sentir? Pero, sí. Ahora que lo mencionaba, Luke comenzó a percibir _algo_ de la figura. Concentrándose más, Luke engrandeció el círculo, con la idea de acercarlo más a su presencia. El verde destellante iluminaba centímetro a centímetro, cada rincón de su mente inexplorado, hasta que el color fue lo único en su territorio de conciencia. Luke se sintió, entonces, liviano. Como nunca antes en su vida. Y… triste. No sabía por qué. Pero, allí estaba. Pulsando con su propio palpitar. Era una tristeza intensa. Solitaria. Como si hubiera perdido una parte de su alma. Se sentía incompleto—Fue entonces, que el verde de la esfera abstracta comenzó a estremecerse, a realizar un sonido similar al de motores. Motores que Luke había arreglado en el pasado, para los transportadores de su abuela, tantas veces.

Sólo que este zumbido resultó ser más suave, más relajante, y Luke fue hipnotizado. Sintió como si tal sonido, lo conociera de toda su vida.

Repentinamente, fue expulsado. De su propia mente. Así de simple.

Luke abrió sus ojos, sus fuerzas yéndose como fugas, exprimidas de su cuerpo. Y vagamente, Luke pensó en que ojalá el piso tuviera alfombra.

Nunca tocó el suelo.

Alguien lo había alcanzado en su descenso, y era muy cálido. Y triste. Incompleto. Estaba acariciando sus cabellos, susurrando rezos que Luke no entendía. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo—¿Cuándo los había cerrado?—y Obi-Wan Kenobi le recibió. Justo ahí, rodeándolo con su brazo. Sonriéndole.

-_Esperen un minuto_. "Kenobi—¿Cómo sé qué el resto de tu nombre es Kenobi?" Y que Obi-Wan no era solamente un Jedi, sino un Ex-General. Y que había presenciado tantas muertes durante las Guerras Clónicas, tanto de sus compatriotas así como de inocentes, que el hombre había estado resignado, a vivir el resto de su existencia, _solo_.

O por lo menos, eso había pensado, hasta que había sido traído a Naboo. Antes de que conociera a Luke Lars.

El semblante sereno y dichoso de Obi-Wan Kenobi no cambió, con excepción de su voz, la cual adoptó un tono más firme. Solemne. "Porque es la voluntad de la Fuerza, _Padawan_."

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Luke maldijo con su influencia de Hutt, casi inconscientemente, al caer al piso por quinta ocasión. El casco rodó cerca de sus piernas, el mango de su lighsaber todavía en su puño.

"Otra vez." Llegó la orden, también, por quinta ocasión.

Obi-Wan no le permitió a su humor manifestarse, al presenciar los ojos de su aprendiz girar con impaciencia, y sus labios dibujarse en un puchero. Había aprendido que Luke estaba muy sintonizado con el lenguaje corporal de su Maestro, y eso era hacer trampa, en la bitácora de Obi-Wan. Precisamente en ese momento, sabiendo que sus trucos no estaban surgiendo efecto, Luke no perdió más tiempo y cubrió su cabeza con el viejo casco de piloto, vencido.

"Concéntrate, Luke. Recuerda lo que te dije... _siente_ la Fuerza guiar tus sentidos."

Luke asintió, o eso creyó Obi-Wan. No era muy claro con el gran casco.

Silencio, con excepción del zumbido de la espada láser encendida en las manos del adolescente, fue lo que reinó el área por los próximos minutos. El droide esférico, usado en entrenamientos, atacó a Luke dos veces con su láser, en el lapso de quince minutos. Para la sorpresa de Obi-Wan, Luke logró esquivar el segundo y tercer ataque. Para el quinto y sexto ataque, el cuerpo de Luke pareció reaccionar por su cuenta, danzando un tango para el cual había nacido realizar. Los ojos de Obi-Wan se hechizaron con el aura que comenzó a rodear la silueta de Luke. No disimilar a halos, compuesto puramente de energía—las energías de la Fuerza, alimentándolo. Con una concentración, que Obi-Wan sólo había presenciado en el Maestro Yoda, en ocasiones especiales.

Tan profundo en su trance estaba el Maestro, que no fue hasta que sintió los dedos de Luke tomando su brazo, que el peso del mundo real se sentó en sus hombros de nuevo. "¡Lo logré, Obi-Wan! ¡Lo sentí!.. ¡Pude_ manipular_ la Fuerza por mi cuenta!" Anunció el joven, con una vehemencia que no dejaba lugar para dudas. Obi-Wan, finalmente, se dio permiso para sonreír, y para también dejar un poco de orgullo, llenar su corazón.

"Sabía que lo lograrías, Luke." Por primera vez en años, sus impulsos ganaron la batalla con su disciplina. Una de las manos de Obi-Wan revolvió aquellos mechones rubios, en un sencillo gesto de afecto. La sonrisa de su Padawan creció aún más, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con su manga.

Obi-Wan frunció su ceño. "Déjame ver esas quemaduras... ¿duelen todavía?"

"Nah… fueron sólo rasguños." Luke respondió, observando a Obi-Wan inspeccionar ambos de sus brazos con gentiles, y cuidadosos, palpes.

"Mmm, de todas maneras, ve a tomarte una ducha, y después llámame para desinfectarlas con un poco de bacta, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, Maestro." Luke asintió, regresando su lighsaber a su lugar de origen. Procedió a acomodar el droide, y el casco, en la banca de la arena construida hacía unos días, por el propio Obi-Wan. Con una última sonrisa, Luke se marchó, todavía extasiado con su más nuevo logro.

"Y satisfecho, tú también sentirte, deberías."

Obi-Wan cerró sus ojos, al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. Alivio llegó a su ser, como una fresca ráfaga de viento. De repente, ya no se sintió tan a la deriva entre medio de toda esta locura. "¡Maestro! ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?" Al voltear, ambos maestros se apresuraron, para encontrarse a la mitad de camino. El jardín era inmenso.

"¡Mmmhp! Feliz de verme, ¿tú no estás?"

"¡Claro que sí! Maestro, sabe que sí. Es sólo que me sorprende que esté visitando Naboo. Creí que estaba de tour por el otro lado de la Galaxia—"

"Preocuparte mucho, tu hacerlo. Dudar de mis decisiones, debes aprender a _no_ hacerlo... A _otro_ Maestro tú recordarme."

"Lo lamento, Maestro Yoda. Sabe que nunca es mi intención ser irritable. Me viene de manera natural." Obi-Wan se dejó caer en el pasto, cruzando sus piernas. Un profundo suspiro salió de su boca. Al escucharlo, Yoda hizo una mueca de disgusto, y desaprobación.

"Esperar mucho de ti mismo, debes dejar de hacer. Ni con todo el doble trabajo que obligues a tu persona realizar, más Iniciados tu encontrarás. ¡Paciencia, Maestro Kenobi, paciencia! Con calma, el rumbo de las cosas debe ir. Aún, si más Fuerza-Sensitivos descubrir, con tantos Maestros nosotros, ya no contar. Concentrarnos, en los que en nuestras manos por el momento, están."

Obi-Wan recargó sus codos en sus muslos, su rostro pálido escondiéndose en las palmas de sus manos. Fue el turno de Yoda para suspirar, y bajar sus orejas. Esperó con paciencia, leal a su lección, sin duda, hasta que la sabiduría de sus consejos hiciera verdadero efecto en el Jedi frente a él.

"Gracias, Maestro. Por venir. Por tratar de clavar sensatez en mí, a regaños." Obi-Wan acarició su barba, pensativo. "Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, es tan duro… Y nunca en mi vida había tenido un Padawan. Nunca imaginé que este momento llegaría en mi trayectoria como Jedi."

"Solo, en esta difícil misión, no lo estás. Nunca lo estarás."

Obi-Wan levantó su rostro, el significado de tal promesa, calando hondo en su alma. "Gracias." Repitió, su voz adaptando sincera gratitud. La Fuerza pareció exhalar, en adición, relajándose alrededor de los Maestros. Sus miradas se conectaron durante una pauta, sentimientos y pensamientos intercambiándose, sin la necesidad de hablar. Finalmente, Yoda sonrió.

"Y bien, ¿dónde tu nuevo aprendiz estar?"

Obi-Wan colocó sus manos detrás de sí, y dejó su cuerpo caer hacia atrás, libremente. "Luke se encuentra aseándose, después de otra lección bien aprendida. Su progreso es… impresionante. Su manejo de la Fuerza, cada vez, es más notorio. Algo extraordinario, si se pone a pensar que ésta es tan sólo la segunda semana como Padawan."

Yoda asintió lentamente, procesando la información. "Leia Organa, recién convertida en Dama Jedi fue, hace tres días."

"¿Organa? Ah, la hija de Bail. Mmm, era aprendiz del Maestro… Jinn, ¿cierto?" A pesar del tinte casual que Obi-Wan inyectó, su memoria fue eficaz en localizar a Qui-Gon Jinn en su radar. No había manera que uno lograra olvidar al Maestro que te había rechazado por primera vez. Posteriormente, durante los tiempos de guerra, Jinn y él habían cruzado caminos en una docena de misiones, pero siempre habían mantenido su distancia. Su pasado agridulce nunca había sido mencionado. Habían trabajado bien juntos, pero les había costado en un inicio, sincronizarse. Obi-Wan Kenobi resultaba ser demasiado _recto_, para los gustos de Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Así es. Palo de tal astilla, ese par ser, _oh_ sí. Leia de inmediato a Alderaan, ser mandada, a unirse a la Misión con el Maestro Casy As-Nani. Yo, en mi camino a Oxlahun, estar también. Noticias de existir Fuerza-sensitivos en ese planeta, llegaron al Consejo. Mi ayuda, Mace Windu necesitar."

"Esas sí, que son buenas noticias. Hablando de ese lugar, ¿cómo van las negociaciones para la construcción del tercer Templo allí? Nunca he visitado ese planeta, pero he leído que sus creencias religiosas son muy estrictas, y que pocos de sus habitantes se han unido a la Orden para servir como Jedis."

"Cambiar muchos aspectos, la Guerra, alrededor de la Galaxia ser causante. Buscar por la orientación del Consejo, ahora ellos lo hacen, ansiosos. Ser tomados por sorpresa, ellos no desean que se repita. Ciegos por sus religiones por décadas, ellos un precio alto pagaron con los ataques de los Separatistas, guiados por la misma mano de su más alabado Sacerdote. Reforzar la seguridad, ellos buscan, con la ayuda de la Nueva Orden."

Obi-Wan analizó la reciente revelación con curiosidad, rascando su mentón. Qui-Gon parecía un fantasma entre la conversación, puesto que Yoda y Obi-Wan estaban al tanto de la identidad del "alabado Sacerdote" en cuestión. La caída a la oscuridad de Xanatos DuCrion había sido un golpe duro para el Maestro Jinn, después de todo. Las repercusiones de tal perdida habían involucrado el destino de Obi-Wan, en cierta manera. Todos conocían la historia trágica. Los vellos de los brazos de Obi-Wan se erizaron, con tan sólo recordar aquellos tiempos. Durante la Guerra, sólo desesperanza había triunfado en sus corazones. Sus lados más horrendos, habían sido conocidos para todos, sin excepción. Jedi, Sith, humano o no.

"¿Maestro Kenobi?"

"¿Si?"

"Ser dicho de sus orígenes, ¿Luke Lars ha sido?"

Kenobi liberó un frustrante sonido de su garganta. "He tratado de convencer a Padmé, créame, pero nada cambia su opinión—"

"Ver las razones a favor, la Reina pronto reconocerá. Dejar de presionar, debemos. Por ahora. Gran avance ha sido ya, aceptar la estancia de tu Padawan, tan cerca de su persona."

Obi-Wan asintió, lentamente. Con Padmé, uno tenía que elegir sus batallas. Ella también había sido endurecida con la Guerra. Ser madre durante los inicios de la Rebelión, solamente había asegurado sus convicciones. Lo que había hecho, lo había hecho con la solemne creencia de que había sido por el bien de Luke. "Bien. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedará en Naboo, Maestro?" Cada momento con Yoda era inolvidable para Obi-Wan. Su compañía siempre lo dejaba con una nueva lección en el final, sin importar que tan experimentado Kenobi fuera ya.

"¡Hmmp! Tan desesperado de deshacerte de mí, ¡lo estás!"

"¡Sólo preguntaba!"

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Obi-Wan?"

"¿Mn?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo acabas de hacer, Luke."

"Err. Está bien…"

"Pregunta, Luke. No tienes que temerme."

"… ¿Cómo fue que terminó siendo un Jedi?"

Obi-Wan levantó sus ojos de la pantalla de su holopad. "Fui reclutado desde muy joven."

"Pero, ¿cómo supo que ser Jedi era lo que deseaba ser? ¿Qué acaso, reclutar a personas tan jóvenes, no les roba de su consentimiento? ¿No les cancela su derecho de decidir su propio destino?"

Obi-Wan apagó rotundamente su holopad. Este debate tenía más potencial de ser interesante. "Si no hubiera deseado ser un Jedi, cuando hubiera cumplido mi mayoría de edad, hubiera simplemente dicho _No, gracias_. Tienes esa libertad, Luke. Nadie te obliga."

"¿Qué hay de las personas… que caen al Lado Oscuro?"

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros. "Sigue siendo su decisión. El primer paso para convertirse en un Sith, es sucumbir a tus más profundos miedos."

Luke giró su cuchara dentro de su sopa, distraído. "¿Los Jedi no deben temer?"

"_Deben_ temer. Deben experimentar emociones, no dejarse ser gobernadas por ellas. Uno de los más grandes errores en la Doctrina de la Vieja Orden dictaba que cualquier emoción debía ser purgada por completo. Pero, eso no era correcto. Somos seres vivos, y tenemos derecho a sentir lo que se nos dé la gana. Hubo… muchas pérdidas al Lado Oscuro, debido a esa regla tan estricta. En época de Guerra, muchos más sentimientos negativos te seducen. Aprendimos de la manera más dura, que debíamos permitirnos experimentar todo sentimiento. Es el punto medio entre sentir—y actuar en consecuencia a ese sentimiento—lo que nos separa de los Sith."

"Fuiste tentado, ¿alguna vez, Obi-Wan?"

Fue una pregunta directa. Y lo tomó por sorpresa. Antes de responder, Obi-Wan se dedicó a servirle más té a su aprendiz, a pesar de estar consciente de que Luke no era muy fanático de la bebida.

"Sí… Una ocasión."

La manzana de Adán de su Padawan rebotó. "Oh."

"No soy perfecto, Luke. Y no espero perfección de ti, tampoco."

El chico asintió. "¿Cómo… Cómo fue que estuviste tentado?"

Por un instante la explosión de los recuerdos se volvió a denotar en la mente de Obi-Wan. Los gritos, la sangre, el olor a muerte. El zumbido de una lightsaber, actuando como verdugo. La sensación claustrofóbica de estar sumergido en un mundo subterráneo, sin salida. "Perdí a un gran amigo. Garen Muln. Murió en mis brazos."

"Demonios, Obi-Wan." Luke exclamó con incredulidad, sus ojos engrandecidos. "Pudiste haberme dicho que me callara."

"No, no. No hay problema." Obi-Wan batió una mano al aire. "Se siente el tiempo adecuado para compartir esto contigo. No hay nada que ocultar." Era hora de dejar libre el fantasma de Garen. Su amigo no hubiera apreciado ser guardado en su empolvada mente, de todas formas. "Era un magnifico piloto."

Ajá. Palabra mágica. Las orejas de Luke casi dieron volteretas. "¿Un piloto?"

"De un Delta-7, si mal no recuerdo."

"¿De un Jedi Starfighter?" Luke golpeó la mesa con inminente elación. Obi-Wan roló sus ojos.

"Sí, sí. Eso creo. No le presto mucha atención a todas esas cajas de metal voladoras. Cuidado con tu sopa."

"Maestro, un Caza Jedi no es _ninguna_ caja metálica voladora." Más que ofendido, Luke lució terriblemente decepcionado con el poco conocimiento de Obi-Wan. "No entiendo, ¿por qué detesta tanto volar?"

"Por la misma razón que no me agradan los políticos."

"Es buen amigo del Senador Organa."

"Es una excepción, muy aislada. Le debo mi vida. Sería muy descortés de mi parte negarle mis saludos, de ahora en adelante, ¿no crees?"

"Si usted lo dice… Entonces, ¿qué sucedió con Garen Muln?"

"A decir verdad, fue algo muy inesperado. Estábamos en Coruscant, ni siquiera fuera del planeta." Ni siquiera habíamos estado en el Templo. Obi-Wan todavía no podía sacudir los estremecimientos, con el sólo recuerdo del desastroso día. "Salimos esa tarde, a ver una exposición de arte—Hubo un ataque terrorista de los Separatistas en el área. El edifico en el que nos encontrábamos fue víctima de explosivos. Estuvimos… un largo tiempo bajo los escombros, esperando por rescate. Desafortunadamente, hubo un gran enfrenamiento entre los Jedis socorriéndonos y los… terroristas. La ayuda tardó _bastante_ en llegar."

Tanto abatimiento no pertenecía en la cara de su Padawan. En ocasiones, Luke era demasiado empático. "Lo siento mucho, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sonrió. Aceptó las condolencias con una inclinación de su mentón. Luego, frunció su ceño. Había estado tan traumatizado por la experiencia de ver la vida dejar el cuerpo de Garen, que no había inspeccionada, más cuidadosamente, sus recuerdos de aquel día. "… Qué curioso."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"…Eh. Acabo de recordar algo. Sobre cuando, finalmente, arribó la ayuda al Museo."

"¿Oh?"

"Maestro Jinn. Él fue de los primeros. Fue uno de mis rescatistas." Interesante. Parecía que Obi-Wan le debía un agradecimiento, bastante retrasado, al hombre. -_Oh, pero que prospecto tan emocionante_. "… Y otro Caballero Jedi. No recuerdo su nombre. Creo que ni siquiera lo otorgó, entre tanta conmoción. Ellos dos fueron los que me sacaron. El Caballero conocía a Garen, puesto que era un piloto, como él. Supongo que eran camaradas. Él fue quien… me convenció de soltar su cuerpo." Aquel misterioso Caballero no había sido muy fino con sus tácticas. Había lucido estresado, su expresión siempre áspera. Sin embargo, cuando le había hablado a Obi-Wan, a través de la grieta en el escombro, su voz había exprimido algo de compasión de su ser. Había sido un muchacho de uniforme oscuro, resaltando entre tanta blancura. Tal vez, rubio. Quizás no. Obi-Wan no podía evocar tanto detalle.

Aunque, algo singular sobre su socorrista, Obi-Wan sí podía conmemorar.

Una prótesis.

El recuerdo de una prótesis, funcionando como una de las manos de su rescatista. Estaba seguro de ello, simplemente, porque Obi-Wan la había estrechado, para poder salir de su cueva mortífera. Obi-Wan había _sentido_ aquella palma fría y metálica. –_Me pregunto, si habrá sobrevivido la Guerra_. El ataque de Coruscant había marcado apenas los inicios de la guerrilla, y posteriormente, Obi-Wan no se había vuelto a encontrar con el Caballero Sin Nombre. Las probabilidades de que siguiera con vida ahora, eran muy bajas.

"¿Qué hay del otro Jedi que te ayudó? ¿Jinn, dijiste?"

"Sí. Qui-Gon Jinn. Es… uno de los Maestros más célebres de la Orden Jedi. Eventualmente, te darás cuenta de su importancia por medio de tus estudios."

"Fue salvado por una celebridad, ¿entonces, Maestro?"

Obi-Wan abofeteó, juguetonamente, un brazo extendido del muchacho. "Si conocieras a Qui-Gon Jinn, no considerarías su presencia con tan buena luz."

"¿Por qué? Acaba de decir que—"

"A un nivel más personal, el Maestro Jinn no es… muy receptivo."

"Es un ogro."

No estando dispuesto a profundizar la plática, Obi-Wan encendió de nuevo su holopad. "Termina tu sopa, Padawan. Si quieres averiguar más sobre Jinn utiliza otros recursos, menos sesgados, que mi propio punto de vista."

Los hombros de Luke ascendieron y descendieron con aire casual. "Tal vez lo haga."

-_Buena suerte con eso, Padawan_. Obi-Wan rio por dentro. –_Yoda no te dejará investigar, si no lo cree prudente para la imagen de su aprendiz preferido_. Nunca había existido razón para sentir resentimiento por el alto grado de aprecio, que Yoda guardaba por Qui-Gon. Había sido un honor que Obi-Wan había sido el siguiente en el legado del Maestro Yoda, pero no era un secreto que el troll solía actuar algo sobre-protector cuando se trataba de Jinn.

Obi-Wan aclaró su garganta. "¿Y tú, Luke? ¿Por qué crees que debes ser un Jedi?"

"Ah. Em…" Con una cucharada de sopa todavía en su boca, Luke se apresuró a tapar sus labios con una servilleta. Obi-Wan esperó por su reincorporación, ojos clavados en las estadísticas de su holopad. "Supongo que… porque es a lo más que me he sentido conectado."

Obi-Wan hizo un sonido musitante, para indicar que lo escuchaba.

"Toda mi vida, he sentido que mi futuro no era Tatooine. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, era claro que no tendría otra alternativa más que crear mi futuro allí. Tendría que ayudar a mi abuela, casarme y tener una familia, como un simple granjero. Pero, a veces… algunas noches, algo—cómo una voz ajena a mí—me insistía en que estaba destinado a grandes logros, más allá de mi imaginación. Usualmente esa vocecita me hacía enojar, más que nada. Me frustraba, porque mi razón me insistía lo contrario."

/No hay nada malo con tener una vida normal, Luke. Tranquila. Mundana./

Luke todavía no se acostumbrada al uso de su vínculo mental, y su minúsculo salto al escucharlo, fue prueba suficiente. Se congeló por un momento, incierto. Pero, Luke no se dejó gobernar por la incertidumbre. /Aburrida./

/Eso también./

/¿Esto significa que es hora de mi clase de escudos imaginarios?/ Luke no podría escucharse más miserable si aún hiciera un mayor esfuerzo.

/Tan intuitivo, mi Padawan./ Cáustico, fue el tono de voz de Obi-Wan, extrayendo una fugaz sonrisa de su aprendiz. /Y no son _imaginarios_. Son constructos de tu mente que otorgan protección a tus pensamientos. Gimotea todo lo que quieras ahora, pero después, cuando quieras tener privacidad, me lo agradecerás./

El calor que arrasó con las mejillas bronceadas de Luke le dio a Obi-Wan una idea de lo que el chico asoció con la palabra _privacidad_. Excelente. Si tener una vida sexual era incentivo útil para avanzar en estas lecciones, Obi-Wan lo aprovecharía. /Durante tus misiones como Caballero, te encontrarás en situaciones donde será necesario bloquearte mentalmente de la situación, Luke. Desde la posibilidad de tortura física… a la posibilidad de ser obligado a ingerir sustancias estimulantes a favor de las costumbres de otras culturas—Este hecho nunca cambiará: al dominar tu habilidad con tus escudos, podrás bloquear tus facultades cognoscitivas de tus instintos más básicos. Y de esa forma, encontrarás la clave de tu supervivencia, durante varias situaciones desagradables…/

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Esta situación, era _más_ que desagradable. Por más que Obi-Wan lo había querido preparar, ninguna lección se podía comparar con la realidad.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" El mal presentimiento había, súbitamente, evolucionado a una completa ola de peligro, en el momento que los guardias reales habían atravesado los portones del Santuario. Luke había comenzado a tener dificultades para respirar, en el instante que sus ojos habían divisado la figura siendo acarreada a la fuerza, jaloneando por libertad en los brazos de sus captores. "Pensé que esto era una ritual."

"Lo es." El Rey dijo, grave. Aunque, con un profundo placer rebosando de sus ojos violetas. Luke buscó por el apoyo del Maestro Windu, pero hasta él estaba dando la impresión de sentirse conmocionado. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en la persona recién llegada. "Es un ritual de purificación."

Oh no. Luke había leído sobre _ésos_. "Se refiere… a un sacrificio."

El silencio opresivo le respondió.

La figura—¿prisionero? ¿esclavo?—fue destapada de su cabeza. Cabellos pajosos fueron revelados. Sucios. Largos, más allá de sus hombros. Probablemente cobrizos, en un pasado fuera de la cautividad. Era un cuerpo masculino. Apenas vestido con un camisón deshilado y percudido, y con un par de pantalones rotos. Sus pies estaban desnudos. Y sus tobillos marcados con quemaduras de soga.

Poseía solamente una mano hecha de hueso, envuelta de carne humana. La izquierda.

El brazo derecho consistía en metal. En rechinante—funcional como cualquier otro brazo—y frío, metal. Un brazo prostético.

"No puede ser."

Luke se dirigió a Windu, a la deriva de la expectativa, al escuchar la vehemente oración. El otro Jedi lo ignoró, toda su atención puntualizada en el misterioso sacrificio humano. "No puede ser."

"Es la última mancha de sangre que pertenece al Legado de Xanatos DuCrion. Y esta noche será limpiada de nuestra historia."

"¿Qué han hecho con él?" Windu giró su cuerpo hacia el Rey y el Representante, una nueva determinación endureciendo su porte. La tensión pareció asfixiar el ambiente. Automáticamente, la mano de Luke viajó al mango de su lighsaber, preparándose para lo inesperado. "Déjenme ver su cuello." Les ladró a los guardias, inyectando cada octavo de intimidación Jedi, a su alcance.

Surgió efecto. Sin primero verificar con el Rey, uno de los guardias destapó la nuca del prisionero cabizbajo, tomando un puño de cabellos bruscamente, para hacerlos a un lado.

Luke inhaló con sorpresa, ante lo que vio. Un collarín bloqueador de la Fuerza.

Luke había leído sobre aquellos artefactos, principalmente utilizados por Siths como medio de tortura. Su funcionamiento todavía era algo no claramente comprendido, inclusive con la experiencia de su Maestro y la Máscara siendo compartida a la base datos.

Pero, si este hombre estaba siendo _activamente_ bloqueado de la Fuerza, ¿acaso eso significaba…?

El mismo Mace Windu se hincó ante el sujeto desahuciado. Con una gentileza que jamás se hubiera imaginado provenir del impávido hombre, el Maestro Jedi sujetó un mentón vestido de barba desaliñada, levantando el rostro del cautivo frente a todos los presentes.

Involuntariamente, Luke comenzó a caminar hacia el par, hipnotizado por los rojizos ojos verdes que parpadeaban desorientados, cegados ante la atención de Windu sobre su ser.

"¿Qué planean hacer con él?" Mace cuestionó, entre dientes empujando sus palabras. Nunca despegó su mirada del hombre desconocido.

"Debe ser ejecutado." Kazis'Lis deliberó, casi salivando la sentencia.

"¿Ante cual cargo?" Luke prosiguió, pausando al justo roce con las espaldas del Maestro Windu. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cuál es su crimen?"

"Traición. Era considerado la mano derecha de Xanatos, su más fiel aliado…" Un tono más repugnante tomó posesión de la voz del Rey. "… algunos dicen que hasta _más_ que eso."

"No podemos permitir que sangre se vuelva a derramar en Oxlahun." Windu llegó a la conclusión, dejando caer el rostro del presunto criminal. Luke no perdió de vista, la tenue caricia de su pulgar moreno recorriendo una mejilla áspera con vello facial. No hubo duda alguna, entonces, para Luke. Mace Windu _conocía_ a este individuo. Y a un nivel muy personal. "Va en contra de nuestro código Jedi, Rey Agu'Lis y Representante Kazis'Lis."

Por supuesto, que el soberano no se conformaría con tal justificación. Explotó con una llamarada de vociferaciones. "¿Qué hay de _nuestro_ código? ¡Necesitamos purgarnos de lo que quede de la influencia de Xanatos!"

"Y lo haremos." La quijada de Windu tronó, ante la enorme presión que se le estaba aplicando. Se levantó del piso del mausoleo, intercalando su dura mirada con ambos líderes de Oxlahun, para callarlos de una vez por todas. "Sin embargo, es uno de los nuestros, así que cae en nuestros hombros, responsabilizarnos de las acciones del Caballero Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Continuará.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA/Referencias:**

**i.** ¡Chan-chan-chan-cháaaan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Intrigante? ¿Revoltoso? Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto, porque este fic me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba continuarlo, mucho menos re-bautizarlo. Pero, henos aquí. Recuerdo que en la historia original, Anakin ni siquiera hacía acto de presencia. Era _completamente_ ignorado. Sin embargo, al ponerme a meditar sobre los retos del Foro _Que la Fuerza te Acompañe_, la idea me vino: ¿Y si Anakin no hubiera sido el Elegido, qué hubiera sido entonces? Exploraré este aspecto. Algunas cosas cambiarían, pero otras no tanto (sólo pregúntenle a Padmé –guiño pícaro-). Debido a que, seguramente, no podrá ser terminado para la fecha límite de los retos, no incluyo este fic "oficialmente" al listado. Además, ya sobrepasó el límite de palabras también. Es un monstruo.

**ii.** Sobre el _Tono 13_ de la cosmología Maya: indica que algo inesperado está por llegar, algo que puede cambiar dramáticamente el curso de tu vida. Trece es el rayo del movimiento universal.

**(+)** Si les gusta esta historia, dejen review, por favor. ¡Son el mejor aliento para mi imaginación hiperactiva! :)


	2. 12

**"Trece Cielos."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom**: Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice & Clone Wars (en toda presentación).

**Resumen**: Después de la Guerras Clónicas y de destruir a Darth Sidious, los escasos Maestros sobrevivientes luchan por reconstruir el Consejo de los Jedis, renovando sus reglas y tradiciones. Resignado a su soledad, es entonces cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi encuentra su destino personificado en Luke Lars.

**Categoría**: PG-13 por ahora. Pre-Slash. Het. Realidad Alterna (extremadamente). **Saltos en el tiempo,** Romance, Acción/Aventura, Espionaje, Humor, Angst, Misterio.

**Protagonistas/Parejas**: Luke "Lars" Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Padmé "Naberrie" Amidala. Leia "Organa" Skywalker. Han Solo. Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon, menciones de un pasado Padmé/Anakin. Eventual Luke/Han. Implicaciones de Anakin/Xanatos.

**(¡) Notas Importantes (¡):**

**i.** Este fic es una reconstrucción de otro fic previo que tenía abandonado, "Kalimotxo." Ha sido modificado y moldeado con ideas nuevas, así como una trama rotundamente diferente.

**ii.** He hecho de las líneas del tiempo lo que se me ha dado la gana. Imaginen un universo alterno donde Anakin no fue "El Elegido," nacido una década anterior al tiempo establecido en "Episodio I." Obi-Wan y él son, más o menos, de la misma edad. También imaginen un universo alterno donde Obi-Wan no fue Padawan de Qui-Gon, y Anakin no fue Padawan de Obi-Wan. Imaginen que Luke (y Leia) nacieron justo en los inicios de las Guerras Clónicas, las cuales duraron diecisiete años. Este fic comienza, justamente, a tres años posteriores al final de la Guerra Clon, donde la Galaxia se encuentra en una transición de reconstrucción.

**iii.** He tomado prestado muchos elementos de la cultura Maya para la realización de este fic. El mismo título de este fic hace referencia a la concepción Maya que establece que existen 13 cielos, siendo la Tierra la última capa de éstos.

**Disclaimer:** Por último, Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

_Y si vuelo, o si caigo._

_Por lo menos podré decir_

_que di todo de mí._

-RuPaul.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**12.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker.

Un agente secreto, trabajando en nombre de la Vieja Orden Jedi.

Un espía.

"Ser espía va en contra del Código Jedi, ¿qué no?" Luke enunció, torpemente, todavía aturdido con la revelación. Sin embargo, apenas y se escuchó, entre las quejas del Rey.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible, que este traidor forme parte de los Jedi?"

"¡Debe de tratarse de un Caído, seducido por el mismo Xanatos!"

"Hace siete años, el Caballero Skywalker fue mandando a Oxlahun en completa discreción, con la misión de infiltrar el operativo terrorista encabezado por Xanatos DuCrion." Mace Windu fue dándole luz al misterio. "Para ello, tuvo que asimilar otra identidad, y hasta formar parte de los actos atroces causado por el sacerdote. Si hay testigos, que hayan visto al Caballero Skywalker causar daño, sean conscientes que lo hizo con el objetivo de ganar la lealtad de Xanatos, y así extraer información vital. Información, que llevó a la eventual derrota de éste. Si quieren saber quién fue el personaje clave para la recuperación de la libertad de su pueblo…" Sin misericordia alguna, Windu apuntó un dedo hacia la forma destrozada de Skywalker. "…ahí lo tienen."

Luke recorrió cada cabello enmarañado de Skywalker con su mirada, intrigado a más no poder, por la identidad debajo de la cortina de rizos. Este hombre era el primer espía conocido en la historia de la Orden Jedi. Este hombre había sido el encargado de desvelar la secreta conexión, que había pulsado viviente entre Xanatos y Darth Sidiuos, danzando en el mero borde del Lado Oscuro, sin caer por entero. Si lo que el Maestro Windu decía era verdad, era a Anakin Skywalker a quien se le atribuía una mitad de la victoria de los Jedi sobre la influencia Sith. Ni siquiera Obi-Wan era dueño de tan recóndita pieza de información.

"Nosotros lo mandamos, Rey Agu'Lis Ziz." Windu caminó hacia los dos acarreadores de poder político sobre Oxlahun. "Así que, es nuestra responsabilidad removerlo de su planeta, para que su reinicio pacifico entre en efecto."

Por un momento, todo indicó que Agu'Lis Ziz se opondría a los deseos de Mace Windu. Por un segundo, sed por sangre hirvió en sus ojos cósmicos, más que todo pensamiento coherente. Sin embargo, cuando Kazis'Lis Nan posó una mano sobre su hombro, sanidad pareció ganar la batalla interna del soberano. Asintió, como veredicto final. "Llévenselo de aquí. Pero, a pesar de su contribución a nuestro triunfo sobre Xanatos, su existencia nunca será venerada aquí. No le debemos nada."

"Puedo verlo: lo insignificante, que su aportación, es para sus ojos." Windu gruñó. "Habíamos asumido que el Caballero Skywalker había fallecido durante la Batalla de Liberación. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a sus manos? ¿De dónde obtuvieron ese artefacto alrededor de su cuello?"

"Lo encontramos de esta forma. En el castillo de Xanatos." El Representante se apresuró a cubrir su propio trasero. "Parece ser que su… 'acto', fue descubierto en algún punto, puesto que fue localizado en, lo que se puede asumir, fueron los calabozos privados de Xanatos, encadenado como animal abandonado. No tenemos idea de cómo remover el collarín de su persona. No contamos con la tecnología necesaria."

Luke escondió una contorsión de su rostro, al imaginar las maneras catastróficas que las fuerzas militares de Oxlahun hubieran podido emplear para retirar el collarín. Skywalker había sido muy afortunado de la ignorancia del pueblo.

De repente, Skywalker elevó su rostro, su mirada acoplándose en la suya. Azul índigo, contra azul celeste.

Todo músculo en Luke se endureció, como si hubiera recibido un golpe carnal viniendo de un Wookie. Con dificultad, tragó saliva.

La Fuerza vibró, jalando hilos con su alcance inmaterial.

Luke sacudió sus hombros.

Cuando los guardias obedecieron las órdenes del Maestro Windu, soltaron a Skywalker sin más preámbulos. Luke no pensó, solamente reaccionó, abalanzándose en la dirección del prisionero para apoyar su cuerpo exhausto. Estaba demasiado delgado. Con su lightsaber Luke le retiró las esposas, no importándole el olor fétido viviendo de Skywalker. Examinó el collar inhibidor con dedos cautos, leyendo con los anteojos de la Fuerza alguna indicación de debilidad dentro del funcionamiento del artefacto. "Puedo desactivarlo, Maestro Windu. Estoy seguro."

"Aquí no." Fue lo único que el otro Jedi refutó en palabras, frente a todos los presentes. Sin anunciar una despedida, Windu se inclinó en forma respetable ante el Rey y Representante, para después unírsele a Luke, tomando un brazo de Skywalker en acción de levantamiento. Luke se apresuró a tomar el brazo opuesto. Se comenzaron a abrir camino fuera del Santuario, la Fuerza prestándoles impulso.

"… ¿Maestro?"

Fue la primera ocasión que Skywalker articuló una oración coherente.

Mace ni siquiera tropezó, mientras bajaban los escalones. "Así es, Anakin. Soy Mace Windu. ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas donde te encuentras?"

"¿…Xa-Xana-Xanatos? ¿Dónde…?"

"Ha sido eliminado. La Guerra ha terminado, Anakin. Tuviste éxito en tu misión." Una vez fuera del lugar, Luke se encargó de pedir un transportador que los llevara al Templo. "Aún permaneces en el planeta Oxlahun, pero no por mucho tiempo más." El Jedi gimió, ante el esfuerzo de subir a Skywalker al transportado conseguido, mientras Luke dio las direcciones adecuadas al droid conductor.

Anakin Skywalker fue acostado en uno de los asientos alargados, sus labios moviéndose, pero sin sonido aparente.

Luke se hincó frente a él, sus dedos estirándose de regreso al collarín. Los reflejos de Skywalker lo sorprendieron, al sentir su muñeca siendo detenida. "Um, no tengo intenciones de lastimarlo, Caballero Skywalker. También soy un Jedi."

"Déjalo examinar el collarín, Anakin." Mace ordenó, todavía balanceándose entre un tono suave, pero comandante. Los propios dedos de Windu se colocaron en la frente de Skywalker. No masajeando, solamente plantadas. Luke sintió una corriente de Fuerza siendo manipulada, y concluyó que Windu estaba intentando ayudar a Skywalker a esclarecer su mente. "Se trata del Caballero Luke Lars. Puedes confiar en él."

Existía una razón para temerle a los ojos de Skywalker, y era su total trasfondo _emotivo_, resplandeciendo de sus irises. Cuando su mirada exploró el rostro de Luke, sospechosa, Luke trató de sonreír.

Los dedos de Anaki sacaron poderío de lo imposible, aunque no causaron dolor. "… Chip. Adentro."

Luke comprendió, rápidamente. "¿Cómo se desactiva?"

Anakin manipuló la mano de Luke en dirección de su cabeza. "… NGL-34…"

El modelo del collarín. Un modelo de los pocos registrados en las bases de datos. Susceptibles a ser hackeados. Luke revisó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Anakin, buscando por las hendiduras que lo ayudarían a conectar el collarín con un datapad. Sin embargo—chispas eléctricas brotaron en la mente de Luke, al momento de hacer contacto con la piel desnuda de Skywalker. Luke saltó de inmediato, ante el singular asalto.

"¿Qué pasa, Lars?" Mace frunció su ceño, indudablemente, también sintiendo la perturbación en la energía de la Fuerza.

Luke levantó sus dedos de nueva cuenta. "Sé que hacer." Fue un conocimiento instalado en su cerebro, abriéndose, y transitando por los circuitos de sus neuronas. La Fuerza Viviente se aferró a su consciencia, haciéndole ver lo que tenía que hacer para liberar a Anakin Skywalker de su auto-insolación. Un mapa luminoso, dibujándose en la mente de Luke, le mostró las instrucciones adecuadas. "Tomará unos segundos…"

Windu no pareció aprobar sus intenciones. Detuvo la mano flotante de Luke con la propia. "No. Esperemos hasta llegar al Templo."

El impulso de desobedecer fue inmenso por un momento. Skywalker parecía sentirse tan hipnotizado como el propio Luke, observándolo, como si Luke no fuera humano, sino un bicho de raro linaje. Luke parpadeó, aturdido. Luego asintió, ante la orden de Windu. Se levantó, necesitando distanciarse. Necesitando jalar de las riendas de la manifestación anomalística que la Fuerza estaba tomando. Luke no era fanático de como a ésta le fascinaba dictar sus acciones, tan ardientemente. La última vez que había actuado de manera tan obstinada había sido en Naboo, halándolo en la dirección de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Las heridas físicas de Skywalker tenían prioridad sobre el collarín, así que, en cuento arribaron al Templo, Mace Windu reclutó la atención entera de los Sanadores para introducir el cuerpo de Anakin en un tanque de Bacta. El collarín no se mostró afectado ante la sumersión. El Maestro Windu permaneció frente al tanque un largo periodo de tiempo, registrado cada costilla rota; así como, cada sección de piel coloreado con amarillo, púrpura y carmín del cuerpo del paciente. Una vez finalizada su inspección, el hombre se dio vuelta y abandonó la habitación médica, en peligroso silencio.

Luke no se permitió atravesar el umbral, sus puños descansando a sus costados. Skywalker lucía como un fantasma dentro del tanque, a la deriva del mundo vivo. Algo en el interior de Luke le reclamaba, por no dejar al hombre cruzar al Otro Lado.

_Algo_ en Luke, le indicaba sujetarse a Skywalker.

Y era de lo más ridículo. ¡Luke ni siquiera conocía al Caballero! Claro, no se podía negar que Luke sentía simpatía por la situación de Skywalker. Era digno de admirarse, el gran sacrificio que Skywalker había realizado, en nombre de su misión. Vaya que se requería de mucho poderío interno, para sobrevivir algo como esto. ¿Cómo había hecho Skywalker, para no perder la esperanza de un rescate, durante los últimos cuatro años de paz? ¿Cuánta tortura había tenido que soportar? ¿Había sido durante dicha tortura, que había perdido su mano derecha? ¿Xanatos la habría cortado, al enterarse de la traición de su socio?

"No me incumbe." Luke renegó contra los susurros de la Fuerza, retrocediendo de la sala médica. "Él no es ninguna fuente de entretenimiento. Lo último que necesita es tener a un Caballero inexperto haciéndole preguntas mórbidas." Skywalker parecía compartir rasgos de Mace Windu, si su mirada antipática podía ser pista. Además… Su aura. Era similar al de Windu. Luke no podía explicarlo, pero esencia de Windu vivía en el aura de Anakin, y viceversa.

Se dio la media vuelta.

Paró.

No estaba seguro del por qué, pero tenía la certeza de que Skywalker había abierto sus ojos.

"_Sigue tus instintos, pero no permitan que te cieguen_." Obi-Wan le había instruido, en un sin número de veces. _"Por más elusiva que la sensación sea, si persiste en darte un mensaje, escúchala. Sin embargo, nunca olvides el presente en el que existes, Luke."_

Luke entró a la habitación. Se acercó al tanque, con pasos lentos.

Había tenido razón. Los ojos oscuros de Skywalker estaban abiertos, aunque algo desviados de atención. Nublados. Idos. No estaba completamente consciente de la realidad.

Luke estiró una mano en la dirección del tanque, las yemas de sus dedos apuntando a la altura del collarín.

Cerró sus parpados, desobedeciendo una orden directa del Maestro Jedi Mace Windu, sobre no intervenir.

La Fuerza fluyó por su ser, controlando sus facultades, aprovechando de la extrema sensibilidad de Luke a su influencia. Le mostró otro plano de observación, abriendo de nuevo el mapa de moléculas trabajando, dentro del artefacto inhibidor. La Fuerza lo redireccionó, lo guió—Le enseñó el camino conveniente, para atacar.

Luke _atacó_.

Circuitos cedieron a su invasión, cansados con el gastamiento del tiempo y las precarias condiciones de mantenimiento.

Con un _click_ que Luke sintió tronar en su mente, más que escucharlo, el collarín fue desactivado. Se soltó del cuello de Anakin Skywalker.

Y el mundo de Luke, explotó.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Tres años atrás:**

**Planeta Coruscant.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Era su primera visita a Coruscant.

"La Ciudad Voladora." El piloto le presentó la capital con un estiramiento de brazo hacia la vista frontal de la nave. "El planeta entero consiste en una sola ciudad."

Su entusiasmo no fue compartido por Obi-Wan. El hombre renegaba en voz baja, murmurando barbaridades sobre el endemoniado calor, peinando su fleco ámbar en sentido contrario a su frente. Fue inútil, claro, puesto que su cabello tenía vida propia. Luke cubrió una sonrisa entre su palma. Concentró su atención en la capital, tan resplandeciente y voraz, desde su asiento del copiloto.

Aterrizaron en una de las plataformas que conducían al extremo Sur del Palacio Jedi. Y no estaba vacía; Maestros Jedi esperaban por ellos. Emoción penetró a Luke, al creer distinguir a cierto troll legendario, incluido en la escolta. Indudablemente, se trataba de Maestro Yoda. Luke respiró hondo, adormilando sus nervios.

"Hogar, dulce hogar." Obi-Wan articuló en el momento que aterrizaron, nostalgia filtrándose por su contemplativa voz. Al levantarse de su asiento, presionó el cuello de Luke en señal de solidaridad. "No te preocupes, Padawan. Recuerda los protocolos y estarás bien."

Protocolos. Correcto. Luke asintió, apresurándose a hacer fila a las espaldas de su Maestro. Cuando la compuerta posterior descendió para permitirles el paso, Luke se colocó a lado de Obi-Wan, inclinándose con formalidad ante el grupo de recibimiento.

"Maestros." Obi-Wan se limitó a saludar, siguiendo el movimiento de su aprendiz, aunque con menos efusión. "Ha sido un largo tiempo."

"Maestro Kenobi, Padawan Lars. Bienvenidos sean, a la capital." Mace Windu se encargó del cumplimiento del protocolo, inclinándose de manera recíproca, junto con Maestro Yoda, y otro par de Maestros Jedi adicionales. "Padawan Luke Lars—Creo que puedo hablar por todos nosotros: Mucho gusto en conocerlo, finalmente."

Luke compartió una mirada momentánea con su Maestro. No habían esperado algo así de particular, viniendo del estoico Mace Windu. Luke había estado preparado para ser ignorado, mientras la atención se posara en Obi-Wan. No lo inverso. "Igualmente, Maestros. Es un honor unirme a la Nueva Orden Jedi."

"Hora ya ser, para que Maestro Kenobi, un aprendiz tener." Maestro Yoda sonrió, desde su cámara flotante. "Indicados, uno para el otro, la Fuerza pensar de ustedes dos."

Fue un gesto titubeante, pero Luke levantó una comisura de su boca, al escuchar la confirmación del Maestro.

Antes de que comentarios adicionales se liberaran de esa declaración, Maestro Windu se dejó de rodeos. "El Consejo estaba esperando por ustedes para levantar sesión. Hay actualizaciones sobre la Operación de despojamiento de tropas enemigas en Kashyyyk."

"¿Cómo va?" Obi-Wan levantó su ceja, escéptico a buenas noticias. Tuvo razón para ello.

"A ningún lado." Mace declaró, dirigiéndolos hacia el interior del Templo. Luke procuró no perderse entre la aglomeración de Jedis, indeciso entre no perder de vista la nuca de su Maestro, o admirar el cielo de Coruscant.

"Que no te engañe su imagen pulida, Padawan Lars." Una voz le compartió, a sus espaldas. Enseguida, Luke torció su cuello para identificar a su dueño. Se encontró con el panorama de un amplio pecho masculino, en primera estancia. Después, Luke elevó su mirada lentamente, registrando dos franjas de cabello castaño-platinado, un elegante mentón, una nariz puntiaguda, y grises ojos. "Coruscant te puede devorar vivo, si se lo permites."

Aparte de alto, el hombre dirigiéndole las palabras, portaba con las características de ser delgado, y ligeramente más avanzado en años que Obi-Wan. Vestía la túnica tradicional de un Jedi de la Antigua Orden, el tono arena de su uniforme ilustrando un contraste elegante con su túnica azul. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la meticulosidad reflejada en la apariencia de su Maestro y de Mace Windu, las arrugas doblando la superficie de la tela de su tabardo, le otorgaban un toque rebelde a este Jedi. Era obvio que este Maestro no le daba prioridad a su sentido de vanidad.

"Es muy seductora." Luke hizo su observación en voz alta, del rabo de su ojo, acariciando intangiblemente la arquitectura de la ciudad. "Nunca imaginé que algún día vendría a visitar la capital."

"He escuchado que provienes de los territorios del borde exterior."

Luke asintió. "Tatooine."

El hombre pausó considerablemente, introduciendo sus manos a las mangas de su túnica. Luke detuvo su trayectoria para enfrentarse al otro Maestro.

"¿Alguna vez lo ha visitado?" Aunque lo dudaba, Luke preguntó por el bien de etiqueta.

"Sí." Fue la directa respuesta. "¿El Maestro Kenobi te encontró ahí?"

Luke enderezó sus hombros. "No. Recién me había trasladado a Naboo cuando Obi-Wan me encontró, en una de sus visitas a la Reina." Reanudó la marcha, finalmente introduciéndose en el edificio. "Podría ser vista como una afortunada coincidencia…"

"Las coincidencia no existen, Padawan Lars."

Luke sonrió, recordando la cita de su Maestro. "Solamente la voluntad de la Fuerza."

Recibió una sonrisa apacible en retorno. "Admito, sin embargo, que hay ocasiones donde uno se rehúsa a seguirla."

"Entonces, admiro ese tipo de resistencia." Obi-Wan pausó, justo en la entrada de uno de los elevadores, su cabeza pelirroja volteando en busca de su Padawan. Luke apresuró el paso. "Desde que conocí a mi Maestro, no hay jalón que no me guie al antojo de ella."

"Es obstinada, eso sí." Justo cuando se encontraron a centímetros de unión con el gremio de Jedis en espera, el Maestro bajó su voz, a un tono conspirador. "Puedes ignorarla. Es posible. Pero, el arrepentimiento de no haberla escuchado en su momento, puede dejarte una marca permanente por el resto de tu vida. La incertidumbre de los _Hubieras_ puede ser aturdidora."

Luke posicionó sus manos detrás de su espalda, uniéndose con la simetría de eslabones. "¿Eso quiere decir que se arrepiente de no haber tomado a Obi-Wan como su Padawan, cuando se le fue pedido por la Fuerza, Maestro Jinn?"

Un desliz de botas. Sutil y únicamente perceptible para los sentidos expectativos de Luke. Pero, aun así, un tropiezo que _sucedió_. Un tropiezo que simbolizaba que el gran Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn todavía podía ser tomado desprevenido. Luke no escondió su satisfacción, mentón levantado con victoria.

Que ésa fuera una lección. Luke Lars podía tener raíces de una granja, pero no era un ignorante.

"Joven Padawan, pensé que nunca llegarías." Obi-Wan le robó de la oportunidad de apreciar el bochorno de Jinn a más detalle, apurando a su aprendiz con sus dedos. "Los demás están esperando por nosotros, les dije que se adelantaran—"

"Fue mi culpa, Maestro Kenobi." Qui-Gon Jinn tuvo la decencia de lucir culpable por haber sido la distracción de Luke, levantando una mano para sosegar cualquier regaño. "Admito que mi curiosidad necesitaba ser saciada y le otorgué más importancia—"

Pero, poco sabía Qui-Gon que cuando Obi-Wan encendía los motores, ningún _Pero_ valía. "Mi Padawan no es un animal exótico, Maestro Jinn." Acero inmutable salió de sus labios, la mirada fría de Kenobi nunca rehuyendo del otro hombre. Luke mordió su labio inferior, algo incómodo por estar atrapado entre los dos. "Comprendo su curiosidad, pero le pido frenarla la próxima ocasión. Luke es un extranjero, y ya se siente fuera de lugar lo suficiente, sin tener que lidiar con preguntas incesantes, ¿y honestamente? Innecesarias. Para eso existe el Archivo de Datos del Templo—"

Control de daños. Ahora. Luke se plantó frente a Obi-Wan con más enjundia, hablando directo a la cara. "Estoy bien, Maestro. El Maestro Jinn nunca actuó de manera irrespetuosa. Se lo aseguro. Me estaba otorgando valioso consejo." Se tornó ligeramente hacia el mencionado, inclinado su mentón con honesto agradecimiento. "Y lo tomaré en cuenta, Maestro Jinn, no lo dude."

Qui-Gon Jinn comunicaba un alto nivel de frustración, si su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, y sus puños sosteniendo su cinturón defensivamente, podían tomarse como evidencias. "Me disculpo, profundamente, ante ambos."

"Mmm." Fue todo lo que Obi-Wan articuló, examinando a Jinn de pies a cabeza. "Andando, Luke."

Con un empujón suave de parte de su Maestro, Luke fue guiado hacia el interior del elevador. A pesar de que Qui-Gon no tuvo alternativa más que unírseles, ningún tipo de continuación a su plática se exteriorizó. Una densa capa de tensión los acompañó en cuarteto, presionando los hombros de Luke. Cuando el elevador se partió para revelar una antesala, el Padawan no pudo evitar suspirar con excesivo alivio.

Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan dieron un paso hacia adelante al unísono. Luego, cada quien se movilizó en direcciones opuestas, ninguna otra palabra siendo intercambiada.

/Algo duro, ¿no lo cree, Maestro?/

/No te entrometas, Luke./

/¿Que sucedió con aquella noción de agradecerle al Maestro Jinn—?/

/Dije: _no_ te entrometas, Padawan./

Luke retrocedió, con la intención secreta de re-abrir el tópico después.

El Maestro Yoda lideró la conferencia, una vez que todos tomaron asiento en el circular auditorio. Encendió el holopod del centro de la sala, mostrando la estructura del planeta Kashyyyk y las áreas que continuaban siendo invadidas por restos del ejército Separatista. Era increíble para la opinión de Luke, que el General Grievous continuará ejerciendo influencia en un planeta tan estrechamente acogido con la Republica Galáctica. Sus tropas sobrevivientes estaban, actualmente, en asedios de los habitantes, pero el mismo Grievous estaba escondido en lo profundo de la jungla. Cuatro meses antes, el Senado había decidido mandar una tropa de asalto Clon a auxiliar, pero sus intenciones habían sido cumplidas parcialmente. No habían contado con una alianza todavía vigente entre los trandoshonianos y los Separatistas. Ambas fuerzas se encontraban en empate.

"Aprovecharse del uso de rutas secretas comerciales en Kashyyyk, Trandosha desea. La codicia por interrumpir el comercio galáctico y la comunicación, Grievous adicionalmente siente." Flotando en su asiento, el troll marcó una trayectoria hacia Luke y su Maestro. "Maestro Kenobi, para esta misión, lo solicito. Para conocer la manera de pensar del General Grievous, nadie mejor que usted."

Obi-Wan ni siquiera parpadeó. "De acuerdo, Maestro." Luke, sin embargo, sintió una revoltura de estómago. La idea de que su Maestro fuera mandado a una zona tan peligrosa, sin tener a Luke cuidándole las espaldas, resultaba nauseabundo. "¿El Senado nos asignará más tropas?"

Yoda sonrió. "No. No más ejércitos, más que la Fuerza, es necesitada. Infiltrarnos como agentes secretos, será nuestro procedimiento."

"Lo único que mantiene a este agonizante grupo de separatistas vivo es la voluntad del General Grievous." Mace Windu apuntó hacia el área del archipiélago. "Derrota a Grievous, Obi-Wan, y todos los demás caerán."

Obi-Wan volteó a ver a Luke. Le dio unas palmaditas una de sus piernas. "Permanecerás aquí en el Templo, para ponerte al tanto con tus estudios, Luke."

"Me lo imaginé." Luke murmuró, de lo profundo de su ser, extirpando una sonrisa. Se tornó hacia el frente, al personaje central de la conferencia. "¿Se marcharán en poco tiempo, Maestro Yoda?"

Las orejas del legendario líder se alzaron. "Eso, me temo, Padawan Lars. Esta misma tarde. Pero, acompañarnos a los hangares, tú puedes."

Discutieron más detalles sobre la misión de Kashyyyk, y compartieron reportes sobre las demás actualizaciones de despaches separatistas que sí habían obtenido éxito. En un punto de la conferencia, el Maestro Qui-Gon se encargó de exponer sus resultados sobre su última misión, sus dedos expertos haciendo girar satélites, astros y estrellas en tercera dimensión, encerrando a la sala por entero entre una cápsula holográfica. Una mano de Luke acarició una cadena de planetas vecinos, mientras que Obi-Wan fue rodeado en la órbita del Sistema Chandrilla, el azul de sus ojos resaltando entre el color fluorescente del proyector. Luke contó las ocasiones que los globos cristalinos añiles de Jinn se deslizaron hacia el asiento ocupado por Kenobi y su persona, al unísono que se desarrollaba su ponencia.

Al contar más de cinco de estos mínimos momentos, Luke disimuló con un tosido, sus risas.

/Crees que está observando a mi persona, Luke. Pero, estás errado en tu hipótesis. Es tu vibración con la Fuerza lo que tiene a todos los presentes comportándose como abejas en colmena./

Luke frunció su ceño. /No me diga tal barbaridad, Maestro./ No se atrevió a verificarlo, pero si era cierto, entonces la agresividad de Obi-Wan tenía razón de ser. El hombre estaba actuando en base a sus instintos protectores. /Me parece, más bien, que intenta desviar la veracidad de mi propuesta. Si Qui-Gon Jinn continúa mandando vistazos en nuestra dirección, es un 80% a causa suya./ Hizo una mueca en simpatía. /¿Y quién no lo haría con el tremendo latigazo verbal que le sometió? Debe de seguir lamiéndose las heridas, aún. Y eso que estaba bajo la impresión de que el Maestro Jinn poseía el nivel de sensibilidad de un Wampa./

Obi-Wan colocó una mano sobre sus labios. Luke sabía que estaba tratando de tragarse una carcajada. /…Admito que fue algo exento de lo ordinario. A lo que recuerdo del hombre, desde el momento que lo hubiera visto de mala gana, Jinn ya hubiera estado listo con su lengua de plata. Usualmente tiene mejores tácticas ofensivas que las de hace rato. Ciertamente, nunca se había disculpado conmigo respecto a algo, tan vehemente./

Mace Windu los interrumpió, con más informes sobre la construcción del Templo Jedi en el planeta Alderaan. Era una obra todavía en construcción, pero hasta ahora, todo su curso iba bien. La Sesión fue levantada, entonces. Yoda les indicó descansar, en especial a Obi-Wan, para así estar más alerta a la hora de salida. Fueron los últimos en salir de la sala de conferencias, y ávidamente, Luke alcanzó a divisar la túnica índigo de Jinn girando hacia uno de los pasillos, en compañía del Maestro Windu. Sus miradas se conectaron en el último milisegundo, justo cuando Qui-Gon daba la vuelta. Luke respiró hondo, resuelto en compensar la riña de Obi-Wan. Jinn no había merecido el regaño en su honor. Lo menos que Luke podía hacer sería invitarle un desayuno. O algo así.

Obi-Wan los guió por otro elevador, indicando los nombres de las torres del Templo y los lugares clave a los que Luke tendría que asistir para clases.

Eventualmente llegaron al apartamento que había sido propiedad de Obi-Wan desde aquella época en la que se había graduado de Caballero Jedi. Cuando entraron, sus múltiples maletas les dieron las bienvenidas, casi provocando una caída en picada para ambos.

"Bueno, esta es mi humilde guarrilla, Luke. Siéntete como en tu casa." Su Maestro remarcó cáusticamente, tomando dos maletas en sus manos y levantando otras dos con el impulso de la Fuerza. "Eres el primero con el que compartiré mi dormitorio, así que no podré advertirte si soy un buen compañero para coexistir."

"No nos fue tan mal en Naboo." Luke tomó el resto de maletas, siguiendo a su Maestro a su habitación designada. Era una habitación de tamaño estándar, desnuda de objetos personales. Algo empolvado por el uso inexistente. A pesar de que Obi-Wan nunca había tomado un Padawan antes, Luke meditó en que la probabilidad había existido en su Maestro preliminarmente, puesto que su apartamento siempre había tenido la segunda habitación como una opción.

"No compares el espacio del Palacio con esta caja de zapatos, Luke." Obi-Wan dijo, desde su propia recámara. "Si tenemos malentendidos, aquí no habrá gigantescos jardines a los cuales poder huir. Tendremos que sufrir en petulante silencio, de hoy en adelante, limitados a aquellas escenas donde se dice 'pásame la sal, por favor'."

"Mira muchos holo-dramas, Maestro." Luke sacudió la sabana vieja de su cama. "¿Tienen una biblioteca aquí, cierto?"

"¡Los Archivos, por supuesto! Tienes que ir a registrarte, para que se te entregue tu identificación—Por la Fuerza, no había pensado en los procesos de alta que debí haber acordado, antes de nuestra llegada. Necesitarás artículos escolares para tus clases, un nuevo set de uniformes, sin mencionar que no hay nada comestible en la cocina—"

"Estoy seguro que podré arreglármelas solo, Maestro—"

"No, no, tendré que contratarte un guía, por lo menos para tu primer día de cursos."

Luke salió de su dormitorio para mudarse al de Obi-Wan. Lo encontró aligerando su mochila de viajes más compacta, no molestándose en sacar todos los contenidos. "Deme un mapa, la contraseña de entrada de nuestro apartamento, y de lo demás me encargo yo, Obi-Wan. No te preocupes. No soy un niño."

Obi-Wan interrumpió sus frenéticos reproches, tomándose una pausa para respirar hondo. Apretó el tabique de su nariz. "Lo siento, Luke. No quise menospreciar tus capacidades. No soy yo mismo, el día de hoy."

De eso, Luke se había percatado desde que se habían abordado a la nave en Naboo. Su Maestro había regresado con un humor negro, después de su despedida privada con la Reina Amidala. "Estás bajo mucha presión. Es comprensible." El Consejo había colocado una enorme expectativa en Obi-Wan, al asignarle la derrota de Grievous. De su Maestro dependería el destino de Kashyyyk. "Tengo fe en ti, no decepcionarás al Consejo."

"¿Cómo puedes tener tanta certeza?"

Luke se encogió de hombros, insolentemente. "Eres Obi-Wan Kenobi. Siths _son_ tu especialidad, ¿qué no?"

Obi-Wan entre-giró sus ojos. "Eres atroz para mi ego, Luke."

"Y tu desarmante, con tu tendencia exagerada a cuidar de mí." Luke se cruzó de brazos, apretando sus propias costillas. "No me molesta. La aprecio. Ni siquiera mi tía Shmi fue tan… atenta conmigo. Pero, a este paso… vas a malcriarme."

"Malcriado, ya estabas, Padawan. No apuntes tu dedo en mi dirección. No fui yo el que se encontraba viviendo en un palacio, cuando nos conocimos."

"¡Apenas tenía un par de semanas viviendo en aquel lugar! Y no fue como si hubiera sido considerado miembro de la realeza."

"¿Te hubiera molestado…?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Te hubiera molestado ser tratado similar a la realeza, Luke?"

Había holos plasmando facetas más jóvenes de Obi-Wan en un estante, y Luke caminó hacia los objetos para no tener que responder directo a la cara de su Maestro. "Creo que sí. Prefiero ser alguien ordinario. ¿Este es usted, de Padawan?" Vistiendo la trenza simbólica de los aprendices de la Antigua Orden, un Obi-Wan adolescente le sonreía a la cámara. Sin barba, Kenobi lucía increíblemente… inocente. Tierno, como un recién nacido. Un niño, sin idea de la gran cantidad de muerte que tendría que enfrentar, en un futuro. Debido a las recientes modificaciones en el entrenamiento de Padawans, Luke no había tenido que ser sometido a las viejas costumbres. Sus mechones cobrizos habían sido dejados intactos, sin trenzas, o colita recogida. Sin embargo, Luke se preguntaba con cual recuerdo de su aprendiz Obi-Wan se quedaría, si ninguna trenza sería cortada el día de su graduación como Caballero.

"Personas ordinarias no se convierten en Jedis, Luke." La voz de Obi-Wan lo asaltó desde sus espaldas. "Recuerda eso. O te puedes considerar una persona que marcará la diferencia entre la multitud, o todavía te puedes ver como un simple granjero. No ambas. Tienes que escoger una."

Truncado en su intento de evasión, Luke suspiró. "Entiendo, Maestro. Prometo meditar más al respecto."

"No te apresures. Estás en una etapa de autodescubrimiento. Es natural estar confundido con tu propia identidad." Obi-Wan apretó uno de sus hombros, y esperó a que Luke girara su rostro a su favor, para sonreírle con gentileza. "Y no tiene que ser una trenza. Tu puedes escoger que recuerdo regalarme, el día de tu graduación." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Soy bueno en construir cosas interesantes." Luke presumió, su mente comenzando a planear. Estuvo a punto de amenazar a su Maestro con construirle un Jedi Starfighter, cuando un destello proveniente del estante, lo distrajo de sus malas intenciones. "¿Qué es esto?" Se acercó aún más a la tercera fila del estante, tomando entre sus dedos el objeto en cuestión. "¿Una roca?" Efectivamente, se trataba de un roca lisa, con una circunferencia no más grande que su propio puño. Lo más fascinante, sin embargo, era una perforación en el medio de este. Cuarzo plateado brillaba en su interior. "Es… _sensitiva_. Tiene una firma especifica creada con la Fuerza."

Obi-Wan acarició la roca con la punta de uno de sus dedos. "Fue un regalo."

"¿De quién?"

"No tengo idea."

Luke torció su nariz, en incógnita. Obi-Wan le retiró la singular roca, regresándola a su lugar indicado. Tomó otra roca, esta no siendo tan especial, físicamente hablando. "Desde mi cumpleaños número trece, he recibido un paquete anónimo con una roca dentro. Sin pistas que revelen la identidad del remitente. Todo lo que puedo decir del misterioso responsable es que es una persona disciplinada. Nunca falla. Cada cumpleaños, una roca diferente es mandada a mi apartamento, sin importar si yo mismo este presente o no."

Oh, que adorable. "¿Tiene una admiradora secreta, Maestro?"

"O acosadora."

"No sea tan cínico." Luke le reprimió, golpeando sus hombros juntos. "Si esta persona fuera guiada por obsesión, trazos de ello se adherirían en el sello de la Fuerza, ¿no crees?"

"Supongo." No muy impresionado con la idea, Obi-Wan dejó a Luke y su curiosidad en el estante, retornando a su closet. "No es como si la firma impresa en las rocas fuera suficiente para interpretar los sentimientos del -o la- responsable—¡Ah! ¡Ahí está mi datapad!"

Luke ayudó a su Maestro a doblar otro set de uniformes de manera más respetable, mientras que Obi-Wan se ocupada de comunicarse con el Departamento Académico vía Commlink, pidiendo por un tutor para su Padawan. A Luke no le agradó mucho la noción, pero difícilmente podía oponerse. Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para conocer cada rincón del Templo como las palmas de sus manos. Solamente tendría que apresurarse con dicho aprendizaje, para deshacerse de su "tutor" lo más rápido posible. No necesitaba niñeras.

Obi-Wan le entregó un chip conteniendo toda la información de acceso necesaria para entrar al sistema central computarizado del Templo. Así, como información personal para el uso único de Luke, como direcciones y contraseñas. Una vez lista la mochila de viaje de su Maestro, ambos tomaron una ducha. Como Luke fue el primero en terminar con la suya, se apresuró a armar unos emparedados con los víveres que Shmi les había dado para el viaje.

"Esa sí es una imagen para la prosperidad: mi Padawan preparando té."

Luke le estiró el plato con su emparedado. "Sólo calenté el agua. No exageremos."

Ver a Obi-Wan en su hábitat natural fue algo… liberador. Normalmente, Obi-Wan daba la fachada de un guerrero pulcro, siempre con las respuestas sabias, o las respuestas sarcásticas, en la punta de su lengua. En su papel de Maestro, Kenobi contaba con muchos escudos. Pero, en ese preciso momento, donde ambos se sentaron a comer juntos, Obi-Wan fue solo… Obi-Wan. Con su cabello todavía húmedo, descalzo, limitado a vestir una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de entrenamiento. Cuando el hombre se tomó la labor de preparar los tés, fue con movimientos relajados, algo perezosos.

Un rato posterior a la satisfacción plena de sus estómagos, Obi-Wan sacudió migajas de su barba. "Me mandaron tu horario."

Luke aceptó el chip viniendo de su Maestro, haciendo muecas. "¿Se me asignará un tutor?"

"Así es. No hagas pucheros. Depende de ti cuanto tiempo lo tendrás pisándote los talones." Obi-Wan le sonrió con inmensa maldad. Luke sacó su lengua. "Aunque confíe en ti, Luke, debes entender que no puedo dejarte sin supervisión."

Luke insertó el chip en el reproductor de holo. El afamado horario se proyectó entre los dos, acompañado de los datos de su futuro tutor—

"¿Leia Organa?" –Rayos. Una _tutora_. Luke no tenía mucha suerte con personas del sexo opuesto. Solían verlo como si se tratara de un cachorro perdido, lastimoso e ingenuo. Luke no sabía qué parte de su personalidad atraía tan condescendiente atención, inclusive ahora, que era un Jedi en entrenamiento.

"No sabía que estaba laborando en la Academia. Siempre está en movimiento, en misiones de aquí, para allá." Hasta Obi-Wan transmitió poco convencimiento con la elección de cuerpo directivo. "Oh, vaya coincidencia…" Lo último fue murmurado con un tono sospechoso.

"¿A qué se refiere, Maestro?"

Obi-Wan apagó el proyector, sin más. "Lo averiguarás tú mismo, a su debido tiempo, Luke. Es hora de alistarme, Maestro Yoda no tarda en avisarme de nuestra partida."

Luke se encargó de los platos sucios, todavía saboreando el cambio de circunstancias. Para crear mayor enigma al asunto, el chip no había cargado alguna imagen de Organa. Aunque, podría buscarla en la base de datos del servidor principal, si en verdad la curiosidad lo rebasaba…

El regreso de Obi-Wan a la sala lo distrajo, pasmándolo por un momento. Todas las corazas estaban colocadas en su respectivo lugar—el uniforme impecable, las botas enceradas a la perfección, la postura regia y aristocrática—Jedi Kenobi estaba listo para otra misión.

No estuvo consciente de la acción, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para detenerse, sus brazos rodeando los hombros erguidos de Obi-Wan, con potentes fuerzas.

Obi-Wan olía a jazmín. Luke cerró sus ojos, grabando la fragancia en su memoria abstracta. "Tenga cuidado, Maestro."

El abrazo siendo aceptado y replicado con el mismo vigor, fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Su conexión mental pareció entrelazarse con aun más fidelidad, madurando.

Tras colocarse sus propias botas y su tabardo de lana sintética, Luke acompañó a su Maestro a los hangares, encontrando al Maestro Yoda a la mitad del camino. Cargó con la mochila de su Maestro, a pesar de las protestas de Obi-Wan, por lo contrario. Yoda no tuvo tanta pena, y agregó la suya a las manos consideradas del Padawan.

"Del placer de servirte, no le robes a tu aprendiz, Obi-Wan."

Fueron transportados a la Torre Oeste del templo vía Carguero, y cuando la primera vista de la pista de lanzamiento fue disponible para su admiración, Luke tuvo que ser sujetado de la túnica por Obi-Wan, para no salir volando por la apertura.

"¿Podrías esperar hasta que toquemos tierra antes de que comiences a salivar, Padawan?" Obi-Wan renegó de buena manera, no logrando esconder por completo sus carcajadas. "Supongo que me agradecerás por aquellas clases extra-curriculares a las que te apunté, después de todo…"

Pero, Luke estaba comiendo con su mirada los Cazas Jedi enfilados, hermosamente, en la explanada. Cuando el Carguero estuvo un nivel bajo humanamente seguro, Luke saltó del transportador, sin esperar por permiso. Chifló, admirando todos los modelos aerodinámicos a su paso, entremetiéndose entre la variedad de Jedis Pilotos. Fue en ese instante, rodeado de tanto sabor bélico, que Luke se percató realmente, de que la Guerra no estaba totalmente ganada. Si tantas naves estaban siendo despachadas, era porque las batallas continuaban. Tal vez, no tan cercanas a Coruscant, pero los territorios exteriores seguían sufriendo de Guerras Civiles. Todavía permanecían en lucha por su libertad plena.

Las ganas de robar un casco y unirse a la causa, fue extremadamente poderosa, entonces. El impulso de introducirse a un Starfighter—_Podría_ hacerlo. De alguna manera, estaba consciente de que Obi-Wan entendería su llamado…

Aunque no tenía la misma certeza, respecto a la opinión del Consejo. Luke suspiró, inclinando su cabeza para pasar por debajo del pico frontal de un Delta-7, clase Aethersprite. Se aventuró en lo más profundo de los Hangares, terminando en las pistas interiores, donde naves estaban siendo arregladas mecánicamente.

"¡Pues, chécalo otra vez! ¡No te quedes ahí, chillando, títere de aluminio! La hidrallave debe estar por ahí. No nos moveremos de aquí, hasta que ese convertidor—Agh, mira donde vas, tu, pedazo—¡Demonios!"

El consiguiente insulto que resonó desde las alturas, junto con un piquete mental, advirtieron a Luke de la inminente amenaza. Flexionó un brazo por encima de su cabeza, con la misma naturalidad que se ocupaba para tomar una inhalación de oxígeno, y al parecer, actuó justo a tiempo.

Un hombre fue frenado en plena caída, debido a su bien pensaba intervención, su cráneo siendo salvado de convertirse en ensalada humana. Luke se dedicó a bajarlo lentamente, nunca despegando sus ojos de la figura descendiente. Para su sorpresa, Luke no recibió quejas similares a las dadas, previamente, al droide mecánico. Una vez notificado de la fuente de su amparo, el rescatado se permitió ser manipulado, brazos y piernas relajándose con confianza. Conforme la distancia entre los dos fue acortándose, Luke fue registrando las facciones jóvenes del otro hombre.

Pantalones militares, con una franja carmín. Botas altas, negras. Un chaleco informal, encima de una camiseta de mangas largas, supuestamente blancas, pero percudidas con aceite.

Cabellos castaños, lacios. Tez bronceada. Ojos, no ajenos, al color de la miel alderaaniana.

"¿Quién lo diría? Jedi Inc. todavía puede manufacturar a unos cuantos adonis decentes… Cuando se lo propone."

Luke pestañeó, un conjuro del que ni había dado permiso para adentrarse, descociéndose un poco. Se dio cuenta de la extraña posición, su nariz a meros centímetros del mentón de la persona flotante. Un mentón que se torcía en una arrogante sonrisa, a labio cerrado. Luke lo soltó rotundamente, desconcertado con sus propias reacciones (sudoración activándose, latidos acelerándose, vasos sanguíneos dilatándose), y a la vez en venganza, por el vicioso comentario (aunque estaba enterado del hecho, Luke detestaba ser referido a su apariencia física como rasgo más importante).

Desafortunadamente, sus cálculos no fueron realizados con precisión. ¿El resultado final de su venganza? Fue tener al hombre desconocido suavizando su caída… encima del mismo Luke.

"¡Uf! No que no me sienta agradecido—" Luke concibió la voz del sujeto, vibrar entre el espacio de su propio oreja. "Pero, hay que trabajar más con tus aterrizajes, ¿no crees, niño?"

Luke lo empujó lejos de su persona, con un tremendo gemido de dolor, apresurándose a sentarse. Sobó su espalda con una mueca, justo donde había hecho súbito contacto con las mochilas que había estado cargando en sus hombros. En lugar de otorgarle una respuesta, igual de sabionda, al tipo, Luke le dio prioridad a los artículos personales de su Maestro, palpando los interiores, fijándose por si algo había roto. Si las barras nutritivas de Obi-Wan habían sido aplastadas, su Maestro le aplastaría otra cosa…

Una mano, no perteneciente a una de las suyas, se atrevió a masajear un punto bajo de su espalda. Justo donde el dolor estaba más concentrado. Luke se congeló. "Probablemente, tendrás moretones del tamaño de un pequeño sistema solar, pero no predigo una herida mortal."

Wow, este tipo se movía rápido. "¿Ahora resulta que eres un Médico? Hace un momento, pensé que eras un asteroide fuera de órbita."

El tipo se carcajeó, y parte de sus soplidos rozaron el lóbulo de Luke. "Para sobrevivir en este universo, uno tiene que saber un poco de todo."

Luke se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ver al propietario de la línea tan cliché, con sus propios ojos. "Estoy seguro que sobreviviré. Gracias por tu diagnóstico, sin embargo, señor…" Levantó sus cejas en explicita espera. Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía tener entusiasmo en presentarse.

Finalmente apartando sus ojos de Luke, el sujeto retiró sus dedos conquistadores de cualquier parte del Jedi, que había estado manoseando. "Eh. Nombres no importan, al final de los casos, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro que ese gran dios que ustedes alaban—¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿La fortaleza? Como sea. Estaría de acuerdo conmigo. El alma de un hombre es lo que le da a valor a la persona—"

"La Fuerza."

"—Sí, ese Mumbo Jumbo."

Luke se reincorporó prontamente, por dentro riéndose, pero mostrando una máscara de neutralidad, por fuera. "Ese Mumbo Jumbo te salvó la vida."

"No." El hombre le ofreció su ayuda, tomando la mochila de Obi-Wan. "_Tú_ me salvaste la vida." Su expresión facial se retorció, como jabalí con indigestión. "—Y a lo que voy con todo esto, es—Gracias."

Luke aceptó el tirante de la mochila, colocándosela en los hombros. "De nada. Te aconsejo tratar mejor a tus droids, porque no andaré por aquí, la próxima vez." Extendió su mano derecha, con la intención de estrechar la del otro, y tal vez con la acción, también queriendo extraer el nombre del misterioso hombre.

Su ofrecimiento fue aceptado, dientes asomándose. Lo que Luke no había esperado, fue como el hombre utilizó la unión de sus dedos para su ventaja. Luke fue halado hacia el espacio personal del hombre, sin freno alguno. Por segunda ocasión, Luke fue obligado a estirar su cuello ante otra persona más alta que él, para no romper con su conexión ocular.

"¿Quién lo dice?" Se le fue susurrado, flirteo liquido deslizándose por la voz masculina. "Si tu adorada Fuerza nos ha juntado una vez, puede que nos veamos por segunda ocasión."

"Solo. Veo que ya te encargaste de hacer una impresión en mi Padawan."

Bendito era Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke aprovechó la llegada de su Maestro, para liberarse de la trampa de su carismático captor.

"Viejo Ben." Solo declaró, con honesta sorpresa, sus cejas despareciendo en su cabellera. "Por mis barbas Toydarianas, ¡miren quien sobrevivió Mustafar!"

"Han Solo." Fue lo que Obi-Wan reiteró, asintiendo en la dirección del sujeto, mientras se acercaba al par. "¿Este es nuestro aventón, Maestro Yoda? ¿En serio?"

El hombre roló sus ojos, cruzándose de brazos. "No te desmayes de la emoción, Ben."

Luke le entregó la mochila a su dueño original, cuando su Maestro se lo ordenó mentalmente, frunciendo su entrecejo. "¿Aventón?"

Yoda flotó a la escena con el impulso de sus dos piernas y su bastón, cámara flotante descartada. Estaba cubierto, casi por completo, por su túnica tradicional. "Experiencia con las rutas de Kashyyyk, hace única, la participación de Han Solo en esta misión."

Su Maestro se tornó hacia un confundido Luke. "En otras palabras: Solo tiene una cuenta que saldar con el Maestro."

"Oye, pensé que los Jedi eran demasiado santos como para causar perjurio." El tan criticado _Han Solo_, renegó. Un amenazante dedo se dirigió directo a la cara de Obi-Wan. "No le creas todo, niño. Kenobi está únicamente amargado por aquella apuesta perdida—"

"—Hiciste trampa."

"¿Ves?" Han fue rápido en acusar, encajando su atención en Luke, buscando por apoyo moral.

Para su mala fortuna, a Luke le interesaba otro aspecto, de esta nueva misión. "¿Irán a Kashyyyk en una nave contrabandista?"

"Positivo, Padawan Lars." Yoda fue el siguiente en colocarse su mochila, golpeando un tobillo de Solo con su bastón, para abrirse camino. "Considerado rutinario, para el Halcón Milenario es, el infiltrarse a las rutas comerciales del planeta en estos momentos. Ni dos veces, parpadearán, a nuestra inserción."

Era un sólido plan. Luke no podía negarlo. Nunca sospecharían encontrar a dos Jedi en una nave, que debía de romper una docena de regularidades, al día. "¿Halcón Milenario? Algo ambicioso con el nombre, ¿no crees?"

Eso sirvió, para que cualquier interés de tipo extra-personal, se secara de la expresión de Solo. "Cuida tu lengua, chico. Mi nave es una gema para la ingeniería Corelliana."

"Es un basurero andante." Obi-Wan rectificó, sin perder el ritmo de sus intercambios. Han Solo pareció estar a punto de estallar con indignación al oírlo, pero el Jedi agregó un pícaro "_Pero_, uno de los basureros más veloces de la galaxia, admito" en el último momento, apaciguando a Solo lo suficiente.

Obi-Wan tenía razón. La nave en cuestión era… un pedazo de chatarra. De modelo terriblemente viejo, y tan gigantesco, que Luke dudó por un momento, del éxito en la misión. "¿Cómo podrán pasar desapercibidos, en algo como esto?" Sin olvidar, que droids seguían dándole mantenimiento al pedazo de chatarra. No lucía lista para despegar. Para nada. "¿Maestro Yoda, en verdad cree que ésta sea una buena idea?"

"¡Hmmp! ¿Cuestionar mi juicio, Padawan Lars?"

"No su juicio, Maestro," Luke lo aseguró, con todo énfasis posible. "Sino la calidad de vida de esta… cosa."

"Regularmente, engañar las apariencias, solamente para sorprenderte con el increíble fondo que aguarda a ser descubierto, Padawan." Yoda sermoneó, mientras comenzó a subir la rampa del Halcón. Luke se sintió, aún más, confundido que antes.

"No te preocupes tanto, Luke." Jedi Kenobi intentó consolarlo, uno de sus pies dando el primer paso a la rampa. "Sabemos a qué nos subimos. No es nuestro primer rodeo con Han y su adoraba Dama."

Luke sonrió. "¿Dama?"

"La única mujer que podría atar a alguien como Solo." Obi-Wan declaró con tono burlesco, presentando al Halcón con un estirón de su brazo. "Aunque, según rumores, no han sido pocas las otras mujeres que lo han intentado domar, adicionalmente."

"¿Esparciendo veneno, Kenobi?" La voz ronca de Solo volvió a unírseles, tras terminar de dar vociferantes órdenes a sus droids.

"Dando consejo." Obi-Wan editó su propósito, toda burla desvaneciéndose de su expresión. De Han Solo, su Maestro movió su estrujante atención de regreso a su aprendiz. "Te mandaré actualizaciones, Luke. Pero no puedo prometer más. Continua con tus estudios, sin preocuparte por mi seguridad, ¿de acuerdo?"

/Ten cautela, Luke./

Luke asintió, sobrio, y respetando los deseos de su Maestro. /Cuando regrese, me tiene que contar sobre este tal Ben./

Obi-Wan sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero no agregó más. Abordó la rampa con pasos firmes. Decisivos. Luke no apartó su mirada de su silueta, hasta que la mochila de su Maestro desapareció entre los adentros de la nave. Entonces, se dio media vuelta. Han Solo lo esperaba, justo a sus espaldas.

"Conque Luke, ¿eh?" No estaba exactamente sonriendo, pero el contrabandista exteriorizaba una fineza en su rostro. "Gusto en conocerte."

Luke no pudo aguantarse sus risas, esta vez. Aunque, no brotando de una naturaleza de burla, sino de admiración, al leer las intenciones alternas al saludo de Solo. "¿No te das por vencido, verdad?"

"No cuando se trata de héroes tan… peculiares, como tú."

"¿Oh? ¿Soy peculiar? ¿De qué forma?"

Han se acercó paulatinamente hacia Luke, encogiéndose de hombros. "No lo sé. Solamente lo eres… Eres… Suave. Pero fuerte, al mismo tiempo."

Luke parpadeó lentamente, permitiendo que Solo invadiera su burbuja personal. "¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?"

"Oye, dice mucho de mí que te deje ir sin un ojo morado, después de la forma que insultaste a mi chica." Solo le reprochó, su voz bajando de potencia, y debido a ello, mucha de su amenaza, disminuyendo en práctica. Parecía que estaba contando un secreto, en vez de cualquier otra situación. "Tienes algo que… que raramente se encuentra ya, en estos tiempos. No eres cínico, o amargado. Pareciera que la Guerra no te tocó."

Así que, Han Solo no era tan cabeza-hueca. Luke humedeció sus labios. No podía descreditar tal descripción. El mismo Obi-Wan la había dado, en múltiples ocasiones. Pero, era de sorprenderse, que Solo hubiera podido leer tan distinguibles rasgos de su personalidad, en tan mínima interacción. "A larga escala, no lo hizo. Pero, no fue mi decisión. Si yo hubiera podido—"

Un dedo acarició la curva de su mentón, pausándolo. "No es una crítica. Estoy aliviado que estés inmaculado. No te hace menos, Luke Lars."

"¿Lo dices porque a ti te tocó demasiado?" Fue un cuchicheo, perdido entre las caricias de los dedos de Han sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. "Cinismo y amargura, parecen venir de ti, a montones."

Otra sonrisa de Solo. "Y realista, también. No lo olvides. ¿Práctico? Sin duda." Sus ojos avellanos lo contemplaron, con una dedicación que erizó los vellos de Luke. Fue una espera sofocante, un preludio a algo más impactante. Luke no tuvo otra opción más que esperar—más que ver, el primer paso que Han Solo realizaría, para entonces, proseguir con un paso propio.

Solo soltó su mentón. Retrocedió. "Demasiado realista, diría yo." Estaba sonriendo, pero de una manera deforme. Forzada. "Haces milagros, Luke. Acabo de recordar que todavía tengo una conciencia, después de todo."

Luke se cruzó de brazos, vulnerable al súbito aire helado que lo envolvió. "¿A qué te refieres?" Desearía que Solo dejara de observarlo de tal modo. Como si estuviera intentando plasmar a Luke en su memoria, para la prosperidad.

El mercenario neutralizó su rostro, aunque la intensidad en su mirada no palideció. "Ben tenía razón, ¿sabes? Acepté ayudar al viejo Yoda porque hay una cuenta pendiente entre los tres. En nuestro último encuentro, le fallé a tu querido Maestro. Lo dejé a su suerte en Mustafar, simplemente porque la paga por abandonarlo fue más alta. Ni por ser una petición de parte de Yoda, pude resistirme a traicionarlo."

Respirando hondo, Luke luchó contra la estampida de sentimientos encontrados. "¿Lo harás de nuevo? ¿Los venderás al mejor postor, en cuanto lleguen a Kashyyyk?"

La pausa que siguió fue extenuante para el auto-control de Luke. Sin embargo, Solo levantó sus palmas en signo de paz.

"No significa mucho si te respondo que no. Por ello, te lo plantearé de esta manera: Me salvaste la vida. Te debo una, Luke. Los traeré de vuelta a Coruscant, en honor a nuestra deuda."

"¿Todo se rebaja a inversiones contigo, Han Solo?" Luke concluyó. "Llámalo de la forma que tu consciencia te dicte. Si quieres atribuir tu culpa a mi gran hazaña de salvarte el pellejo, adelante. Lo que sea que te facilite dormir por las noches. Pero, escúchame bien: Si los traiciones, será mejor que no regreses. No te molestes."

Un par de androides escogieron ese momento para traer buenos diagnósticos sobre el Convertidor de poder N21-4, ya reparado. Solo gruñó malhumorada sus gracias, ordenándoles meterse a la nave. Cuando quedaron a solas, de nuevo, no quedaba mucho por decir. La advertencia había sido establecida. Luke lo encontraría, si Solo llegara a repetir su traición. Lo encontraría, y probablemente, cometería un acto en contra del contrabandista, que lo despediría de la Orden Jedi permanentemente.

Cuando Solo pasó a su costado con objetivo a la rampa, no rozaron físicamente, pero la atmósfera entre los dos pareció averiarse entre espacio y tiempo, atascándolos juntos.

Luego, la extraña sensación cesó, y Han Solo abordo el Falcón Milenario, los destino de Obi-Wan y Yoda descansando parcialmente, en sus manos.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Todo dolía.

Cada nervio. Cada hebra de cabello.

Era un dolor fantasma, no proveniente de su persona. Era un dolor ajeno.

[Xanatos causaba dolor hasta para ofrecer placer—Enterraba sus uñas cuando acariciaba.

Gritos de agonía. Tuvo que mirar a personas inocentes siendo quemadas vivas, y tuvo que sonreír, mientras sucedía. Nunca había apreciado el uso de una pistola, hasta que Xanatos le había enseñado, rozando sus dedos con los suyos para activar el gatillo.

Apagar la Fuerza era una vívida tortura—Anakin rugía internamente, por utilizarla. Xanatos solamente reía, maníaco.]

_-No más, por favor_. Luke pedía. -_No puedo ayudarte—No me des esto, no sé cómo ayudarte a sanar._

El nivel de agonía se identificó.

Anakin actuaba similar a un adicto, aferrándose a Luke como si la psique de éste fuera su bálsamo.

_[Sabes a ella]_—Fue lo único descifrable del febril estado de Skywalker—[_Te sientes como ella.]_

Justo cuando Luke creyó no soportar más—El dolor fue interrumpido.

No supo más.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que escuchó fueron los zumbidos de la maquinaria médica.

Sintió calidez cubrir su rostro. Una mano.

"Obi-Wan." Luke no podía comprender cómo era posible, pero estaba agradecido. Inmensamente, agradecido.

Obi-Wan sonrió, la iluminación de una lámpara sintética dando un aspecto, aún más, fantasmagórico. "Estoy aquí."

"Estoy… cansado."

"Duerme, entonces." La mano de Obi-Wan mudó a su frente, oprimiendo la parte superior de su mano contra la corona de cabellos sudados de Luke. "Todavía estaré aquí, cuando despiertes de nuevo."

"Obi-Wan." Luke gimió, no teniendo ni más la mínima idea de cómo comprimir la magnitud de su descubrimiento, en una frase. Palabras venían cortas. Sin embargo, Luke no podía negar lo que había sucedido. No podía despreciar los hechos que se habían desenvuelto caóticamente por su psique. "¿Cómo es que llegaste…?"

"Estás de vuelta en Coruscant, Luke. Fuiste trasladado, de inmediato, marcado como Emergencia Mayor." Se le fue informado, con gesticulación grave. Púrpuras ojeras marcaban la longitud de noches en vela, que su antiguo Maestro había sufrido para el beneficio de Luke. "Junto con el Caballero Skywalker." Una pausa. Obi-Wan dio la impresión de estar esperando por más. Cuando aquello no vino, el hombre suspiró. Retiró su contacto del rostro de Luke. "No hay, absolutamente, nadie en el Templo quien tenga idea de lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos. A lo más que los Sanadores pudieron explicar, fue que un inmenso pegamento psíquico los unió, de manera catastrófica. Culpan el estado traumatizado de Skywalker—"

"Fue mi culpa." Luke movió sus dedos, experimentando. Estaban entumecidos. "No debí de haberle hecho caso—Pero, ya sabe cómo es la Fuerza—Mi intención era desactivar el collarín. Nada más…"

Intento levantarse, pero los brazos de Obi-Wan lo detuvieron en seco. "Luke, tranquilízate. No tienes que contarme ahora mismo, si te causará solamente más estrés—"

Los codos temblorosos de Luke se mostraron de acuerdo con las instrucciones. Su propio cuerpo lo traicionó, mandándolo de regreso a la camilla. "Nunca me he sentido tan débil."

"Has estado en coma por dos semanas. Es natural que tus músculos estén atrofiados por la inactividad."

La cabeza de Luke dio vuelcos. Su respiración comenzó a acortarse, al procesar el anuncio. Pero, un solo roce de los dedos de Obi-Wan sobre su mejilla, le devolvieron la tranquilidad. "¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"

"La mente de Skywalker y la tuya… estaban _adheridas_. No hay otras palabras para explicarlo. Sus psiques estaban en shock. No podíamos separarlos. Ni siquiera el Maestro Yoda. Inclusive con mi interferencia, mediante nuestro viejo lazo mental, no podía protegerte del asalto lo suficiente. Cuando eventualmente, tuvimos éxito en apartarlos, tu mente entró en estado de coma automáticamente, actuando como un mecanismo de defensa."

La culpa creció. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué había actuado contra las órdenes del Maestro Windu? "Entonces—¿Cómo fue que, finalmente, nos separaron?"

Lo último que Luke había esperado ver, había sido una sonrisa. Pero, ahí estaba. "Obtuve algo de ayuda, de una fuente inesperada."

Que gran respuesta. Obi-Wan hablando en acertijos nunca era una buena señal. "No entiendo."

"Lo harás. Después. Por ahora, descansa."

"Ya no me puedes ordenar como si fuera tu Padawan." Luke murmuró, sus párpados adormilados escogiendo ese intermedio, para ejercer fuerza. "Mm. ¿Obi-Wan?"

"¿Sí, Luke?"

"¿Se encuentra bien? ¿… Skywalker?"

"Estuvo en coma, justo como tú. Pero, supongo que ahora que haz despertado, él no tardará en imitarte." /Resiliencia, indica ser un factor común entre ustedes dos./

/Obi-Wan./ Luke suplicó, atorado en el ojo del huracán. Se sentía desolado, entremedio de este torbellino de revelaciones. No pudo contenerse. No estaba seguro de que a tanto material, compartido entre Luke y Anakin, el otro Jedi había estado expuesto. No tenía certeza sobre si Obi-Wan se había interpuesto entre los recuerdos de Skywalker, durante su obra de rescate. Pero, Luke no podía guardarlo para sí. Lo soltó, un baúl de secretos estrellando en los adentros de su vínculo psíquico, dejando esparcidas las piezas recién encontradas.

"_Oh_, Luke." Fue lo último que Luke alcanzó a escuchar, antes de ser comandado a un estado más profundo de descanso. /… No debió de haber sucedido de esta manera. Nada de esto./

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Continuará.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(+)** Sobre el _Tono 12_ de la Cosmología Maya: A través suyo se cumple el misterioso equilibrio del cosmos. Significa expandirte, para conectarte con los demás seres. Tiene la función de Cooperación.

**(+)** ¡Si les gusta esta historia, dejen review, por favor! :)


	3. 11

**"Trece Cielos."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice & Clone Wars (en toda presentación).

**Resumen:** Después de la Guerras Clónicas y de destruir a Darth Sidious, los escasos Maestros sobrevivientes luchan por reconstruir el Consejo de los Jedis, renovando sus reglas y tradiciones. Resignado a su soledad, es entonces cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi encuentra su destino personificado en Luke Lars.

**Categoría:** PG-13 por ahora. Pre-Slash. Het. Realidad Alterna (extremadamente). **Saltos en el tiempo**, Romance, Acción/Aventura, Espionaje, Humor, Angst, Misterio.

**Protagonistas/Parejas:** Luke "Lars" Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Padmé "Naberrie" Amidala. Leia "Organa" Skywalker. Han Solo. Eventual Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon. Eventual Luke/Han. Menciones de un pasado Padmé/Anakin. Implicaciones de Anakin/Xanatos.

**Advertencias de este capitulo:** Insinuaciones de Dub-Con (Sexo con consentimiento dudoso) entre Anakin/Xanatos. Además, juego con el siempre-presente flirteo entre Luke y Leia, aunque no más de lo que plasman en el canon. Aquí no saben que son hermanos.

**(¡) Notas Importantes (¡):**

**i.** Este fic es una reconstrucción de otro fic previo que tenía abandonado, "Kalimotxo." Ha sido modificado y moldeado con ideas nuevas, así como una trama rotundamente diferente.

**ii.** He hecho de las líneas del tiempo lo que se me ha dado la gana. Imaginen un universo alterno donde Anakin no fue "El Elegido," nacido una década anterior al tiempo establecido en "Episodio I." Obi-Wan y él son, más o menos, de la misma edad. También imaginen un universo alterno donde Obi-Wan no fue Padawan de Qui-Gon, y Anakin no fue Padawan de Obi-Wan. Imaginen que Luke (y Leia) nacieron justo en los inicios de las Guerras Clónicas, las cuales duraron diecisiete años. Este fic comienza, justamente, a tres años posteriores al final de la Guerra Clon, donde la Galaxia se encuentra en una transición de reconstrucción.

**iii.** He tomado prestado muchos elementos de la cultura Maya para la realización de este fic. El mismo título de este fic hace referencia a la concepción Maya que establece que existen 13 cielos, siendo la Tierra la última capa de éstos.

**Disclaimer**: Por último, Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

_No sé cómo salir de aquí._

_No puedo alejarme de tu rostro._

-Ella Eyre.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**11.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Tres años atrás.**

**Planeta: Coruscant.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Llegó tarde a su cita con Organa.

No, precisamente, la mejor primera impresión que uno podía crear con su tutor.

A causa de la omnipresente preocupación por su maestro, Luke había tenido su concentración en otro plano, y cualquier noción de buscar por alguna holo-retrato de Organa, había sido olvidada. Cuando Luke se abrió camino hasta el lobby del área de los Archivos, auxiliado por su mapa y direcciones siendo ofrecidas por otros, ya no había nadie esperándolo.

"Diantres." Luke cacheteó la pared, buscando con su mirada agitada en todos los sentidos. Múltiples Jedis caminaban, absortos en sus tareas diarias. Ningún daba la impresión de estar en pausa, buscando por Luke en igual manera. Luke limitó el resto de sus maldiciones a su cabeza, dejando correr su frustración. Se apoyó en el barandal, de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, respirando hondo. ¿Ahora qué? "Muy bien, Luke. Gran comienzo de tu día. Se nota tu gran capacidad de cuidarte solo."

"Hablarse a sí mismo en tercera persona no es una buena señal de cordura."

"Es bueno entonces, que no estaba pidiendo por un diagnóstico." Luke contra-atacó, en sincronía. "¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo en el manual de los Jedis? Espiar en conversaciones ajenas parece una costumbre muy usada, aquí en Coruscant. Aun sean conversaciones conmigo mismo."

Dos gruesas cejas caobas se colapsaron en desaprobación, para cuando Luke giró para conocerlas. Labios gruesos, rosáceos, también comunicaron un disgusto por la situación, el labio inferior saltando de su cavidad, en ligero puchero. Si la mujer no estuviera dando una predisposición tan negativa, Luke la consideraría bella. Porque, lo _era_. Su piel extremadamente blanca, era algo exótico para la apreciación de Luke, quien estaba acostumbrado al bronceado de los desiertos. Organa no era cualquier humanoide. Sus ojos almendrados eran enormes gemas, en las que uno merecía perderse.

Agradecido por tener la ventaja en altura sobre alguien—ya era hora—Luke decidió mostrar su madurez emocional, inclinándose ante la otra Jedi. "Siento mucho la tardanza. Nunca quise tenerla esperando por mí, Dama Organa. No se repetirá."

Las almendras se oscurecieron a carbones, analizando a Luke, de pies a cabeza. "No fue una espera en vano." De su cinturón, Organa extrajo una tarjeta de ID. "Mientras llegabas, me adelanté a tramitar tu pase a los Archivos. Tu Maestro ya había ingresado tus datos personales al sistema, así que sólo faltaba recogerla." Al tomar Luke, el objeto de sus dedos pálidos, Organa pausó un momento, mordiendo su labio en consideración. "Buenos modales, Padawan Lars. Debo decir que tienes potencial para enfocarte en Diplomacia. No das una vibra fingida. Esa es una característica clave."

"Gracias. Pero, la política no es lo mío." Luke se encogió de hombros. "Usaré mis recursos intrínsecos cuando sea necesario en mis misiones. Pero, más allá de eso, la manipulación no es uno de mis fuertes."

"Tienes tus conceptos incorrectamente hilados, aprendiz. Hay más en la diplomacia, que intrigas y juegos de poder." La voz femenina no dejó espacio para duda, cuando se trató de expresar la convicción de su tutora. El mentón de la joven se curveó hacia Luke, sin una pista de afectación. "Te recomiendo tomar algunas clases de la rama, para no parecer un completo cabeza-hueca ignorante, durante futuras asignaciones. Incluso tu Maestro, quien es famosamente conocido por su rechazo a la política, tuvo que utilizarla durante las Guerras Clónicas. Y lo hizo _bien_. No querrás dejarlo en ridículo frente al Alto Consejo, ¿o sí?"

Los fuegos artificiales del Festival de Invierno de Naboo no se compararon a las insólitas palabras de Organa. La compostura de Luke se desplomó en una sorpresiva risa. "Ya lo creo que no." Escupió, entre aguantes de carcajadas. "Por la reputación de Obi-Wan, haré algunos sacrificios, supongo."

Organa lo miró con rareza. Parecía ser que esa reacción no había sido la que había estado esperando. Mal por ella. Le pidió por su horario y Luke le prestó su datapad para que lo leyera, sin más. Luke observó entre vistazos, como las largas pestañas negras de Organa persiguieron las líneas electrónicas del aparato. La tutora tenía modelado su cabello castaño en dos aros laterales, tejidos en sedosas trenzas. Su porte era rígido, hombros rectos echados hacia atrás. Tenía una complexión física delgada, bien ejercitada. Era pequeña, pero su presencia complementaba su estatura con su imponencia. Vestía toda de blanco, hasta su túnica exterior y el cuero de sus botas. Los detalles metálicos de su cinturón, y de la gargantilla adornando su clavícula, resaltaban con mayor razón.

"Bueno. Todavía tenemos tiempo para llevarte a tu clase de Esgrima IV. Mientras tanto, podemos ir en busca de un guardarropa para ti."

"Ya lo hice." Luke corrigió, frunciendo su ceño.

Organa no ocultó su escepticismo, criticando su vestimenta oscura con una ceja levantada. Luke levantó la propia.

"¿Algún problema con mi uniforme?"

"¿No te parece algo… tétrico, usar tanto negro?"

"No lo sé, ¿no te ciega usar tanto blanco?"

Organa achicó sus ojos, recibiendo el empate con una calculadora sonrisa. "En este caso, prosigamos a que estrenes tu tarjeta ID. Necesitarás tomar prestados muchos chips para tus asignaciones."

"Después de ti." Luke aceptó el cambio de planes con un estiramiento de su brazo, esperando a que Organa se sumergiera a los Archivos primero.

Su más letal error, una vez en el lugar, fue dejarse distraer por la maravillosa arquitectura de la instalación, permitiéndole a Organa que perdiera la razón con sus elecciones de chips. Para cuando Luke se dio cuenta del tremendo paquete de lecturas que la mujer le había armado, ya era demasiado tarde para corregir la catástrofe. No era que a Luke no le agradara leer, pero, ¿26 volúmenes en Historia Universal: Una Cronología de las Batallas Hiperespaciales, para leerse en un límite de una semana?

"Tengo una vida, ¿sabes? Otras clases, y futuras asignaciones, una vez que mi Maestro regrese. ¡No tendré tiempo para tanto material!"

"Necesitas adelantar tanto como puedas. No eres como los Iniciados de la Vieja Orden, tienes mucha información de la cual tienes que ponerte al tanto, Padawan Lars." Organa le entregó su larga colección de chips con desdén, prosiguiendo a salir de los Archivos, sin voltear hacia atrás. Luke caminó apresuradamente, para alcanzarla.

"Será imposible realizar todo el estudio de un Iniciado normal en el lapso que tengo para convertirme en Caballero. No puedo hacerlo."

Con hielo en su postura, Organa siguió con su camino hacia las escaleras. "Puedes hacerlo, si te lo propones." Luke abrió su boca para aventarle más reclamaciones, pero la Dama Jedi se le adelantó, su voz flotando con la misma gracia de sus pasos. "¿Cómo crees que lo logré yo?"

Luke se detuvo en el filo de la planta alta, procesando lo dicho. Organa llegó a la segunda planta, pero pausó para girar a verlo, sus miradas conectándose, a pesar de la distancia.

"¿A qué edad fuiste reclutada?" Preguntó, más sumiso, tiempo después, cuando ambos se dirigían a los dojos de entrenamientos.

"No hace mucho tiempo. Pero las expectativas de ser tan eficaz como un Jedi de la Antigua Orden son pesadas, e inescapables, Padawan Lars." Organa replicó, su postura irradiando más soltura. "Bienvenido al mundo real: todos estos… Jedis legendarios, sobrevivientes, cambiados irremediablemente, nos están juzgando. Esperando por alguna equivocación de la nueva generación, para entonces asustarse de regreso a sus viejas tradiciones. No podemos permitirlo."

"Lo sé. Obi-Wan me explicó que parte de la ceguera del Viejo Consejo Jedi fue como las Guerras Clónicas se desarrollaron. Darth Sidious se aprovechó de aquellos puntos débiles en el Código Jedi."

"Yo también tuve, aproximadamente, tres años para completar mi entrenamiento. No pienses que no comprenderé tu inquietud."

Luke sonrió, viendo ahora muchas de las razones por las cuales Leia Organa se le había sido concedida. "Lo que pueda compartir de sus experiencias, Dama Organa, será un honor para mí, aprender."

Fue totalmente inesperada, la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en aquellos labios cerezas. "Tienes encanto natural, debo admitir." Organa tomó uno de sus brazos, sus grandes ojos tomando un tono de súplica. "Por favor, Lars, debes reconsiderar superar tu fobia. Podríamos usarte."

"No tendría la paciencia." Luke chilló suavemente. "Preferiría volar lejos de los Senados o reuniones diplomáticas, que actuar como parte de ellos."

Organa rio. Suspiró con falso dramatismo. "Bueno, no puedo decir que no lo intenté."

"Prometo ser competente cuando se requiera de diplomacia, al menos." Luke trató de consolar.

"Ya veremos." Fue lo que Organa dijo por última estancia. Otra vez sumergida en su papel de tutora, lo dejó en la entrada de los dojos, con instrucciones de anotar su nombre en la pizarra de entrenamiento y luego esperar a que alguien más se emparejara con él. El dojo de clases estaba ya ocupado por estudiantes, con edades variadas. "Maestro Jinn no debe tardar para comenzar la clase. Llegamos temprano."

Luke jaló con más propulsión de la necesaria, su tabardo, en el proceso de retirarlo. "¿Maestro Qui-Gon enseña esta clase?"

Organa contestó con aire distraído, leyendo los demás nombres anotados en la pizarra. "No usualmente, pero cuando tiene el tiempo para enseñar, lo aprovecha."

Aparte de averiguar que Obi-Wan había sido rechazado por el hombre, Luke adicionalmente había leído que Qui-Gon Jinn era considerado uno de los mejores espadachines Jedi, precedido por pocos. Era el único capaz de derrotar a Mace Windu en esgrima laser. "Woah." Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, continuando con el removimiento de su uniforme, hasta quedar solo en pantalones de entrenamiento y camiseta de tirantes. "Ahora entiendo, con más claridad, este asunto de las expectativas."

"¿Le tienes miedo?" Organa perdió más de su estoicismo, al inyectar plena burla en su provocación. "Haces bien. Deberías temerle."

"Leia Organa, esa no es manera de hacerme propaganda."

Luke respiró hondo. Hablando del Diablo… "Maestro Jinn." Se apresuró a inclinarse, mucho antes de siquiera de mirar a Jinn, directo a la cara.

"Padawan Lars. No encontramos, de nuevo." Qui-Gon se inclinó en comunión. "Fue una agradable sorpresa leer su nombre en mi clase."

Eso no parecía indicar que Jinn estuviera molesto por el incidente de ayer. Organa miraba con interés su intercambio, acomodando una mano sobre la curva de su cadera, inspeccionándolos. Luke le pestañeó un ojo, como pago justo a su anterior comentario.

Organa roló sus ojos.

"Tus ojos se quedarán pegados un día de estos, vieja aprendiz." Qui-Gon le regañó a la jovencita, su ceño frunciéndose. "¿Qué estás esperando? Vete a preparar."

Organa lució tan desconcertada como Luke. "¿Prepararme para qué, Maestro?"

"¿Oh? ¿Olvide mencionarlo? Serás la pareja de entrenamiento de Luke."

"¿_Qué_?"

"¿_Ella_?"

Un centímetro más, y la sonrisa partiría el rostro de Qui-Gon Jinn, en dos. "¿Acaso tartamudeé? Así es, Leia. Tú misma me contaste que deseabas afinar tus técnicas. Ahora es el momento."

"Sí, pero, yo esperaba—" Fue divertido ver como el frente de superioridad de Organa fue reducido a petulantes protestas. "—Yo esperaba entrenar con usted, Maestro."

"¿Qué podrías aprender de mí, a éstas alturas? Necesitas a alguien nuevo, y aún más importante, a alguien que también aprenda de ti. Ahora." Qui-Gon moldeó su expresión a un estado de rotunda seriedad. "Ve a prepararte, si estás interesada, Leia. No me explicaré más. Es tu decisión irte o quedarte."

Era incuestionable que a Organa no le gustaba ser ordenaba. Se leía en sus bufidos, en sus mejillas inflándose infantilmente, y en la electrizante amenaza dirigida a Luke. Sin embargo, probablemente porque era su ex-Maestro quien se lo pedía, Organa hizo exactamente lo indicado.

Eventualmente, la clase comenzó.

Fue un desastre.

Cada grado de sincronía ganado junto con su Maestro fue un acto torpe con Leia Organa. La transición que Luke tenía por el momento, de Forma III a Forma V, se notó al instante, y fue casi imposible implementarlo con la Forma IV de Organa. En su agresividad, Luke quemó un segmento de las trenzas de Leia, y en su especializada manipulación de la Fuerza, Leia impulsó a Luke con demasiada potencia, mandándolo volar contra la pared, en más de una ocasión.

Las demás parejas de la clase habían cesado con el entrenamiento, con el mero objetivo de observarlos. No era la clase de admiración que Luke hubiera deseado atraer.

"No están escuchándose el uno al otro." Fue lo único que Qui-Gon repitió, durante cada desenlace desastroso. "Ambos tienen ágil recepción con la Fuerza, pero la están usando en contra de ustedes mismos."

"Odio cuando los Maestros hablan en acertijos." Luke murmuró desde el piso.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que yo odio?" Leia le retó, conforme lo ayudó a levantarse con su mano ofrecida. "Cortarme mi cabello, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo a que creciera. Pero, ¿adivina qué? Tendré que hacerlo, para salvarme del riego de lucir como un Nexu recién despertado."

"Podrías usar una peluca." Luke le dijo, con toda la insolencia posible.

"Si pueden encontrar terreno en común respecto a sus quejas, pueden hacerlo en combate." Qui-Gon les gritó desde su punto de observación. _Oh no_, y no se encontraba solo. Mace Windu se había unido a los espectadores.

"¿Qué tal si ambos usamos la Forma VI y nos evitamos de más sorpresas?" Luke sugirió con desesperación. Leia asintió en acuerdo, mostrándose tan intimidada como él.

Cada quien tomó la posición estándar. Antes de comenzar, Luke cerró sus ojos. Inhaló profundo.

Blanqueó su mente de escenarios secundarios. Pensó en un círculo de luz. /Vamos, siempre me estás halando. Esta es tu oportunidad de oro, para hacerlo con toda tu dicha./ Luke no tenía la paciencia de Obi-Wan, por ello dudaba que algún día lograra romper las defensas del Soresu de su Maestro. Luke _siempre_ sería agresivo en combate. Pero, aun así, Obi-Wan y Luke solían danzar en terreno medio durante sus prácticas. Si podía ser posible con ellos, con Leia también tenía que serlo. El círculo en su mente fue adoptado una coloración blanca durante sus meditaciones. Blanco puro, limpio, sensato—reflejando el espíritu de Organa, justo como Luke había anhelado. /Leia. ¿Me puedes escuchar?/

/… ¿Sí?/ Fue la respuesta repleta de asombro. /Te… escucho./

Luke abrió sus ojos. Leia lo miraba solemnemente desde su punto, ambas manos sosteniendo su espada. Luke le asintió, con una sonrisa. /Yo también./

Realizó el primer movimiento.

Atrajo a Leia con la Fuerza, utilizando la mano sobre su pecho como instrumento. Leia fue manipulada pero, antes de hacer contacto peligroso, se defendió con un tercer movimiento, bloqueando con su espada láser el ataque de Luke. Ambas lightsabers zumbaron en su inminente encuentro, pero la atmósfera entre ellas, cambió. Azul y verde comenzaron a interactuar con un nuevo ritmo. Algo de la agresividad de Luke todavía se destiló en sus ataques, y todavía los empujes de Leia no medían perfectamente su vigor, pero en esta ronda, nadie salió volando y ningún mechón de cabello fue exterminado.

Fue emocionante.

Cada bloque de Leia fue sutilmente previsto para los ojos de Luke. La Fuerza le abrió miles de posibilidades, pero no le dejaba perderse entre ellas. Siempre le susurró la posibilidad correcta, siempre lo guio justo a los choques eléctricos de la espada de Leia, ninguno de los dos cediendo ante el otro. Si Leia saltaba fuera del camino, Luke ya estaba girando en la otra dirección, encontrándola en plena caída, nunca dándole un respiro. Lentamente, la naturaleza de sus verdaderos estilos, fue apoderándose de sus técnicas. Paulatinamente, fue Leia la que no le dio respiro, atacándolo desde lo alto, mientras Luke se ocupó de bloquearla, adoptando defensas de la Forma de su Maestro.

Pero, todo duelo tenía que terminar.

Fue error de Luke. Puesto que experiencia, aún le faltaba. Su desliz fue mínimo, pero suficiente.

Un minuto estaba de pie, alzándose en inminente ataque, y el siguiente, Leia había volado fuera de su camino, apareciendo a sus espaldas con otro impulso de la Fuerza en su mano. Lo mandó al piso directamente, su lightsaber siendo retirada de su mano. El zumbido de la espada de Organa se materializó frente a su rostro.

"Me rindo." Luke sonrió, extasiado, no importándole tanto, el haber perdido. Leia compartía su agudo buen humor, el labial seco de sus labios, pero igual de carnosos y apetitosos como habían lucido en su primer encuentro. Estaba sudada, su peinado impecable completamente deshecho. Su pecho bajaba y subía con precipitación, un triángulo de escote asomándose de entre su túnica interior. Sin la gargantilla, Leia brillaba con más libertad, como si la cadena simbolizada por aquel adorno, hubiera expulsado a su verdadero prisionero.

De igual manera, los ojos de Organa trazaban un camino invisible entre las marcas de las costillas de Luke, que se transparentaban a través de su camiseta, sus pectorales recibiendo especial atención. La adrenalina se podía sentir en ambos paladares, picante.

Y sus mentes. Por la Fuerza, sus mentes.

Eran dos enchufes, alimentándose de energía mutua, transformándola en un nuevo código, solamente legible para ellos dos.

"Bien hecho."

Qui-Gon fue el balde de agua helada.

El cuerpo de Luke rodó a su costado, mientras que Leia volteó hacia la figura próxima del Maestro Jedi.

"La clase ha terminado. Retírense a duchar."

La orden directa fue algo desconcertante con su tenor cortante, absoluto. Luke buscó por alguna pista de lo que sucedía en Leia, pero la chica tenía toda su atención dirigida a su Maestro, algo de su cruda adoración escurriéndose por medio de su latente medio psíquico.

Cuando el agua fresca hizo impacto con su piel desnuda, Luke apagó se cerebro, concentrándose en la armonía alimentando su conexión con la Fuerza Viviente. Todavía podía percibir la corriente atada con la psique de Organa, pero no lo consideraba una molestia. Después de salirse de la ducha y vestirse, se dirigió a los comedores para desayunar, silbando felizmente.

Tomó asiento con su bandeja de comida frente a uno de los ventanales, absorbiendo energía de los rayos de la mañana. Por haber crecido en Tatooine, su organismo necesitaba calor solar un poco más de lo habitual.

"_Mi pequeño girasol_." Shmi había solido nombrarlo de niño, en las ocasiones que lo había encontrado en el patio, brazos estirados al cielo.

Luke masticó sin prisas, haciendo revisión de los recuerdos de su abuela. Era una mujer fuerte y Luke la extrañaba. También era misteriosa, una eterna conservadora de secretos. Eso, Luke no extrañaba tanto. La mujer poco había mencionado al padre de Luke, y mucho menos, algo sobre su madre.

"_Era una estrella, tu padre. Nunca me perteneció, así que cuando el tiempo correcto llegó, lo dejé ir, de regreso al universo_." Había sido lo más que Shmi había confesado en noches particulares, cuando la melancolía podía más que su cordura. Había solido mirar a Luke, entonces, acariciando sus cabellos arenosos. "_No me fue tan mal, ¿no crees? Después de todo, a cambio me dieron un pequeño sol como tú_."

Un astro que, con el tiempo, había tenido que dejar ir adicionalmente, de regreso al universo.

"Luces triste."

No necesitando levantar su mirada de su platillo, Luke se encogió de hombros. La sombra que se posó sobre pe le indicó que Leia había escogido tomar asiento frente a él. "¿Conociste a tu familia, antes de unirte a la Orden?"

El cabello suelto de Leia estaba húmedo, algo enredado, pero aun así, Luke estuvo tentado a tocarlo. "A mi familia adoptiva, sí."

"Oh." Luke no estaba sorprendido. Su intuición había sido correcta. "¿Recuerdas algo de tu madre… o padre biológico?"

"Creo que… conocí a mi madre. Creo que en algunas noches, puedo soñar detalles de ella."

Ninguno de los dos agregó algo más, durante un rato. Comieron en silencio, cada quien perdido en su cabeza.

Luke checó su datapad, abriendo la plataforma de mensajes. Con un brinco de su corazón, Luke encontró una actualización de su Maestro.

* * *

_Padawan. Estamos entrando en la órbita de Kashyyyk. Nos preparamos para la infiltración. Espero que tus tutorías vayan bien. A estas alturas, supongo que ya estás enterado de la relación entre Leia Organa y Qui-Gon Jinn. Procede cuidadosamente, con ésos dos._

_P.D. Solo hackeó mi datapad cuando creyó que no estaba observando. Hay que admirar su astucia. Me equivoqué antes, la impresión parece haberla hecho tú sobre él. Que interesante._

* * *

"Y ahora, estás sonrojándote."

"No es cierto." Luke cerró su datapad. Leia manifestó su incredulidad con una sonrisa diabólica. Lo acusaba con su tenedor en el aire. "¿Por qué me estás viendo? Mira a tu omelette."

"¿Carta de amor?"

Luke giró sus ojos. "Era un mensaje de mi Maestro, si tanto te mata la curiosidad."

"Y tenía algo más. No olvides, Luke." Leia apuntó hacia su sien. "Lo puedo sentir. De repente, todo subió de temperatura desde tu extremo."

Luke se dedicó a terminar con su desayuno. "Es nadie. Sólo un sujeto que conocí ayer en los hangares."

Pensar en los hangares avivó todos las demás memorias revueltas. Las manos de Solo sobando su espalda. La respiración del mercenario sobre su rostro, dinamita mezclada con gasolina. Luke gruñó. "Es estúpido. Muy estúpido de mi parte."

"¿Qué es?" Leia tomó una mano entre la suya. "Explícame."

"Este sujeto. Cometió una traición. Puede que vuelva a hacerlo. Toda la evidencia apunta a que lo hará. Pero, aún así. No sé cómo explicarlo. Una parte de mi tiene fe en él. Una parte de mí… sabe que Han no es el tipo malo que tanto aparenta ser."

Leia oprimió su mano, sus cejas juntándose, en un gesto nada bonito. "¿Han?"

Luke no estuvo seguro de proseguir. Retrocedió mentalmente, para que sus recuerdos no fueran saqueados. Los dedos de Leia se encajaron con el doble de ímpetu.

"¿Luke? ¿Dijiste Han?"

"No creo que el nombre importe—"

Leia rio con amargo son. "Ahora _sí_ estoy segura de que hablas de Solo. Eso suena a algo recién salido de su apestosa boca."

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Oh, sí." Leia le afirmó, con hincapié. "Lo conozco."

Luke ya no tuvo apetito, leyendo claramente todas las implicaciones posibles que se lo podían atribuir a tal oración. Todo apuntaba a que Solo tenía un fetiche por Jedis, sin importar el molde. "Asumo que los asuntos entre ustedes no terminaron bien."

Leia suspiró. "Fue por el Maestro Jinn que Solo terminó involucrándose en asuntos de Jedis, en primer lugar. Durante mi entrenamiento, fue casi reglamentado tener que trabajar con el tipo. Sus habilidades como contrabandista son útiles, lo admito. Aún más, durante estos tiempos de guerra." La Dama juntó toda su melena de cabello en una sola cola, moviéndola hacia un costado, creando una cascada sobre su hombro. "Tuvo sus beneficios y desventajas."

-_Uno se puede imaginar los beneficios_. Luke colocó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, levantando corazas mentales entre su camino y Organa. "¿Trabaja para el Consejo, entonces?"

Leia hizo un sonido de rotunda negación. "¡Puff! Han Solo sólo trabaja para él mismo. Sólo le importa él mismo. Si en alguna ocasión su ayuda ha sido extendida a los Jedi, ha sido con un requerimiento de recompensa adjunta a ella." Sin embargo, después hubo una pausa. "Siempre ha sido honesto al respecto, al menos. Tengo que respetar que no es un mentiroso.

"Un contrabandista honesto." Luke sopló por su nariz. Se sintió ridículo, por la pequeña pieza de esperanza, creciendo en su interior.

Un hombro de Organa se elevó, altanero en su opinión. "Con Han Solo, lo que ves, es lo que hay."

"No estoy seguro de lo que vi. Ese es el problema." ¿Qué tan seria podía tomarse la promesa de Solo de regresar con su Maestro intacto? Si Solo solía actuar primordialmente en su honestidad, eso podía explicar su repentina confesión de pecados pasados. ¿Había buscado alguna clase de absolución en Luke? Si era así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Luke?

"Mira, Luke." Organa recargó sus brazos sobre el comedor, acercándose al muchacho con un objetivo bien determinado. "Seré la primera en validar el encanto de Solo. Lo peor de todo, es que el tipo no está tan hueco de la cabeza. Uno no puede evitar sentir interés. Pero, no te recomiendo obsesionarte con él. Han y yo siempre tuvimos las cartas bien puestas sobre la mesa, y afortunadamente, compromiso nunca estuvo en los planes. Hoth es un planeta extremadamente frio, y de alguna manera necesitábamos crear calor, mientras esperábamos por rescate. Fin." Luke se ahogó con su jugo, al escuchar tan desabrida explicación del vínculo. "Si a partir de ahí, se propiciaron otras continuaciones, ambos lo aprovechamos como los buenos ratos que fueron. Sin expectativas." Sus carbones ardientes danzaron de un extremo a otro, evitando los luceros claros de su compañía.

Retorciéndose en su asiento, Luke se arrepintió de haber abierto el tema, en primer lugar. La boca de su estómago comenzó a arder. "No te esfuerces tanto en justificar tu relación con él—No quiero nada con Solo." Suspirando, Luke dejó caer sus manos en la mesa. "No quiero _nada_ con _nadie_. No tengo ningún tipo de interés en el hombre."

Las cejas de Organa dieron piruetas. "Repítelo tres veces más, a lo mejor así, tu deseo se vuelve realidad."

"¿Qué estás intentado lograr? ¿Espantarme o alentarme?" Luke robó el tenedor de su tutora, para servirse de un trozo de manzana del plato ajeno. "Todavía no me queda claro."

"No lo sé." Leia sonrió con culpa. "Eres un adulto, y yo no soy tu madre. Pero, me parece justo advertirte en lo que podrías meterte…"

"No me meteré a _ninguna_ parte."

Leia lo observó detenidamente por un momento, asintiendo posteriormente. "Está bien. No debo entrometerme en esto. Toma lo que he dicho, con una pizca de sal. Tú debes armar tu propia percepción de Han. La Fuerza sabe, cuanto me cuesta ser objetiva cuando se trata de él."

-_Eso no apunta a que lo suyo haya sido tan casual._ Luke mordió el interior de su mejilla, guardándose el comentario para sí. No quería investigar a más profundidad el significado de los sentimientos de Organa. Con todas estas selectas pistas, tenía suficiente. "Cambiando de tema, ¿qué crees que el Maestro Jinn pensó de nuestro duelo?"

"No pude hacerme un idea sobre su opinión. Cuando Jinn quiere ser indescifrable, no hay manera de saber lo que está pensando. Después de que te fuiste, el Maestro Windu y él no paraban de intercambiar miradas disimuladas. No dudo que hayan estado hablando mentalmente, a nuestras cuestas."

"Pero… ¿hicimos un buen trabajo, cierto?"

"Supongo." Leia deliberó, retornando a su papel de imparcialidad. "Será mejor que nos vayamos levantando. Tengo que llevarte a tu próxima clase."

Para el beneficio de la paz interior de Luke, meditación era su siguiente lección. Luke se sumergió un estado de vacío emocional que tanto necesitaba. Mientras escuchaba las palabras de la Maestra, se olvidó de las preocupaciones sobre Obi-Wan, de la tentación que la tez blancuzca de Organa representaba, de sus ganas de robar un Starfighter para iniciar curso ha Kashyyyk él mismo. Lo olvidó todo. Se perdió en la manta de energía pura que la Fuerza cubrió sobre la clase entera, prestándoles algo de su serenidad.

Dentro de su mapa cognitivo, Luke inspeccionó cuidadosamente el nuevo ligamento en su repertorio. Un hilo frágil, a un lado de la cuerda que lo conectaba a Obi-Wan. Era el hilo que lo interceptaba a la psique de Organa. Abstractamente, Luke estaba al tanto que debería ir con los sanadores a que lo deshicieran, puesto que no había razón para que una conexión se formara entre los dos. Luke era un Padawan, Leia una Dama Jedi. Ni siquiera poseían el mismo rango. Aunque no iba en contra del nuevo reglamento, tampoco era alentando. Entre más lazos mentales estuvieran alojándose en tu interior, más vulnerable te convertías. Más comprometida se tornaba tu concentración con la Fuerza.

Luke dejó el hilo intacto. Lo escondió, casi pegándolo al lazo de su Maestro, bien protegida de ojos ajenos.

Cuando fuera el tiempo adecuado, Luke lo discutiría con Obi-Wan.

Con mejor ánimo, fue como Luke concluyó el curso, saliendo del salón con un superior manejo de sus emociones. Cuando divisó la silueta de Organa llegando a su cercanía, el velo de atracción entre los dos adoptó otra dimensión, más domada. Durante el tiempo libre que había tenido en sus manos, Organa había cortado su cabello como lo había prometido, y más juventud se dejó apreciar debido al cambio de apariencia. Mucha de su sobriedad se perdió, dejando más dinamismo alrededor del rostro de la mujer.

Lo más que se permitió Luke tocar con sus dedos, fueron las puntas de un mechón, midiendo la distancia precisa de sus hombros.

Prosiguieron hacia la siguiente clase, en silencio.

Tres días transcurrieron de igual manera, sin ninguna actualización de Obi-Wan.

Para el quinto día, Luke estaba en los hangares, inmóvil, pero con sus manos hechas puño.

Leia se apareció a sus espaldas. Tomó sus puños entre sus manos enguantadas y lo jaló fuera del lugar.

Durante la siguiente clase de esgrima, Luke fue emparejado con otra Dama Jedi, de piel oxidada y con una corona de protuberancias largas adornando su cabeza, su origen Togruta despertando una fascinación en el aprendiz. Era la primera persona Togruta que conocía.

Y fue la primera Togruta con la que luchó.

Dama Jedi Ahsoka Tano era agresiva. Verbalmente, físicamente, y en estilo de esgrima.

"No hagas muecas cuando embistas tu siguiente movimiento, Ricitos de Oro, arruinas el juego."

No feliz con el mote, Luke tomó en consideración el consejo. Al siguiente beso de sus lightsabers, Tano sonrió con aprobación.

"Escuchas. Eso es bueno."

"Y usted habla demasiado. No _tan_ bueno."

Tano rio en pleno enfrentamiento. "El estilo de defensa del Soresu de Kenobi es uno de tus fuertes. Úsalo. No solamente te concentres en atacar."

A comparación con el duelo con Leia, Tano se comportó más como un instructor que un oponente. Practicaron diferentes manipulaciones de la Fuerza para saltar, para evadir enemigos, y para recuperar su espada. Los Togruta tenían una excelente percepción de su espacio, y aunque Luke no podía imitar ciertas habilidades, Tano le ayudó a adoptar unas cuantas, posibles a sus capacidades.

"¿Dónde te encontró, Obi-Wan, Muñeco? Estaba convencida que el hombre era mitad droide, de la cintura para abajo. Sin embargo, al parecer, todavía tiene buen ojo."

Obviamente, intentaba provocarlo, y en otra ocasión, tal vez Luke no hubiera estado tan susceptible. Pero, hoy, no era un buen día para intentar usar a Obi-Wan en su contra. "¿Celosa?"

"Bastante." Tano aseguró, en plena danza. "Muchos han tratado, pero no ganado, la oportunidad de atraer su atención. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que niños preciosos eran su debilidad?"

"Obi-Wan es… una persona… decente." Dejando de lado la burla, Luke esquivó todos los ataques continuos de la Jedi, nunca perdiendo el ritmo, pero sí la paciencia. "Siempre me ha respetado. No sé qué clase de Maestro se le haya asignado, Dama Tano—"

"Alguien no tan aburrido como tú, niñito." Tano roló sus ojos, saltando fuera del alcance de Luke, cuando éste quiso contratacar. "Puedo sentir, desde aquí, tus ansías por huir de Coruscant, Padawan Lars. ¿Estás seguro que tus sentimientos por Kenobi no corren más allá de lo académico?"

Ahora fue el turno de Luke para entre-girar sus ojos. "Típico. Te importa una persona más que tu propio bienestar, y es increíble que tan rápido, las personas se van por otro rumbo. No trate de imponer en mí, sus propias experiencias."

"Mmmm." Con otro larga sonrisa, Tano comenzó a circular a Luke. "De acuerdo. Obi-Wan no es tu tipo. ¿Qué te gusta, entonces? ¿Calladitas y pasivas? ¿Rectas, como tu querido Maestro?"

Luke juraría, aquí y en Tatooine, que habló sin pensar. "Todo el contrario, entre más boconas, mejor." En toda honestidad, Luke no tenía experiencia para distinguir sus propios gustos. Nunca había tenido una novia, aunque unas cuantas doncellas en Naboo habían atrapado su mirada en ocasiones. Había tenido una cita con la hija de la cocinera, pero más que conocerse mutuamente, ambos habían aprovechado lo recodito de los closets de limpieza para conseguir alivio, meramente, sexual. "Algo rebeldes. Que les guste el peligro. Suaves en sus flirteos, pero más directas. Entre más claras sean en ir por lo que quieren, más abierto estaré a sus propuestas."

"A lo que escucho, alguien ya lo hizo morder el anzuelo, Padawan Lars."

Luke recordó la mano de Solo, eslabonándose a la suya, jalándolo hacia la muralla de su pecho—siendo_ directo, claro, y suave_.

Por todos los Siths.

¿Por qué no podía sacar a este tipo de su cabeza?

Cuando terminaron sesión, Luke caminó aturdido hacia las bancas de descanso, limpiando sudor de su frente.

Parecía ser que sí tenía un tipo, después de todo.

"Espero no se lo haya tomado en serio, Padawan Lars."

Luke giró su rostro hacia Tano. "No, para nada. Sé que su propósito era distraerme." Se puso de pie, inclinándose frente a la Maestra. "Fue un honor practicar con usted."

"_Oh_, pero que lástima." Tano suspiró con melancolía. "Juro que si Obi-Wan no te hubiera marcado como su territorio primero, yo ya estaría frente al Consejo, pidiendo por el derecho de entrenarte."

Luke continuó frotando su rostro con la toalla, escondiendo parte de sus mejillas rosadas.

La expresión de la Dama se aflojó a algo más neutro, prudente. "Tu ansiedad se puede tantear por todo el Templo, Lars. Contrólala. Aun hoy en día, no es bien vista por el Consejo la formación de vínculos, tan estrechos, entre Maestro y Aprendiz. Nubla los juicios."

Luke arrojó la toalla al piso, la única forma en la que manifestó su descontento. "Lo sé. Sin embargo, no es fácil. Obi-Wan es lo más cercano que he tenido a un padre. ¿Cómo puedo seguir con mi día cotidiano, pretendiendo que todo estará bien? Pensé que las reglas habían cambiado, que ahora los Jedis teníamos permiso a admitir nuestras emociones."

La togruta suspiró, con un peso que solamente ella podía desmenuzar, respecto a significado. "No hay nada más sellado que un vínculo entre maestro/aprendiz, cierto. Sin embargo, una desventaja de este Nuevo Código es que ha borrado la claridad de los límites que se tienen que establecer dentro de la relación. ¿Sabes por qué fui asignada a practicar contigo en esta sesión?—Puedo imaginarme que no, que tonto de mí." Tano se regañó a sí misma, golpeando suavemente su propia montral. "Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, mientras combato, es encontrar debilidades psicológicas en mi oponente. En algún momento durante mi trayectoria como Jedi, lo he especializado." Ahsoka rejuntó la toalla, ofreciéndosela a Luke. Sus miradas se encontraron. "Tu aprecio por el Maestro Kenobi es un riesgo para ti. Conociéndolo, tú representas lo mismo para él. Es una cosa rara, que Kenobi se haya permitido tener un Padawan. Siempre ha sido un Jedi solitario."

"No puede ser el único. Yo no puedo ser el único. Todo aprendiz debe de sentirse de esta forma, cuando su Maestro está fuera de su alcance, posiblemente en peligro. No puede decirme, Maestra Tano, que los Jedi están tan desconectados de sus sentimientos."

Jedi Tano suspiró. "Eres demasiado sabiondo para tu propio beneficio. De acuerdo. Nos has descubierto." La mujer alzó sus manos en señal de vencimiento. "¡Sí! Los Jedis tienen corazones, bajo tanta túnica y caras largas."

"Siempre lo sospeché." Luke sonrió, algo distraído con la silueta de Organa a la distancia, todavía en duelo con el Maestro Jinn. Su deseo se había cumplido, después de todo. "No se preocupen, su secreto está a salvo conmigo."

"Y el tuyo conmigo, Lars."

Luke volteó hacia la Dama Jedi, confundido. "¿Qué? ¿…Mi secreto?" Rio embrollado, no comprendiendo el chiste. Bueno. Si es que, éste se había tratado de un chiste.

Una respuesta tangible se le fue negada. Después de haber parloteando tanto, Ahsoka Tano guardó silencio en el instante menos oportuno, contemplando a Luke con una hambrienta concentración. Luke tuvo la sensación de no ser realmente visto por propio mérito, la atención de Tano atravesándolo, como si el chico fuera un fantasma.

El datapad de Luke chilló, marcando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. El universo del aprendiz se redujo a ese agudo sonido, apresurándose hasta el bulto de sus túnicas, dedos temblorosos buscando por el aparato.

* * *

_Es oficial. Esta es la última vez que me revuelvo con esta manada de dementes Jedi. Está hecho, chiquillo. Kenobi desarmó al hombre hojalata. Yoda está a un paso de ser adoptado por Wookiees, y—oh, sí—por recordar que todavía tengo una consciencia, hice algo inadvertidamente heroico. Ahora, tengo a un gigante de pelos jurándome su lealtad para toda la eternidad. Bueno, al menos, sabe diferenciar entre una hidrallave y un vaporizador._

_Kenobi está fuera de cuentas, así que Yoda me pidió que te actualizara en su representación. Nada serio, pero ya sabes, Ben ya está viejo para este tipo de aventuras-_

_-¡Ejem! Disculpa, Luke. Tuvimos éxito, como ya Solo lo ha planteado, tan elocuentemente. Espera a ser llamado al Consejo por el Maestro Windu, para recibir más detalles._

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Desde antes de que Luke llegara a su vida, Obi-Wan había tenido en posesión un cactus. Un pequeño cactus, regalo de agradecimiento durante una misión, que ni el mismo Obi-Wan recordaba ya, en específico.

Era pequeño. Y feo.

Obi-Wan lo adoraba.

Para cuando Luke se abrió camino fuera de su habitación, la horrible planta estaba siendo regada con dedicación. Obi-Wan hasta estaba silbando.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" El hombre cuestionó, sin doblar su cuerpo de su actual posición.

Luke caminó hasta el comedor, aplastándose sobre la silla con letargia. "Mejor."

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Mm."

"¿Te apetece algo de té?"

"Mm."

"¿Cómo está el dolor de cabeza?"

"Mm."

"Excelente. Me avisas cuando requieras cualquiera de lo dictado."

Luke enroscó su rostro en el resguardo de sus brazos. Necesitaba una ducha. Pero, los silbidos de Obi-Wan eran demasiados armoniosos. Lo distraían. "Obi-Wan, ¿qué sucedió con el tratado de paz entre el Rey Agu'Lis y el Representante Kazis'Lis? ¿Fue firmado?"

"Correcto. Mace finalizó las negociaciones con éxito."

"Mm." Luke cerró sus ojos.

"No vayas a dormirte en el comedor, Luke. Tu cuerpo no te lo agradecerá."

"No… lo estoy haciendo. Sólo descanso… los párpados."

Cinco minutos después, estaba dormido.

Cuando volvió a despertar, descubrió que había sido movido al sofá de la sala. Estaba cubierto con una de sus propias mantas, que había heredado de Shmi. "No puedo—" Luke sobó su frente, desconcertado. "No puedo medir el tiempo—"

Obi-Wan levantó su mirada de su holovid, estirado sobre el otro sofá individual. El holovid no parecía estar emitiendo imagen. Solamente ruido de interferencia. "Tu cerebro está freído. Es normal que estés desorientado, Luke."

"Vaya primera misión." Luke se abrazó a sí mismo. Tenía frío. Qué raro. El apartamento de Obi-Wan nunca era frío. "Felicidades a mí."

"No seas tan duro. Hiciste lo que se te fue asignado. Convenciste a ambas partes a unirse de nuevo. Y en tu primera sesión, además. Nadie pudo prever los sucesos, que se presentaron posteriormente, a las negociaciones. Ni siquiera el más sabio de los Jedis."

Luke rio secamente. "Los sucesos posteriores. Qué manera tan objetiva de plantear este desastre."

Obi-Wan frunció su ceño. Apagó el holopad.

Luke se sentó sobre el sofá, evocando la angustia, la tristeza, la ira, la desolación— "Siempre supuse que no era un Lars."

Shmi había adoptado aquel apellido en honor a su esposo fallecido, quien la había liberado de la esclavitud de Watto, pero nunca había compartido su verdadero origen con su nieto. Ahora Luke comprendía el por qué. Shmi había querido evitar preguntas y atención no requerida. Ser madre de un Jedi los hubiera puesto en peligro, incluso en un planeta tan lejano de la República Galáctica, como Tatooine.

"Skywalker _encaja_ contigo." Obi-Wan arrojó a la atmósfera, apoyando su sien en un puño, casual al punto de aparentar desinterés. "Puedes cambiarlo, si lo deseas."

"¿Cómo… siguió? ¿Está estable?" Luke cambió el ángulo de la conversación. Obi-Wan se lo permitió.

"Todavía está hospedado en el Área Médica, y dudo mucho que se le sea posible dejarla en un largo tiempo. Está peligrosamente desnutrido, y está luchando contra una terrible infección." Sutilmente, Obi-Wan rascó un mechón de cabello. ¿Siempre había tenido tantas canas? Luke no había contado tantas, desde la última vez que se habían visto. "Su cerebro está tan freído como el tuyo, naturalmente."

"Quiero verlo. Y al mismo tiempo… Quiero correr en la dirección opuesta. ¿Qué tan incoherente es eso?"

"No es incoherente, Luke. Es instinto de supervivencia." El hombre le sonrió. "¿Todavía lo sientes en tu consciencia? ¿Todavía tienen una conexión?"

"Apenas puedo sentir la mitad de mi cabeza, Obi-Wan." Luke estiró los dedos de sus pies, experimentando. "¿Estoy, acaso… drogado?"

"Algo." Obi-Wan afirmó con una enorme sonrisa a labio abierto. "Para ayudar con el dolor."

Pero había algo más, influyendo el estado surreal que los rodeaba. Estar en la compañía de Obi-Wan, en ese preciso momento, se percibía como vivir dentro de un capullo. Luke miró hacia las ventanas, y contó dos soles en el cielo de Coruscant. No era correcto. Luke clavó su atención en su ex-Maestro. "¿Estás protegiéndome, Obi-Wan?"

La sonrisa se desvaneció. Tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con énfasis. "Siempre."

"Esto… no es real, ¿cierto?" Porque Luke se había mudado del apartamento de Kenobi antes de despegar hacia Oxlahun. Podía recordar ese detalle. Y ese horrible cactus había sido "accidentalmente" quemado por Luke, durante su intento de hornear un pastel de cumpleaños para Leia. Obi-Wan no le había dirigido la palabra por dos semanas.

"Este asilo es tan real, como tú y yo, lo manifestemos." Obi-Wan apuntó hacia sus alrededores con sus elegantes dedos. "Un asilo de tu mente, cargado por nuestra energía combinada."

"Este escenario es la representación… de lo que considero un lugar seguro." El efecto anestésico se estaba ablandando, y más lucidez, se filtraba por la percepción de Luke. "¿Qué tan mala es la situación, allá fuera?"

"Estás teniendo… episodios negativos. No muy prolongados, y cada vez menos frecuentes. Pero, te están lastimando. Este escape…" Con sus ojos templados, Obi-Wan marcó una trayectoria hacia la proyección hogareña. "… está impidiendo que te lastime, más allá de lo que puedes resistir."

"La infección." Luke lo supo, tan seguro como la existencia del amanecer. "La infección está empeorando su sentido de la realidad. Por ello, Anakin no puede controlarse. Su psique está empeñada a la mía." _Me necesita_—fue lo que no dijo. Pero, ambos lo _sintieron_.

"La salud de Skywalker no es, enteramente, tu responsabilidad, Luke. Está siendo auxiliado por sus propios aliados. No está solo, en esta batalla interna."

Luke gimió, recordando los traumáticos eventos que habían marcado la vida de Skywalker. "Pero, está sumergido en la Oscuridad, no puede encontrar una salida, Obi-Wan."

"Entonces…" Su Maestro se levantó, caminó hacia él, y se hincó, pasivamente, ante Luke, dando un rotundo giro de 360 grados a sus roles usuales. "…muéstrale la salida. Dices que se aferra a ti, Luke. Entonces, acéptalo, aférrate de vuelta. Y jálalo. Sácalo de la Oscuridad."

"¿Y si me hundo junto con él?"

Una mano de Obi-Wan se acomodó en su hombro. "Tú tampoco estás solo, en este duelo."

Luke dirigió sus ojos hacia las ventanas. No deberían existir. La sala de Obi-Wan no tenía ventanas, sino un balcón. Había una figura nueva, acompañándolos, sin embargo, por más contrario que fuera la imagen a la realidad. La figura miraba la ciudad, flotando con vida nocturna, más allá de su alcance. El blanco de su vestido se manchaba de colores, reflejando las emociones de Luke, fusionándose entre amarillos, púrpuras, verdes, azules— "Leia."

Una vez identificada, Luke logró distinguir que tan incrustada se encontraba la presencia de la joven en la composición de este escenario. El vínculo—aquél viejo vinculo, tejido entre los dos por accidente, olvidado ante las presiones de la vida diaria de un Jedi—estaba siendo re-utilizado, en todo su esplendor. "Te referías a Leia, cuando dijiste que habías recibido ayuda inesperada."

Leia era un monumento de porcelana frente a la ventana, una gárgola vigilante, nunca dando señal de estar escuchándolos. Estaba cuidando los límites, cuidando a Luke de amenazas.

/Déjala ayudarte. Toma prestada algo de su fortaleza, Luke./

Luke cerró sus ojos por un momento, a la distancia escuchando alaridos dolientes, pidiendo por absolución. Cuando levantó sus pestañas, Obi-Wan había desaparecido visualmente, pero Luke podía sentirlo como un tercer palpitar de su corazón, el segundo siendo perteneciente a Leia. Dejó caer la manta sobre el piso. Caminó hasta el recibidor. Se detuvo en el umbral de la entrada.

Los gritos se podían distinguir con más definición.

[Xanatos quemaba vivos a los infantes—Con las madres mirando la tortura—Anakin recordaba a su madre, culpa tragándoselo vivo. Shmi nunca creería que su hijo fuera capaz de esto…

¿Esto significaba ser un Jedi? ¿Respirar destrucción y permitir que te intoxique por dentro?]

"No, padre." Luke le comandó a la puerta deslizarse, permitiéndole a la Oscuridad invadir su santuario. "Ser Jedi es _no_ estar solo."

[Anakin no era un esclavo, era una persona. Era un Caballero. Era un piloto. Era una Sombra. Era un Fantasma. Encontrado entre un infierno de arena, y la oportunidad de ser más.

Mace Windu lo tomó como su aprendiz, para la sorpresa de todos. Anakin nunca había estado tan ilusionado—Aunque, su Maestro era duro. Era frío. Nada como Qui-Gon Jinn, quien lo había encontrado, compasión derramándose a montones de su sonrisa…

El frío quemaba. Xanatos quemaba, a todos y a todo. Había quemado a Qui-Gon con su abandono y rechazo. Había quemado a Anakin, justo en su pecho. Había marcado su piel con precisión y lamido la carne cicatrizada, después. Anakin odiaba admitirlo, pero lo había disfrutado—Disfrutaba acciones de Xanatos que bordaban en lo depravado—Era todo lo contrario a Padmé…]

Luke se sujetó de ése pensamiento. Se sujetó a _Padmé_.

[…Un ángel. Era un ángel. Flotando con su propio par de alas. Rebelde, sonriendo con la infantilidad que no se le había permitido durante su crecimiento. Anakin la había deseado, desde el primer instante que había posado sus ojos en ella, todavía un Padawan, fiel a su Maestro pero, también fiel a sus impulsos más básicos. Padmé Amidala había sido su asignación y su perdición, simultáneamente. Era dura, también. Áspera, como Maestro Windu, pero para esto, Anakin ya era un experto en suavizar erosiones. Rompió con sus defensas, rompió con las reglas, rompió con los códigos—Rompió _a_ Padmé. Demasiado. Anakin destruía todo lo que amaba…

/No lo hiciste. Está entera./ Luke intentó mandar parte de sus recuerdos, compartiendo su visión de la doncella de Naboo que había conocido. /Todavía vive. La conozco. He hablado con ella./ Luke se había sentido conectada con la mujer durante todas sus interacciones casuales, y ahora al averiguar por qué, le dejaba sin aliento. ¿Por qué tantas mentiras? ¿Por qué Padmé no le había dicho la verdad? /Te llevaré con ella, padre. Lo prometo, pero por favor, sígueme. Sal de aquí./

[Todos mienten. Hasta Anakin. _Especialmente_, Anakin. Nunca se había imaginado que Padmé hubiera estado embarazada, cuando la dejó, todavía durmiendo en la cama de la cabaña. Pero lo había estado. Padmé era una política, después de todo. Manipulación, era su arma de elección.

—Tenía un hijo.

Anakin tenía un _hijo_.]

/Sí./ Luke casi sollozó con la marea de sentimientos que lo derribó. /Me tienes a mí, padre. No estás solo./

[Sabes a ella—Hueles a ella.]

Anakin lo había mencionado antes, en plena violación de sus mentes. Luke no podía hacer otra cosa, más que aceptarlo. Sabía a Padmé, olía a Padmé. ¿Cómo podía negarlo? Había vivido dentro de Padmé, de ella había salido.

/Ella también./ Fue el primer susurro que Skywalker le digirió, directamente. /_Ella_ también huele a Padmé. Heredó sus máscaras, su cabello—Heredó sus carbones, nueces ardientes de noche, y almendras de día./

El shock de la _segunda_ revelación, fue tan inmenso e impactante, que Luke…

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

…Despertó en la habitación médica. En la realidad.

Obi-Wan estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, tal como un gato espantado, perturbado por la reciente expulsión de la mente de Luke. "Bueno. Eso fue… poco cortés."

Leia Organa estaba despertado adicionalmente, su impecable posición de lotus siendo descompuesta, gradualmente. Su cabello era extenso, suelto, aún más largo de cuando la había conocido la primera vez. Luke tenía mucho tiempo sin verla personalmente. Había cambiado. Había madurado. Cuando sus ojos caoba parpadearon, Luke no pudo evitar compararlos con los de Amidala (nueces ardientes de noche, y almendras de día).

"Oh, por la Fuerza. ¿Es demasiado trabajo utilizar preservativos?" Obi-Wan gruñó, levantándose del piso con dificultad. "Ya estoy viejo para estos melodramas. Padmé nunca agregó mellizos al paquete—"

"Tiene sentido." La misma Leia declaró, sin una onza de escándalo en su voz. "Mi padre y la Senadora Amidala son grandes amigos. Claro que la familia Organa sería una buena opción, para esconder a su hija."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?" Luke tiró de las sábanas, jadeando con el esfuerzo. "¡Coqueteamos… todo el tiempo!" Nunca podría ver a Organa a la cara de nuevo. Pensar que había recorrido cada centímetro del escote de su hermana con sus ojos fijos, cada vez que la oportunidad se había presentado.

"Créeme, no he olvidado esa parte." Leia remarcó, todavía aislada de sentimiento. "Sin embargo, siempre lo supe. Siempre sentí que algo nos unía, aunque no consideré que fuéramos hermanos. ¿Tú no?"

Luke terminó de asesinar la sabana con una patada. Respiro profundo, liberando su increíble frustración a la Fuerza. "Por supuesto que no. Nunca hubiera coqueteado con alguien con quien compartiera ADN. No soy un degenerado."

Obi-Wan escupió una carcajada incrédula.

"No te rías." Luke chilló, dejándose caer sobre la camilla. La frustración regresó. Tapó su rostro con la almohada. "¡No es gracioso, Obi-Wan!"

"Jóvenes hoy en día. Tut, tut." Obi-Wan siguió desplomándose en pequeñas risas. Luke reconoció el _beep_ de un comlink siendo encendido. "Maestro Kenobi comunicándose a la Habitación 3445C. Pido por una actualización en el paciente."

Luke destapó su cara.

"Maestro Kenobi. Soy Sanadora Helling. Anakin Skywalker acaba de despertar. Están evaluándolo, pero todo indica que está lucido, por fin. Los Maestros Windu, y Jinn, se encuentran con él. ¿Cuál es la condición del Caballero Lars?"

"Similar. Con toda seguridad puedo reportar que Lars está fuera de peligro. Hizo contacto telepático con Skywalker y logró romper su bloqueo psíquico. Es la causa de su repentina recuperación."

"Ya veo. Lo reportaré a los Maestros."

"Bien. También avíseles que me daré una vuelta por allá, en unos momentos. Kenobi fuera."

Obi-Wan desactivó el comlink, con cejas elevadas en satisfacción. "Misión cumplida, engendros. Su querido progenitor está fuera de peligro."

Ahora sí, Leia se retorció, como si le hubieran picoteando entre las costillas. "Yo ya tengo un padre, y una madre. Que sean adoptivos no cambia nada." Ágilmente, la Dama se colocó sus botas, preparándose para marcharse. No contó con el brazo de Obi-Wan bloqueándole el camino.

"Lo que se ha descubierto en esta habitación, Dama Organa, permanece aquí. No tenemos permiso para divulgar ninguna pieza de esta información, hasta que tengamos todas las piezas de la historia completa. Incluso, _ni siquiera_ entonces. El futuro de Skywalker como Caballero Jedi colgará de un fino hilo, en cuando salgan a la luz detalles sobre su relación con la Reina Amidala."

Leia suspiró, impaciente. "Sí, sí. Entiendo, Maestro Kenobi. No diré nada." Se asomó entre cortinas de cabellos castaños, por encima de su hombro, en la orientación de Luke. "Te visitaré después, para ver como sigues."

Y luego, se esfumó.

Luke no pudo evitar sentirse evadido. La sensación se derramó por el vínculo con Obi-Wan.

"No puedes esperar que se acople a todas estos acontecimientos en una sentada, Luke. Dale tiempo."

"¿Sabías que ella era mi hermana?"

"No." Obi-Wan fue conciso con su respuesta, congelado en pleno proceso de tomar su túnica del suelo. "Me puedes culpar de muchas cosas, Luke, pero no de _ese_ pecado. Padmé nunca me informó de que tuvieras una hermana. Ni tampoco me reveló la identidad de tu padre."

"Pero, sabías que la Reina era mi madre. Lo has sabido… Todo este tiempo."

"Así es." Aquellos ojos verde-azules sonrientes, que podían manipular tan perfectamente como cualquier política angelical, lo enfrentaron con determinación. "Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por convencerla en decirte la verdad, pero Amidala nunca me escuchó. Debes comprender, Luke, que yo estoy atado a un código de honor, y a un contrato Real de silencio. Yo no podía confesarte, ni una sola palabra, sin cometer traición."

"Pero, ¿por qué?" Luke insistió, sus pies desnudos tocando el piso frio. "¿Por qué tanto secreto? ¿Por qué nos… regaló, así nada más?"

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros. "Eran tiempos de Guerra. Los Jedis estaban siendo aniquilados. No podías confiar en nadie. Tu madre era Senadora cuando estaba embarazada, a lo que yo sé. Trabajaba muy de cerca con Palpatine—Darth Sidious, aunque nadie lo sabía todavía. Había sospechas de un Imperio acercándose sobre nosotros. Padmé fue una de las fundadoras de la Alianza de Rebeldes, ¿sabes? Tenía mucho que perder, si se descubría que tendría los hijos de un Jedi. Ustedes se convertirían en los perfectos blancos. Ya que la Guerra fue concluida, y que fue electa para Reina de Naboo, se sintió más segura. Más capaz de protegerte. Por ello, fue por ti y por tu abuela. Para tenerte cerca."

No teniendo otra alternativa más que aceptar los hechos planteados (por ahora), Luke asintió. "Anakin no tenía idea de nuestra existencia. Padmé nunca se lo dijo."

"O no alcanzó a hacérselo saber. ¿Quién puede tener certeza de cómo sucedieron las cosas? Solamente Skywalker y Amidala tienen todas las respuestas."

"Con razón entablamos un vínculo, tan fácilmente." Luke musitó en voz alta. "Fue algo natural, espontáneo."

"A mi diagnóstico, este vínculo entre ustedes dos siempre existió. Probablemente desde su concepción. Cuando Organa y tú se volvieron a encontrar, sencillamente se reactivó—¿Qué, exactamente, crees que estás haciendo?"

Luke paró, en su intento de vestirse con las túnicas normales. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, Obi-Wan. Estoy fuera de peligro."

"Estuviste en un coma, Luke." Obi-Wan se adueñó de sus pantalones y botas, para evitarle que terminara con su misión. "Hace unos días, tus músculos eran gelatina. No te vas a mover de aquí, hasta que seas examinado."

"¡Me siento bien!"

Obi-Wan comprobó que no era ningún santo. Operó la Fuerza para empujarlo contra la camilla. "Entonces, solamente tendrás que esperar por una confirmación de la Sanadora Helling para salir de aquí." /Paciencia. Todavía recuerdas tal prerrogativa de un Jedi, ¿no es así?/ Obi-Wan hizo todo un espectáculo de la simple acción de oler sus pantalones, torciendo su bigote cobrizo. "Además, necesitas unas túnicas limpias. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?"

Luke ya estaba tres pasos adelante. "¿Me permitirás tomar una ducha por lo menos, mientras me recoges otro set?"

"Tienes quince minutos." Kenobi selló el trato, dejando las botas de Luke de regreso al piso, pero no sus ropas sucias. "Ni pienses en escabullirte, plantearé un guardia en tu puerta."

Luke asintió obedientemente, todavía acostado en la camilla. Obi-Wan lo analizó por unos segundos, y fue perturbadora, su pequeña sonrisa. "Te doy mi palabra, Maestro Kenobi." Luke insistió, meramente para apaciguar al hombre, y acelerar su salida.

"Si me pagaran, por cada vez que he escuchado eso." Fue con lo que Kenobi se despidió, la puerta eléctrica cerrándose tras de sí.

Luke saltó fuera de la camilla, únicamente pausando para remover la aguja del conducto intravenoso de su brazo. Se metió al baño integrado de la habitación médica, y escogió una limpieza sónica sobre una ducha, por cuestión de tiempo. Se vistió con unos pantalones y camisetas médicas pertenecientes al reciclador, y contando con diez minutos sobrantes, Luke se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Dudaba que Obi-Wan hubiera cumplido con su amenaza. Ningún Jedi podía ser utilizado como niñero personal…

Un monumento de pelaje bloqueó su camino.

"¿A dónde, con tanta prisa? ¿Tienes planes, chiquillo?"

Luke retrocedió, escupiendo cabellos ajenos. Parpadeó aturdido, su cuello estirándose hacia arriba, donde el rostro de un Wookiee le rugió con despecho.

Había tenido razón. Ningún _Jedi_ estaba siendo reclutado para su vigilancia personal.

Por detrás del Wookiee, Han Solo asomó su cabeza. "¿Qué haces ahí parado, Chewie? ¡Déjame pasar, estas cosas están hirviendo!"

Luke retrocedió aún más, su cerebro atascado. Por debajo de su piel, miles de sensaciones afloraron, contradictorias y a la vez, siendo cómplices unas de otras. Emociones, que Luke había creído dadas por perdidas, jugaron con sus respuestas fisiológicas, despertando sudor en sus palmas, y el triple de dilatación de sus vasos sanguíneos. Han Solo. Han Solo, quien lo obligó a cancelar su plan de escape, auto invitándose a la habitación medica con dos vasos de líquido hirviente dentro de ellos.

El Wookiee chilló algo, que sonó a acusación. Solo lo calló de inmediato. "¿Cómo querías que te trajera a ti también? No tengo tres manos, y discúlpame, pero el enfermo lo necesita más que tú, bola de pelos." Su atención regresó a Luke, y su revisión se sintió por cada poro viviente del Jedi. Solo chifló, al terminar con su inspección. "Niño. Haz tenido mejores días."

Fue como retornar a un rol de una obra de teatro. Luke reaccionó, al escuchar el filo de las palabras de Solo, flama naciendo de un cerillo, ante la mera fricción. "Mucho gusto en verte a ti, también."

Esa sonrisa. Esa endemoniada sonrisa. "Ya lo sé." Han estiró un vaso hacia Luke. "Kenobi me dijo que te consiguiera té."

"Pero, eso no es lo que me has traído." Luke aceptó el recipiente. En efecto, su calor se podía percibir al roce de sus palmas. Acercó la bebida a su nariz, inhalando profundamente. Sonrió. "Chocolate caliente."

"Bueno para cualquier mal." Han juró. A pesar de sus quejas, cedió el otro vaso a su acompañante. "No creo que se hayan conocido oficialmente antes. Chewie, este joven es Luke Lars. Caballero Jedi, ya, ¿cierto?" Luke asintió. "Luke, te presento a mi co-piloto, Chewbacca."

El Wookiee rugió un saludo, el vaso bien agarrado entre sus dos garras. Luke se inclinó ligeramente. "Mucho gusto en conocerte, Chewbacca."

"Oye, nada de eso." Justo como cuando se habían conocido, Han atravesó el espacio personal de Luke, sin ningún remordimiento. "No es como si Chewie fuera realeza. Siéntate antes de que te estrelles en el piso." Y asumiendo que Luke no podía hacerlo por su cuenta, Solo lo tomó de un brazo para guiarlo de vuelta a la camilla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Finalmente, Luke fue al corazón de su incertidumbre, sus glúteos haciendo contacto con la suave superficie.

Característico del mercenario, Han se encogió de hombros. "Estaba en el vecindario. Me enteré de que estabas enfermo y decidí checar como estabas. Me encontré a Ben en el pasillo."

"¿Cómo pudiste entrar al Templo? La seguridad en el Área Médica es casi hermética."

Han tomó asiento a su lado, su muslo presionado con el de Luke. Otra sonrisa fresca. "Tengo mis trucos."

Por un minuto, Luke creyó estar alucinando de nuevo. ¿Podría ser que todavía estuviera perdido en los rincones de su subconsciente? Aunque, si fuera así, no tenía sentido que Chewbacca los acompañara. Luke únicamente lo conocía por los reportes dados por Obi-Wan, involucrando aquella vieja misión en Kashyyyk. Intelectualmente, Luke estaba enterado de la resultante amistad entre el Wookiee y el contrabandista, pero nunca la había comprobado por sus propios ojos.

Cabello ocre. Ojos avellana. Labios torcidos en una sonrisa lateral. Piel bronceada. Aroma a gasolina.

No. _Este_ era el verdadero Han Solo.

"¿Así que te enteraste de mi estado? ¿Cómo?" Luke alzó sus cejas, totalmente desconfiado a la versión acortada que había recibido. Ahora, aquella sonrisa malévola de Obi-Wan tenía sentido. "Mi condición es información clasificada."

Han cruzó sus piernas elegantemente. Nunca despegó su mirada de Luke. "Todo es hackeable, chiquillo." Su sonrisa se aplanó. "Toma de tu chocolate. Estás demasiado pálido."

"No me he molestado en mirarme en un espejo." Intentó inyectar algo de humor, pero la broma no aterrizó. Accediendo ante la súplica viviendo de la expresión de Han, Luke sopló sobre su bebida, dando su primer sorbo, segundos después.

"Leia me avisó." Han lo recompensó.

Luke lamió la espuma de cocoa fuera de sus labios.

"Claro, eso fue la semana pasada. Estabas en coma. Me alertó que tu estado era serio." Otra barrida visual, desde los pies descalzos a mechones rubios. "Me alegra ver que ya no lo sea."

"Estoy bien." Luke repitió, por lo que se sintió la millonésima ocasión. "A un paso de ser dado de alta."

Chewbacca expuso sus dudas al respecto con un gruñido, acomodándose en una de las sillas para visitantes. Han se carcajeó, una oleada de delicia en su voz. "Tú lo dijiste, Chewie. No yo." Sus dedos se sobrepusieron en los de Luke alrededor del vaso, extrayendo el recipiente de su agarre para robarse un trago.

Luke no logró despegar su atención del vapor acariciando las mejillas del piloto. "No pensé que te importara." Tenía tres años sin saber de Han Solo y sus aventuras. Por terceras personas, se había alimentado de rumores sobre el paradero del mercenario, pero nada específico. Esporádicamente, misteriosos mensajes eran recibidos en su datapad. Apenas dos líneas, indicando el nombre de un planeta y un comentario sarcástico. No más.

El chocolate fue retornado. Los labios de Han se partieron, titubeantes en lo que deseaban comunicar. "Escucha, Luke. Nunca se trató de que no me imp—"

Obi-Wan entró a la habitación, Sanadora Helling pisándole los talones. Arrojó el paquete con las nuevas túnicas en dirección a la camilla y fue Solo quien lo atrapó. "Como puede ver, Sanadora, Luke ya está arañando las paredes. Si pudiera examinarlo ahora, nos haría un gran favor."

Helling era una humanoide proveniente de los Valles de Florencia, una provincia del planeta Titus. Era gentil, maternal. Así, como estricta y eficaz. La Sanadora analizó las presencia de Chewie y Solo, sin parpadear. "Con placer. ¿Si pudieran dejarnos solos?"

Perdurando con la peculiar danza, Luke le otorgó el vaso con cacao a Han, intercambiándolo por su guardarropa. La mano de Han se entercó por un segundo, no dejando ir el paquete de su posesión. Había un mensaje subliminal en las comisuras de sus ojos, cuando éstos se achicaron en una mirada insatisfecha. Luke se rehusó a leerlo, jalando con más fuerza su guardarropa. "Puedes convencerme de que tan equivocado estoy, durante la cena a la que me invitarás."

Las comisuras faciales se relajaron.

Entre Obi-Wan y Helling, sus lazos mentales fueron inspeccionados en la privacidad de la habitación, Han jalándose a Chewbacca junto con él. El mapa de su psique no era lo que Luke recordaba desde su última meditación. Era un bosque de senderos luminosos, ramas centinelas desparramadas por todas partes. El antiguo vínculo hecho con Obi-Wan no era el mismo, debilitado por su previa cancelación, desde que Luke se había graduado a Caballero Jedi. Ya no era una soga, sino meramente un lazo de emergencia, un último recurso para salvar la vida de Luke. Era visible el shock del enlace, al haber sido revivido tan precipitadamente, despertado de un sueño que se suponía ser eterno.

Sin embargo, su brillante presencia, continuaba. Era oro en la mina de su consciencia.

El vínculo con Leia Organa era otra historia. El triple de gruesa de lo que la cuerda con Kenobi hubiera podido ser, la cadena que lo adhería con Leia era indestructible. Intrínseca. Innegable e inmodificable. Ningún Sanador tendría las herramientas para fundirla. Ya no yacía escondida, y era increíble su transformación masiva, en tan poco tiempo. Cuando Luke había meditado en camino a Oxlahun, aquella cadena no había existido. Lo cual indicaba, que la deplorable condición de Luke durante su coma, había servido como catálisis. Helling analizó la cadena fraternal, la calificó como sana, y prosiguió a los siguientes hilos psíquicos que flotaban desordenados.

Skywalker. La psique de Anakin, después de la implosión, finas hebra de otra soga destejidas, agujas enterradas por la mente de Luke, causando dolor sin tener la intención.

/Tenemos que juntarlas./ Helling indició con eficiencia, ya comenzando con la tarea ella misma. Obi-Wan le siguió, recogiendo las hebras en un sólo ramo. Luke sintió cada hebra siendo acomodada, tratada con sumo cuidado y pegada en una sola estructura con energía positiva. /No participe, Caballero Lars. Su psique aún es ultrasensible a cualquier interacción entre usted y sus lazos mentales. Solamente manténgase en calma./

/¿Qué pasará con esta conexión con Caballero Skywalker? ¿Desaparecerá con el tiempo?/

Helling fue honesta. /No podemos saberlo, por ahora./

"Hemos terminado." La Sanadora concluyó, aterrizándolos al mundo físico. "Le daré de alta, Caballero Lars, sin embargo, será con una advertencia de cercana observación de su estado. Acordaré con el Consejo que no le asignen misiones, hasta que el estado del Caballero Skywalker se estabilice completamente."

Grandioso. Arresto domiciliario. ¿Qué otra opción tenía, sin embargo? Luke se tragó sus quejas, en favor de recuperar una fracción de su libertad. Obi-Wan y Helling lo dejaron a solas, para que se vistiera.

Al colocar su última bota, un ardor brotó en su pecho. Luke se agachó súbitamente.

Furia. _Intensa_ furia.

Mentiras, intrigas, verdades encubiertas, todos eran unos mentirosos—Todos mentían, Jedi o no, amante o desconocido.

Luke no tenía defensa. /Así es./ Ya fuera por omisión, o plena intención. Obi-Wan, Padmé, Shmi.

Los sentimientos de Skywalker se difundieron con un sentido de disculpa automática, al entender que había otra persona escuchando su psique. Inmediatamente, hubo una rápida retirada del batallón de sentimientos. Luke sobó su pecho. Agregó otra barricada de escudos mentales a su conexión recién instalada.

/No te preocupes. Sólo fue que me tomaste desprevenido. Estaré listo la próxima vez./

Anakin no respondió, pero su presencia todavía dejó huella. Luke sonrió, comparando al Jedi con un gato desconfiado.

Su padre era tímido.

Luke lo anotó, familiarizándose con la característica.

Su padre.

Por la Fuerza. Luke cubrió su boca, cerrando la puerta al torbellino de risas maníacas que desearon escapar. Por la _maldita_ Fuerza, Luke había encontrado a su _padre_. Por total y cruel accidente—Cruel, porque Anakin había sufrido tanto, había perdido tanto compuesto de su propio ser al servir a Xanatos, y todavía seguía vivo para enfrentar su autodestrucción. Todavía seguía vivo para re-construirse. ¡Y Padmé! Luke había hablado con la mujer, había reído con ella, habían compartido lonches en las cocinas Reales—Había conocido a su madre, sin tener la más mínima idea. Luke se sentía como el más ingenuo de los tontos. Padmé Amidala era la Reina de Naboo, además. ¿Cómo no había podido notar Luke, a la misma mujer, bajo el folclor y maquillaje bicolor? Seguro, Padmé debió de haberse turnado con sus doncellas para armar la farsa, ¿pero tan distraído había estado, como para no captar alguna diferencia facial?

/Es tan pequeña./ Luke compartió. /Me burlé de su estatura todo el tiempo, llegando a compararla con un Ewok./

Anakin no rompió con los límites, aunque, una concentración de emoción sopló por sus psiques, indefinida, cálida. Una muestra de acuerdo, respecto a lo dicho.

Luke se levantó. Sacudió sus pantalones, preparándose para dar la cara al resto del mundo real. Presionó el panel de control de las compuertas—Y fue entonces, que lo escuchó:

/Lo que le falta de estatura, Padmé… suele compensarlo con su bláster./

Sus labios fueron mordidos con excitación, al recibir el primer mensaje directo y _coherente_ del otro hombre. Anakin cerró su conexión instantes después, retrocediendo con la última palabra ganada.

"Luces con más fusibles reventados, que hace un hora." Han lo esperaba en la pared delantera, brazos encorvados sobre su estómago. "¿Hambriento?"

"Sí." Luke frunció su ceño, sintiendo el vacío en su estómago con más afectación, ahora que Solo abría el tema. "…A decir verdad, podría comerme un nerf entero, ahora mismo."

"Dudo que Ben tenga un menú tan variado, como el hippie que es. Con suerte, alcanzaremos dos hojas de lechuga cada quien." Ambos arrancaron camino por el pasillo. "No querrías un nerf, de todas maneras. Demasiado pelo. Chewie podría sentirse ofendido, además. ¿Qué tal si piensa que estamos cenándonos a su bisabuela?"

Tan, espontáneamente, insolente. Reírse, fue la única opción para Luke. De reojo, observó una sonrisa victoriosa torciendo los labios de Solo, al escuchar su reacción.

Sus brazos se acariciaron, no tanto a causa de un accidente. Sus hombros se golpearon al unísono. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas compinches.

"Nunca te lo agradecí." Luke entabló. "Por ayudar a Obi-Wan y al Maestro Yoda en aquella misión."

"No lo hagas." Han Solo chocó su cabeza en rotunda negación.

"No, escúchame." Luke tomó el antebrazo más cercano. "Sabía que no los defraudarías."

El engrandecimiento de los globos oculares del mercenario, indicó que el hombre había esperado todo, menos eso. Contento con tomarlo desprevenido, Luke apresuró el paso, dejando la boca colgante de Solo detrás sí.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Hace tres años.**

**Planeta: Coruscant.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Sabes lo que pienso de las armas, ¡tan incivilizadas!" Obi-Wan exclamó desde el sofá de la sala, en plena conclusión de sus aventuras. "Pero, el bláster hizo el truco. Freí el corazón de Grievous."

Luke colocó la taza con té, a la distancia adecuada para el alcance de su Maestro. Era increíble, como oír a Obi-Wan quejarse sobre blásters, estaba regresando el balance a su vida. "¿Seguro que estará bien, mientras asisto a mis clases?"

Obi-Wan roló sus ojos. Nadie más que él que podría aborrecer su actual estado, pero este nuevo reto, lo estaba afrontando como campeón. "Solamente es un tobillo torcido, Luke. ¡Chú, chú! Deja ese cojín en paz—¡Está perfectamente bien, justo ahí! Apresúrate, no quiero que te retrases por mi culpa."

"¿Quién firmó tu yeso?" Luke se agachó a leer el raro jeroglífico pintado en el tobillo lastimado, tatuado justo en la curva del talón enyesado, fuera de la mirada nítida de Kenobi. "¡Oh, por los dioses!" Comenzó a carcajearse, causándole inmediata alarma a su pobre Maestro.

"¿_Qué_? ¿Qué dice? ¿Quién lo escribió? Juro que si fue ese gracioso de Solo—"

"¡No, no!" Luke sostuvo su estómago. "No dice nada, _per-se_. Es un—un dibujo—un dibujo de—"

"Oh, no." Obi-Wan gimió con toda la desesperación posible, tapando su enrojecido rostro con sus manos. "¡Maestro Yoda!"

"¿Es esto lo que hacen ustedes los Maestros Jedis, durante sus grandes misiones en busca de la defensa de la paz? ¿Dibujar sus anatomías como adolescentes?" Dejar pasar esta oportunidad para abochornar a Obi-Wan, fue imposible. Mientras enredó su mochila rellenada con ropa de entrenamiento a los hombros, Luke apenas y logró esquivar el cojín que Obi-Wan le arrojó. Entre risas, el Padawan se marcó camino a la puerta.

Había un paquete del otro lado. La bota de Luke se congeló a un centímetro de distancia, milagrosamente salvándose de ser aplastado. Luke lo recogió, intrigado.

Era un cuadro de cartón, envuelto en un trapo de algodón grisáceo. Luke desnudó el paquete, trabajando con dedos impacientes. Abrió la caja.

-_Cuídala por mí, ¿quieres?_

Una tarjeta yacía sobre el regalo mandando, escrito a puño y letra. Luke tomó el pedazo de papel delicadamente, sus ojos no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Una medalla de oro, atada a un listón de satín. Descansando indefensa, en la protección del cartón.

Luke cerró el paquete lentamente, dejando el tesoro en las sombras de su prisión. Obi-Wan le había contado como Han Solo había participado en la destrucción de naves separatistas durante el clímax de la confrontación en Kashyyyk. Su ayuda, transmitida en la forma del Halcón Milenario, había sido clave en la batalla. Sin su más avanzada intervención a favor de los Jedi, los trandoshianos hubieran seguido bloqueando la atmósfera de Kashyyyk con sus naves. Y por si fuera poco, Han se había entrometido en el rescate de un soldado de las fuerzas Wookiee, arrancándolo de los colmillos de esclavistas separatistas, ganándose el favor de la población en el proceso. Obi-Wan había asegurado, que debido a las grandes aportaciones del mercenario a la liberación del planeta, una conmemoración estaba próxima para el hombre. Lo quisiera Solo, o no.

Luke guardó la caja en su mochila.

Parecía que así había sido. Han Solo había, más que expiado, los errores del pasado.

Aunque sospechando que no lo encontraría, Luke se dirigió a los hangares, en vez de a su clase de esgrima.

El Halcón había volado, sin embargo, negando cualquier tipo de despedida.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Continuará...**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(+)** Sobre el Tono 11 de la Cosmología Maya: El tono 11 trae la energía del cambio, el dejar ir, el fluir. El 11 invita a reexaminar, iluminar y transformar esos ideales tan queridos, creencias e imágenes de toda clase. Significa examinar lo que parece disonante en tu vida. Tiene la función de Liberar.

**(+)** A las personas que salen registradas en las gráficas de visitas, gracias por leer. :) Sin embargo, si les gusta esta historia, dejen review, por favor. ¡Se ganarán un abrazo de Chewie por ello!


	4. 10

**"Trece Cielos."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice & Clone Wars (en toda presentación).

**Resumen:** Después de la Guerras Clónicas y de destruir a Darth Sidious, los Jedi sobrevivientes luchan por reconstruir la Academia y el Consejo, renovando sus reglas y tradiciones. Resignado a su soledad, es entonces cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi encuentra su destino personificado en Luke Lars. Sin embargo, la odisea de Luke apenas comienza.

**Categoría:** PG-13 por ahora. Slash. Het. Realidad Alterna (extremadamente). Espionaje, **Saltos en el tiempo**, Romance, Acción/Aventura, Humor, Angst, Misterio.

**Protagonistas/Parejas:** Luke "Lars" Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Han Solo. Leia "Organa" Skywalker. Padmé "Naberrie" Amidala. **Luke/Han, Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon**, menciones de un pasado Padmé/Anakin. Implicaciones de Anakin/Xanatos.

**(¡) Notas Importantes (¡):**

**i.** Este fic es una reconstrucción de otro fic previo que tenía abandonado, "Kalimotxo." Ha sido modificado y moldeado con ideas nuevas, así como una trama rotundamente diferente.

**ii.** He hecho de las líneas del tiempo lo que se me ha dado la gana. Imaginen un universo alterno donde Anakin no fue "El Elegido," nacido una década anterior al tiempo establecido en "Episodio I." Obi-Wan y él son, más o menos, de la misma edad. También imaginen un universo alterno donde Obi-Wan no fue Padawan de Qui-Gon, y Anakin no fue Padawan de Obi-Wan. Imaginen que Luke (y Leia) nacieron justo en los inicios de las Guerras Clónicas, las cuales duraron diecisiete años. Este fic comienza, justamente, a tres años posteriores al final de la Guerra Clon, donde la Galaxia se encuentra en una transición de reconstrucción.

**iii.** He tomado prestado muchos elementos de la cultura Maya para la realización de este fic. El mismo título de este fic hace referencia a la concepción Maya que establece que existen 13 cielos, siendo la Tierra la última capa de éstos.

**Disclaimer:** Por último, Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

_Estoy tratando de descifrar como ser yo misma_

_Estoy tratando de lidiar con estas cartas_

_con las que he sido barajeada._

-Ella Eyre.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**10.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Ambos bandos, Uaxak y Uak, firmaron el Tratado de Paz. Llegaron a un acuerdo de mutua participación en la edición de su código religioso y político. Sin embargo, recomiendo observación por los siguientes tres meses. El Rey Agu'Lis Ziz dejó al descubierto su verdadera naturaleza, en un par de ocasiones. Quiere venganza. Y está buscando a un blanco para dirigirla."

Al unísono con la descripción de la misión, Mace Windu mostró en el holopad una copia del Tratado de Paz de Oxlahun. Desde su respectivo asiento, Obi-Wan capturó la atención de Luke, asintiendo silenciosamente para comunicarle apoyo. No que Luke lo necesitara. Con una postura rígida, y mentón en alto, el Caballero no podía ser tocado por la vacilación. Su rostro no revelaba, ni la primera letra, de alguno de sus pensamientos. Obi-Wan estaba al tanto de que las jaquecas eran una secuela de las que el muchacho no había podido deshacerse. Sabía, que justo en este momento, que una de ellas amenazaba con arribar, pero Luke se mantenía firme.

Asumiendo que el reporte había terminado, Obi-Wan tomó la palabra. "El futuro de Oxlahun debe pertenecerles a ellos. Si venganza es lo que Agu'Lis Ziz desea, el hecho de que la obtenga, no puede ser controlado por los Jedi. Nuestra interferencia solamente será considerada como invasiva."

Maestro Yoda aprobó la opinión, sus orejas estirándose con meditación. "Con nuestra presencia en Oxlahun, bastará. Razón, Maestro Kenobi tener. Su destino, contenido no puede ser."

"Caballero Lars." Sosteniéndose en sus muslos, Windu se estiró hacia el frente de su asiento. Luke respondió al llamado con una mirada directa. "Hiciste un excelente trabajo en las negociaciones. Fuiste honesto. Supiste extraer empatía de Agu'Lis Ziz y del Representante Kazis'Lis Nan, justo en sus puntos más flojos."

"Gracias, Maestro Windu."

Obi-Wan apretó una mano sobre el brazo de su silla. De reojo, sintió la mirada del Maestro Jinn siendo atraída a su puño. Yoda había obtenido un gran placer de la posición de los lugares dentro del Consejo. Por supuesto que Jinn y Kenobi deberían _estar_ lado a lado. ¿Qué podría suceder? Sin embargo, ahora Obi-Wan recibía la atención de Jinn con brazos abiertos. Deseaba que lo escuchara.

"Mandaré un reemplazo temporal Oxlahun, para tomar mi lugar en la administración del Templo." Una pausa. "Dependiendo de la recuperación del Caballero Skywalker, podré calcular mi regreso a mi puesto."

Ah. Justo lo que Obi-Wan estaba esperando.

"Bueno, si esto todo por la sesión de hoy—"

"Me gustaría hacer un anuncio." Obi-Wan introdujo su interrupción. Windu no era ningún tonto, su oscura mirada se cruzó con la suya, desde que la voz de Obi-Wan resonó por la cámara.

Yoda le entregó permiso para proseguir, agitando una de sus garras. "¿Sí, Maestro Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan se levantó. Hasta Luke lucía sorprendido por su intervención, pestañeos curiosos suavizando su disposición. "Me gustaría aprovechar este momento para informar al Consejo de mi renuncia como Miembro."

/¿…Obi-Wan, qué?/

"¿A qué se refiere, Maestro Kenobi?"

"¿Renuncia? ¿Por qué?"

Para frenar las neuronas reventándose en el interior de los miembros, Obi-Wan alzó una mano. "No deberían actuar tan sorprendidos. Mi posición siempre fue algo temporal. Durante las Guerras Clónicas, ingresé al Alto Consejo para cubrir al Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi. Desde entonces, nos hemos recuperado en números. Ya no me necesitan."

"Estoy en desacuerdo, Maestro Kenobi." Una voz, siempre tan rebelde como su reputación, provino de su costado derecho. "Tus puntos de vista siempre son frescos. Siempre nos obliga a ver las situaciones desde la perspectiva menos usaba. Sus experiencias como General siempre han aportado algo vital."

"Gracias, Maestro Jinn." Obi-Wan aceptó lo dicho con una leve inclinación. Con sus concentraciones intercaladas, sin embargo, Obi-Wan decidió ir a la yugular. "Pero, además de lo ya citado, tengo una segunda razón para renunciar."

Jinn ya lo sabía. Inescapable culpa oscureció el azul de su mirada. "Lo sé." Susurró, más para el beneficio de Obi-Wan, que del resto del Consejo.

"No aprecio ser tratado como un tonto." Obi-Wan se dirigió al público en general. "El Código ha sido modificado. Las Reglas han sido editadas. Sin embargo, aun así, este Consejo recurrió a sus viejas disposiciones de secretos y encubrimientos."

Todos se retorcieron en sus asientos, menos Maestro Yoda, quien ya había sido informado con anterioridad del tema que Kenobi abriría en esta sesión. Obi-Wan se tornó hacia Maestro Windu. "Nadie mejor que yo, comprendo el dolor de perder a un ser querido. Créelo. Nadie mejor yo, sabe lo traumatizante que es creer a tu aprendiz perdido. Pero, retener el hecho de que Luke era hijo de Anakin Skywalker de mi conocimiento, no tiene excusa, Mace."

Windu estaba listo con una defensa. "Simplemente teníamos sospechas."

Como si Obi-Wan fuera a creérselo. "Lo _sabías_. Nadie mejor que _tú_ podría tener la certeza de que Skywalker y Luke eran parientes. No me mientas." A pesar del enorme enojo que lo poseía, Obi-Wan gentilizó su voz. Porque, hasta cierto punto, Obi-Wan sí comprendía por lo que Mace había sufrido. Ver a Luke fluctuar entre episodios de profundo coma, y de agonizantes gritos, había sido lo más traumatizante que había podido presenciar en su vida. Había estado seguro de que Luke moriría. Y aquella certeza había sido mucho tenebrosa que ver la vida escurrirse de Garen. "Apuesto a que tuviste tus razones para no desear lidiar con el recuerdo de Skywalker, pero la realidad del asunto es esta: debiste informarme de tus sospechas desde el instante que éstas nacieron. No actuar detrás de mis espaldas, murmurando y susurrando en modo de conspiración. Más importante que yo, Luke merecía saberlo. Todo este desastre pudo haber sido evadido, si se hubiera hablado con honestidad desde un principio. Aún si Skywalker estaba considerado fallecido."

Mace frotó su rostro. Suspiró. "¿Qué beneficios hubieran salido de hablarlo, Obi-Wan?"

"Bueno, tal vez Luke no hubiera estado al filo de la muerte cerebral, en primera."

Bingo. La boca de Windu se quedó pausada, cuajada en la siguiente excusa que había estado a punto de escapar. Su quijada tronó cuando decidió cerrarla.

Obi-Wan se redirigió hacia Qui-Gon. "No pretenderé hablar por Jedi Organa, pero por lo que he conocido de ella hasta ahora, estoy segura que se encargará de comunicarte su propio descontento."

Los labios de Jinn se doblaron en una sonrisa. "Oh, sí. Me destrozará en privado, no se preocupe, Maestro Kenobi." El hombre se levantó, adicionalmente. Caminó hacia Luke, quien seguía en completo shock. Pobre. "No soy inocente en esta serie errores y secretos, Caballero Skywalker."

"Lo supo." Luke conectó las pistas en un santiamén. "Supo que Leia y yo éramos hermanos, desde la primera vez que nos emparejó para practicar."

Qui-Gon asintió. "Así es. Yo ya guardaba sospechas de que Leia Organa era descendiente de Anakin. Fue mi razón principal para reclutarla como mi aprendiz. Verlos pelear fue la única confirmación que yo necesité. Conozco a tu padre desde que era un infante, yo mismo lo instruí como Iniciado, antes de convertirse en el Padawan oficial del Maestro Windu."

Y porque Luke era _Luke_, el chico desnudó su corazón justo frente al Consejo. "¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Conoce a mi abuela, ¿cierto? ¿Shmi Skywalker? Lo vi en la mente de mi padre. Usted fue quien lo encontró en Tatooine. Usted fue quien se lo llevó de allí, para convertirlo en Jedi. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"

"Admito que, el respeto a los deseos del Maestro Windu por privacidad, influyó en mi decisión. Sin embargo, también decidí guardar silencio para evitarles el estigma. Caballero Skywalker, no creo que comprenda completamente lo grave que es el hecho de que sean los hijos de un Jedi."

Luke buscó elaboración del punto, mirando a Obi-Wan por encima del hombro del Maestro Jinn.

"En aquel entonces, tener relaciones románticas con alguien fuera de la Orden, rompía con el Código, Luke." /Por más fugaz que la aventura entre Skywalker y Amidala haya sido, Padmé era una Senadora en aquél entonces. Conflicto de interés, no llega a cubrir que tan grave fue la infracción contra la ética del Senado y el Alto Consejo./ "El Código es más flexible ahora, al respecto. Te puedes casar con una persona foránea, bajo ciertos requerimientos. Pero en la época de tu concepción, era impensable."

"Yo también deseaba proteger a mi antigua aprendiz, Maestro Kenobi." Jinn torció su cuello en la orientación del mencionado. "Jedi Organa apenas comenzaba a desenvolverse, cuando descubrí la verdad de su herencia; apenas empezaba a demostrar que su generación puede funcionar, tan bien como las anteriores. No quise arriesgarme a truncar su desarrollo, con esta mancha de su pasado."

Obi-Wan ladeó su mentón en aceptación.

"Pero, aun así." Jinn volvió a enfrentar a Luke. "Le debo una profunda disculpa, Caballero Lars. _Aun_ _así_, no debí esconderle la verdad. Debí informárselo a tu Maestro y a Maestro Yoda, para que ellos tomaran acción. El cambio nunca se reproducirá verdaderamente en el Consejo, si uno no da el primer empujón. Maestro Kenobi tiene razón, hemos modificado nuestras costumbres, pero estamos atascados actualmente, cuando es el momento de poner en práctica tales modificaciones."

Usualmente, la naturaleza de Luke era muy perdonable. Tenía una gran capacidad de compasión, que podía ser fácilmente manipulable para otros. Sin embargo, la renuencia con la que Luke dio el perdón buscado, habló mucho de la madurez del Caballero—y de que tanto le afligía el tema en discusión, a nivel personal. Oh sí, Luke aceptó la disculpa, físicamente. Con músculos tiesos se inclinó ante el Maestro Jinn. Pero, por dentro, una herida recién ardía. Era obvio, que Luke admiraba a Qui-Gon, y que esta traición sería tomada solemnemente.

Obi-Wan suspiró para sus entrañas. Se lo había advertido. Repetidamente. "_No confíes fácilmente_." "_Ten cautela_." "_Aquellos que se acercan demasiado al Maestro Jinn, suele salir lastimados."_

-_No estás siendo justo. Jinn tenía el bienestar de Organa como prioridad_. Obi-Wan se reprendió en la privacidad de sus confusas inferencias. Ciertamente, si esta bomba se hubiera detonado tres años atrás, todo hubiera sido mucho peor. El Nuevo Código Jedi apenas había sido establecido, y había levantado toda una revuelta. Algunos antiguos Jedi, de la generación de Obi-Wan, se habían opuesto, y hasta desertado. Luke no hubiera sido permitido continuar con su entrenamiento, sin antes armarse una exhaustiva investigación sobre sus orígenes. Cuando se hubiera averiguado su parentesco con Skywalker, Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que le hubiera sido imposible graduarse. Aun fallecido, Skywalker hubiera sido expulsado de la Comunidad. –_En el lugar de Qui-Gon hubieras hecho lo mismo. Sino es que más. _

Tal vez.

Efectivamente, Luke se hubiera convertido en el perfecto chivo expiatorio. Obi-Wan hubiera luchado por los derechos de Lars, hubiera presionado al Consejo por los cambios necesitados. Eso era indiscutible. Pero, ¿las consecuencias de obrar una lucha tan pública? Obi-Wan no hubiera podido proteger a Luke de ser el ojo del huracán. El chico hubiera sido comido vivo por los medios de comunicación, por el Senado—Por la República entera. No. Probablemente, Obi-Wan no hubiera abierto su boca tan libertinamente, con costos tan altos.

Sin embargo, por lo menos, lo que Windu y Jinn hubieran compartido, Obi-Wan se lo hubiera hecho saber a su aprendiz. Lo hubiera preparado para el futuro, cuando este secreto hubiera salido a la luz. Ya que no podría compartirle la identidad de Padmé, le hubiera podido dar esto: a su padre. A su hermana. Con dicha preparación, Obi-Wan dudaba que cuando Skywalker y Luke hubieran cruzado caminos eventualmente, sus cerebros no hubieran terminado chispeantes, asados como bistecs. Luke hubiera sido más cuidadoso…

/Obi-Wan. No tienes por qué sentir culpa./

¿Estaba este jovencito, bromeando? /Sí, tengo que, Luke. Tengo mucha razón para sentirme culpable./

/Lo hecho, hecho está, Obi-Wan. La Fuerza quería que retirara el collarín de mi padre. Ni con toda la preparación que me hubieras instruido, hubiera cambiado mi decisión. Hubiera hecho lo mismo, pasara lo que pasara./

_El futuro, siempre incierto es_. Es lo que Yoda solía decir.

Obi-Wan miró detenidamente la figura de Qui-Gon Jinn, mientras el Jedi veterano se abrió camino de vuelta a su asiento.

Este hombre.

Algo que no era incierto, era la forma en la que este hombre seguía afectando la objetividad de Obi-Wan.

"Con gran tristeza, es como se despide de usted, Maestro Kenobi." Yoda jaló de las riendas de la realidad, obteniendo su atención, en resultado. "En tiempos difíciles, ha sido una piedra. Durante la Guerra, fue un líder. De gran angustia, profundo terror, y trágica muerte, testigo ha sido. Perdidas, todos tuvimos, durante tan duros tiempos. A pesar de ello…" Yoda movió su atención hacia la silueta de Luke. "…oportunidades, se dio. Esperanza, nunca ha perdido."

Obi-Wan se distanció de la silla del Consejo, por la que sería su última ocasión. Se hincó frente a Yoda, un nudo obstaculizando su garganta. –_No diga cosas tan honorables. Tan sólo soy un hombre._

"De tus deberes, y responsabilidades, en este Consejo, se te libera." Yoda tocó la corona de su cabeza con su garra. "Una etapa nueva, ahora ante usted, se encuentra, Maestro Kenobi."

Una nueva etapa, era precisamente, lo que Obi-Wan estaba buscando.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando la sesión fue cerrada, Luke lo acompañó fuera del Consejo, sus pensamientos tan inmersos, como los propios. Ambos tenían mucho que reflexionar, respectos a sus futuros. Una vez que Anakin Skywalker sanará completamente, otra serie de complicaciones comenzarían. El Consejo lo interrogaría hasta su último aliento. Respecto a Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan no tenía idea de lo que le depararía. Su gobierno estaba a punto de concluir; Naboo estaba actualmente en etapa de elecciones. Ciclos estaban terminando. Las excusas de Padmé ya no tendrían respaldo. Tendría que enfrentarse a Luke—quizás a Leia—y a su antiguo amante. Obi-Wan no envidiaba estar en sus zapatos.

"¿Qué hará ahora, Maestro?"

Las ganas de Obi-Wan por sonreír, se sintieron más honestas. Que peculiar. "Por ahora, ir por un trago."

Las pobres cejas de Luke fueron signos de exclamación vivientes. "Es la mitad de la mañana."

"Nunca es tarde para festejar." Obi-Wan lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo a la destinación en su mente. "Sé de alguien quien tiene posesión del mejor whiskey Coreliano en la ciudad."

Así, entonces, fue como terminaron de visitantes mañaneros en el Halcón Milenario, compartiendo brindis con un mercenario con problemas de actitud, un Wookiee, y un hipermotor reciclado, sirviendo de mesa.

"¡Por el viejo Ben, y su salida de aquel asilo de caras largas!"

Luke había estado dando un sorbo a su vaso _shot_, cuando escuchó el anuncio irreverente de Solo. Casi todo el whiskey terminó en su túnica. "Idiota." El muchacho gruñó, mirando su uniforme con resignación. "Para tu información, no todos los Maestros son personas mayores. Te reto que vayas a llamar Cara Larga al Maestro Windu."

Han intentó auxiliar a Luke a secar su túnica, nunca desaprovechando una oportunidad para poner sus manos en el Caballero. Obi-Wan y Chewbacca compartieron una mirada cómplice, por encima de las cabezas del par.

"¡Estoy bien!" Luke frenó una mano de Solo que circulaba sobre su estómago. Y vaya que el muchacho, todavía podía sonrojarse. "¿Quieres ayudarme? Sírveme otro trago."

Han tomó la botella para hacer justo eso, pero cuando la boca de vidrio hizo contacto con el vaso, el hombre pausó. "¿Deberías estar tomando? ¿No estás siendo medicado para tu dolor?"

Obi-Wan terminó su trago de golpe. Aaah. Justo lo que necesitaba. "Todavía no ha ingerido su prescripción de hoy. Puede tener, por lo menos un trago."

"No que el medicamento esté ayudando, tan fabulosamente." Luke murmuró, sus dedos sobando su sien. Al parecer, la jaqueca aún no cesaba. "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ale Coreliano sea más milagroso, que el cóctel que Helling prescribió."

Fue fascinador, como Han intentó escudriñar que tan sinceros ambos Jedis estaban siendo en realidad, sus cejas abultadas con desaprobación, y su boca apretándose en jactancia. ¿Quién hubiera pesando que Solo tenía la capacidad de importarle el bienestar de alguien más? "Lo dudo. Créeme, en mi experiencia, el alcohol suele sacar los dolores a la superficie, no desvanecerlos."

"Profundo." Obi-Wan admiró. Viendo que Solo continuaba pasmado en indecisión, le robó la botella para servirse él mismo. "Héroe y poeta. Sigues sorprendiéndome, Solo."

Automáticamente, la máscara de arrogancia volvió. "Soy más que una cara bonita, Kenobi."

Chewbacca rugió, agregando que Han ciertamente estaba hecho de algo más: huesos flacuchos y mala suerte.

"Muy gracioso. ¿Qué tal tú? Estás hecho de apestosa pelusa y gases tóxicos. En serio, a ver si vas tomando medidas al respecto. No podía respirar el otro día dentro de la cabina principal. ¿Quién pilotearía, entonces? ¿Tú?"

Era entretenido ver interactuar al humano y al Wookiee, pero Luke dejó la mesa sin sumergirse en el buen humor. Obi-Wan lo observó sigilosamente, mientras Han y Chewie se emocionaban en sus argumentos. Luke se acercó a un panel de control que había visto mejores días, situado justo en la obertura que llevaba al pasillo principal. El panel estaba destapado y circuitos salían por todas partes. Obi-Wan sonrió. Era un llamado para el muchacho, el arreglar máquinas. Más que ingerir alcohol, hundirse en la actividad de soldar circuitos, solía blanquear la mente Luke de mejor manera.

Obi-Wan se empinó otro trago. Su garganta entumecida, se lo agradeció.

Era un día para enfrentar a sus fantasmas. Lo pareciera o no, el ya no ser un miembro del Consejo, le quitaba a Obi-Wan el mayor de los pesos. Por mucho tiempo, se había sentido sucio, hundido en la política y burocracia, el lodo de la diplomacia sobrepasando su cintura. Agradecía el respeto que siempre había recibido de los demás Maestros, el apoyo. Pero, Obi-Wan estaba cansado. No le interesaba manejar un Templo por su cuenta. Había cumplido con una última necesidad vital como Jedi, al entrenar a Luke. Ahora, su carrera estaba consumada.

Su soledad ya no era un velo apartándolo de los demás. Luke le había enseñado a formar vínculos. A _amar_, como un padre a un hijo. Había sentido miedo, nervios, preocupación, enojo—Pero, también cariño, lealtad, fidelidad, compañerismo, orgullo—un sentido de plenitud.

Sin embargo, los cambios no solamente traían con ellos sensaciones positivas. En ciertos momentos, Obi-Wan era un caos interno. Su objetivo para el mañana era borroso. Sentía que Luke le había auxiliado a cerrar viejos capítulos. Pero, ahora tendría que abrir otro. Y tenía que hacerlo solo. Había hecho lo correcto, al renunciar. No podría, ni querría, estar involucrado en este asunto de Skywalker con el papel de juez. Su lugar estaba a lado de Luke, no _sobre_ él. Eran iguales. Obi-Wan había tenido que bajar de aquel peldaño de autoridad para entonces, poder ofrecer su apoyo al Caballero.

Además, tenía que dar un ejemplo a todos los demás miembros. El Consejo no estaba funcionado en su presente estado estético. Tenía que ser renovado, cambiado de personajes. Necesitaba ser re-moldeado. Pero, ¡nadie quería despegar su trasero de los asientos!

"Oye, ¿tienes un soldador a la mano? Creo que sé cuál es la falla con este panel. Se soltó un circuito."

"Ah, sí. Debe de haber una caja de herramientas por debajo del convertidor—Sí, sí, ahí—"

Han se apresuró fuera de la mesa, siendo más directo con sus señalamientos. Entre Luke y su persona, jalaron la caja de herramientas hasta la cercanía del panel de control. Obi-Wan no perdió de vista como la ayuda de Solo no hubiera sido necesitada, puesto que un jalón de la Fuerza hubiera servido. Luke no era ningún debilucho, además. Eso podría significar, que había sido un deliberado permiso de Luke, para el beneficio de Han y su adjunta cercanía.

"Se quemó anoche." Solo apuntó al panel. "No es de grave importancia, así que ni Chewie, ni yo, nos hemos apurado en repáralo. Pero, ah… No tenía idea que fueras mecánico, también."

Luke buceó por los contenidos de la caja. "Crecí en una granja de humedad, por allá en Tatooine. Tuve que encargarme de todas las reparaciones y del mantenimiento de los vaporizadores, cuando mi abuelo falleció. No que haya sido un pesar—Me gusta arreglar cosas."

"¿Tatooine? ¡Pfff! Vaya que andas lejos de casa."

"¿Lo haz visitado?" Guardando genuina curiosidad, la voz de Luke flotó a los oídos de Obi-Wan.

"Estoy familiarizado con Mos Eisley, más que nada. Hay que ser honestos, a excepción de allí, no hay mucho que ver en esa roca desértica."

Luke no pareció sentirse ofendido. "Dímelo a mí."

"¿Cómo lograste salir de ahí?"

Luke pausó, soldador manual en sus dedos. De reojo, Obi-Wan alcanzaba a divisar las espaldas del par. Solo estaba recargado en la pared, su brazo sirviendo de colchón con el frio metal. "Me crio mi abuela. En resumidas cuentas: se enteró que tenía familia restante en Naboo y nos mudamos. Poco después, conocí a Obi-Wan y fui reclutado para ser un Jedi."

"Vaya que son resumidas, estas cuentas." Apenas se distinguió el contemplador murmuro de Solo. La sonrisa en la boca de Obi-Wan no podía dejar de alargarse. ¿También, perspicaz? Solo estaba lleno de sorpresas, hoy.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde eres?" Ah. No tan sutil cambio de tema, Luke.

Un ligero aroma a circuitos quemados nació entre el ambiente.

"Rayos, chiquillo. Pensé que el whisky sería una gran pista. Corelia. Pirata nacido y crecido." Obi-Wan temió que Solo estuviera a un paso de golpearse el pecho como veermok alfa, para expresar su orgullo patriótico… "¿Lo haz visitado?" Gracias a la Fuerza, Solo decidió frenarse. Prosiguió con el guion ya establecido, civilizado como nunca lo era. "Durante algunos de sus locos viajes por la Galaxia a lado de Ben, ¿tal vez?"

"No, no puedo decir que alguna ocasión haya visitado el planeta. Pero, uno de mis Maestros proviene de Coronet. Leí mucho sobre la historia del planeta en su clase." Una risa. Blanda. "Debí de haberlo adivinado. Bien mencionaste que esta nave era un orgullo para la ingeniería Coreliana."

"¿Te acuerdas de eso?"

"Claro. Uno no olvida la primera impresión del Halcón, así nada más."

"Una palabra más sobre chatarras—"

Chewbacca se unió a la conversación, agregando su propia primera impresión de la nave. No fue más halagadora que la de Luke, desafortunadamente.

"Traidores, estoy rodeado de traidores." Solo se quejó a las alturas. "¿Por qué no vas a comprar esos vaporizadores que necesitamos para el Motor 4-D, si te molesta tanto apreciar esta gran pieza de maquinaria? El taller de Wislo ya debe estar abierto. Mueve tu trasero lanudo."

Chewie se levantó, gorgojos retumbando por sus cuerdas vocales. Se sirvió un último trago de whisky, antes de movilizarse fuera de la sala. Cuando rozó a su co-piloto para introducirse al pasillo, manoteó la cabeza de Solo con una garra. Luke explotó en carcajadas.

"Todos se creen comediantes, ahora." Fue la quejumbrosa respuesta del mercenario. Sus cabellos desaliñados fueron peinados con movimientos ofendidos. "Checa el modelo bien, esta vez, ¿quieres? No queremos una repetición de Yayin II, ¿me escuchas?" Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, Chewbacca probablemente regresando con otro manotazo, y Han se movió de su precario lugar, decidiendo buscar alojamiento en la mesa.

El trago recién servido se detuvo en los labios de Obi-Wan, reconociendo la nueva presencia en la Fuerza.

No fue Chewbacca, quien se asomó.

"Vaya, no estaba enterado que esta sería una reunión familiar." Han Solo deliberó desde su asiento, justo frente a Obi-Wan. "¿Qué te trae por mis senderos, Qui-Gon Jinn?"

Obi-Wan gruñó internamente, con una ferocidad que hubiera dejado mudo a un Wookiee. Empatía fue mandada desde su conexión con Luke, así como un dolor accidental causado por una quemadura del soldador.

"No por mi placer, te lo aseguro. ¿Disfrutando tu desayuno?"

"Gasolina pura es más nutritiva que leche." Han estiró sus piernas sobre la mesa, sonriendo con honesto gusto. ¿Y por qué no? Jinn y Solo eran buenos amigos. "¿Buscando a alguien? ¿Leia? Si es así, has venido en balde. No he visto a esa princesa petulante desde mi llegada a la ciudad."

"A decir verdad…" El galante tenor de Jinn voló por encima de la cabeza de Obi-Wan, amenazante. "…buscaba hablar con el Maestro Kenobi. Admito, nunca esperé encontrarlo aquí."

"Lleno de sorpresa, ése soy yo." Obi-Wan alzó—la que sería—la última copa del día. Secó el vaso diminuto en un tirón, descansándolo ruidosamente sobre el hipermotor. Se tornó hacia el otro Maestro lentamente, recargando un brazo sobre la superficie plana. Inspeccionó a Jinn. El hombre tenía su cabello atado, debido a la onda de calor que se encontraba atacando a Coruscant. Por la misma razón, se podía entender que la túnica exterior no estuviera acompañándolo tampoco. Usualmente, Jinn era una fortaleza de impavidez. Pero, este momento, Obi-Wan midió el encorvamiento de sus hombros como una anomalía. "Hay dos opciones: O eres increíblemente valiente, Qui-Gon, o increíblemente estúpido, para venir a buscarme en este momento."

La actitud de reírse ante el peligro fue puesta a prueba con la sonrisa de Qui-Gon. "¿Qué tal, _increíblemente obstinado_?"

"Eso también. ¿Gustas?" Obi-Wan apuntó a la mesa, con su mirada. Al ver a Jinn asentir, le sirvió un trago en el vaso que el mismo Obi-Wan había utilizado. Qui-Gon tomó el recipiente de las puntas de sus dedos, cuando éste fue estirado a su dirección. Sus miradas se encajaron, mientras Jinn dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, vaciando el contenido. Obi-Wan tuvo el presentimiento que un mensaje estaba siendo discretamente transmitido, con la acción. "¿Otro?"

Qui-Gon negó con su cabeza. "Suficiente."

"Andando, entonces." Porque de ninguna manera discutiría con Jinn, en medio de la guarida de Han Solo. No le comunicó a Luke algún tipo de despedida, pero escuchó claramente un insolente /No olvide su agradecimiento, esta vez, Maestro, ¿de acuerdo?/ que provocó a los ojos de Obi-Wan, entrecerrarse. "No querríamos manchar de sangre el bello suelo de la nave de Solo. No cuando a duras penas, recuerda darle mantenimiento."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Lárguense de aquí." Han concordó, luciendo intimidado con la fuente de aguda tensión que siempre se tejía entre ambos Maestros Jedi. "Aunque, si se arma una pelea, mi apuesta está Jinn. Lo siento, Ben, pero eres demasiado enano."

Sólo por eso, Obi-Wan jaló la mesa súbitamente, obligando que las holgazanas piernas de Solo se quedaran sin soporte.

"¿Dónde quieres hablar?" Obi-Wan preguntó, una vez que el cielo de Coruscant les saludara, fuera del Halcón.

Jinn no lo miró a la cara, en primera estancia. Su atención se perdió en los hangares por un instante. Luego, aclaró su garganta y todo parte de su cuerpo se giró hacia Obi-Wan. "Si no es molestia, me gustaría invitarte a desayunar. La Fuerza sabe que tu estomago me lo agradecerá."

El entrecejo de Obi-Wan comunicó que tanto no apreció el comentario intrusivo. "Mi estómago no es asunto del cual debas preocuparte, Qui-Gon."

Un sonido de frustración rompió con la compostura del otro hombre. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. ¿Acaso no hay forma de que pueda decirte algo, sin meter mi bota en mi boca en el intento?"

Ah. Conque, finalmente, _esta_ conversación iba a ser conducida. Años de fricción, resueltos hoy. Obi-Wan suspiró. "Lo dudo. Soy ultrasensible a cualquier cosa que quieras decirme. Podrías decirme que el cielo es azul, y aun así, me sentiría ofendido."

"¿Por qué?" Qui-Gon se le abalanzó. "¿Por qué, Obi-Wan? Debes saber que esa nunca es mi intención."

Obi-Wan observó las líneas de expresión marcando el rostro de Jinn. Contó las arrugas de su frente, tratando de imaginar si él hubiera causado aún más, si el título de Padawan se le hubiera otorgado viniendo del hombre. "Para mantenerte lejos de mí. Mecanismo de defensa, ¿ves? No puedes acercarte a mí, si bloqueo cada uno de tus pasos, con paranoia."

Ojos zafiros se acrecentaron. Luego, el inicio de una profunda comprensión se fue manifestando en Qui-Gon, mientras los minutos se alargaron. "Nunca quise lastimarte. Para evitarte un dolor mayor, fue que te rechacé. En aquel entonces, cada fibra de mi ser dudaba que podría ser un Maestro digno para ti. Ahora, sé que estaba equivocado. Ahora, entiendo que tú eras lo que necesitaba… para sanar."

Obi-Wan no había esperado tales declaraciones. Los hangares no eran el lugar más apropiado para desnudar tus males. La paciencia de Jinn, verdaderamente, debía estar expirando. "No es cierto. Haz sanado, sin mí, perfectamente. No me necesitaste." Obi-Wan inspeccionó las áreas periféricas por entrometidos, pero la alta hora de la mañana parecía ser un factor a su favor. Los mecánicos apenas comenzaban su turno.

"Fue un proceso diferente." Qui-Gon insistió. "Tomó años para que tan siquiera recuperará mi confianza. Cuando tomé a Leia como aprendiz, fue más por un sentido de responsabilidad. En Tatooine, Anakin deseaba que yo fuera su Maestro desde el principio, y no pude hacerlo. Se sintió… como una traición."

Ésta conversación estaba tomando una forma, de la que Obi-Wan no había estado preparado. Comenzó a retroceder de Jinn, en cuerpo y mente. "¿Traición?"

Qui-Gon no lo presionó, no lo persiguió, pero una grandiosa determinación se coló por su mirada. "Tu debiste haber sido mi Padawan. La Fuerza lo sabía. Yoda lo sabía. Pero, yo literalmente, enterré mi cabeza en la arena y escogí no escuchar. Cuando te vi convertirte en el aprendiz de Yoda, se sintió incorrecto hasta presenciarlo. Era tarde para arrepentimientos, sin embargo. No había sido posible una vuelta atrás."

La confesión fue digerida con sumo cuidado. Obi-Wan pensó en aquellos primeros meses de entrenamiento junto al Maestro Yoda. La decepción por no ser escogido por Qui-Gon había sido difícil de sobrepasar. Si Jinn hubiera mostrado alguna intención por reclamarlo, Obi-Wan no podía negar que hubiera estando más que dispuesto a correr de vuelta con el conflictivo Jedi. ¿Pero, hubiera sido lo correcto? "¿No crees qué estamos idealizando esto, demasiado? Trabajamos juntos durante la Guerra. Chocamos horriblemente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos hubiéramos acoplado como Maestro y Aprendiz? Tal vez—"

"—Primero, paranoia, ¿ahora auto-sabotaje?"

Obi-Wan sobó su frente, suspirando escandalosamente.

Los pasos de Qui-Gon se _sintieron,_ por medio de la Fuerza, marcando cada centímetro eliminado entre los dos. "Chocamos horriblemente, porque ambos somos testarudos. Eres apegado a las reglas, y te ciegas debido a ello. Sin olvidar que, cuando te conocí profesionalmente la primera vez, tenías construida una gama de reputaciones: Jedi Honorario, El Negociador, El Especialista—No quise ver más allá de las pantallas sensacionalistas. No quería enfrentarme al Jedi que pude haber moldeado. ¿Además? Eres un imbécil arrogante cuando quieres, Obi-Wan."

"Cierto." Obi-Wan presionó el tabique de su nariz. "No puedo evitarlo, tu más que nadie, lo saca de mi ser."

"Que privilegio."

"Si yo soy arrogante, tú eres un viejo prejuicioso. Te sentiste amenazado apenas pise Geonosis, actuando como Macho Alfa por todo el lugar, descalificando cada línea que salía de mi boca." Obi-Wan había querido patear a Qui-Gon en los testículos, con cada inconveniente que el veterano había presentado en la investigación. Muchas de sus viejas ilusiones sobre Jinn, habían caído en aquella misión. "Pero, supongo que con Conde Dooku involucrado, se puede comprender por qué te comportaste tan intranquilo en aquella misión."

"…_Ahí_ está."

"¿Mmm?" La mano de Obi-Wan descendió. Qui-Gon estaba sonriendo. "¿Qué?"

"Lo que no pude ver, a primera vista." Otro paso. El mentón de Qui-Gon cayó levemente, para atribuir más igualdad en la diferencia de alturas. "Lo escondes celosamente, pero tienes un corazón sangrante, Obi-Wan. Sospecho que esta gran capacidad de piedad, hubiera sido clave entre nuestra relación de Maestro y Aprendiz. Solía temerle a tu enojo. A tu pasión—Pero, nunca imaginé que a diferencia de Xanatos, tú si ejercerías auto-control. Tú sí escuchaste a tus enseñanzas. Esa misma compasión, te ayudó a balancearte."

Su corazón estaba su garganta. Obi-Wan la aclaró, en busca de palabras. –_Eras mi héroe_. Deseaba decir. –_Por eso dolió tanto, superarte_. Obi-Wan respiró hondo. Ya que estaban saldando cuentas… "Nunca… Nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado. Durante el derrumbe."

Algo de turbia sobriedad regresó al semblante de Jinn. Aquel ataque Separatista había marcado pérdidas no sólo para Obi-Wan. Si mal no recordaba, una de las mejores amigas de Qui-Gon, había perecido también. "Difícilmente tienes algo que agradecer, Obi-Wan. Fue Anakin, quien te encontró. Él siempre… Siempre ha tenido una afinidad especial, para sentir el sufrimiento. Me contó que tu agonía… era algo imposible de no percibir. Él fue quien nos guio hasta donde te encontrabas."

De tal palo, tal astilla. De algún lugar, Luke tenía que haber heredado aquella sensibilidad. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, Luke también había heredado el temple de Padmé. "Acepto tu invitación de desayuno, Qui-Gon."

Luz avivó el semblante del otro Jedi. "No en el Templo. Conozco un lugar en el centro de la ciudad, ¿tienes tiempo?"

Para aceptar la invitación, Obi-Wan estiró su brazo. "Después de ti."

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero si algo se va a derramar entre esos dos, no va a ser sangre."

Fatalmente, Luke gimió ante la espantosa imagen mental. Se quemó otro dedo con el soldador, solamente por escuchar tal observación. "No necesitaba esa noción en mi cabeza." No que lo dudara. Bien lo había predicho Maestro Windu, la colisión entre Jinn y Kenobi tenía que suceder, un día de estos. Y aunque Obi-Wan podía vivir confortablemente en la tierra de la abnegación, Luke había averiguado desde el primer día, lo que Qui-Gon tanto añoraba tener. Un ligero resbalón de su dedos, por concentrarse más en las posibilidades de reconciliación entre los Maestro, y ahora su meñique sufrió por ello. "¡Auch! Con un Sith."

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Los tacones de las botas de Solo hicieron un inmediato eco. "¿Qué tanto haces? No te preocupes tanto por un par de cables, niño."

"Estoy bien. Eso me pasa por no ponerme guantes." Y por andar en las nubes. Como lo había hecho de pequeño, Luke introdujo el dedo a su boca para brindar alivio. "Casi termino."

"Déjame ver, te has quemado las dos manos. Puedo _olerlo_."

Luke había estado a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero cuando los dedos de Solo se colocaron sobre su mano, su voz se esfumó. Delicadamente, Han extrajo la mano que había estado operando en el interior del panel de control, sus yemas explorando por piel dañada. "Tengo una pomada de bacta por… allí. En el botiquín. Que Chewie debe saber dónde ésta…" El rostro del contrabandista giró a sus alrededores, queriendo invocar el botiquín con el mero poder su voz.

"No te preocupes tanto." Quemaduras de aguja soldadora difícilmente eran mortales. Han actuaba como si sus manos estuvieran a punto de caer de sus muñecas.

Entre dos palmas, su mano más adolorida fue encarcelada, cubierta, como si necesitara calor. "Mm. Que extraño. Para ser un Jedi, tus manos vaya que son suaves como mantequilla." Sus dedos cosquillearon por las palmas de Luke, recorriendo las líneas de la vida. "Esperaba que trabajaras más duro, Caballero. ¿Dónde están tu callos?"

"Podría decir lo mismo." Luke contradijo. "¿Has estado de vacaciones todo este tiempo? Para ser un mercenario, luces muy bien cuidado."

Han sonrió. Cuando Luke trató de reclamar su mano, Solo la sujetó con más terquedad, acomodándola contra su pecho. "No negaré que unos días en Hesperidium fueron bien disfrutados. Unos días en el Spa es lo que Chewie necesitaba para librarse de las pulgas."

"¿Ahí fue donde te encontró Leia, cuando te contactó?"

"Sip." La sonrió morfó a una contorsión poco grata, cuando el nombre de Leia alcanzó los oídos de Han. "No apreció mi aparición en el holo-proj envuelto en sólo una toalla, pero ésa fue su culpa, por utilizar mi línea privada, sin permiso. Su Majestad siempre quiere las cosas a su manera, cuando a ella se le antoja. No va con mi estilo."

Luke no podía negar que la descripción iba con Leia. Durante su periodo como tutora, nunca había descansado para atraer a Luke a sus intereses. Con tal de ser más cercano a ella, Luke había permitido su manipulación en ciertos aspectos. Después de todo, ¿quién terminaba de leer 26 volúmenes en Historia Universal, para impresionar a una chica?

-_Por la Fuerza, es mi hermana de la que estoy hablando_. "Es exigente. Sin embargo, usualmente lo hace para el beneficio de los demás."

"Un beneficio que ella interpreta a su antojo. No, exactamente, el que uno quiere." Han aclaró su garganta. "Me enteré que ustedes son… buenos amigos."

"Y yo me enteré que ustedes fueron… más que amigos."

Han no lució contento con la revelación. "¿Oh? Así que Leia si se permiten esparcir información privada, sin consideración, cuando yo no puedo ni pronunciar su nombre en voz alta."

"Sus problemas son sus problemas, Han." Luke devolvió su mirada al panel, buscando por el soldador con su mano libre. "Fue mi tutora cuando recién llegué a Coruscant. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, sí. Pero, relativamente, no compartimos mucho tiempo juntos. Leia, desde entonces, ya era una Jedi más ocupada que yo. Después de un par de meses, ella estuvo fuera de Coruscant durante largos intervalos. No puedo decir que la vi muy seguido… durante estos últimos dos años." Había asistido a la Ceremonia de Graduación de Luke, eso sí podía recordar. Lo había abrazado, felicitado, y dado un beso en la frente, llenando un rol que ahora Luke podía reconocer como fraternal. "No habló mal de ti. Si la conoces, tan bien como me imagino, debes saber que no es deshonesta."

"No pudo haber dicho maravillas de mí. Precisamente, porque no es deshonesta."

"Ella misma me confesó que no puede ser objetiva cuando se trata de recomendarte. Pero, también me alentó a que te conociera yo mismo, en vez de escuchar las opiniones ajenas." El circuito finalmente fue solidificado. Luke apagó el soldador. Volteó su rostro hacia Han, sonriendo cuando reconoció tensa consternación pesando en la expresión del mercenario. "¿Por qué tan preocupado? Eres un héroe conmemorado, Han Solo. No tengo otra cosa más que respeto por ti."

"No soy un héroe, niño." Tan perturbado se mostró Solo, que soltó la mano de Luke. "¿Quieres saber que he estado haciendo, todo este tiempo que no me has visto? No hay nada honorable al respecto, déjame asegurarte. ¿Quieres saber cómo utilice el dinero de mi recompensa? ¿Para quién, realmente, trabajo? Jabba El Hutt. No es un patrón que grite… empleo limpio."

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué te juzgue? Esperarás mucho tiempo, entonces. No voy a decirte como vivir tu vida." –_Apenas y puedo con la mía_. Aprovechando la liberación de ambas manos, Luke se dedicó a atornillar el panel ya arreglado.

"¿Así que estás feliz de involucrarte con una escoria de la Galaxia, como tu servidor?"

Luke dio los toques finales al panel, presionando un botón para comprobar su función. La radio fue encendida, el locutor de un partido deportivo narrando los movimientos de los jugadores. Orgulloso, Luke la apagó. Más ebrio con la victoria de esta mundana batalla, que por los efectos del whiskey que tan sólo había inhalado, Luke sonrió en la dirección del mercenario. "No eres una escoria. Tengo evidencia de ello."

"¿Oh, sí?" Pretendiendo que no conocía el origen de tal evidencia, Solo fue danzando de regreso a lado de Luke, picardía envolviendo la curva de sus caderas. "Cuéntame al respecto."

"No alimentaré tu ego." Luke le picoteó el pecho. "Tú debes conocerte. Si quiere continuar pretendiendo que el contrabando llena tu vida a la plenitud, adelante. Pero, por lo menos, yo siempre guardaré el conocimiento de que… el dinero no lo es todo para ti." Si su dedo se atoró en el botón del chaleco de Solo, no hubo inconveniente. Han los inmovilizó justo donde los quería, presionándolos contra su pecho. Había una disonancia, entre el recelo de las reacciones de su cuerpo, y la inseguridad que se podía leer en sus cejas enroscadas.

"Podrías venir conmigo. Saborear mi mundo por un día—o cinco. O un mes. Dejar al monasterio por un rato."

Luke parpadeó. "¿Irme del Templo?"

"De todo y de todos. Hasta de Kenobi." El aliento alcohólico se suspiró sobre la nariz de Luke, ardiente. "Podrías ser libre. Nunca entenderé esta fascinación de los Jedi, por vivir tan negados de los placeres de la vida. Sacrifican, sacrifican y sacrifican, y a cambio, no obtienen más que muerte o un escupitajo en la cara. O _ambos_. ¿Cómo pueden actuar tan desconectados de lo que lo que les da esencia?"

Luke se encogió de hombros, no tan casual como hubiera querido expresar. Sin saberlo, Han estaba abriendo cajas de Pandora con sus ideas. "Los Jedi protegemos la paz y la justicia. Un precio alto tiene que venir adjunto. Además… No todos tenemos destinos tan fatales. Muchos de nosotros somos felices sirviendo la voluntad de la Fuerza."

"Escúchate, nomás." Han gruñó. "Te han lavado de cabeza bastante bien. _Protegemos_, _nosotros_, _tenemos_—Definitivamente, un Caballero Jedi. Agrega _miserable_ a la lista, ¿quieres? Solo. Esclavo a un estúpido código que no tiene sentido."

No apreciando la súbita crítica cayendo sobre su profesión, Luke jaló de los vellos del pecho ajeno, que se asomaban por la camiseta de Solo. "Las reglas han cambiado."

"¿Cómo?"

"Por ejemplo: Ahora, puedo hacer esto." Y Luke terminó, con lo que Han no había llevado a cabo, tres años atrás. Planeó por un encuentro breve, una lección que callara las discriminaciones de Solo.

No fue así.

Una vez que sus labios se mezclaron, la boca de Luke fue conquistada con fervor. Manos aventuradas enmarcaron su rostro, bloqueando cualquier retirada. Una lengua ágil rompió con los límites que Luke quiso plantear, obligándolo a partir sus labios, a extender la invitación. Fue un error. Un error que le costó a Luke, parte de su cordura. Nunca debió subestimar la experiencia del hombre frente a él. Nunca debió retarlo de esta manera.

Lo único que Luke ganó… fue un volcán despertando bajo la falsa calma de su piel.

Han fue activando interceptores dentro de su ser, que ni Luke sabía que tenía instalados. Fue arrebatada pasión la que nació entre los dos. Pasión consumidora, caliente, y completamente nueva. Han fue mordiendo la comisura de su boca con la desfachatez de siempre, armando duelo con su lengua áspera, impregnando el paladar de Luke de whiskey Coreliano. El sabor a fuego vivo fue compartido con un gemido ahogado, expulsado de la garganta de Luke, con sorprendente potencia. Sus propios dedos fueron sordos a comandos civilizados, enterrándose en aquel cabello castaño con abandono, disfrutando de la textura suave—Disfrutando de la fuerza, que el cuerpo de Solo, representada.

Disfrutando de los ángulos duros de su cuerpo, de la manera posesiva con la que Han lo abrazó, presionándolo contra sí, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo.

"Dime que puedes mostrarme más de estos cambios." Han desprendió sus bocas con el solemne objetivo de murmurar tal súplica contra su mejilla, la punta de su lengua trazando curvas sobre su piel. "No creo poder aguantar otros tres años… para disfrutar del resto."

Luke plantó sus manos en el pecho del hombre, discutiendo mentalmente por millones de maneras de colocar distancia. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, escapando de la boca de Han. "Ejemplo, ¿recuerdas?" Jadeó con torpeza, reconociendo lo pobre que era la excusa. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué no consideraba su vida lo suficiente complicada ya? "Sin obligaciones."

La nariz de Han acarició la fina fracción de piel que se desnudó del cuello del Jedi. Los choques de sus jadeos fueron sentidos por cada nervio tejido en Luke. Cálidos, caóticos, poderosos. "Si no puedes aguantar el juego, chico, no entres."

"Lo sé." –_Lo siento._

Han apretó su agarre de la cintura de Luke por un momento, su rostro todavía escondido. "No puedo decir no me lo busqué." Deliberó finalmente, soltando a Luke de su abrazo. "Supongo que corrí con suerte. Pudo haber sido Kenobi quien hubiera decidido callarme el pico."

Luke le dio las espaldas en cuanto se le fue posible. Bromas. Distracciones. Desviaciones del tema. Todas eran las respuestas adecuadas para lidiar con este accidente. Ninguna pudo salir de su boca, sin embargo. Remordimiento quería formarse en su conciencia, por jalas cuerdas de Solo que no debía. Han no era la marioneta de nadie. Darle esperanza falsa había sido una crueldad.

¿Cómo lo había hecho Leia? ¿Cómo había podido separar sus necesidades básicas, sin añorar por una intimidad más profunda? Han Solo no gritaba 'compromiso' a los cielos. Lo que quería de Luke sería simplemente físico, si Luke cedía a su seducción. No había nada malo en eso, claro. El mismo Luke lo había hecho con pasadas aventuras.

Pero, ahora. Luke había cambiado. Sus necesidades habían cambiado.

Los Jedi podían tener relaciones carnales. También podían amar. Hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, dependía de cada quien. Estaba de más decir, que el asunto era complicado. Aunque el matrimonio con foráneos era permitido con el nuevo Código, se recomendaba que fuera con una pareja estable, forjada con sólidas bases emocionales y psicológicas. Puesto, que el divorcio no era posible. No por la existencia de tabúes, sino porque una vez que el vínculo psíquico era establecido en la pareja nupcial, éste compromiso no podía ser roto. Únicamente la muerte, tenía aquel privilegio.

Era inevitable pensar en sus padres. ¿Qué los había unido? ¿Placer, o verdadero amor? Anakin había expresado un cariño por Padmé, ¿pero se podría decir lo mismo de la mujer? Amar sí había estado prohibido en su época, ¿qué tanto los había influido aquella limitante? ¿Quedar embarazada había sido planificado, o un simple error de Padmé?

Han estaba sirviéndose otro trago. Luke se acercó para retomar el asiento de Obi-Wan.

"…No soy Leia."

Un soplido. "Créeme, lo he notado."

"Me refiero…" Luke respiró hondo. Han merecía una explicación. "No querrías involucrarte con alguien como yo."

"¿Oh? ¿Otra de las grandiosas habilidades de un Jedi es leer mentes?"

Luke gruñó. "¿Me podrías dejar terminar?"

Una sonrisa contradictoria al tema que trataban, fue dedicada al contenido de su copa. "Eres único en tu clase, Luke Lars. No tienes que decírmelo."

"Hablo en serio. Los esqueletos de mi armario están a un paso de vomitarse fuera de su escondite. No querrías tus botas embarradas."

"Si estás intentando convencerme de correr en dirección opuesta, estás haciéndolo mal." Han lleno de líquido el vaso abandonado de Kenobi. Luego lo empujó en la dirección de Luke. "Siempre estoy listo para un reto. ¿No eres Leia? Claro que lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué insistes en meterla en la conversación? Esto es entre tú yo, Luke. No me recuerdas a ella, o algo igual de retrasado. Te veo a ti, solamente."

Era tan raro escuchar su nombre salir de la boca, que Luke recién había saboreado. "No entiendo qué es lo que ves, precisamente. Apenas me conoces."

"Cierto." Han se encogió de hombros. "Pero, estoy corrigiéndolo, ¿no lo ves?" Levantó una palma, y comenzó a contar con sus dedos: "Sé que eres proveniente de Tatoonie, que te criaste con tu abuela. Eres un Jedi. Probablemente estás tan loco como Ben. Eres un mecánico. Un piloto. Un sabelotodo. ¡Ah! Te gusta el chocolate caliente y tienes agallas. Las tienes que tener, para disfrutar de esta hermosura." Han levantó la botella en específico. Una pauta prosiguió. Al ver que Luke no respondió como lo deseado, seriedad se comió el tono liviano que Han había estado usando. "En muchas dimensiones, todavía eres inocente. Pero, en otras, haz cambiado desde la última vez que te vi, ¿verdad? Ciertamente, haz aprendido nuevas máscaras."

"Para alguien que desprecia tanto las costumbres de los Jedi, vaya que te gusta estar rodeado de nosotros." Luke murmuró, después de acabar con su trago. "Meto a Leia porque ella simboliza lo que has deseado, previamente, de un amante. Yo no puedo representar lo mismo. No quiero." Han frunció su ceño, al escucharlo, pero antes de que el pirata abriera su boca, Luke prosiguió. "Me agradas. A pesar de que somos tan diferentes, sé que podríamos ser amigos. O aliados de alguna clase. Como tú y Maestro Jinn."

Han pasó sus dedos por su cabellos sudados, procesando. "Amigos."

Luke jugó con el vaso, empujándolo de un lado a otro en la prisión de sus manos. Asintió. Por ahora, amistad era lo que Luke podía ofrecer. "Puede que tengas la delantera, pero aún yo no conozco gran cosa sobre ti."

Han se recargó con más firmeza en el hipermotor. "Soy un libro abierto."

-_No. No lo eres_. Luke sonrió con falsa aceptación. –_No para todos_. "Será mejor que me marche. Estar en arresto domiciliario no significa que no tenga deberes que cumplir."

Solo no se creyó ni una palabra. Fue visible en la dureza de su mirada. Luke se levantó lentamente, buscando por serenidad con un llamado a la Fuerza. Para su sorpresa, la Fuerza estaba callada. Independiente y neutral. Como pocas veces se comportaba. Luke no supo qué pensar al respecto. Caminó por el pasillo que Chewbacca había usado, una presión en su pecho creciendo, en lugar de relajarse, con cada paso dado. Cuando llegó al piso inferior, activo el comando para abrir la compuerta…

…y fue entonces, que escuchó los apresurados pasos a sus espaldas. Han se acercaba, corriendo.

Luke se tornó a sus espaldas, justo a tiempo para reconocer el cuerpo de Solo precipitándose en su dirección. "¿Qúe pa—?"

Fue halado del cuello, sin misericordia, directo hacia la boca de Han. Tan bruscamente, como sus labios fueron saboreados, se le liberó. "Detesto decepcionarte, pero amigos no se besan de esta forma." Una cadena de besos se fue eslabonando de su boca hasta su mentón, mordiendo con la apropiaba medida de fuerza. "Los amigos no se esfuerzan tanto en conocer los trucos para hacerte estremecer." Otro beso contra su boca, apagando cualquier protesta. Luke cerró sus ojos, guiándose con el sonido de la voz de Solo hacia un mundo oscuro, desconocido. "Ningún amigo que haya tenido me ha robado la razón de esta manera, con tan insignificante causa. Sí, no te conozco, no me conoces. ¿Pero, adivina qué? Me importa un bledo."

Luke era tan sólo humano. Nadie podía culparlo por querer lamer brandy directo de la lengua del Coreliano. Entre sonidos húmedos y suspiros satisfechos, sus filtros fueron apagados. "No puedo ser algo casual—"

"Perfecto. No _quiero_ casual." Han sonrió contra sus labios. Se tomó un descanso para respirar, y dejar a Luke hacer lo mismo. Su frente cayó sobre la suya. "Podemos irnos tan lento como quieras."

"Pero—" Luke pausó para relamer sus labios. "¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Qué no conoces el significado de simple atracción?" Han suavizó el regaño con un empujo coqueto de su nariz contra la de Luke. "Hay hechos de la vida que uno simplemente no puede reducir a cálculos lógicos y tangibles, Luke. No todo es calmoso y quieto, con una etiqueta de sabiduría pegada, al estilo Jedi. A veces… ocurren sacudidas de químicos naturales, hormonas despertando—A veces, uno simplemente cae de los cielos, ¡y bam! Posas los ojos sobre una persona, y sin importar las circunstancias, no puedes sacarla de tu cabeza."

Luke apretó sus párpados cerrados. Si Han continuaba hablando con tanta sensatez, Luke no podría ser responsable de sus actos. Leia no había mencionado nada de esta faceta, respecto del mercenario. ¿Será por qué su hermana no la conocía, siquiera?

Por las estrellas, esto era una locura.

Sin embargo…

En un mundo donde muchas de las decisiones de Luke eran influidas por La Fuerza, elegir embarcarse en esta locura junto con Han Solo, se sintió liberador. Era un brote de rebeldía saltando en su temprana adultez. Han brillaba como muestra de libre albedrío. La atracción pulsaba viva entre ellos dos, era verdad. Luke no podía evitar sentir el magnetismo del otro hombre, y al parecer, funcionaba en ambos sentidos.

Pasión.

Luke no había experimentado pasión como esta, con anterioridad. Y si Han Solo no estaba exigiendo más de lo que Luke podría dar… Si estaba interesado en algo más substancial que una noche fría pasada en Hoth, bajo circunstancias de vida o muerte influyendo en el asunto…

"No estaba mintiendo antes." Resuelto en su nueva convicción, las yemas del Jedi se permitieron saciar su curiosidad, tocando un pómulo terso, registrando la textura. "Tengo que irme."

"¿A hacer qué?"

Luke había planeado visitar a Anakin después de la sesión del Consejo. La mera ansiedad de pensar en ello, lo había estado deteniendo. "Bueno, el desastre de la cena de anoche todavía permanece en mi cocina. Nadie lo va a limpiar por mí. Los Jedi no tenemos droides domésticos. Después de eso, estaba pensado en—"

/LUKE. LUKE, AYÚDAME./

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" Han reincorporó su postura en un segundo, viendo algún rasgo de Luke mutar drásticamente. "Algo anda mal."

Luke sobó su siente, recién notando que su jaqueca había desaparecido desde hacía un buen rato. Ahora, con Leia gritando en su cráneo, la pesadilla volvía a comenzar. /¿Leia?/

/VEN./ Instrucciones del lugar a donde Leia lo quería guiar, fueron mandadas urgentemente. Luke no perdió tiempo, echándose a correr fuera de la pista de aterrizaje. /APÚRATE./

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Tres años antes.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Estaban llamando a la puerta. Obi-Wan gruñó.

"¡Está abierto!" Gritó de su fortaleza de cojines. "¡Adelante!"

Oh no. Fue lo primero que cruzó su mente, al reconocer a su visitante. "Maestro Qui-Gon."

Con buena razón para temer su bienvenida, el hombre no traspasó más allá del recibidor. "Maestro Kenobi. Disculpe por no anunciar mi visita. Estaba cerca de su habitación y fue una decisión espontanea, el venir a verlo."

Obi-Wan estaba cansado. Aburrido. Pero, Qui-Gon no merecía ser abusado. "No se preocupe, Maestro. Aprecio su atención." Después de analizar de reojo la distancia del recibidor a la sala, Obi-Wan le dio palmaditas a su costado, tratando de apaciguar la tensión. "Pase, pase. No sienta inconveniente en acercárseme. No le arrancaré la cabeza esta tarde. Lo prometo."

Qui-Gon alzó sus cejas, pero lo que estuviera pensando no salió de su mente. "¿Cómo se siente?"

Obi-Wan suspiró. "Bueno, no puedo sentir mi posterior, tengo un pene dibujado en mi yeso, me muero por un trozo de pastel de fresa, tengo comezón terrible en pantorrilla." Sonrió. "Aparte de todo eso, estoy espectacular."

"Bueno saber su sentido del humor no sufrió bajas." Qui-Gon decidió sentarte en la silla independiente, justo frente a él. "Ah. Reconozco ese pene."

"¿Cuántas veces, Yoda, lo sometió a algo similar?"

"Cinco." Una mueca. "Era tendente a accidentes y fracturas."

"Escuché algo sobre ello." Obi-Wan ofreció a la conversación. "¿Cómo estuvieron las clases con Luke?" Luke. Luke era un tema seguro.

"Excelentes." Qui-Gon retiró su túnica exterior para acomodarse mejor. "Debe imaginarlo. Nadie lo conoce mejor que usted."

"Ach, no." Obi-Wan torció su nariz. "Hay aspectos que soy feliz de ignorar de la vida de mi Padawan." Como su vida amorosa. Desde su regreso, todo lo que Obi-Wan había escuchado había comenzado con _Leia esto, y Leia el otro_. "Um. Le ofrecería té—"

"Puedo hacerlo por usted, si lo quiere."

Ambos se observaron por un momento, atrapados en la incomodidad del extraño encuentro. ¿Qui-Gon Jinn en su cocina? Obi-Wan no sabía que pensar. "No quisiera molestarlo, Maestro."

"Llámame Qui-Gon. Y no sería una molestia. Es lo esperado, al ver su estado." Sin esperar por una confirmación, Jinn se pudo de pie con dirección a la cocina. "Solamente gríteme los paraderos de los ingredientes."

Obi-Wan no tuvo otro remedio que hacer, precisamente, eso. Gritó que la tetera debía estar en la estufa eléctrica, que los sobres de té debían estar en el segundo cajón del porta platos, y que el agua—

"Puedo ver el agua." Jinn gritó de vuelta.

"Oh, correcto." Obi-Wan se retorció sobre el sofá. Rascó su rodilla, que era lo único que alcanzaba. Jaló la manga de su camiseta de entrenamiento. Luego, analizó la nueva tonalidad bronceada que había ganado en sus brazos expuestos. "¡Creo que Luke dejó galletas de miel en el refrigerador!" Esto era tan extraño. Luke nunca dejaría, este incidente, pasar. ¿Compartiendo galletas y té con Maestro Jinn? Obi-Wan ya lo podía escuchar: ¡Tatooine debió de haberse congelado! "¿Maestro Qui-Gon?"

"¿Sí?"

Tal vez, fue fácil decirlo porque Jinn estaba escondido de su visión. "Le debo una disculpa. Por la manera en la que me comporté, en el día de mi partida a Kashyyyk."

Una pausa. "Disculpa aceptada."

"No estaba teniendo el mejor de los días…"

"Recién llegaba de un largo viaje, lo comprendo."

"Me desquité con usted."

Qui-Gon salió de la cocina para recargarse en la pared. Cruzado de brazos, inspeccionó a Obi-Wan, de pies a cabeza. "Me viste como una amenaza, Obi-Wan."

"Sí."

"No confías en mí."

Obi-Wan tragó saliva. Humedeció sus labios. "No. Una parte de mí no lo hace. Para su mala suerte, esa misma parte se infla con sobreprotección por mi aprendiz. No fue una buena combinación."

"Tienes instintos excepcionales, Obi-Wan. No los desprecies." Fue lo que Jinn planteó, antes de regresar a la cocina. Obi-Wan no sintió que estuvieran teniendo la misma conversación. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus instintos, con ser descortés?

Quince minutos después, los tés listos estaban siendo colocados en la mesa que los separaba. Efectivamente, un puño de galletas había sobrevivido el hambre de Luke. Las compartieron en silencio. Qui-Gon caminó hasta un lado de Obi-Wan para entregar su taza, más adecuadamente. Mudo ante la atención servicial, Obi-Wan prefirió quemarse la lengua a continuar con la plática. Jinn caminó por la sala con curiosidad, esperando a que su propia bebida bajara de temperatura. Cuando su atención fue atraída hacia el mostrador de madera alderaaniana que Luke había construido, Obi-Wan no perdió de vista el inmenso shock que paralizó al otro Maestro.

Jinn estaba observando el estante, donde Luke recién había re-acomodado parte de su colección de rocas sensitivas.

Obi-Wan frunció se ceño.

"Que colección tan… peculiar." Qui-Gon se acercó a sus regalos, lentamente. "Nunca pensé que…"

"Idea de Luke, para darle más vida en la sala. Las tenía en mi recamara recolectando polvo, así que, me pareció también buena idea sacarlas." Obi-Wan sonrió para sí. "Podría parecer tonto, pero puedo jurar que actúan como plantas caprichosas. Desde que Luke las movió de lugar, parecen resplandecer aún más."

"La Fuerza fluye por cada una de ellas."

"Así es. No son todas en total. El resto siguen en mi recámara, pero no tan olvidadas."

El hombre, curiosamente, tuvo las agallas de tomar una de las piedras en su mano. La primera que Obi-Wan había recibido.

Qui-Gon no preguntó de dónde las había obtenido. Regresó la piedra a su lugar, y se dio la vuelta de retorno a la sala. Estaba sonriendo de una manera que Obi-Wan nunca había presenciado. "Te agradan. Tu devoción se pudo percibir a través de la Fuerza."

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros. "Por un largo tiempo, fueron mi más devota compañía." Por no decir _única_. Se ocupó de darle otro sobro a su té.

"Ahora tienes a tu Padawan para mantenerte ocupado. Verás, que pronto estarás pidiendo por la compañía de rocas…"

Obi-Wan masticó una galleta. Comparar notas con Jinn sobre las desventajas de tener un Padawan era terreno peligroso. "No puedo quejarme. Luke, raramente, causa problemas." Siempre y cuando, Starfighters no estuvieran involucrados. Pareció ser que el ambiente se dejó de pretensiones, al rodear demasiado cerca del pasado, que ensamblaba a Obi-Wan con Qui-Gon. "Organa y él parecen congeniar."

Qui-Gon arrugó su entrecejo. "¿Y no lo apruebas?"

El silencio tuvo que ser respuesta suficiente. Obi-Wan ocupó su boca con más galletas.

"Ya veo." Fue la aceptación rabiada de Jinn. "Debo dejarle claro, Maestro Kenobi, que cualquier juicio que tenga de mí no debería ser compartido con Jedi Organa. Ella es independiente a cualquier—"

Oh, por todos los Sith. Jinn no tenía cara para jugar al mártir. "No, no _lo_ es." Obi-Wan le interrumpió. "Puede que ella no sea consciente del rol que está interpretando en esta pequeña maquinación, pero ella es un engrane valioso. Y nosotros los Jedi, no creemos en coincidencias, ¿cierto? Bien. Partiendo con esta filosofía en mano: no creo que sea coincidencia que Organa haya sido asignada como tutora de Luke, así como no considero coincidencia, la peculiar atención que mi aprendiz ha captado del Maestro Windu y de usted. Solamente porque la Fuerza no lo registra como malas noticias, es por las que me reservo el pensar mal de ustedes, Maestro Qui-Gon. Sin embargo, sé que esconden algo, que ustedes están viendo un diseño de la Fuerza enredado entre Luke y Organa, del que yo estoy siendo excluido."

A pesar de haber sido captado en el acto como culpable, Jinn no parecía tener remordimientos. "No deseo ningún mal contra Padawan Lars, o contra ti." Qui-Gon recargó sus codos sobre sus muslos, intercalando su mirada. "Y este diseño que mencionas, es la _voluntad_ de la Fuerza, Obi-Wan. Ni siquiera yo tengo la certeza de lo que está por suceder."

Obi-Wan sacudió su cabeza, más resignado que molesto. "Es por _esto_, qué no puedo confiar en ti, Qui-Gon Jinn. No sabes cuándo detenerte. Crees que por sólo declarar que la Fuerza lo comanda, puedes arrollar con la vida de los demás, con las reglas del Consejo, o con cualquier obstáculo que se interponga. No piensas en las consecuencias futuras de tus actos."

Para su inmensa sorpresa, Jinn abandonó su taza sobre la mesa para levantarse y acercársele. ¡Qué hombre tan suicida! Obi-Wan trató de deslizarse lo más lejos posible del hombre, pero Qui-Gon lo detuvo con una mano sobre su pierna.

Se mantuvieron congelados en tal posición durante una larga pauta. Obi-Wan mirando al frente, Qui-Gon posando su concentración en Obi-Wan.

"…Soy egoísta. Lo sé."

Más silencio. Obi-Wan movió su atención sobre sus rocas, deseando que pudiera estar así de lejos de Jinn.

"Pero, debo hacer lo que pienso que es lo correcto."

"Bien." Obi-Wan escupió entre dientes. "Igual yo." No era algo personal el rechazo hacia Qui-Gon, sino una cautela que Obi-Wan debía tener alrededor de Jinn, a base de las circunstancias. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que Obi-Wan se repitió a sí mismo, una y otra vez.

La mano fue retirada de su pierna. Todo sentido previo de armonía se había desincronizado, ninguno de los dos queriendo ser receptor de los pensamientos del otro. Cada quien, estaba anclado en su propio punto de vista. Siempre había sido la misma historia entre los dos. La conclusión nunca variaba: Ni Jinn, ni Obi-Wan, deseaban ceder ante el otro. Jinn estaba conectado a la Fuerza Viviente a un nivel trascendental, mientras que Obi-Wan era más guiado por la Fuerza Unificadora, y con su propio código moral. Sus malos presentimientos le había salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión. Obi-Wan _confiaba_ en sus presentimientos.

Qui-Gon se concentraba en el aquí y en el ahora.

"Te dejaré para que descanses." Víctima de la tensión opresiva, el hombre mayor recogió las tazas usadas, retirándolas a la cocina. Por el breve momento a solas, Obi-Wan restregó su rostro, sintiéndose atinadamente exhausto por el intercambio. Era ridículo, que tan rápido las cosas se amargaban entre Jinn y él. Un don de ambos. Por más que intentaban fingir que no había un thune entre medio de los dos, la estampida era sentida durante una interacción. Ninguna conversación era enteramente segura. Siempre los rodeaba un campo minado.

Obi-Wan se reacomodó sobre el sofá, acostándose a lo largo de éste. Cuando cerró sus ojos, no tuvo la intención de caer en profunda meditación. Pero, se percató de que efectivamente, aquello había sucedido, cuando una hora después, regresó al mundo físico con una manta cubriendo su persona. A solas.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Había un camino de Sanadores inconscientes marcando el recorrido al ala de Tratados Intensivos. Luke no tuvo tiempo de checar sus estados con más afán, pero aprovechó el hecho de que Han se tomara un minuto para verificar el pulso de uno de los desmayados, para apresurar sus pasos y garantizar de que no fuera alcanzado. Pagaría por ello, después. Estaba seguro. Pero, Luke todavía no quería exponer esta parte de su vida al mercenario.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Anakin Skywalker, se encontró con una escena turbulenta.

Dama Leia Organa estaba inmovilizada, pegada a una de las paredes del cuarto. Estaba siendo paralizada por los dedos metálicos—crudos en su configuración—de su padre, así como de la manipulación experta de la Fuerza, para bloquear enemigos.

Luke se mantuvo quieto, bloqueando el camino a Han al poner la compuertas bajo llave. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con neutralidad.

Anakin estaba dándoles las espaldas, parado frente a la única ventana. Vestía los mismos scrubs que Luke había usado, antes de su dada de alta. "Se interpuso en mi camino."

Luke cruzó miradas con Leia. La mujer comunicaba completo desafío, a pesar de su precario estado. "Caballero Skywalker estaba en mitad de un intento de huida cuando lo intercepté. Está actuado erráticamente debido a la fiebre."

"Estoy bien." Anakin gruñó, sus dedos encorvándose. Sin embargo, la presión inyectada en la Dama Jedi, no pareció sufrir incremento.

"¿A dónde ibas?" Luke dio un lento paso hacia adelante.

Anakin no respondió. Sus hombros estaban temblando. Leia volvió a tomar la palabra.

"Quiere dejar Coruscant… Le recomendé que esperábamos por ti." /Logré acorralarlo de regreso a su habitación, pero en el momento que te mencioné, perdió el control. Dime que tienes un sedante contigo./

/No voy a drogarlo más de lo que ya está./ Luke frunció su ceño. Decidió cambiar de táctica. "Anakin, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?" Cuestionó, con la mayor gentileza posible.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, las rodillas de Skywalker uniéndose al inconsistente tambaleo del resto de su cuerpo. Leia fue liberada, con la caída de un brazo prostético. "Necesito—Tengo que ir—Tengo que impedir que lo encuentren."

Luke dio otro par de avances. "Cálmate. ¿A dónde tienes que ir? Quizás—"

"No comprendes—Nadie de ustedes, comprende. ¡No me creen! ¡Ni mi propio Maestro, ni Helling, me toman en serio!"

"Queremos que primero te recuperes." De su vista periférica, Luke captó la silueta de su hermana moviéndose hacia las compuertas de salida. /Han está afuera. Ya debe de haber alertado a Seguridad, no les permitas entrar. Yo me encargo de él./

Anakin adquirió suficiente valentía para darse la vuelta. Su rostro estaba húmedo, con sudor o con lágrimas, no era claro. Había sido afeitado y su larga cabellera había sido cortada a un manojo de rizos cobrizos. Lucía más joven, ante el cambio. Había repuesto un poco de masa corporal, y su piel ya no estaba adornada con moretones. Luke sintió un jalón en su estómago, cuando su cerebro comenzó a correlacionar similitudes automáticamente, respecto a las características físicas que compartía con Skywalker.

Skywalker parecía haber caído en la misma cuenta. Se congeló, en cuanto tuvo a Luke en su línea de visión, miles de emociones sin nombre, cruzando por su rostro.

"Luke." Roncamente, articuló el otro hombre.

El mencionado tragó saliva. "Sí, soy yo—"

"Luke, tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí." Anakin se precipitó en su dirección, una renovada determinación blanqueando su expresión facial. "Es sobre Xanatos. Tengo que terminar con mi misión."

"Tú misión está terminada. Xanatos está muerto."

"Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que ese imbécil de Agu'Lis comience a sospechar… _Él_ es la clave para que el nuevo gobierno de Oxlahun tenga éxito—De otra manera, el planeta está perdido."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Leia se le adelantó, haciendo eco de la misma cuestión que su hermano poseía. "Agu'Lis es el Rey."

Anakin miró más allá del hombro de Luke. "No es el rey legítimo. El verdadero heredero fue secuestrado por Xanatos, antes de que su periodo de gobierno se activara. Agu'Lis era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, así que todo funcionó a la perfección para él."

Luke hizo una terrible síntesis en su cabeza. "¿Estás diciendo que el Rey Agu'Lis estaba trabajando con Xanatos?"

Anakin sonrió, no con freno en su arrogancia. "Estaba trabajando _para_ Xanatos. No lo transmití a la Base Matriz porque no descubrí la conexión hasta el final—Cuando era demasiado tarde y fui descubierto. Y antes… Antes…" Fue perturbador, ver la concentración de Skywalker perder perspectiva, de manera tan súbita. "No podía recordarlo. Lo he visto en mi mente. Lo he escuchado, pero no podía recordar quien era, o porqué importaba tanto…"

"¿Quién?" Luke preguntó, suavemente. "¿A quién, no podías recordar?"

Anakin bajó su mirada ligeramente, analizando el pecho de Luke. Se reincorporó tras un breve periodo de silencio. "Lysander."

Leia flanqueó a Luke, por el momento distraída de su propio plan de escape. "Lysander… ¿el _verdadero_ heredero que ya mencionaste?"

"Tengo que ir por él, antes de que sea encontrado por el enemigo. Xanatos creía que—" Una pausa, donde Anakin les dedicó una mirada inspectora, posiblemente pesando los pros y contras, de compartir con Luke y Leia, los secretos de su oficio. "Fui ordenado a deshacerme de él. Pero, no lo hice. No en realidad."

"¿Lo escondiste?"

Anakin asintió a la conclusión hecha por Leia. "Tengo que ir por él. Ahora que mi identidad secreta ha sido revelado de aquí a Hutt, dudas emergerán— Agu'Lis no pensará dos veces en armar un cacería por Lysander, si encuentran evidencia de que sigue con vida—"

Las rodillas de Anakin finalmente fallaron, pero Luke había estado esperándolo. Rodeó el torso de Skywalker con sus brazos y con la ayuda de Leia lo llevaron a la camilla. "Está bien, está bien, ahora entiendo."

Anakin gimió débilmente, sosteniendo su frente. "Tengo que ir por él."

"No podrás hacer mucho por él, en este estado, Anakin." Luke se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, mientras que Leia se dirigió a las puertas para activar el acceso. Han intentó escurrirse hacia los adentros de la habitación, murmurando maldiciones, pero Leia no le dio oportunidad de introducirse a la habitación, empujándolo de regreso al pasillo.

"He estado en peores estados." Anakin se semi-levantó sobre el apoyo de sus codos. "Estas malditas drogas no me dejan pensar—"

"El dolor de tu cabeza no sería preferible, créeme." Luke aportó, rascando su nuca. Al estar solos, los nervios se multiplicaron. "Ahora entiendo porque Agu'Lis quería sacrificarte, con tanta insistencia." Si eliminaba a Anakin, eliminaba con él, la sucia historia de traición implicando a Agu'Lis Ziz. Con el Templo siendo establecido en la capital, convenía más verse representando el papel de víctima frente a la Orden.

Un soplido amargo, oscuro, se materializó fuera de la nariz del paciente. "Fue estúpido de su parte, el no haberlo hecho antes. Su codicia por impresionar a los Jedi será su perdición." Verdadero placer se deslumbró de la tétrica predicción. Placer _anticipado_, que hablaba de una deuda no saldada. Y aunque era de esperarse que Caballero Skywalker estuviera todavía afectado por el largo rango de tortura psicológica, Luke no había estado preparado para conocer esta careta de su padre. La careta más real, la más básica. La más desinhibida, y no atada a los reglamentos de la Orden. Anakin Skywalker ya _no_ era un Jedi. Era obvio. El Jedi había sido mutilado, machacado, re-moldeado, hasta tomar la forma que ahora se retorcía en la camilla, sonriendo con anhelo, casi fantasioso, a causar dolor. "Debió de haberme quemado en la hoguera también… Hubiera encajado, que compartiera el mismo destino de Xanatos…"

"No te hubiera conocido." Luke le murmuró a la manta, observando sus propios dedos enredarse en la franela sintética.

Una pauta. Que precedió a un susurro inquietante. "Todavía no estoy seguro si eso no hubiera sido lo mejor para ti."

Luke mordió el interior de su mejilla. Se recordó a sí mismo, sobre la extrema vulnerabilidad que tenía cautivo el raciocinio de su padre. Nada de lo intercambiado podía ser tomado en serio. Anakin estaba siendo víctima de una infección, fiebre y una docena de diferentes analgésicos. "Yo iré."

La contrarréplica de Anakin fue instantánea. "_No_."

"Tú no sobrevivirías ni siquiera el viaje fuera de la atmosfera de Coruscant." Podía sonar ridículo, pero Luke honestamente lo creía. Anakin era la imagen de la fragilidad. Luke se encogió de hombros. "Tengo tiempo libre. Es la opción más práctica."

"No se te permitirá. Maestro Windu me informó que el Consejo ha decidido involucrarse más en los tratos políticos de Oxlahun. Prácticamente me ordenó que me olvidara del asunto."

Hablando de reacciones extremas. ¿Qué sucedía con Windu, últimamente? ¿Estaría tratando de barrer antecedentes no-convenientes bajo la alfombra, para el beneficio de su Templo? Obi-Wan se había inclinado por no entrometerse en el gobierno de Oxlahun en la sesión de la mañana, pero sin haber estado enterado de esta pieza perdida de los reportes. Su opinión cambiaría, una vez que fuera informado. –_Su opinión, podrá ser. Pero, ¿la del Consejo?_ Obi-Wan ya no era un miembro. ¿Qué tanto impacto podía tener? ¡Siths! Luke se levantó de la camilla, pensando, armando, sintiendo la Fuerza omnipotente… "Más vale pedir perdón, que pedir permiso."

"No seré la causa para que te castiguen."

"No seré la causa de la segunda caída de Oxlohun, cuando estoy consciente de que puedo hacer algo para impedirlo."

Anakin se sentó con nuevas energías, obstinado hasta su último aliento. "Iré contigo, entonces."

"Me estorbarías. Precisamente, porque tu identidad es conocida ampliamente, atraerías toda clase de atención no deseada."

Lo tenía derribado con esos dos disparos. Luke podía reconocer la resignación comenzando a caer sobre los hombros de Skywalker. "No es tu responsabilidad. Esta es _mi_ misión."

Luke se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió. "A decir verdad, ésta es mi misión también. Encargarme de facilitar la aceptación del Tratado de Paz entre Uaxak y Uak fue mi asignación. Fue firmado, sí, pero ahora tengo evidencia de que fue firmada por un impostor, no el verdadero Rey. Oxlahun ya fue ultrajada por engaños y manipulación de terceros, una vez. Es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que tal fenómeno no se repita. Sólo así, verdadera paz podrá alcanzada para la población."

Anakin lo miró seriamente, la cicatriz marcando su ojo derecho, flexionándose. Sus pómulos desnutridos resaltaban con la iluminación fluorescente. Todavía faltaba mucho tiempo, para que una recuperación completa fuera posible. Su padre todavía era más delgado que el mismo Luke. A pesar de que su cabello estaba aseado, éste no brillaba. _Nada_ en su ser, brillaba. Era como un hoyo negro, absorbiendo luz, pero no reflejándola.

Luke lo miró de vuelta, resuelto en su decisión, más que antes. Si Anakin salía de esta habitación, moriría en su intento de liquidar su misión.

El manojo de nervios sinápticos que los unía, se encendió, abriéndose con extrema cautela. Información circuló, llenándose de respuestas el banco mental de Luke.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Tienes idea qué clase de planeta es Telos IV?" Leia le exclamó en su oreja, interponiéndose en la salida de su apartamento. Luke se colocó su mochila de provisiones, apresuradamente. "Es un patio baldío. Su propia gente busca desesperadamente salir de allí. Es un planeta _estéril_, sin esperanza."

"Es a donde tengo que ir." Luke colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana. "Leia, regresaré antes de que te des cuenta."

"Iré contigo."

Fuerza, Leia todavía no tenía idea de quien había heredado su terquedad. Luke titubeó un segundo. Pero, luego negó con su cabeza. "Necesitaré que me mantengas al tanto de lo que suceda aquí. Sabrán que Anakin tuvo algo que ver con mi viaje a Telos, así que, dudo que nos permitan comunicarnos. Además, necesito que actualices a Obi-Wan en lo que hemos averiguado. Él es nuestro aliado clave para abrirle los ojos al Consejo."

Leia tapó su boca, analizando los hechos. Su hermana era lista, dueña de una mente fría cuando las circunstancias lo requerían, más objetiva de lo que Luke podía soñar ser. Cuando, finalmente, Leia no tuvo otra opción más que conceder, Luke se despidió con un beso en la frente. No intercambiaron más palabras.

Camino a los hangares, Luke optó por una ruta poco conocida y menos transitada. Con el escándalo que había provocado el intento de escape de Caballero Skywalker, Maestro Windu, y Maestro Yoda estaban ocupados en el Área Médica, tratando de hacer sentido de lo sucedido. Después de que Anakin había compartido información clave, Luke había aprovechado la gran conmoción de entre los pasillos y el recibidor, para escurrirse. No había sido fácil, pero el mismo Han había armado un exagerado circo, para desviar la atención de las Sanadores que habían regresado a la tierra de los vivos. Apenas había Luke llegado a su apartamento para armar su mochila, Leia lo había intentado asediar, leyendo sus intenciones sin problema alguno.

Era difícil creer que tan sólo un par de horas habían transcurrido, desde que Obi-Wan lo había llevado al Halcón Milenario, a festejar su retiro.

Cuando llegó a su Eta-2 personal, Luke le dio palmaditas de saludo a la nave, saltando a la parte superior para abrir la cabina.

"¿Sin decir adiós?"

"Prefiero los Hasta Luego." Luke se detuvo. Viró a sus espaldas. Entre las sombras del hangar 45-CF, Han Solo esperaba, la mitad de su cuerpo bien cubierto. "¿Cuánto te dijo Leia?" Suspiró con resignación. Para dos personas que no tenían una relación, vaya que tenían los canales de comunicación bien abiertos.

"Solamente que habías perdido la razón. Niño, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué Telos IV?"

Luke saltó de nuevo al piso. Se acercó a Han, y el otro hombre lo encontró a la mitad del camino. Han lucía preocupado. "Tengo que concluir una misión."

"Pero, según Su Majestad Organa, te meterá en problemas. Misión personal, ¿querrás decir?"

Luke sabía que tendría que apurar el momento. No era así, como lo había querido compartir, pero no quería mentirle a Han. "Tengo que hacer esto por la paz mental de mi padre."

Fue mínima la sorpresa que se pudo leer viniendo de Han. Era de esperarse que el mercenario fuera hábil en el arte de blofear. "¿Tu padre? ¿Tu padre está vivo?"

"Sí, es el paciente que fuimos ver hace un rato, el responsable del ataque. Había estado intentando escapar del Templo para dirigirse a Telos, él mismo."

"¿Tu padre es un Jedi?"

Luke frunció su ceño. "Es una larga historia."

Han sonrió. "Puedes contármela en el camino para allá."

"Han, no—" Luke comenzó a negar la posibilidad, pero los dedos de Solo se posaron en su boca.

"No te molestes, ¿de acuerdo? Para sobrevivir Telos IV, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible. A diferencia de ti, yo sí he visitado el planeta, y sé qué esperar. Conozco contactos que pueden facilitarnos el tránsito." Demandante, Solo apuntó hacia el Starfighter. "Así que, ve por tu mochila, y apresurémonos de aquí, antes que el troll venga cojeando por ti. Chewie está calentando los motores."

En respuesta, Luke giró hacia la cabina y con un jalón potente de la Fuerza, la mochila regresó a sus manos.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(+) Sobre el Tono 10:** Diez es el rayo de la manifestación, la base del ser individual, manifestando su verdadera identidad, la base de la Esencia-Ser. Su función es alinear los deseos del alma con los del corazón.

**(+)** A las personas que salen registradas en las gráficas de visitas, gracias por leer. Apreciaría cualquier feedback sobre Han Solo. No tengo la certeza de estar haciéndole justicia. :C Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, _Hadley Doleto_. ¡Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo!

**(+)** Si les gusta esta historia, dejen review, por favor. ¡Son un excelente combustible para continuar! :)


	5. 9

**"Trece Cielos."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice & Clone Wars (en toda presentación).

**Resumen:** Después de la Guerras Clónicas y de destruir a Darth Sidious, los Jedi sobrevivientes luchan por reconstruir la Academia y el Consejo, renovando sus reglas y tradiciones. Resignado a su soledad, es entonces cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi encuentra su destino personificado en Luke Lars. Sin embargo, la odisea de Luke apenas comienza.

**Rating: **NC-17/Mature, por lenguaje, situaciones sexuales, y violencia.

**Advertencias: **Fuertes insinuaciones de sexo con consentimiento dudoso entre Anakin/Xanatos. Además, en este capítulo manejo uno de los tantosactos brutales que Anakin tuvo que realizar, en nombre de su misión como Espía "Sombra" Jedi. En lo personal, no lo clasifico más explícito o grave de lo que George Lucas nos mostró en Episodio III, pero aun así, advierto a leer con cautela.

**Categorías: **Slash. Het. Realidad Alterna (extremadamente). Espionaje, Saltos en el tiempo, Romance, Acción/Aventura, Humor, Angst, Misterio.

**Protagonistas/Parejas:** Luke "Lars" Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin Skywalker. Han Solo. Leia "Organa" Skywalker. Padmé "Naberrie" Amidala. Luke/Han, Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon, menciones de un pasado Padmé/Anakin. Implicaciones de Anakin/Xanatos.

**Dedicación especial:** A Hadley Doleto y a Lyra999, por su grandioso apoyo. :)

**(¡) Notas Importantes (¡):**

**i.** Este fic es una reconstrucción de otro fic previo que tenía abandonado, "Kalimotxo." Ha sido modificado y moldeado con ideas nuevas, así como una trama rotundamente diferente.

**ii.** He hecho de las líneas del tiempo lo que se me ha dado la gana. Imaginen un universo alterno donde Anakin no fue "El Elegido," nacido una década anterior al tiempo establecido en "Episodio I." Obi-Wan y él son, más o menos, de la misma edad. También imaginen un universo alterno donde Obi-Wan no fue Padawan de Qui-Gon, y Anakin no fue Padawan de Obi-Wan. Imaginen que Luke (y Leia) nacieron justo en los inicios de las Guerras Clónicas, las cuales duraron diecisiete años. Este fic comienza, justamente, a tres años posteriores al final de la Guerra Clon, donde la Galaxia se encuentra en una transición de reconstrucción.

**iii.** He tomado prestado muchos elementos de la cultura Maya para la realización de este fic. El mismo título de este fic hace referencia a la concepción Maya que establece que existen 13 cielos, siendo la Tierra la última capa de éstos.

**Disclaimer:** Por último, Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

_Hoy he querido regresar el tiempo_

_para respirar._

_Sacarme todo lo que pesa_

_y lo que no me servirá._

_Sólo un momento para estar,_

_sólo volver a comenzar_

_a darme cuentas de las cosas_

_que me engañan,_

_que me dan,_

_y que no he pedido._

-Morbo.

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**9.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Sacrificio.

Su padre siempre había hecho hincapié en la importancia de realizar sacrificios. Sacrificios personales, para el favor general de tu país. De tu patria. De la República.

"Un verdadero servidor del Senado nunca debe colocar sus necesidades sobre las de los demás." Bail Organa le había predicado durante la primera visita de Leia a Coruscant, hace años atrás. "Un verdadero servidor de la República, debe estar listo para rechazar los beneficios de una alta cuna, y un apellido prestigiado."

Su padre le había instruido que ser una princesa no le daba poder sobre los demás. Le había definido el significado de igualdad—el significado de _democracia_—con sus dedos enrollados en los cabellos de su hija, entre lecciones. Leia siempre había tenido una naturaleza demandante, sin embargo. Ahora, lo podía admitir, aunque le había costado, en el pasado.

A pesar de ser Reina, su madre nunca había perdido su cabeza, pero Leia no había creído contener la misma disposición. Durante su temprana pubertad, su temperamento había chocado con las filosofías plasmadas por Breha Organa, precisamente, porque a pesar de no ser criada con atenciones exageradas, Leia _no_ reaccionaba favorablemente, al ser negada de sus deseos.

Atascada en su necesidad por impresionar a su padre, y su hambre a experimentar la verdadera libertad, Leia había llevado un duelo interno por un largo tiempo. Era disciplinada, le gustaba seguir reglas, amaba ser parte de un sistema ordenada y bien aceitado. Le gustaba ser parte de _dicho_ sistema. Pero, también le gustaba crear sus propias reglas. Le gustaba armar _sus_ propios sistemas. Así como había obedecido a las expectativas de los Organa, Leia había escapado de su manto cuando se había sentido asfixiada. En más de una ocasión, se había escurrido de aburridas fiestas de cóctel, sus risas traviesas siendo guardadas por labios ajenos de amantes espontáneos.

En más de una ocasión, Leia había visto el cielo estrellado de Alderaan y había deseado crear su propio sendero, en lugar de seguir con el legado Real.

Su adopción nunca había sido guardada en secreto. Sus padres habían creído en la honestidad.

Leia, admitía, que nunca había hecho preguntas. Nunca había presionado.

Ahora, se arrepentía de ello.

Ahora, que presenciaba la testarudez—la rebeldía, la valentía de oponerse a dos Maestros Jedi veteranos—proviniendo de Anakin Skywalker… Leia se arrepentía de no haber cuestionado "¿_De dónde vengo_? ¿_De quién provengo_?", en lugar de temerle a las respuestas.

"Debiste de haber esperado, Anakin."

"No hay tiempo que perder." Anakin interrumpió a Mace Windu con un encolerizado resentimiento en su mirada. "Traté de hablar con usted, pero simplemente me ignoró."

Formalidad retornó, dejado de lado la familiaridad de primeros nombres. "No era el tiempo adecuado para darle por su lado. Pensé que aquella lección, de que este sistema solar no gira alrededor de usted, ya la había aprendido, Caballero Skywalker. Estaba delirando cuando balbuceaba sobre la traición del Rey, ¿cómo se suponía que debía tomarlo en serio? Además, fuera cierta o no su información sobre el caso, no podemos actuar con arrebato. Nuestra alianza con Oxlahun ha estado en la cuerda floja desde el momento que lo presentaron como sacrificio humano. Un paso en falso, y otra guerra civil se abrirá en el planeta y la República."

Leia estaba de acuerdo con el Maestro Windu. Estaba _más_ que de acuerdo. Había sido precipitado de Luke escuchar a Skywalker y embarcarse en una peligrosa misión con tan dudosos frutos, sólo basándose en fe ciega. No había sido una decisión, enteramente, objetiva. Leia debió de haber insistido más en detenerlo.

Sin embargo, _no_ lo había hecho. Había visto directo a los ojos azules de su hermano, y había sido contagiada por su estúpida fe.

Maestro Yoda, quien se había mantenido callado desde que Leía había sido convocada a la habitación médica, hizo un sonido de neutra consideración. Solamente ellos cuatro se encontraban en asistencia. "Tarde para a Lars detener, es."

Su camarada cerró sus parpados, momentáneamente, en resignación. Aunque, no dio el brazo a torcer, sin pelear un último round. "Pero, Maestro Yoda, todavía tenemos tiempo para ordenarle a Lars que vuele de regreso a Coruscant."

"Y escucharnos, no lo hará." Yoda posó su mirada sobre Skywalker. "Una promesa, Jedi Lars ha hecho a su padre. Sus promesas, los Jedi no rompen."

Skywalker reaccionó como si le hubieran arrojado ácido a su rostro. "No era lo que… No _planeé_ por esto. No quería que fuera en mi lugar. Créanme, Maestros. No lo culpen por mis equivocaciones, yo pagaré cualquier castigo que les parezca justo…"

"Representando tu honor, Jedi Lars está realizando." Yoda flotó hacia la camilla, su cámara descendiendo sobre un espacio libre del colchón. "Sentir culpa, nada resolverá. Jedi Lars, una misión tiene que terminar."

"Iré tras él." Caballero Skywalker juró, sus puños distorsionando la textura de su manta. "En cuanto me recuperé, iré tras él y los traeré de regreso."

"Muy noble de su parte, pero seamos realistas. ¿Cuándo tiempo estima para que complete una recuperación? No puede siquiera levantarse, sin sentir que la gravedad lo traiciona." Windu no se tocó el corazón para aniquilar las ingenuas fantasías de Skywalker. Asimilaba a una pantera acorralada, paseándose de un extremo a otro en la habitación. "¿Además? Lo peor que podemos hacer es juntar a dos Skywalkers en la misma asignación."

"Confiar en las habilidades de Caballero Lars, ya debes hacerlo." Yoda se redirigió a Skywalker. "Para su participación en esta misión, tú haberle cedido."

El Jedi mal herido sopló con pesadez, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, frustración y resignación, combinándose. "Luke es… Tan sólo es un chico."

"Luke es un Caballero Jedi."

No fue hasta que observó que todas las cabezas habían virado en su dirección, que Leia se percató de haber hablado. La ceja levantada de Windu estaba delineada con agitación, mientras que la mirada de Yoda sostenía genuina curiosidad.

Leia se dirigió firmemente con Skywalker, ignorando a los Maestros justamente como ellos la habían ignorado, hasta este momento. "Le ha costado mucho trabajo para ganarse su reconocimiento como tal, así que le pido que respete las capacidades y habilidades de Luke, Caballero Skywalker."

"Sus habilidades y sus capacidades no son lo que coloco en tela de juicio, sino su falta de experiencia." El paciente renegó. Fue la primera ocasión que Leia registró ser dirigida de manera franca. Ni siquiera cuando Leia lo había enfrentado durante su intento de escape, había Skywalker contactado miradas. La había estado evitando a un nivel tan obvio, que un mal sabor de boca había sido dejado en Leia. "Telos… podría devorárselo, si no presta atención."

-_No se encuentra solo_. Leia se guardó, consolándose con ese mísero hecho. -_Por lo menos, pude asegurarme de _eso. Incluso si Leia tuviera que recompensar a Han con todos sus ahorros ante su retorno, que Luke tuviera alguien para cuidarse las espaldas, lo valdría.

"La probabilidad de que el heredero legitimo al trono de Oxlahun ya no esté con vida, es mayor que el escenario contrario." Windu rompió con el breve intercambio. "Sea consciente de ello, Caballero Skywalker."

"Aun así, tendríamos que hacerle saber al gobierno de Oxlahun sobre la traición de Asu'Ziz."

"No es tan fácil."

"¿Desde cuándo transparencia es una dificultad para los Jedi?" Skywalker retó, explícitamente. "Tenía entendido que yo era el orquestador de engaños, para que la Orden no tuviera que ensuciarse las manos. ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas, desde mi última visita a la capital?"

"Los habitantes de Oxlahun apenas se están recuperando del daño hecho por Xanatos, recibir otro golpe, ahora de su propia gente, los aniquilará."

"¡Esa no es razón para ocultarles la verdad!"

Las luces de la habitación titiritaron.

Leia retrocedió un paso.

Yoda suspiró.

"En otra sesión, esta discusión será abierta. Sin embargo, apoyar a Caballero Skywalker, haré. Con romper viejos hábitos, yo concuerdo." Yoda apagó el incendio antes de que saliera de control. "Maestro Windu, usted mismo lo puede ver, que para esta asignación, usted no puede estar involucrado. Conflicto de interés, su juicio está nublando. Temporalmente suspendido del Consejo, a partir de hoy, estar."

Skywalker lució tan estupefacto, como Leia se sintió, ante el dictamen de Yoda.

Maestro Windu se dejó caer en la silla de visitas, sosteniendo su cabeza calva. Se mantuvo en silencio por un instante. Luego asintió, sin levantar su rostro. "Concuerdo. No puedo ser parte de esta investigación. Dos veces, he fallado en actuar en el momento que era oportuno, debido… al miedo." Sus oscuros ojos viajaron al paciente, inevitables. "Miedo por Anakin, miedo y a las represalias que pueden adjuntársele a su carrera como Sombra Jedi. Miedo a la pérdida, de lo que recién hemos recuperado como Orden Jedi."

Yoda fue una máscara en blanco. "Otro Maestro lo reemplazará en la investigación resultante de la siguiente sesión." Justo cuando Leia pensaba que la incómoda junta sería finalizada, el Maestro flotó hacia su persona. "Dama Jedi Organa, con usted, hablar a solas deseo."

Sin otra alternativa, Leia prosiguió a salir de la habitación de Skywalker, encaminando al troll fuera de Área de Terapias Intensivas. Su salida del lugar no fue causa de revuelo. Skywalker prosiguió con su convicción de no mirarla, ni fugazmente, y Windu estaba muy ocupado en su desgracia personal, como para seguir interrogándola sobre lo sucedido. Leia roló sus ojos, frustrada por haber permanecido en estasis por un hora, simplemente para nada.

"¿De qué deseaba hablar conmigo, Maestro Yoda?" Corta en rodeos, Leia ya tenía la fama. Se detuvo en seco en pleno pasillo de mármol, una vez que ambos salieron de la Torre de Sanadores, virando para enfrentar al cuerpo flotante. "Si se trata de Luke, ya les dije todo lo que presencié—"

"Preguntarle si unirse al Alto Consejo, usted estaría interesada, es lo que deseaba plantearle, Dama Organa."

Oh.

"Vaya, su jaula en verdad ha sido sacudida, ¿eh?" Leia se cruzó de brazos, escudándose de la sorpresa. Primero, la renuncia de Kenobi, luego el despido de Windu, ¿y ahora esto?

Yoda sonrió. "Sacudida y abierta, diría yo. Dispuestos a volar, estamos. A mostrarnos la nueva ruta, la invito."

Tantas asignaciones llevadas a cabo con éxito, con el mero deseo de demostrarle al Alto Consejo que Leia tenía lo que se necesitaba. Con su intervención, situaciones que habrían podido terminar en más guerras civiles, habían sido evitadas. Leia había ayudado a reparar el vínculo político entre Alderaan y la Orden Jedi—Y le había costado la aprobación de su madre, al haber actuado de embajadora. Había participado activamente en las Negociaciones con Mon Mothma, para que las incertidumbres de la Rebelión Galáctica fueran escuchadas por el Eje principal del Consejo, Maestro Yoda, Maestro Kenobi y Maestro Windu. Había triunfado en aquellas y muchas tareas adicionales, para restregarles en la cara a todos aquellos sesgados, que Dama Jedi Leia Organa tenía una meta. Una meta que sería cumplida.

Este nombramiento. Esta posición. Este primer paso…

Había sido por lo que Leia había anhelado, desde el inicio de su entrenamiento Jedi.

Ayer, un asiento en el Consejo para Jedi Organa hubiera sido considerado imposible para todos, aún con el nuevo Código. De por sí, la nueva generación, la tenía difícil con la crítica de los veteranos. ¿Esperar a ser evaluada para reemplazar a algún Maestro en el Consejo? Era fantasía total. Exhaustivamente, Leia había debatido el tema con su Maestro, pero ni siquiera Qui-Gon había creído en la posibilidad, y la negatividad del hombre los había llevado a muchos argumentos. Para Qui-Gon había sido difícil asimilar que, el objetivo de tanto entrenamiento diplomático de parte de su aprendiz, había sido enfocado en ocupar una simple silla. Para Qui-Gon Jinn, auxiliar la República era aventurarse al universo, a explorar y mezclarse con los verdaderos conflictos sociales. Leia apreciaba tal punto de vista, y ella misma compartía aquel espíritu por aventura con Jinn, pero para ella, el cambio también debía ser entablado desde las entrañas de la Bestia. Después de todo, si las reglas fueran adaptadas a una ergonomía adecuada, entonces, Jinn no tendría que romper tantas al hacer su trabajo, ¿cierto?

Ahora, el día había llegado.

Elación la invadió. Mentalmente, su aceptación ya estuvo garantizada.

Pero, por un minuto, pausó, antes de expresar su respuesta.

Luke.

Tomar este puesto, simbolizaría cortar lazos consanguíneos, recién descubiertos. En el Consejo, Leia no tendría tiempo para un hermano, ni para secretos familiares arrastrando su pasado. No tendría lugar en su ser, el querer investigar las raíces que la unían con Caballero Jedi Skywalker y con Reina Amidala de Naboo. Justo como lo había anunciado previamente, al tomar este asiento, Leia lo haría como una Organa, asimilando la realidad de que ya tenía una familia.

Ya tenía una madre y un padre, y no había espacio para más fantasmas.

Sacrificios. Servir a la justicia, servir al bien común, requería de los más grandes _sacrificios_.

"Entonces, una lección recibirán, Maestro Yoda." Leia selló su destino con una regia inclinación, cerrando sus parpados con absolución.

Por lo que Leia había presenciado de la mente de Anakin, ser un Skywalker, significaba darle libertad a tus sentimientos más destructores; a la venganza personal. Ser un Skywalker implicaba rebelarte contra toda estructura que amenaza con aprisionar, el apellido te daba permiso a seguir tu propio camino—A actuar solo. Por ello, Anakin había sido el perfecto agente Sombra. Para engañar al enemigo tenías que fusionarte con él, adquirir un poco de su maldad, para pasar desapercibido. Anakin lo había hecho, fácilmente, porque siempre había sido tentado por el poder, ya fuera político, espiritual, o físico. Y el ser consumido por aquella sed, era todavía un vivo duelo dentro del hombre.

Leia no podía darse el lujo de tener tanta similitud con su padre biológico. A partir de hoy, daba por vencida, toda batalla interna.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Uno intentaba tener algo de visa social, y mirar nomás, lo que sucedía.

Obi-Wan todavía ni terminaba de bajarse del Robo-Hack, cuando su comlink ya se encontraba rechinando con mensajes sin responder. Lo había silenciado durante el viaje al centro de la ciudad, por el bien de su salud mental. Con este asunto con Jinn, comenzando a tener frutos positivos, no había querido interrupciones.

-_Que ingenuo de mi parte_. Obi-Wan roló sus ojos. "¿Estás leyendo lo que yo estoy escuchando?"

Qui-Gon tenía sus bigotes girando, efectivamente, leyendo en su data-pad. "La vida nunca es aburrida con los Skywalkers."

Había un mensaje de Dama Organa, pidiendo verlo en privado, de inmediato. Luego tres mensajes hechos por Mace, luego otros tres hechos por Sanadora Helling, y por último, un mensaje proveniente de un usuario no identificado. Obi-Wan decidió dirigirse a la Torre de Sanación, sin más preámbulos. Intentó contactar a Luke, pero la transmisión fue bloqueada. Asaltado por un augurio, Obi-Wan se comunicó con la Torre de Aterrizaje de los Hangares, y como lo había sospechado, se le fue informado que el Halcón Milenario había sido despedido de la órbita de Coruscant, hacía menos de dos horas.

"O esos dos trabajan rápido, o existen una razón más dramática para esta súbita despedida." Obi-Wan musitó en voz alta, mientras entraba al lobby del primer piso.

"Me inclino por la segunda opción, si la histeria en la voz de Mace puede tomarse como evidencia."

Obi-Wan presionó el botón del elevador, frunciendo su ceño. "¿Qué pasa con él, últimamente? Nunca lo había visto con su consciencia tan dispareja."

"Anakin." Fue lo que Jinn proporcionó. Cuando el elevador se abrió, y ambos tuvieron más privacidad en la cabina, el Maestro soltó más información. "Mace se culpa por no haberlo encontrado antes. A eso, súmale que a Mace siempre le ha costado trabajo… admitir que puede tener vínculos sentimentales. Intenta hacer lo imposible: servir como un juez objetivo, así como un protector para Skywalker."

Si Obi-Wan no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, le hubiera causado mucho trabajo imaginar a Windu en un estado tan deshecho. Era… más que aprecio, lo que lo unía a Skywalker. Su unión como Maestro y Aprendiz no era un asunto casual, ni meramente académico. Mace había caído en la misma trampa de muchos de los demás Maestros en existencia: no cortar el cordón umbilical con tu Padawan. Para alguien que era aún más apegado a las reglas que el mismo Obi-Wan, debía ser tortura tener que enfrentarse a aquellos sentimientos, tan subjetivos, que se le atribuían a tener un Padawan.

"Además, Mace siempre ha preferido complicarse las cosas. Sabe cuál es su lugar, a lado de _quien_ debería estar, en estos momentos—Pero, tampoco quiere perder aquel placer de darnos órdenes." Qui-Gon acomodó sus manos atrás de su espalda, su rostro agachándose unos centímetros, para hablar directamente en la oreja de Obi-Wan. El olor, al picante de los rollos de jamón que Jinn había almorzado, fue reconocido ligeramente.

Al salir de elevador, fueron interceptados en camino al Área Médica. Por la misma Jedi Organa. En cuanto los divisó, la mujer se echó a trotar en su dirección.

"¿Se puede saber dónde han estado? ¿Acaso, no recibieron mis mensajes? ¡Hemos estado buscándolos desde hace horas! Maestro Jinn, ¿olvidó cargar su datapad de nuevo? Le he dicho que se deshaga de esa chatarra desde hace meses—"

Obi-Wan admiraba el fuego de la joven; nada que ver con la naturaleza blanda de Luke. Sin embargo, no apreciaba ser gritado, con los últimos días que había tenido. "Sólo vaya al grano, Dama Organa. "

El tono cortante fue captado de inmediato, y las llamas fueron controladas. Organa intercambió una mirada con Qui-Gon, antes de asentir. "Caballero Skywalker intentó escapar esta mañana." Más o menos, lo que Obi-Wan había comprendido. "Atacó a los Sanadores que se encontraban cerca de su habitación, pero yo logré detenerlo antes de que avanzara más allá del pabellón de Tratamientos Intensivos."

"Crisis evitada. Felicidades." Obi-Wan remarcó, caustico. "¿Para esto tanto escándalo?"

Organa no se mostró tan tolerante con su tono, pero por respeto a sus mayores, tuvo que aguantarse. "Llamé a Luke para que me auxiliara."

Obi-Wan suspiró hondo. Claro que había llamado a _Luke_. "Y, de alguna manera, esto lo orilló a dejar Coruscant."

Los grandes ojos oscuros de Organa se acrecentaron en sorpresa. "Sí." La mujer pausó un instante, observando sus entornos. Se acercó más a Obi-Wan, y cuando su voz fue puesta en acción, bajó de volumen. "No creo que sea seguro discutir, más a fondo, la situación… aquí."

Oh, a Obi-Wan no le gustaría esto. Tenía la completa certeza. "Vamos a mi apartamento, entonces."

Por supuesto que Qui-Gon se auto-invitó junto con ellos, recibiendo los continuos regaños de Organa con una sonrisa fresca y nervios de acero. Para él, parecía ser gracioso, la manera que Organa exageraba. Obi-Wan utilizó el camino a su apartamento para recuperar la calma, absorbiendo esclarecimiento de la Fuerza con profundas inhalaciones. El lazo tejido al consciente de Luke estaba activo, pero silencioso, sin señal, reforzando el hecho de que Lars estaba lejos de la capital.

/Que la Fuerza te acompañe, a donde estés dirigiéndote, Luke./

"¿Bueno?" Obi-Wan preguntó, una vez que el trio estuvo establecido en la sala de la residencia Kenobi. "Llamaste a Luke. Después, ¿qué sucedió?"

Dama Organa miró un largo momento su regazo, sus labios oprimidos. Fue la primera ocasión, que una pizca de sensibilidad se rastreó por su compostura. Obi-Wan suavizó su tono, forzándose a recordar que esta era la hermana de Luke. Aunque no le agradaran los métodos de confrontación de la Dama, Obi-Wan había conocido a la madre de la chica. Había sido amigo fiel de Padmé durante su juventud. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

"Leia. Luke es responsable de sus propias acciones. No te permito que sientas remordimientos al respecto. Ciertamente, yo no te guardaré rencor por cualquier nueva tontería que Luke haya hecho."

Una pequeña sonrisa torció las comisuras de la Jedi. Sus rígidos hombros se relajaron, un poco. Levantó su rostro de muñeca, tan engañoso con su expresión inofensiva. "Luke se dirige a Telos IV."

La quijada de Obi-Wan se estrujó. Clavó su atención en Organa, incrédulo. Esperó por cinco segundos, para estar seguros de que no se tratara de una broma. Después, se abofeteó mentalmente. –_Es Luke. Claro que no se trata de una broma. El chico vive para aventarse al sartén caliente, cuando justamente, recién ha salido de la olla hirviente_.

Maestro Jinn no lucía contento con las noticias, tampoco. Todo lo contrario, un cielo nublado se pronosticaba, sobre la dura llanura de su semblante.

Telos IV. De alguna manera, este asunto estaba relacionado con Xanatos.

"Haré té." Fue la manera en la que Qui-Gon huyó de la escena. Obi-Wan temió por la vida de su vajilla.

Menos de treinta minutos después, Obi-Wan se encontró extrañando el whisky de Solo.

No solamente era el asunto de Anakin y los resultados de su trabajo como agente encubierto. También se tuvo que asimilar las recientes noticias de la suspensión de Mace Windu y la ascensión de Organa al Consejo. Para cuando Leia estaba tocando el tema de la adición de Han Solo y Chewbacca al viaje de Luke, Qui-Gon había quebrado tres tazas.

"Felicidades, Dama Organa." Obi-Wan le regaló con honestidad. Su ascensión era lo más positivo que podía considerarse de este desastre. "Puede que no la conozca tan bien como otros, pero siempre he admirado muchos de sus proyectos. No dudó que podrá implementar, alguno de ellos, dentro del Consejo."

"Gracias, Maestro Kenobi." Las mejillas de Organa estaban llenas de rubor natural, algo de su felicidad escurriéndose por su mirada. Fue obvio que esperaba algo similar viniendo del instructor, pero Qui-Gon guardó su silencio celosamente, evadiendo los ojos esperanzados de su antigua Padawan, mientras barría cadáveres de porcelana del piso. "Luke temía que no le fuera posible comunicarse con usted durante su misión. Sin embargo, Maestro Yoda me ha asegurado que el Consejo no interferirá. Esta misión será considerada una asignación oficial."

Obi-Wan masajeó sus sienes. Recordó el mensaje anónimo de su comlink, y lo reprodujo momentos después, sospechando el remitente.

"Obi-Wan. Espero que para estos momentos, hayas sido informado de lo sucedido. Por favor, revisa tu datapad. He mandado información que tienes que compartir con el Consejo. Luke, fuera."

Obi-Wan decidió registrar la información a solas. "Maestro Jinn, por favor, deténganse. No se preocupe tanto por unos simples trastes."

"Sus peores compulsiones destructivas salen a flote, cuando se siente indignado." Leia elaboró, apuntando a su Maestro con un dedo. "Debió de haberlo visto cuando Sanadora Helling lo sometió a estricta dieta."

Qui-Gon levantó sus palmas dramáticamente, abandonando el recogedor de basura en una esquina. "Puedo entender que Mace está pasando por una crisis existencial, pero no hay excusa para haber querido mantener esto en secreto. Yo mismo negocié las primeras alianzas entre la Orden Jedi y la población de Oxlahun. Sé lo que les fue prometido, y mentirles sobre algo como esto, no estuvo incluido."

"Su posición, como Miembro Jefe en el Templo del planeta, lo coloca en una posición difícil." Organa opinó. "No quiere perder los avances que la Orden ha realizado. La Academia está recibiendo nuevos reclutados cada día, y la demanda continuará creciendo."

"Además, usted mismo lo dijo, Maestro Jinn." Obi-Wan se ocupó con retirar sus botas. "Es sospechoso, que el Señor Skywalker no haya informado de la existencia del heredero legítimo, desde antes—"

Leia frunció su ceño. "Pero, apenas acaba de recordarlo."

"Me refiero a antes-antes. Cuando todavía era una agente activo. Piénsenlo. ¿Por qué enviar a este importante personaje a Telos IV, cuando pudo haberlo enviado directo a Coruscant? ¿O algún otro planeta aliado a la República?"

"Los recursos que Anakin debió haber tenido a la mano, eran limitados." Qui-Gon ofreció. "Oxlahun y Telos ni siquiera comparten el mismo Sistema Solar. Debió de haber visto una oportunidad de mandar a este tal Lysander a cualquier otro lugar, y nada más."

"Cierto." Obi-Wan concordó, llevando su taza sobreviviente, y la de Organa, rumbo a la cocina. "Pregunta: ¿el Consejo lo verá de esta forma? Lo mandó a Telos IV por necesidad, de acuerdo. Pero entonces, ¿porque no avisar al Consejo, para que Lysander fuera recogido por fuerzas de la República, o interceptado en camino allí? Pregunto esto, porque es lo que Mace Windu se está preguntando ahora, y porque de estas grandes interrogantes, desea proteger a Caballero Skywalker."

"Lo que sea que Luke vaya a encontrar en Telos, dudo que vaya a ser tan sencillo como Caballero Skywalker lo planteó." Organa lo siguió hasta la cocina, pausando en el umbral, junto con Jinn. Fue raro, ser observado mientras Obi-Wan realizaba el aseo de sus propios platos sucios. "Maestro Kenobi, ¿cree que Anakin está protegiendo a alguien más, aparte de Lysander?"

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros, remangando su túnica. "¿Honestamente? Creo que la mente del Señor Skywalker no es algo de lo que se pueda fiar. Está en Terapia Intensiva, por una razón. No me malinterpreten, no creo que tenga razones nefastas para esconder información. Simplemente, pienso que no recuerda toda la historia completa."

"No hay otra alternativa, más que esperar, entonces." Leia suspiró.

Qui-Gon aclaró su garganta. "Pagaré por los daños."

"No seas tonto." Obi-Wan sonrió para sí, negando tal proposición con su cabeza. "Son sólo objetos." Aunque, para futura precaución, Obi-Wan adquiriría vajillas más resistentes. Posiblemente de plástico térmico. "Deberías prestarle una visita a Caballero Skywalker, Qui-Gon. Tal vez se abra contigo, sin tener a Mace encima, y logremos unir más piezas del rompecabezas." En cuando más información relevante Obi-Wan pudiera compartirle a Luke, mejor sería para todos.

Organa se excluyó del apartamento con un despido formal, viendo su misión cumplida. Para la sorpresa de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon no se marchó junto con ella.

"¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó a la figura contenida en su recibidor, con sincera curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa?" Insistió, al recibir únicamente silencio.

"Nada, nada." Maestro Jinn se dio por vencido ante la insistencia, sus hombros anchos flexionándose. "Sólo disfruto del momento. Este será el primer día marcado en la historia, donde Obi-Wan Kenobi y Qui-Gon Jinn no terminaron una conversación con una piscina de sangre, entre ellos."

"Todavía no es tarde." Obi-Wa rio. "No nos eches mala suerte, Qui-Gon." Desayunar juntos había sido un asunto mundano, extrañamente consistido en pocas palabras, pero estricta observación entre los dos. Había sido su primera sesión en el intento de conocerse más allá de los títulos, y viejas opiniones. Habían descubierto que compartían un pecaminoso gusto por holo-dramas, pero más allá, ninguna conversación trascendental había tenido lugar.

Algo de la fresca suavidad de Jinn bajó de tenor, retomando algo de seriedad. "¿Estás bien, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan se tomó un momento de análisis personal. "Siempre me preocuparé." Cuando se tratara de Luke, _siempre_ se preocuparía. "Pero, sobre todo, creo que estoy bien." Rascó ligeramente la punta de su nariz. "¿Y tú? Debes de estar orgulloso por Jedi Organa."

Qui-Gon rodó sus globos oculares. "Justo cuando pensé, que me comenzabas a conocer."

Con una risa que hablaba de malas intenciones, Obi-Wan se aventuró a ser más honesto con su opinión. "Así que, convertirse en una maverick como su Maestro no es su ambición, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Deja que la chica se divierta, Qui-Gon. Además…" Se encogió de hombros. "…está batalla te supera. Organa está genéticamente predispuesta a la diplomacia."

Masticando lo dicho, Jinn hizo un sonido contemplativo. "No ayuda que siempre ha sido una princesita."

"Veo que me tocó el Skywalker más noble." Obi-Wan sonrió. "Culpa a Bail. Siempre la consintió, malamente, para compensar por la ausencia de sus verdaderos padres." Obi-Wan había conocido a Organa de infante, en una ocasión. Bail la había traído a un almuerzo con Obi-Wan, y aunque no recordaba detalles, la ciega adoración viniendo del enorme hombre era inolvidable. En aquel momento, de todo por lo que Obi-Wan se había preocupado, había sido la felicidad de su amigo, así que no había hecho preguntas entrometidas sobre los misteriosos orígenes de la niña. Además, Obi-Wan nunca había sospechado algo anormal, más allá de la adopción. Debido al gran parentesco físico entre Breha y Padmé, Leia había pasado desapercibida, sin problema alguno, para el resto de Coruscant. "¿Cómo está Jedi Organa manejando todo este asunto?"

Qui-Gon fue directo. "Evadiéndolo. ¿Esta ascensión al Consejo? No me entusiasma, porque solamente reforzará la desconexión emocional que Leia está poniendo en práctica." Con una confianza a la que Obi-Wan todavía no se acostumbrada, Jinn comenzó a merodear por la sala. Curiosamente, el hombre terminó frente a la colección de rocas sensitivas. "Aunque, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarla por su manera de manejar sus problemas? Un asiento en el Consejo es todo lo que siempre ha deseado. Es por lo que se unió a la Orden."

Con la imagen de Leia Organa en su mente, fue como Obi-Wan transitó el resto de su día. Mientras los componentes del Consejo corrían como gallinas sin cabeza, lidiando con la situación de Skywalker, se dedicó a meditar en los jardines del templo, prosiguiendo a una larga jornada de práctica esgrima.

Se sintió excelente, dejar salir todas sus emociones conflictivas, con desempeño físico. Obi-Wan sudó sus preocupaciones, sudó sus incertidumbres, sudó su frustración y su ansiedad. Eran pocas personas con la que podía practicar ágilmente la Forma Soresu, así que, cuando Windu visitó los dojos y se colocó justo frente a él con una pregunta silenciosa en su mirada—Obi-Wan asintió.

Fue la manera perfecta de enmendar sus fricciones.

Con Mace, Obi-Wan no tenía que frenarse.

Con embestidas de sus lightsabers, reclamos fueron escuchados, y respuestas fueron recibidas. Mace atacó, atacó y atacó, pero nunca logró romper con las defensas de Obi-Wan. Siempre que estuvo cerca de acorralarlo, Obi-Wan encontró una forma de escurrirse, saltando con las piruetas que Mace tanto detestaba. Por su periferia, la clase de Jinn comenzó y terminó, ajena al duelo entre los veteranos. Qui-Gon nunca se interpuso, pero los observó con ávida atención durante un rato.

Cuando culminaron, ambas lightsabers chocando en seco, azul zumbando contra un crujiente violeta, un empate fue auto-anunciado, y simultáneamente, los Jedi se apartaron y apagaron sus armas. Jadeantes, empapados de sudor, se inclinaron en agradecimiento. La sesión fue cerrada con acuerdo silencioso. Mace Windu se había disculpado, y Obi-Wan lo había aceptado.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el Señor Skywalker?" Inquirió con prudencia, mientras ambos se rehidrataban en las bancas.

"La fiebre ha cesado y la infección está bajo control. Está más lúcido que un cohete artificial."

"Y está furioso contigo."

Mace se encogió de hombros. "A Anakin siempre le han gustado unos buenos berrinches." Sorprendentemente, una minúscula sonrisa se dibujó en los labios morenos. "Se le pasará. Mañana, tendrá su primera sesión con el Consejo."

"¿Tan pronto?" Obi-Wan frunció su ceño.

La sonrisa se alargó. "El mismo Anakin la solicitó."

El tornado estaba aproximándose. En el instante que Skywalker pisara la cámara de los Maestros Jedi, la Inquisición comenzaría.

Colocó una enorme presión en Obi-Wan. Uno de sus pendientes personales, de repente no podía ser contenido por más tiempo. Después de dejar los dojos, volvió a su apartamento vacío, y se sentó frente a la holo-estación instalada en su recámara. Hizo la holo-llamada con cierta sensación de alivio. Alivio, porque los secretos estaban acabándose.

Su holo-llamada fue atendida por una suplente de la Reina—Sabé, si Obi-Wan recordaba correctamente—y con sólo ver de quién se trataba, la doncella se apresuró por traer a la verdadera soberana, hacia la transmisión.

A diferencia de los atuendos de alta costura, que envolvían a Sabé en el papel de carnada, Padmé se presentó con una sencilla bata de terciopelo, rizos chocolates cubriendo gran parte de sus hombros. Finas arrugas se acumulaban en las orillas de sus ojos, siendo las únicas evidencias de edad y estrés. Sin embargo, Obi-Wan tenía que admitir que, entre más madura Padmé se volvía, su belleza más imponente se presentaba.

-_Por la Fuerza_. Obi-Wan cubrió su boca, víctima de súbito déja vú.

"Obi-Wan." Siempre la temeraria, Padmé fue la primera en abrir conversación. No habían quedado en buenos términos durante el retiro de Naboo. Obi-Wan solía mandarles mensajes y holovids de Luke, pero Padmé nunca respondía. Ante su pausa, y lo que fuera que su lenguaje corporal estuviera comunicando, Padmé se acercó a su consola con más dedicación. "Estás asustándome. ¿Qué sucede?"

El Jedi pidió disculpas con un movimiento de su mano. Respiró hondo. "Su Majestad, me comunico para darle una importante advertencia."

Las exquisitas cejas castañas se tensaron. Obi-Wan prosiguió. "Eres mi amiga, Padmé. Pasé lo que pase, eso nunca cambiará. Tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre te he respetado."

Labios pintados con frambuesa, se curvearon. "Esto es grave, ¿cierto?" Aquello fue articulado con un tenor que hablaba de resignación. Padmé ya _se las olía_, por así decirlo, uniendo cabos sobre cual tema podría impulsar a una llamada tan directa de Obi-Wan, después de tanto tiempo de distancia. "¿Se encuentra Luke, bien?"

"Sí." Obi-Wan no supo cómo responder. "Y no." Obi-Wan rio para sí. "Está en una misión, ahora."

Padmé bajó su mirada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. "Shmi lo extraña."

Oh, Sith. Obi-Wan había olvidado sobre Shmi "Lars" Skywalker. Sin embargo, eso le dio dirección sobre cómo comenzar. "Necesitaré que le des un mensaje personal. Es de extrema urgencia."

"Seguro." Padmé adquirió nuevo enfoque, pensando que la conversación no sería de índole tan personal, después de todo.

-_Oh, amiga_. Obi-Wan recargó sus brazos en el escritorio que alojaba la consola holo. Se dejó de rodeos. "Necesitaré que le informes que su hijo, Anakin Skywalker, ha sido recientemente encontrado con vida…"

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

_Sus muñecas estaban atadas con grilletes. Xanatos unió sus dedos juntos, respirando sobre el lóbulo de Anakin con excitación. Una rodilla se introdujo entre sus piernas, y Anakin expandió sus pies, automáticamente. Se resistió por unos segundos, consciente que así era preferida su conducta. Xanatos prefería una lucha, por más sutil que ésta fuera. Ser dócil era aburrido._

_Los chamanes prosiguieron con sus cantos estúpidos, aturdiendo la concentración de Anakin con sus lenguas extranjeras. _

_Xanatos ató sus tobillos a los pies de la mesa. Anakin los intentó jalar, pero Xanatos conocía sus trucos. Entre más ímpetu Anakin aplicó con sus intentos inútiles de liberación, más fricción fue sentida entre sus cuerpos. Un largo mechón negro acarició su mejillas cuando Xanatos lo tomó del mentón, jalándolo hacia su boca—Anakin lo mordió, marcando de rojo la fusión de sus labios._

_"Muun báalam…" Fue el gemido que obtuvo de premio. Un apodo de dialecto oxlahuniano. Anakin no quería saber el significado, puesto que la dulzura maliciosa corriendo en la voz de su amante, hablaba de un apego que Anakin no quería ayudar a florecer. "Éek báalam…"_

_"Garen." Anakin corrigió, dentro de un rezongo, rehusando el siguiente beso. "No uses otras parlotearías—Ya sabes que no confío en ti."_

_Xanatos tenían buenas manos. Fuertes, pero bellas. De pianista, él mismo se indicaba. Le encantaban presionar los pectorales de Anakin, buscando por bultos que, ridículamente, no encontraría. Así, era como Anakin tenía la certeza, que Xanatos siempre estaba pensando en alguien más._

_"Te lo diría en Básico, pero tú y yo sabemos que no lo preferirías." Suave risa sobre su mejilla. Una lengua lamiendo rastros de sudor. "Garen, hiciste tan buen trabajo hoy. Mereces una recompensa."_

_"Y aun así, yo soy el que está esposado, y aceitado como pato marlello. ¿Quieres recompensarme? Cambiemos papeles."_

_Xanatos encajó su uña en su pezón. Anakin sonrió. Xanatos apreciaba su lengua contestona. "¿Vas a negar que no te gusta estar aquí? Porque sé que estás mintiendo." Y Xanatos pensó en mostrar la evidencia, una de sus manos viajando al sur del torso de su cautivo. "Vamos, muun Garen, sólo está vez. Ofrecemos a Tepeu nuestras gracias por este gran triunfo, les damos a estos eunucos algo con qué soñar en las noches… y después, tú y yo, nos dedicamos a celebrar a nuestra propia manera…"_

_"Pensé que ya tenías planes, esta noche." Anakin tenía los días precisamente calculados. Sabía que esta noche tocaba que Xanatos se encerrara en su oficina, coñac como su única compañía. Hoy tocaba que Xanatos entregara reportes sobre la caída de Vartolé a Darth Sidious. _

_"No tomará mucho tiempo." Con una finura que Xanatos guardaba para momentos especiales, el sacerdote acarició el fleco húmedo de Anakin, besando su frente como consuelo. "Después, puedes vengarte de mí. ¿No quieres darme una probada de mi propia medicina?"_

_En lugar de medicina, veneno le sentaría mejor, pero, Anakin dejó la mentira pasar. Xanatos nunca soltaba el control. Mucho menos cuando había sexo involucrado. Cuando Kornika, la sacerdotisa jefa de todo este circo, presionó por comenzar, Anakin permitió ser acostado sobre la mesa de piedra caliza, el incienso nublando sus sentidos. Cerró sus ojos, refugiándose en la oscuridad de su propia mente—_

_"Áh-áh." Xanatos mordió su cuello. Utilizando la Fuerza, sacudió la cabeza de Anakin de un lado a otro. "Abre los ojos. Disfrútalo."_

_Kornika se acercaba, en sus manos una bandeja de metal esperando a ser destapada. Nunca haciendo contacto ocular, la mujer postró la bandeja frente a Xanatos y Anakin. _

_Destapó la bandeja._

_-_¡No! _Anakin torció su rostro, cada partícula de su ente rebelándose—pero, la Fuerza fue su eterna enemiga, presionándolo, obligándolo a mantener su concentración en los ojos muertos de la cabeza decapitada. El chico los había mantenido abiertos. El hijo de un granjero rural de Vartolé. Su familia no había sobrevivido el asedio del Ejercito Esmeralda. Anakin le había cortado la garganta por las espaldas, rápido y silencioso, tratando de hacer la muerte lo menos dolorosa posible. _

_Su apariencia idéntica a Lysander había sido su perdición._

_Sus ojos violetas no eran comunes en esta zona tan cercana al polo sur, pero aun así, Anakin lo había encontrado justo en el momento más necesitado._

_"Lo hiciste tan bien, Garen. Tan bien—" Xanatos estaba jadeando en su oreja. "¿Hizo algún ruido?"_

_"Cuando se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, chilló un poco." Anakin había tapado su boca, pidiendo perdón con susurros maníacos. Había esperado a que el cuerpo se enfriara en el refugio de sus brazos. "Hubiera quebrado su cuello, pero ya sé cómo te gusta un poco de color."_

_El clímax del ritual se llevó a cabo con la misma moda de siempre, rezos subiendo volumen hasta que un fuerte gruñido de su líder indicaba el desenlace de sus tendencias voyeristas. Anakin hubiera entre-girado sus ojos, si no tuviera la cabeza de su ultimo pecado, mirándolo, justo hasta lo profundo de su alma. Aunque, a estas alturas, ¿qué quedaba ahí dentro por ver? No había nada interesante. Datos, información recolectada, para después mandar a la Matriz. Sólo había mentiras, que después eran utilizadas para su fachada. Sólo había el nombre robado de un hombre muerto._

_Xanatos creía en reciprocidad, así que se esforzó por darle un poco de placer a Anakin por sus problemas. Anakin continuó observando los ojos violetas, suspirando y gimoteando en las instancias adecuadas. ¿Por qué eran tan violetas, aquellas iris? Le recordaban a la lightsaber de su Maestro—Y definitivamente, no quería pensar en _Windu_ estando en esta posición. Anakin contuvo sus carcajadas ante lo absurdo de sus pensamientos. Aunque, en serio, esa clase de violeta era horrible. En la oscuridad, brillaban con mal agüero. ¿Qué había de malo con azul? ¿O marrón? ¿Verdes? ¿Negros?_

—_Azul. Como el cielo de Naboo._

_El siguiente gemido fue _más_ real._

_Naboo traía connotaciones intensas y prohibidas, y aunque Anakin odiaba mancharlas con lo que estaba pasando, no tenía otra alternativa—Azul. Azul—Azul representaba otra vida, otro tipo de placer._

—_El violeta de su dueño decapitado pareció cambiar a sus deseos, el violeta morfando a azul. Azul claro, casi turquesa, como los ojos de Luke—_

_Luke. La cabeza de Luke. Los ojos muertos de Luke, juzgándolo, mientras su asesino ondulaba sus caderas dirigidas por instinto, permitiendo que Xanatos lo poseyera de la manera más primitiva—_

Anakin despertó, ahogado en un grito de sobresalto. Corrió al sanitario, pero su vómito no esperó para llegar al tazón.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Por esta razón, no podía meditar.

Meditar era peligroso.

Anakin no podía liberar todo… _esto_, a la Fuerza.

No podía hacer comunión.

Anakin ni siquiera sabía, lo que significaba estar en _comunión_.

Abrazó el tazón por un tiempo indefinido, detestando el temblor de sus codos.

Había hecho lo correcto.

Lysander había tenido mayor importancia, relativamente, que un niño huérfano de un pueblo que había sido aniquilado. A decir verdad, Anakin le había hecho un favor. Niños bonitos como él, hubieran sido usados como distracción del escuadrón…

Se levantó. Mojó su rostro. Estaba agradecido de que los Jedi no creyeran en la vanidad y que por ello, espejos no fueran instalados.

La siguiente cabeza decapitada que encontrara, ¿sería la de Luke?

Anakin tapó su rostro. Respiró hondo.

Llamó a un droide enfermero para que limpiara el desastre del baño. Y aunque se acostó de vuelta a la cama, y tapó su rostro con la sábana, se rehusó a dormir.

Cuatro horas después, Mace Windu llegó a recogerlo para su cita con el Consejo. Le trajo ropas nuevas, de civil, como Anakin lo había pedido. Hablar con el hombre todavía resultaba tan difícil. Anakin no podía verlo a la cara, a menos que estuviera reclamándole algo. Y lo peor, era que Windu ya _no_ peleaba de vuelta. Recibía todo lo que Anakin quisiera arrojarle, con completo estoicismo. En momentos de pérdida de control con sus impulsos, Anakin quería gritarle a la cara, hasta quedarse sin voz.

"¿Podrás entrar conmigo?" Salió de su boca, antes de procesarlo correctamente. Anakin se concentró en abotonar bien su chaqueta, para evitar ceños fruncidos de su Maestro. Windu nunca había apreciado alguna señal de co-dependencia.

"Esperaré por ti afuera." Windu respondió, con voz calmada. Firme, aunque no dura. "¿Todo quedó correcto? No estaba seguro si la talla concordaría… Aún tengo algo de tu ropa vieja pero… haz adelgazado, desde entonces."

Anakin estiró sus brazos. La chaqueta estaba ligeramente grande, pero no era tan notable. Se encogió de hombros. "Es funcional."

Windu hizo un sonido incrédulo. "¿Funcional? ¿Desde cuándo eso ha tenido prioridad sobre tu sentido de moda?"

Inadvertidamente, eso sacó una sonrisa honesta de Anakin. Su Maestro siempre había encontrado ridículo la atención perfeccionista que Anakin había aplicado a sus uniformes. "De acuerdo. La tela pica en mi trasero. Estoy nadando en mi ropa interior, y probablemente, me caeré sobre mi nariz frente al Consejo, si no doblo este maldito pantalón…" Se agachó, pero la mano de Windu fue más eficaz. Anakin no tuvo otra opción, más que permitirle hacer los dobleces, en sus tobillos.

"Gracias." Indicó, a la cabeza ascendente del otro Jedi. Otro sonido incrédulo salió de la boca de Windu.

"¿Ahora con modales, también?"

"Siempre los he tenido." Anakin levantó mentón. "Que nunca los había usado contigo en el pasado, es otro asunto."

"Bueno, no te molestes. Solamente me provocarás pesadillas, si prosigues."

"¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te provocaba pesadillas, con anterioridad?" Anakin preguntó con exagerada tragedia. "¿En dónde me equivoqué?" Murmuró quejumbroso, a punto de darse la vuelta hacia la puerta—pero entonces, sintió manos ajenas posarse sobre sus hombros, deteniéndolo.

"Anakin."

El anunciado se dirigió hacia el Jedi, pero su mirada, no. Windu no le exigió más, afortunadamente.

/No ha habido noche en la que no he tenido pesadillas involucrándote, desde los últimos cinco años./

Anakin tragó saliva. Había olvidado que su antiguo vínculo había sido re-abierto. Había olvidado que su mente estaba acompañada. Primero con Luke, y ahora con Maestro Windu.

"Lamento tanto, no haberte encontrado antes."

"No." Anakin se apartó. "Ni te molestes." /Eres culpable de otras cosas, pero no de esta./

Tomaron más de un sólo elevador. Anakin atrajo ojos curiosos, pero Mace Windu fue una muralla frente a él, protegiéndolo de cuestionamientos insoportables. Cuando, por fin, abordaron el último elevador que los llevaría a la parte más alta de la Torre del Consejo, se encontraron con un pasajero ya en espera.

Anakin se escurrió por detrás de Windu, adentrándose a la cabina con un profundo interés. "Te conozco."

El otro pasajero elevó sus cejas mandarinas, sus ojos resplandeciendo con un humor que no se traspasó a sus labios. "Y yo te conozco a ti."

"Bueno saber, que todavía estás con vida."

"Qué gracioso. Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo."

Anakin analizó el paquete completo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Tomo un sorbo de la apariencia física actual, resultando poco congruente con el recuerdo de un hombre traumatizado bajo escombro. Botas pulidas impecablemente, túnicas recién lavadas, suaves ante su apreciación, de lana sintética de calidad. Ninguna hebra de cabello fuera de lugar. Postura recta, pero con una rodilla levemente flexionaba, señalando cierta soltura en su disposición. Del hombre, se emanaba un aura relajada, _incitadora_, aunque esta fuera una mera fabricación para engañar al enemigo a un estado de falsa seguridad.

Anakin reconocía tal táctica, porque el mismo Luke la había puesto en práctica. Voz suave, amable, lenguaje corporal abierto; buscando tranquilizar al animal salvaje que Anakin había representado.

A cinco pisos faltantes, el elevador se detuvo para darle el paso a otra persona. Cuando resultó ser Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu sopló por su nariz. Anakin le lanzó un gesto en pregunta, pero Mace sólo le indicó que continuara observando.

"Maestro Kenobi, Anakin." Jinn saludó cortésmente, situándose justo al costado de Kenobi. "¿Camino al Consejo?"

"¿Yo no merezco un saludo?" Mace arrojó, comenzando con el juego. "¿Qué? ¿Yoda te prohibió hablar conmigo?"

"No, lo hago deliberadamente y por mi propia voluntad."

"Ah, ¿_así_ es cómo lo quieres?"

"Niños, basta. ¿Qué pensará Caballero Skywalker de sus mayores?" Obi-Wan intervino con atine.

"¿Usted también vendrá a la sesión?" Qui-Gon caminó el tema con una sutileza no existente.

"Oh, no. Tengo asuntos un piso debajo de ustedes. Tengo que hacer oficial mi renuncia a la manera burocrática." Su obvio desagrado se transmitió con un suspiro y dedos pálidos acariciando la barba de su rostro. Anakin no perdió de vista, que tan concentrado Jinn estuvo en el gesto ajeno. Ah. Ahora, Anakin _comprendía_. "Les deseo toda la suerte, sin embargo. Que la Fuerza los acompañe." Maestro Kenobi agregó en el último momento, justo después de que las compuertas se abrieran en su respectivo piso. "Espero que _prosiga_ con vida después de la sesión, Caballero Skywalker."

Anakin asintió, mostrando que podía pulir sus modales, cuando tenía ganas.

El silencio se alargó, en cuanto las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, Anakin quedando entremedio de Windu y Jinn.

"Vaya. Ahora comprendo mejor, la falta de visitas."

Jinn fingió demencia. "No sé de qué hablas. Te he visitado."

Mace Windu le dio el toque final al acto completo, la cabina deteniéndose en su destino final. "Cuidado al salir, Anakin. No te vayas a resbalar con la saliva de Qui-Gon, regada por todo el piso."

Las orejas carmines de Jinn fueron afirmación suficiente. Anakin golpeó su hombro contra el brazo de Qui-Gon—porque el hombre era un maldito gigante—suavizando la interacción.

Sin embargo, en cuanto arribaron a la antesala, el ambiente cambió.

"Redecoraron." Anakin examinó a su alrededor. "Me agrada el rojo. He estado en burdeles que envidiarían este estilo."

Mace no se molestó con una reprimenda, tomando asiento en las sillas de espera. Jinn se deslizó a su lado, su rostro recuperando su tonalidad natural. Ancló una mano en el soporte de la silla de su viejo amigo. Por su parte, Anakin caminó a los ventanales, absorbiendo el panorama de una ciudad que nunca había pensado volver a ver, de nuevo.

Coruscant. La hermosa capital. La Preciada Gema del Sistema Nuclear. Su mano enguantada se presionó contra el frio vidrio. El resplandor dorado de la ciudad era excesivo para sus pupilas cansadas, pero Anakin persistió, necesitando registrar cada detalle de su recompensa. Cuatro, de las Cinco Torres del Templo, se alcanzaban a divisar. El tránsito aéreo, tan caótico como siempre. El smog, el ruido, los zumbidos de los speeders, el infinito camino abajo que nunca acababa…

Anakin había _extrañado_ Coruscant.

"Maestros." Las puertas del Consejo se deslizaron, una Jedi twi'lek desconocida para sus ojos, invitándolos a pasar. Anakin endureció sus hombros, preparándose para lo que se aproximaba.

Estaba consciente de que nunca había sido aprobado, enteramente, por los Jedi veteranos. Siempre había sido etiquetado de volátil, muy atado a sus raíces en Tatooine, como para aceptar un futuro libre de vínculos en la Orden. "_Impaciente_," Yoda había suspirado, en miles de ocasiones. Pocos habían comprendido, en su época, sobré que demonios había poseído a Mace Windu para tomarlo como aprendiz. Anakin suponía que muchos habían esperado que Windu lo domara, que lo podara, que lo confinara hasta ser un Jedi más, siempre obediente.

Pero, en lugar de eso, su camarada había alimentado las llamaradas agresivas del Caballero Skywalker, generando controversia. Lo había acogido en sus enseñanzas de Juyo/Vapaad con rígido entrenamiento, posteriormente alentándolo a desarrollar su propia Forma. Windu le había instruido a canalizar su propia oscuridad para otorgar luminosidad a la Fuerza. Con la guía de su Maestro, Anakin había aprendido a esconderse entre las sombras, a manipular su afinidad con la Fuerza como una capa sobre su identidad, permaneciendo invisible para los no aptos.

Y por sus métodos tan anti-ortodoxos, por mucho tiempo, se había creído que Windu y Skywalker caerían al Lado Oscuro. Después de todo, ¿qué se había podido esperar de alguien que bailaba, tan seductoramente cerca, de la línea limitante?

-_Mírenos ahora, la Guerra ha terminado, y somos los últimos de pie_. Habían estado tan equivocados. En la Hora Final, Mace Windu se había enfrentado al verdadero representante de la Oscuridad y lo había aniquilado…

La epifanía fue estremecedora. El conocimiento que Anakin había intentado negar, viniendo de la Fuerza, al sentirse demasiado avergonzado para aceptar perdón.

Horas atrás, al tener el resplandor deslumbrador de Luke encima de su persona, el mismo Anakin se había creído perdido, maldito, echado a perder. Pero, en este preciso momento, se percataba de que tan desesperadamente deseaba mostrarle al Consejo, de que _no_ era así. Quería mostrarles que su trabajo en Oxlahun no lo había extinguido. Anakin quería exponerles que todavía se empeñaba a la Luz, a uñas y dientes.

Anakin se tornó en dirección del hombre que lo había criado, instantes antes de introducirse a la cámara. "¿Algunas últimas palabras para mí, Maestro?"

"Diles todo lo que quieran saber." Fue la réplica solemne. "No temas a lo que vayan a pensar, Anakin. Diles todo."

El interior del Alto Consejo también había sufrido algunas ediciones. Sutiles, pero distinguibles. Las paredes de mármol habían sido reemplazadas por vidrio de alta resistencia, y en consecuencia, la luz de la mañana se filtraba, delineando las diez posiciones circulares de los Maestros, aunque sólo ocho asientos estaban ocupados. Anakin reconoció a Maestro Yoda y al Maestro Plo Koon, pero más allá de ahí…

Anakin pausó, contando la siguiente cabeza.

"¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?" Prosiguió a demandar, mirando las trenzas castañas de Leia Organa columpiar, al voltear a verlo.

"Dama Jedi Organa es parte del Consejo, a partir de hoy." Qui-Gon le respondió desde sus espaldas, apenas introduciéndose a la cámara.

Pánico endureció su abdomen. Anakin se paralizó, en medio camino al centro. "No puedo—No hablaré con ella aquí." De ninguna manera, abriría el telón de sus acciones en Oxlahun, enfrente de la chica.

"Señor Skywalker, usted no está en ninguna posición para hacer demandas." Un Maestro de origen ongree, se apresuró. "Dama Organa permanecerá en esta sesión. Ha jurado completa objetividad—"

"Su objetividad, seguramente, pero no la _mía_." El coraje siempre había sido un buen impulso, y no falló para empujar a Anakin hacia el frente, rebasando los límites de cercanía con los asientos. Se dirigió a Yoda, acusando con el descaro que ya lo había hecho famoso. "Dejémonos de teatros, Maestros. A estas alturas, deben de estar al tanto de la relación entre Organa y mi persona. ¿En verdad esperan que permanezca ahí sentada, mientras entro en detalles—?" Tan sólo pensarlo, le revolvía el estómago. "No. Sáquenla de aquí."

"Puedo hablar por mí misma, Caballero Skywalker." Provino del asiento de la mujer en cuestión. "Le aseguro, mis puntos de vista de su desempeño como Sombra Jedi no se verán comprometidas, con cualquier situación personal que nos una."

Organa era toda bravura y arrogancia. Una mala combinación. "Astuto discurso. Pero, aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer. Tu decisión de quedarte no depende únicamente de ti." _Niñita_, se comió justo a tiempo. Vaya que Bail Organa la había modelado a su perfecta fachada. "Demando una votación. Mi relación consanguínea entra en conflicto con el objetivo de mi presencia en esta sesión, justamente como lo hace mi relación con Maestro Windu. Si él no puede ser permitido aquí dentro, menos ella."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Qui-Gon lo apoyó, caminando a su asiento. "Y yo voto a favor de Caballero Skywalker. Con la autoridad que tengo como antiguo Maestro de Dama Organa, me rehúso a someterla a esta inspección del pasado de su padre. No es ético."

"_No_ es mi padre." Organa se apresuró a enfatizar, fría como la nieve de Orto Plutonia. "No lo conozco. Es un desconocido para mí, por lo tanto, pudo mantenerme—"

"Estuviste dentro de su mente." Jinn contratacó. "Maestro Kenobi me informó que participaste en la intervención psíquica entre Luke Lars y Caballero Skywalker. Haz sido expuesta a las impresiones emocionales de tu hermano y de tu padre. Indirectamente, pero lo has sido. Por lo tanto, aquello te coloca en terreno subjetivo."

"Cierto, eso es." Yoda suspiró, ganándose dagas de las miradas de Organa y del Maestro ongree. En cuestión de minutos, todos los restantes votaron a favor de Anakin.

"No puedo creerlo." Organa se puso de pie, bajando los escalones con indignación. "Si me quieres sabotear, mírame a los ojos, al menos."

Solamente para enfurecerla más, Anakin lo hizo. Hasta agregó una sonrisa. "Lo siento pero, ¿qué acaso Bail nunca te dijo que no debes entrometerte en los asuntos de los adultos?"

"Debes ser considerado un adulto primero, para—"

Sucedió demasiado rápido. Un segundo la Fuerza se activó ferozmente, sonando sirenas en su mente. Un parpadeo después, Anakin estaba arrojándose sobre Dama Organa, derrumbándola al piso, mientras fragmentos de vidrio salían volando por todo el lugar. Llovieron gritos, concreto, polvo, y dolor. El sonido de disparos láser hizo un terrible eco por la cámara. Las manos de Organa se aferraron de la chaqueta de Anakin, paralizada por los mortales eventos que se estaban registrando. Todo sucedió tan imprevistamente, que ninguno de los dos podían comprenderlo. Anakin levantó su cabeza, una mano uniéndosele, justo a tiempo para bloquear una cortina de concreto pulverizado, dirigiéndose en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo, logró distinguir a Maestro Qui-Gon, protegiéndose con su silla, del atrevido asalto—Estaba sangrando de su hombro izquierdo, pero su comlink estaba en sus labios, sin duda, anunciado sobre el ataque.

Maestro Yoda tenía su lightsaber encendida, bloqueando disparos, aunque resultaba demasiado abrumador, armar una defensa. El troll utilizaba su baja estatura para su ventaja, sin embargo. Imitando la acción de Jinn, buscó protección de los disparos en la silla metálica.

Un cuerpo cayó a su lado. Anakin reconoció al Maestro de origen ongree. Sangre purpura cubría su torso. Leia gimió con sobresalto entre la protección del cuerpo de Anakin, reconociéndolo. Desafortunadamente, el ongree no sería la única víctima. Por medio de la Fuerza, empezaron a concebirse pérdidas vitales, ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!. Muerte. Muerte. Muerte. Anakin se levantó, solamente lo suficiente, para jalar a Organa, moviéndola fuera de la línea de inminente peligro. Ambos se arrastraron por el piso encerado, el diseño tan ostentoso y de mal gusto, ahora siendo manchado con sangre de diversas especies.

Ráfagas heladas de viento se colaron por el ambiente, libres de infiltrarse, ahora que todo escudo había sido destruido. Anakin manipuló dos sillas con la Fuerza, armando un mejor asilo para Leia. La dirección del ataque provenía del norte, pero en el momento que el enemigo comenzara a rodear la torre, estarían fritos.

"¡Las compuertas de seguridad tienen que activarse!" Qui-Gon gruñó, a nadie en específico. Tenía razón. Anakin podía no conocer todas las modificaciones que se les había hecho a las Agujas, pero se consideraba protocolo estándar que, para esto, paneles de acero debían de estar cubriendo los ventanales destruidos. Sin embargo, ninguna de las medidas de emergencia estaba entrando en acción.

"¡Deben estar dañadas!" Anakin gritó, por encima del escándalo de la destrucción. Disparos estaban haciendo efecto ricochet, y Anakin fue indefenso en ver a otra Dama Jedi siendo golpeaba en la espalda por el terrible efecto. La mujer twi'lek que lo había recogido del vestíbulo. "¡Las compuertas de entrada tampoco están funcionando!" La luz roja del panel de control marcaba que el acceso estaba siendo denegado. Nadie podía salir o entrar.

Esto había sido un ataque planeado.

La certeza de ello, fue instantánea.

/¿Anakin? ¿Qué diantres está sucediendo?/ Mace Windu retumbó en su cabeza. Anakin no utilizó palabras. Mandó imágenes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De los disparos, de los cadáveres, de la sangre corriendo por el cuerpo de Jinn, de cómo la seguridad estaba siendo saboteada en cualquier manifestación. Demandó por ayuda iracundamente. /¡Estamos tratando, Anakin! ¡Estamos justos del otro lado de la entrada!/

La promesa fue tangible, pues el acero de las compuertas de entrada comenzó a fundirse del otro extremo. Estaban recurriendo a lightsabers. /¡Demasiado lentas!/ ¡Si tan siquiera tuviera un maldito bláster para disparar! "¿Alguien le ha dado un buen vistazo a lo que nos está atacando?"

Aparentemente, la oportunidad de investigar, la había tenido Organa. "¡Parece una clase de Fighter manejado por droide!"

"Típico." Anakin murmuró. Droides significaban cobardía. Por supuesto que el que los quisiera muertos, no se atrevería a realizar el trabajo sucio, él mismo. "¡No podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar que se les acabe la munición!" Su más grande miedo se hizo realidad, cuando percibió los cañones de la nave comenzando a rotar sus disparos. "Mierda de Sith."

"¡Anakin!" La voz de Qui-Gon intentó advertir, pero fue muy tarde. Anakin sintió el calor de una explosión rozar cerca de él. Su instinto fue proteger a Leia, pero la chica, a diferencia de él, sí había tenido tiempo para reaccionar de manera favorable. Con la Fuerza, alcanzó a arrojar sobre ellos el resto de las sillas vacías, construyendo una muralla de protección física. Otra explosión fue escuchada, ahora viniendo del área cerca del Maestro Yoda.

"¡Están destruyendo los pilares!" Leia le rellenó los vacíos. Era evidente que estaba haciendo todo en su control por mantenerse en calma. Estupefacción había cedido a hambre por supervivencia. Su rostro, previamente maquillado, estaba espolvoreado de aserrín de concreto. "¡Quieren aplastarnos!"

En efecto, los pilares de la cámara concejal estaban siendo derribados. Todo comenzó a rechinar con inminente amenaza. "¿Dónde demonios está la caballería?" Anakin renegó. Irónicamente, los espasmos de su hombro habían sido detonados con los bombardeos, y Anakin _odió_ su cuerpo por la vil traición. Este no era el momento para que recordara sus fracturas. "¿Qui-Gon? ¿Yoda?"

El techo de la cámara cayendo sobre ellos, fue su única respuesta.

Excepto que…

Anakin abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado. Se percató de que todavía estaba vivo, y no aplastado. Parpadeó confundido.

Levantó su cabeza.

Leia tenía sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza. Sus hombros estaban temblando. Maullidos, de intenso esfuerzo, salían de su boca.

Y había una buena razón para ello.

Utilizando la Fuerza, de una forma que Anakin pocas veces había abusado en su trayectoria como Jedi, su hija estaba tratando de contener el techo.

Automáticamente, Anakin extendió su propio brazo, ayudándole con sus míseras capacidades. Clavó sus ojos en Leia, vigilando por cualquier pista que delatara debilidad, temiendo que la mujer estuviera aplicando demasiada presión a sus límites físicos y mentales. Sirenas comenzaron a filtrarse por sus oídos, anunciado la llegada de las autoridades policíacas. Fue entonces que Anakin se percató de que los disparos habían cesado. "Leia." No sabía qué agregar. Fue extraño hasta pronunciar el nombre. Muchos sentimientos lo invadieron, al presenciar la fortaleza de la joven. Su cuerpo pequeño estaba demostrando, que tanto potencial, escondía bajo su pulcra imagen de dama de hierro. ¿De dónde lo había obtenido? ¿De Anakin? Anakin tenía una alta cuenta midicloriana, pero nunca había pensado que cualquier producto genético viniendo de él, fuera a heredar tanta destreza…

Tosidos en su periferia le contaron que Jinn seguía con vida. Yoda, también, porque su perdida se hubiera sentido por la Fuerza. Eso era indiscutible.

El techo cedió unos metros, escapando del control de Leia, momentáneamente. El aliento fue robado de ambos, con el susto.

"No puedo—Es demasiado—" Se manifestó un sollozo de la Dama.

"_Puedes_ hacerlo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, hasta ahora. No tengas miedo, Leia." Anakin dejó correr su lengua, sin pensar. "Ayuda debe venir en camino, aguanta un poco más."

"Duele—Duele—Mi cabeza va a explotar—"

"Imagina… que es mi rostro. Imagínate que… estás abofeteándome… por cada palabra insolente que te he dirigido."

Una risa ahogada surgió, a duras penas. Pero, la táctica pareció funcionar, comprándoles minutos preciados.

"Bien, muy bien hecho, Leia."—Pero, habló muy pronto. El techo descendió y descendió, en picada, crujiendo, a pesar de los gemidos de frustración viniendo de Organa. Cuando la mujer se colapsó de rodillas, Anakin la jaló con todas sus fuerzas bajo su cuerpo, pensando en sepultarla bajo los asientos para mantenerla a salvo.

No fue necesario. El techo fue frenado, de nuevo. Frescas voces entraron a la cámara. Nuevas fuentes de vida se filtraron por la habitación. Ayuda.

"¡Sáquenlos de ahí! ¡Anakin! ¿Dónde están?"

En respuesta, Anakin aventó una oleada de la Fuerza para despojarse de las barreras fabricadas por los asientos. De inmediato, manos ajenas se posaron en su persona, halándolo, levantándolo urgentemente. Leia todavía tuvo resistencia para levantarse y ayudar, rodeando un brazo de Anakin alrededor de sus hombros. Su cabeza giraba, gran parte de la adrenalina, disminuyendo. Sus músculos comenzaron a arder, al igual que sus ojos irritados. "¿Qui-Gon? ¿Yoda?"

"Están siendo ayudados—Vivos." Organa anunció, entre dientes.

En primera estancia, Anakin pensó que serían movilizados al vestíbulo, pero en vez de eso, Anakin sintió el piso desaparecer de sus pies, solamente para después, reaparecer, como acto de magia. Las dimensiones de su espacio fueron medidos por la susceptibilidad de la Fuerza, en busca de respuestas. Estaba en un cargador. Estaban siendo extraídos de la Torre. Anakin hizo todo lo posible por enfocar su atención, girando su rostro hacia su otro rescatista. Al reconocerlo, sonrió. "No sabía que… habías estado… tan ansiado de saldar cuentas."

Maestro Kenobi le regresó el gesto, a pesar de la crisis. Dejó la responsabilidad del bien de Anakin en manos de Organa, para luego saltar de regreso a los restos de la cámara del Consejo. Minutos posteriores, Kenobi retornó, con Qui-Gon sujetado a sus hombros. Plo Koon resultó como otro Maestro sobreviviente, su cuerpo inconsciente siendo movilizado por otro Jedi. Anakin identificó a Windu, y a Yoda, como las razones por las que el techo todavía no colapsaba. Estaban realizando una cuidadosa coreografía, abriéndose camino al carguero, mientras se concentraban en mantener el techo suspendido, hasta ellos mismos estar a salvo.

Los cuerpos de los difuntos Maestros, también estaban siendo traídos a bordo. Dama Organa se apartó de los cuerpos, lo más posible, y adjuntamente de la cercanía de Anakin, para esconder sus vómitos en un cortina de forzosa discreción.

Incómodo, ante la vulnerabilidad de la joven, Anakin rodó su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta. Alivio lo invadió, al ver las siluetas de Yoda y de Windu abordar el otro carguero, permitiendo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. El estruendo del colapso fue impactante de presenciar. Resultaba irreal, registrarlo en su cabeza: El Alto Consejo acababa de ser destruido. Cinco de nueve miembros, habían fallecido. Nadie lo había visto venir. Nadie se había percatado del peligro, hasta que había sido _demasiado_ tarde. Anakin, ni siquiera, había tenido la oportunidad de compartir su testimonio.

Su carguero se estaba alejando de la escena con un aura negra, la pesadez de los sucesos aprisionando su espíritu. De reojo, Anakin notó la figura de Organa reincorporarse, manos pálidas tallando su rostro. -_Una niña. Es una niña, todavía_. Frente a él, Maestro Kenobi se estaba encargando de amarrar el cuerpo herido de Qui-Gon, mientras que un Sanador brindaba asistencia al hombro dañado.

"Dime que lo tienen."

Kenobi torció su cabeza, al escucharlo. "La astronave responsable ha sido neutralizada." Una mueca amarga, sin embargo, le robó de cualquier victoria a lo anunciado. "Solamente hubiera deseado que todo hubiera sido detenido… más rápido."

"Ya que estamos en el tema, ¿_qué_ exactamente los hizo tardarse tanto?" Anakin ladró, no importándole si sonaba mal agradecido.

"Puedo imaginar que para usted, Caballero Skywalker, todo debió de haber sucedido más lento. Pero, créame, actuamos lo más rápido posible." Kenobi no cayó en su trampa, tan fácilmente, pero Anakin no imaginó el brillo desafiante en sus ojos claros. Su actitud no estaba siendo apreciada. "Le dimos prioridad a evacuar los pisos inferiores de la Torre, en caso de que la estructura colapsara por un ataque de mayor magnitud."

"¿Hubo otros ataques, a parte de los de la Torre del Consejo?" Qui-Gon jadeó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kenobi, sabiamente interviniendo, antes de que Anakin le diera rienda suelta a su lengua.

Kenobi suspiró un conmocionado "No", moviéndose a un costado de Jinn. Sobó su rostro. "Hasta mi conocimiento, el Consejo fue el único blanco. Pero, estamos en estado de alerta, en caso de otro próximo atentado."

"Fue planificado." Anakin lo sabía hasta la medula espinal. "El Sistema de Seguridad fue corrompido. Estoy seguro."

"Estamos investigándolo. Y repito, no estamos fuera de peligro, aún." Con su atención estirándose hacia los otros ocupando del cargador, Kenobi modificó su semblante. Su expresión severa se pulió. "Dama Organa, ¿está lesionada?"

Leia estaba abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, cuerpos fríos separándola de Kenobi y Jinn. "Sobreviviré."

Kenobi no estaba convencido. Lucía más abiertamente preocupado, que el mismo Anakin. Irrealmente, la idea no sentó bien con él. Anakin no pensaba que Kenobi tuviera el derecho. "Vi lo que hizo. Fue… fenomenal."

"Nos salvó." Qui-Gon concordó. "Hasta Maestro Yoda está impresionado."

Mal humorado por ser el centro de atención del Sanador, Jinn le empujó en dirección de Skywalker. "Revise a Anakin. Está verde del rostro."

Anakin se _sentía_ verde, pero primero muerto, a admitirlo. "No te me acerques." Gruñó ante el joven Jedi, que lucía recién graduado de la Academia de Sanación. Anakin se rehusaba a ser su primer conejillo de indias.

"Estás sangrando." Leia mencionó, a modo de comentario. "De tu nariz."

Enseguida, Anakin pasó sus dedos por el área de sus orificios nasales. Sangre encostrada pintó sus dígitos. Diablos. "Sólo dame algo para limpiarme." Le refunfuñó al enfermero glorificado, y aunque su orden no fue bien recibida, un pañuelo desinfectante se manifestó a su solicitud. El carguero estaba empezando a descender en las afueras del Templo, donde todo Jedi evacuado se encontraba aglomerado. Reporteros, fuerzas policiales, ambulancias rescatistas, y demás, estaban haciendo acto de presencia. Discretamente, Anakin bajó su rostro, extrañando su túnica Jedi para proteger su identidad. Cuando vio a Kenobi bajar del transportador, lo siguió, ligero y callado. Sus cabellos pelirrojos eran tan singulares, que no perderlo de su vista no fue trabajo difícil.

Kenobi se abrió camino entre las autoridades policiacas de Coruscant, pisando la zona restringida que alojaba la astronave enemiga. Organa había tenido razón. Parecía ser una versión modificada de un Bombero, sin ningún piloto a la vista.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? No tienes autorización para pasar." Un oficial le empujó, cuando Anakin se atrevió a husmear demasiado cerca. Intentó usar un truco mental en el sujeto, pero no resultó ser necesario.

"Viene conmigo." Surgió de las profundidades de la escena del crimen. "Déjenlo pasar."

Humildad nunca había ido a la par con su personalidad, así que Anakin se despidió con un guiño prepotente, ignorando las vueltas que su cabeza comenzaba a percibir. Kenobi lo esperaba, con la mitad de su cuerpo trepado en el ala del Bombero. "Di estrictas órdenes de que fuera derribada con toda la delicadeza posible." La cabina se abrió con un agudo _hiss_. Kenobi no se adentró, sino que esperó a que Anakin saltara al lado opuesto de su propia posición, cubriendo la otra ala metálica. "¿Harías los honores?"

Anakin admitía estar extrañado por el acceso, tan libre, que estaba recibiendo, pero sería el último en quejarse. Con los ojos expectativos de Kenobi posados en él, se inyectó en la cabina. Por un momento, se paralizó, abrumado por haber retornado a su hábitat natural. Sus dedos enguantados encendieron el monitor situado frente a él. La Inteligencia Artificial se activó, evidenciando el sumo cuidado con la que se había derribado. "Es un software demasiado sofisticado para este modelo chatarra."

"Esta astronave ha sido personalizada, no hay duda de ello. Puedo jurar que ya he visto el modelo original de esta carcacha…" Obi-Wan rascó el metal con uñas curiosas, su mente adelantándose a conclusiones que solamente el Maestro podía leer. "Es una variación de los Bomberos utilizados por la Federación…"

"I.A., muéstrame las coordenadas de tu último viaje intergaláctico."

"Acceso Denegado."

"Conste que, primero, pregunté con educación." Anakin se dispuso a interactuar con los comandos de la computadora, buscando por un punto débil. "Necesitaré hackear a esta lata con más precisión."

"¿Qué necesitarás?"

Anakin le indicó por un datapad, cables para transferencia de códigos, y un desarmador. Kenobi se los consiguió en cuestión de minutos, casi al instante del tronar de sus dedos. Anakin notó que los policías federales se tropezaron por proveer al Jedi de lo que necesitaba, actuando como adolescentes empedernidas. El club de fans de Kenobi indicaba ser bastante ecléctico. Una vez desnudo el panel inferior al monitor, Anakin revivió sus viejos tiempos de Pseudo-Slicer, sin problema alguno, el conocimiento regresando, fielmente, a su intelecto. "Veamos, ahora."

Apenas ingresó al data-stream principal de la I.A., la pantalla se puso en blanco, y un mensaje comenzó a teclearse por sí solo.

"¿Qué hiciste? Eso no es normal." Kenobi asomó su cara. "¿Está transmitiendo señal en vivo?"

"No…" La voz de Anakin se fue atenuando conforme el mensaje se desarrolló. No estaba en Básico.

"¿Y esos garabatos? ¿Qué significan? No me parecen conocidos."

"Es idioma oxlahuniano." No que Anakin fuera un experto. Había aborrecido el idioma con todo su ser. Pero, había tenido que aprender lo más vital para su sobrevivencia. "Por lo menos, esto responde a quién es el que me quiere muerto."

"No te vayas con la finta." Kenobi objetó. "Fácilmente, el verdadero perpetrador puede estar incriminando a la persona equivocada. ¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"Es un acertijo. No entiendo a la perfección—Algo sobre fuego. I.A., traducción." Para su sorpresa, su comando fue obedecido. "Entro al fuego, y no me quemo. Entro al agua, y no me mojo. A pleno sol, reino. En la noche, no existo."

Kenobi se mostró entusiasmado con el reto. "Es una adivinanza. Mmm." El hombre repitió las frases para el mismo, una y otra vez, masticándolas.

La respuesta había llegado a Anakin, desde el instante que había leído el primer mensaje, pero las implicaciones de dicho adjetivo, pusieron su mundo de cabeza.

"¡Ah! Estoy un 80% seguro de que si intentas con la palabra Sombra—"

Anakin le aventó un puñetazo a la pantalla. Nada cambió.

"…O podemos intentar eso."

Anakin flexionó sus yemas sobre el datapad, ahora intentándolo al estilo de Kenobi. Marcó Error. Antes de que el otro Jedi ofreciera la opción por segunda ocasión, Anakin se adelantó, re-insertando la hipotética llave al cerrojo, pero ahora, en idioma oxlahundiano.

_Oochel_.

ACCESO PERMITIDO.

Xanatos apareció en la pantalla.

No había más que decir. Era Xanatos. _Tenía_ que ser Xanatos. Cabellos negros, colgando fuera del capuchón, en cortinas de petróleo puro. Aquella sonrisa demente, manipuladora, alargándose, partiéndose para dejar salir un calificativo que Anakin todavía podía escuchar en sus pesadillas:

"Nos vemos de nuevo, mi _muun_ Garen."

"Estás muerto."

"Los muertos no hablan." El rostro de la transmisión estaba, parcialmente, cubierto. Oh, sí, para nada sospechoso. Respirar, de repente, fue una acción forzosa para Anakin. "Los muertos no son capaces de tomar venganza."

"¿De esto se trata? ¿Venganza?" Pero, la silueta misteriosa de la pantalla se desvaneció en una nube de pixeles, dejando a Kenobi insatisfecho con su cuestión. El logo, que el mismo Xanatos había quemado en su mejilla con el anillo de su padre, marcó el final del breve interludio. Entonces, todo prosiguió a empeorar. El data-stream comenzó a trabajar sin indicaciones especificadas por Anakin, anunciando quiebre de códigos de seguridad—Rayos.

"Está re-hackeado el sistema de seguridad del Templo." Porque había tenido la razón, anteriormente. El Sistema de Seguridad _ya_ había estado en estado vulnerable a influencia exterior.

"¡Detenlo!"

"¡Es lo que intento hacer! ¡El hackeo está viniendo por otro medio!"

"¡Hazlo más rápido!"

"¿Podrías callarte, entonces?—¡Demonios!"

"¿Ahora qué?"

Si antes, Kenobi había estado dando órdenes frenéticas por su comlink, ahora se quedaría sin voz. "¡Está liberando un virus!" Estaba haciendo más que eso. Estaba utilizando el virus como una pantalla, mientras el hackeo se dedicaba a robar información detallada de los Archivos. Expedientes. Oh. _Oh no_. Anakin trabajó con más ímpetu al reconocer el objetivo del ataque. "Está robando—Mi vida." Su carrera como espía, sus orígenes en la Orden, los informes mandados a la Matriz, holo-vids, registros de grabaciones de coms, registros de evidencia física que Anakin había obtenido para incriminar a Xanatos, pruebas del vínculo existente con Darth Sidious—Todo estaba siendo robado, y posteriormente, borrado. "¡No, no, no, no, bastardo!"

No pudo detenerlo. Si era una venganza, era una excelencia. Nada pudo haber enfurecido a Anakin, más que esto. Nada pudo haberle provocado tanta impotencia. Nada pudo haberlo destruido, como ver todos sus sacrificios del pasado, dejar de tener valor.

"Estoy brindándote un regalo, Garen." La voz holográfica de Xanatos dijo melodiosamente, arrojando la apuñalada final. "Te estoy dando una nueva vida."

Cuando una lightsaber atravesó el monitor, Anakin brincó del sobresalto, virando hacia Kenobi con acusación.

El azul del sable fue apagado, sin remordimientos. "Tuve suficiente de tanto dramatismo. Jedi Cyborgs Slicers están ocupándose del problema. No hay nada más que puedas hacer." Anakin observó una mano del hombre posarse en su brazo, pero no la _sintió_. No podía sentir nada, más que desolación. "Además, creo que estábamos siendo observados. No le iba permitir, al que sea responsable de este embrollo, obtener más placer."

El cerebro de Anakin seguía atascado en la imagen de Xanatos.

"¡Transporten esta aeronave a los hangares, ahora mismo, para análisis forense!" Kenobi se escuchó a lo lejos, más remoto que nunca. "¿Caballero Skywalker…? ¿Se… bien?"

Una inminente penumbra amenazaba su vista. Anakin trató de combatirla, trató de aferrarse al mundo despierto…

"¡Sky… walker!"

_Muun báalam._

"Respira… Ana… kin, necesitas… respirar… shock."

_Éek báalam._

… pero, en un mundo donde su identidad había pasado a ser inexistente, ¿a qué más, podía Anakin aferrarse?

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Cinco años antes.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste la Leyenda del Elegido?"

Anakin se acostó sobre su estómago, gruñendo una respuesta. Las caricias sobre su espalda desnuda, eran arrulladoras. Un beso fue plasmado en su columna. "No creo en cuentos de cuna."

Un manotazo sobre su glúteo. "No es un cuento, Garen. Es una _leyenda_." Acto seguido, un brazo delgado rodeó su cintura. Los labios de Xanatos se acomodaron en su oreja más accesible. "Es una de las Leyendas más antiguas del folclor Jedi…" Una pausa. "Un viejo amigo mío creía fervientemente en ella. Era triste, el tipo siempre soñaba con lo intangible. Perdió a muchas personas… por preferir una idea, a la realidad."

Xanatos solía ser friolento, una sanguijuela en busca de calor, una vez que la euforia del coito era concluido. Siempre decía que Anakin era su calentón preferido. "Mmm."

"Siempre tan elocuente." Xanatos rio. Una de sus piernas se insertó entre las de Anakin. "La leyenda… dictaba que algún día nacería un ser con tanta afinidad a la Fuerza… que traería equilibrio a ésta."

Anakin conocía la leyenda. Anakin sabía cuánto en ella, Qui-Gon Jinn creía. Lo sabía, porque por mucho tiempo, Anakin había sido colocado en aquel rol. Había sido por esa leyenda, que Jinn se había apresurado a sacarlo de Tatooine. Y había sido por la decepción de su sueño destrozado, que Jinn no lo había entrenado, él mismo. Anakin nunca había sido el Elegido, sólo una Sombra.

"Quien haya inventado eso, estaba en buena compañía de brillestim."

Esta vez, una risa no fue su respuesta. El brazo de Xanatos se apretó con potencia, presionando incómodamente sobre la vejiga cargada de Anakin. Estuvo a punto de advertirle, cuando su amante prosiguió.

"Creo que lo encontré."

Anakin desenterró su rostro de la almohada. "¿Huh?"

Xanatos sonrió. "Al Elegido." Un dedo recorrió la mejilla de su espectador. "Y tú lo eliminaste."

"Estás loco, Xan." Anakin dejó caer su cabeza, de nuevo. "Por un momento, pensé que estaba hablando en s—"

"Lysander Ziz, heredero al trono de Uak, hijo de Lynadis Ziz y… Oh, espera. El nombre de un progenitor nunca fue revelado. ¿Por qué será? Mn." Recargándose sobre su codo, Xanatos casi vibró con energía renovada. Sus ojos azules, oscuros, fueron dos fosos, incitándote a perderte en sus senderos. Era un excelente narrador, Anakin le daba puntos por ello. "De acuerdo a mis fuentes, el padre de Lysander nunca ha sido mencionado, porque éste, sencillamente, no existió."

Con la intención de distraerlo de la rara plática, Anakin estiró su brazo cibernético, clavando dedos metálicos sobre la curva de una pálida cadera. Xanatos se estremeció, pero no se calló.

"Yo mismo no lo creía al principio, Garen. Pero—Cuando el chico fue, brevemente, traído a mí, tomé una muestra de sangre."

"¿Jugando en el laboratorio, sin invitarme?" Anakin ronroneó contra el cuello de su amante.

El pulso de Xanatos botó, incontrolable. "Su cuenta de midiclorianos—"

"¿Midi-qué?"

Un suspiro impaciente. "Te he explicado de ellos. ¿Aquellos seres microscópicos que nos hace receptivos a la Fuerza?"

"Perdóname la vida, si la idea de que pequeños parásitos, susurrándonos órdenes, no me entusiasma—"

"El punto es—_Ah_, Garen, espera—El punto es que Lysander tenía una cuenta de midiclorianos que superaba el rango considerado—Aaaah—_Normal_."

Eso no significaba la gran cosa. Anakin también poseía una alta cuenta, aunque después se haya descubierto, que su conexión lejana a la Casa Skywalker, tenía mucho que ver. "¿Y eso qué? ¿Por qué no te lo quedaste, si el mocoso era tan especial? Pudiste haberlo entrenado, ¿no?"

"Mmm—De ninguna manera—Esconder esa clase de poder, no me hubiera convenido, al final." Poco a poco, Xanatos fue receptivo a las atenciones de Anakin, flexionando su cuello con un gemido satisfecho. "Fue concebido por los mismos midiclorianos, estoy seguro—Y aquí, en este planeta de ilusos e ignorantes, por supuesto que pensaron que Lysander había sido concebido por un milagro de los dioses."

No iba con Xanatos, renunciar a esa enorme fuente de poder, si en verdad creía que el niño había sido el Elegido. Algo no cuadraba. "… ¿Estabas celoso de un niño pre-púbero con poderes mágicos?"

Un parpadeó después, Anakin estaba siendo aplastado sobre el colchón. El cuerpo de Xanatos se trepó sobre él, y una mano del sacerdote apretó un collarín carnal alrededor del cuello de su víctima. Lucía furioso. "_Apuesta_ a que lo estaba. Si ese niño siguiera con vida, perdería todo—Perderíamos todo, Garen. ¿No lo ves?" La presión se agudizó. Anakin no podía respirar, pero no ofreció resistencia. Solamente enfurecería a Xanatos más. "Más de _un_ viejo amigo mío, cree que esa tonta historia es cierta—Tanto, que si algún rumor de esto, fuera a llegarles a sus oídos—" Anakin fue soltado, y una brutal bocana de oxigeno fue exigida por su boca. Xanatos se volvió a acostar, inmutable. "Seríamos descartados. Desechados."

-Tú_ serías descartado, quieres decir_. "Qué… alivio… que hice… mi trabajo bien, entonces."

Xanatos se cerró, a partir de ese momento, dejando a Anakin jadeando en la cama, mientras él se retiró a su oficina. Después de un berrinche, Xanatos tardaba horas en salir. Después de vaciar su adolorida vejiga, Anakin decidió aprovechar el momento para hacer un viaje a la villa de Flori, a dos kilómetros de Vartolé. Ser consorte del Comandante tenía muchas ventajas, y no ser cuestionado por sus idas y venidas, era la más apreciada. Una vez en la villa, se condujo a la cantina construida en las orillas de la playa. Se tomó tres shots de whiskey.

El Elegido.

Sopló por su nariz, encontrando la teoría completamente ridícula.

Así como, también, amenazante.

Había tocado a Lysander personalmente, había estado en su proximidad, había respirado su energía cargada, y ciertamente, los vellos de su cuerpo se habían erizado. Cuando lo había infiltrado al transportador de esclavos vendidos, Anakin había sido presa de un presentimiento… un _indefinible_ presentimiento.

Anakin había percibido el _poder._

Y lo había dejado ir, sin preguntas hechas.

Porque, Lysander, representaba la más grandes de las tentaciones. En tiempos de Guerra, sería la perfecta marioneta para los Sith… y para los Jedi. En cuanto el título de Elegido se le fuera puesto (fuera este una farsa o una etiqueta veraz), se le convertiría en un salvador. La lucha por la democracia y la libertad de la República, sería reducida a una Caza de Brujas Galáctica, con Lysander como su nuevo Santo Grial.

Pobre niño.

Telos era ideal para él. Entre tanto rufián, nadie se acercaría al planeta. No había ley existente en Telos. Hasta los Jedi mantenían su distancia. Podía no darse cuenta de ello todavía, pero Lysander aprendería con el tiempo, que Anakin le había dado el regalo más grande: el anonimato.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:**

**i.** Fans de Anakin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. :) ¿Cómo te sabe tu propia lección, Ani? –risa diabólica- ¿Seguirás creyendo que el anonimato es preferible?

**ii.** Si creen que algunas perspectivas se contradicen entre los personajes, es porque cada quien tiene sus propias construcciones, más nadie, tiene la verdad absoluta. Leia puede tener una idea de cómo es Anakin, puede suponer cómo funciona su mente, pero no quiere decir que su idea sea legitima. Además, apenas comienza a conocerlo. Lo mismo digo de los POVs de los demás personajes.

**iii.** No Luke, sorry. :C Le di prioridad al avance de la trama.

**iv.** He investigado sobre hackeos y aeronaves dentro del universo de SW, así como de idioma maya, pero de ninguna manera me declaro experta en los temas. Si hay errores, lo siento. Son más que bienvenidos a hacérmelo saber para mejorar la credibilidad de esta historia.

**(+) Traducciones Mayas:**

_Muun_: Querido.

_Muun báalam: _Querido tigre.

_Éek báalam: _Oscuro tigre.

_Oochel: _Sombra.

**(+) Sobre el Tono 9:** En este ciclo, el tiempo y el espacio se pliegan, el pasado y el futuro se funden, y vidas se funden en lo logrado. Tiene el poder de _realizar_. Es el gran diseño, el orden de desenvolvimiento del esquema mayor.

**(+)** Por último, les invito a revisar las portadas nuevas que he hecho para este fic en mi livejournal, sólo quiten los espacios y los paréntesis: (h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) (raven) - (filatoff).(/) pics (/) catalog (/) 3245


	6. 8

**"Trece Cielos."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** Star Wars, Jedi Apprentice & Clone Wars (en toda presentación).

**Resumen:** Después de la Guerras Clónicas y de destruir a Darth Sidious, los Jedi sobrevivientes luchan por reconstruir la Academia y el Consejo, renovando sus reglas y tradiciones. Resignado a su soledad, es entonces cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi encuentra su destino personificado en Luke Lars. Sin embargo, la odisea de Luke apenas comienza.

**Rating:** NC-17/Mature en entero, por lenguaje, situaciones sexuales, y violencia.

**Categorías:** Slash. Het. Realidad Alterna (extremadamente). Espionaje, Saltos en el tiempo, Romance, Acción/Aventura, Humor, Angst, Misterio.

**Protagonistas/Parejas:** Luke "Lars" Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin Skywalker. Han Solo. Leia "Organa" Skywalker. Padmé Naberrie. Luke/Han, Obi-Wan/Qui-Gon, menciones de un pasado Padmé/Anakin. Implicaciones de Anakin/Xanatos.

**Dedicación especial:** A Hadley Doleto, a Lyra999, y a Mich14005 por su grandioso apoyo. :) ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**(¡) Notas Importantes (¡):**

i. Este fic es una reconstrucción de otro fic previo que tenía abandonado, "Kalimotxo." Ha sido modificado y moldeado con ideas nuevas, así como una trama rotundamente diferente.

ii. He hecho una línea del tiempo, porque ni yo me comprendía a éstas alturas. Las edades de varios personajes sufrieron cambios drásticos para el beneficio de mi historia, y al diablo las consecuencias.

**57 ABY** - Nacimiento de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**56 ABY** - Nacimiento de Anakin Skywalker.

**44 ABY** – (Trece años después) Obi-Wan (Edad: 12) es rechazado por Qui-Gon, pero escogido como Padawan de Yoda.

**43 ABY** – (Un año después) Anakin (Edad: 12) es encontrado en Tatooine por Mace Windu y Qui-Gon Jinn.

**33 ABY** – (Diez años después) comienzan los Ataques Separatistas. Obi-Wan tiene 22 años, Anakin tiene 21 años.

+ Muerte de Garen Muln.

+ Meses después, las Guerras Clónicas comienzan oficialmente.

+ Anakin conoce a Padmé Naberrie. Luke y Leia son concebidos.

**19 ABY** – (Catorce años después) Leia es reclutada secretamente por Qui-Gon (Edad: 14).

**16 ABY** – (Tres años después) La Guerra termina oficialmente.

+ Ese mismo año, Luke es encontrado por Obi-Wan, (Edad: 17). Leia se gradúa como Dama Jedi, (Edad: 17).

**13 ABY** – (Tres años después) Luke se gradúa y encuentra a Anakin Skywalker (Edad: 20; Edad: 42 años). Obi-Wan renuncia a ser Miembro del Consejo. (Edad: 43 años).

**Datos Extras: **

Qui-Gon Jinn - **Nacimiento:** 72 ABY - **Actualidad:** 58 años.

**49 ABY** - Tomó a Xanatos como Padawan a los 23 años, con Xanatos en sus onces años.

**45 ABY** - Xanatos cae al Lado Oscuro y renuncia a los Jedi (Edad: 15 años).

**44 ABY** - Qui-Gon (Edad: 27) rechaza a Obi-Wan como aprendiz.

**18 ABY** - Fallecimiento de Xanatos (Edad: 41).

Han Solo - **Nacimiento:** 38 ABY. - **Actualidad:** 25 años.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie - **Nacimiento:** 57 ABY. - **Actualidad:** 43 años.

Por ahora, esto es todo. Supongo que iré agregado datos mientras avance con la historia. ¡Espero les sea útil!

iii. He tomado prestado muchos elementos de la cultura Maya para la realización de este fic. El mismo título de este fic hace referencia a la concepción Maya que establece que existen 13 cielos, siendo la Tierra la última capa de éstos.

**Disclaimer:** Por último, Star Wars no me pertenece.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**8.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

En cuanto Helling se descuidó, Qui-Gon se escurrió fuera de la camilla, y posteriormente del Área Médica. No le agradaba el lugar. Lo hacía sentir más viejo de lo que ya estaba. En cuanto se le había sido recuperada la sangre perdida y su hombro había sido amarrado exageradamente, se consideró listo. No había más que hacer, el resto de la sanación dependía del mismo paciente.

Anakin continuaba fuera de cuentas, recuperando sus fuerzas en su antigua habitación médica. Qui-Gon le dio vistazo rápido, y al notar la presencia de Leia velándolo, no se atrevió a interrumpir. Continuó con su escape.

Se dirigió a los Archivos.

Movimiento frenético reinaba el dominio de Jocasta Nu. Archivistas analizaban minuciosamente sus contenidos, revisando por ultrajes, y gimiendo con frustración, al darse una visión clara del daño que se le había causado al Sistema de Información de la Matriz. La misma Jocasta Nu nunca se había visto tan estresada, caminando de un lado a otro con frenesí, murmurando para sus propios oídos.

Padawans maduros ayudaban a la causa, entregando reportes a los Maestros Jefes de la inspección de material. En específico, entregando reportes, al Maestro Kenobi.

"No deberías estar aquí." Se le fue dirigido, sin siquiera levantar su mentón del monitor a su servicio. "Si he ahuyentado a Maestro Yoda y Plo Koon, ¿crees que a ti no?"

A estas alturas, Kenobi debía de tener presente, que si Qui-Gon no había podido ser ahuyentado desde años atrás, ahora _nada_ lo haría. "Status."

Obi-Wan se levantó de la consola, frunciendo su ceño en profunda consternación. "¿Primero las buenas, o las malas noticias?" El hombre no se quedó quieto, caminando hacia las profundidades de uno de los pasillos que llevaba a las Bóvedas de Holocrones. Qui-Gon sospechó que estaba siendo puesto a prueba, que Kenobi estaba buscando por algún desliz en el desempeño físico de Qui-Gon, para entonces tener un sustento, y mandarlo de regreso por donde había llegado. Qui-Gon no le dio el gusto, acelerando sus pasos para alcanzar al otro Jedi. Testarudez era su segundo nombre.

"Empecemos por las malas."

"La existencia del Caballero Anakin Skywalker es totalmente nula en esta Galaxia. Todo registro de su persona ha sido eliminado."

"¿No tenemos respaldos de la Matriz?"

"Ser un Sombra Jedi implica discreción. Entre menos evidencia incriminatoria de aquel trabajo sucio, mejor para la consciencia del Consejo."

Qui-Gon se sostuvo de un aparador de Holo-Libros, afectado por sus emociones, que por las demandas de su cuerpo. "Todo el trauma que Anakin ha sufrido, ha sido para nada."

"No es cierto." Obi-Wan lo tomó por sorpresa con su seria convicción. "El hecho de que los registros hayan sido robados, no significa que los sacrificios de Caballero Skywalker hayan sido en balde. El conocimiento de sus logros y aportaciones nunca será asesinado completamente, si nosotros no lo olvidamos. Esta información ultrajada puede ser re-escrita de nuevo."

Qui-Gon abrió su boca, pero su concentración pareció ser suspensiva en el tiempo y espacio. Para Qui-Gon resultaba ser un fenómeno tan aterrador, el como la órbita de Obi-Wan Kenobi lo succionaba, el cómo lo hipnotizaba. Su optimismo en la cara de la opresión, su resistencia ante obstáculos; sus defensas que podían protegerlo de cualquier evento—Eran características merecedoras de estudio. La iluminación de la Biblioteca fue cómplice del virtuoso, para empeorar todo, resaltando sus rasgos galanes.

Qui-Gon se sentía como un tonto. Un tonto, y perdido hombre, ante la marea de Obi-Wan Kenobi. "No podemos continuar de esta manera."

Obi-Wan asintió. "No. No podemos. Ni siquiera yo, estaba al tanto de las maniobras grises del Consejo."

_-¿Cuál Consejo?_ Qui-Gon se evitó añadir. Todos habían sido aplastados como hormigas. Los que habían sobrevivido, eran más bien un grupo de desencajes, que un Consejo. Leia no había ejercido como miembro hasta ahora, Yoda se lamía sus heridas en privado, Plo Koon enterraba su cabeza en la arena de la abnegación, y el mismo Qui-Gon no podía evitar sentir, que éste ataque había sido merecido. Ante tanto ego inflándose, la realidad había tenido que abofetearlos. El Consejo se había confiado demasiado. El mismo Qui-Gon se había confiado demasiado. Y éstas eran las consecuencias.

"Necesito mostrarte algo." Obi-Wan tocó ligeramente su hombro, indicándole hacia la privacidad de la cuarta bóveda. Actualmente, estaba despejada de seguridad. Curioso, Qui-Gon se dejó llevar por la mano de su guía, un brote de calidez marcando donde los dedos de Kenobi lo aprisionaron. Cuando terminaron en una esquina oscura, un holo-proyector fue extraído del cinturón de Obi-Wan. "Esta es una copia de la transmisión de recibimos durante la revisión de la nave. Skywalker estaba conmigo, cuando fue reproducida la primera vez."

Qui-Gon estuvo agradecido por la oscuridad, al reconocer al protagonista del holo-vid. "No puede ser. Xanatos murió, justo frente a mi ojos." Fue lo primero que anunció, al término de la representación. Xanatos lucía más joven que el día de su muerte, no tan gastado por su estilo de vida. No podía tratarse de la misma persona.

"Skywalker afirmaba lo contrario. Pero, supongo que era el Estrés Post-Traumático hablando." Obi-Wan volvió a guardar el holo-proyector portátil, pero no se movió de su escondite. "Los ciborg-slicers están haciendo todo lo posible por rastrear la transmisión. Pero, todo esto, fue trabajo de un experto."

"Prueba aún más contundente de que no se trata de Xanatos. Tenía muchas habilidades, cierto, pero destreza cibernética no formaba parte de su repertorio. Era… increíblemente listo, en otras formas. Con él, siempre existía una puerta trasera. Sus planes nunca son—fueron—lo que aparentaban a primera vista."

"Mmm." Kenobi acarició su mentón, casi inconscientemente. "La vendetta contra Skywalker ahí está. Si no es Xanatos, debe ser alguien envuelto en su pasado. El perpetrador estaba al tanto de que Anakin fue un agente Sombra. Robó evidencia incriminatoria contra Xanatos, así que puede tratarse de alguien que quiera limpiar su nombre, por así decirlo…"

"Su única familia consistía en su padre, Crion, y su hermano, pero ambos fallecieron desde antes de la Guerra Clónica."

Kenobi pareció hacer una nota mental sobre aquella pieza de información. Qui-Gon podía sentir las ruedas girar en su cabeza. "Hemos conseguido una referencia de la astronave responsable del atentado. Tenía razón, la he visto antes: es un tipo específico utilizado por la Familia Anooana Fromm Gang. No son de manufactura masiva, y además, este modelo ha sido modificado. Eso ayudará a minimizar el rango de investigación sobre su dueño."

"¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Darle una llamada a aquel imperio mafioso, y preguntarles si se les ha perdido una nave?"

"No sería la primera vez."

Eso sonaba a una historia interesante.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el hombro?"

Qui-Gon parpadeó. Lamió sus labios resecos. "Tenía un agujero, pero el tejido ha sido restaurado por Helling. Nada fuera de lo normal."

Obi-Wan hizo un movimiento hacia el hombro en cuestión, pero su mano pausó antes de cumplir su meta, retrocediendo con discreción. "Pensé… Pensé que sería demasiado tarde, para cuando interviniéramos. Pensé que nadie quedaría vivo."

"Suelta aquel miedo, Obi-Wan. Enfócate en el presente." Estaba enterado de la conexión que Obi-Wan tenía con la Fuerza Unificadora. Yoda había compartidos ciertos sucesos que se habían desarrollado durante su entrenamiento, como la existencia de visiones que Kenobi solía recibir, elusivas y misteriosas. Para demostrarle apoyo, Qui-Gon hizo lo que Kenobi no había completado: tocó un hombro con sus dedos, sintiendo algodón sintético, hueso y músculo. "Tu estarás dirigiendo esta investigación, ¿entonces?"

Obi-Wan torció sus labios. "No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo. Mace Windu está descalificado para la tarea. Tú propia asociación con Xanatos te excluye. Soy el único que no tiene inversión emocional en DuCrion, directa o indirectamente. Ni siquiera conocí al hombre." A pesar de las sombras, la mirada de Kenobi lo encontró entre penumbras, mentón en alto. "Apreciaré cualquier información adicional que podrías proveer, Qui-Gon."

"Estoy a tu servicio."

Los músculos del omóplato se tensaron. "Maestro Windu se encargará de los funerales."

Por lo menos, Mace tendría una actividad con la cual ocuparse. "¿Qué pasa? Algo más te está molestando. Más allá de lo obvio."

Una risa ahogada fue acompañada con un encojón de hombros. "No lo sé. Son muchas causas, supongo. La manera en la que el ataque fue realizado. Nadie se dio cuenta de algo anormal. A pesar de tratarse de una aeronave distinguible, capaz de llamar la atención de las autoridades de tránsito, _nadie_ fue alertado. Nadie la consideró una anomalía. Esta sensación de haber sido hurgado en tu propio hogar—Es inquietante. Los cyborgs han colocado nuevos firewalls_,_ sobre más firewalls, para continua protección. Pero, algo me dice que si este enemigo invisible lo hizo una vez, puede atravesar nuestra red, de nuevo."

Agitación controlaba el pulso de Kenobi, y su voz tambaleaba con vulnerabilidad. Qui-Gon presionó sus dígitos. "Es algo más."

Obi-Wan guardó silencio, bajando su mentón. Un profundo suspiro se manifestó, un mínimo rato posterior. "He… He visto muerte, anteriormente."

No había muerte, sólo la Fuerza. Sin embargo, Qui-Gon no pensaba que Kenobi apreciaría aquel consuelo. "Y pensaste que ésta terminaría, junto con la Guerra."

"Pensé que ver a mi propia gente siendo masacrada, no se repetiría frente a mí. No por el resto de mi anciana vida." Un rostro afligido se alzó de nueva cuenta, buscándolo. Qui-Gon cerró la distancia, sin estar seguro de lo que Kenobi quería encontrar. "Estoy… furioso. Siento ira."

"Yo también, Obi-Wan." Leia había estado justo en la dirección del ataque. Si Anakin no hubiera actuado, ella estaría muerta, también. El mero imaginarlo, despertaba en Qui-Gon un abismo de sentimientos de perdida. "No he tenido tiempo para acoplarme a los hechos, pero el enojo ha sido una sensación constante en mi interior." Que, de alguna manera, este atentado estuviera involucrado con Xanatos, no ayudaba. Qui-Gon estaba harto de aquel fantasma. Había pensado que había sido sepultado, de una vez por todas. "No debemos permitir que nos consuma, sin embargo."

Estos impulsos dentro de su ser, impulsos separados a su enojo, fueron más fuertes que su razón. Entre menos lo esperó, su pulgar se encontró acariciando el mentón de Kenobi, registrando la textura tersa de la barba pelirroja.

-_Fuerza, detenme. No permitas que continúe haciendo el ridículo frente a este hombre._

Obi-Wan no huyó de su violación de espacio. Su mirada se entrelazó con la suya. Sus ojos reflejaban su cansancio, su miedo. "Cuando te encontré, pensé que habías fallecido. Es prematuro, lo sé—Apenas comienzo a familiarizarme contigo. Pero, por un instante, vi a Garen en tu lugar, y sentí…" Dislocándose de los dedos de Qui-Gon, la cabeza de Obi-Wan se sacudió, en conflicto con sus emociones de origen. "No importa."

Qui-Gon no tuvo otra alternativa, más que dejar caer su mano. Aclaró su garganta. "Tengo nuestra amistad en alta estima, Obi-Wan. No importa que tan reciente sea. Este vínculo entre nosotros… aunque en el pasado haya tenido como base malentendidos y resentimientos, no dejó ser un vínculo."

La fresca perspectiva pareció girarle el mundo a Obi-Wan. Su entrecejo se arrugó con consideración. Después, apuntó hacia los adentros de la bóveda. "Vamos. No he terminado con las malas noticias."

Y lo eran. Definitivamente, lo _eran_.

"¿Cómo pudieron robar un holocron, ante tantas medidas de seguridad a su paso?" Qui-Gon se acercó hacia el hueco que yacía entre los niches apilados de una pared de la bóveda. "¿Sólo se llevaron uno?" Más extraño aún. Después de tanto trabajo, ¿por qué llevarse sólo uno?

"Hasta donde hemos averiguado. Cuando recién llegué la bóveda estaba infestada con magia Sith. Un hechizo fue utilizado para confundir el cerrojo de la Fuerza que protegía las compuertas. Por el resto…"

"¿Qué contenidos habían en el holocron?"

Obi-Wan acarició el orificio metálico con las puntas de sus dedos. "Crónicas sobre los inicios de las Guerra Clon, mayormente. He consultado este holocron yo mismo, en un sinfín de ocasiones. No es una colección, particularmente, poderosa. Explica, en específico, detalles de la declaración de Guerra oficial de Conde Dooku, hecha en Geonosis, así como narraciones personales de la inserción de Clones en los campos de batalla…"

"Si el ataque a la camera concejal fue una distracción para robar este artefacto, yo consideraría sus contenidos más que poderosos, Obi-Wan."

"Nada de esto tiene sentido." Obi-Wan oprimió sus cavidades oculares, masajeando sus parpados cerrados. "Si lo que querían era este holocron, no era necesario el asesinato de los demás miembros… No—Esto _sigue_ siendo personal."

Qui-Gon suspiró, empático a los laberintos que Kenobi debía de estar tratando de derribar en su mente. "Yo también lo creo. Si hackearon nuestro sistema de seguridad, sabían que Anakin estaría en la Torre Concejal, en ese preciso momento. Todo esto fue planeado a la perfección. Ya estaban conscientes del lugar exacto del holocron, no perdieron tiempo en buscarlo. Ya tenían el objetivo marcado."

"¡Maestro Kenobi! ¿Dónde está? Maestro Kenobi?" Irrumpió una voz masculina, proveniente del pasillo exterior.

Ante el llamado al deber, el aclamado Maestro Kenobi retornó, llevándose con él a _Obi-Wan_, la más cruda representación de sus temores. No fue hasta que el momento fue roto, y que Qui-Gon miró los escudos colocarse sobre el Maestro, que se percató de que tan a fondo se le había permitido conocer. Con él, Obi-Wan había dejado caer gran parte de sus fachadas.

Era una gran muestra de confianza.

Dejó a Qui-Gon helado.

El aclamado se deslizó de inmediato fuera de la bóveda, y Qui-Gon le siguió. "¿Qué sucede, Padawan Casteel?"

"Comandante Cody lo llama, señor." Rummy Casteel era un humanoide recién salido de la adolescencia, aprendiz de Jucasta. Su presencia en los Archivos era tan constante como su tutora, y estaba cementando un estable futuro en la zona, con su excelente desempeño. El muchacho le estiró un holo-com al ansiado Kenobi. "Ha reportado un allanamiento de morada en el Área 32A."

Área 32A. Qui-Gon intercambió una mirada con el otro Jedi. Esa área estaba clausurada, y bien vigilada, por una razón.

El holo-com en la palma de Kenobi trajo a la vida la figura de Cody, cabeza destapada de su casco. "Jedi Kenobi. Solicitamos su presencia en el antiguo penthouse del Ex-Senador Palpatine."

"¿Qué sucedió, Comandante?"

"Fue un ataque sorpresa. Un minuto todo estaba en orden, y el próximo, una explosión fue detectada desde los niveles inferiores de la residencia. Encontramos esto…" Imágenes holográficas de los interiores de la residencia fueron trasmitidas. En primer lugar, todo lucía un desastre. Tras una inspección más cuidadosa, Qui-Gon reconoció la oficina personal de Palpatine como epicentro de la explosión. En el piso de éste, era prácticamente inexistente. Guardias clon vigilaban los alrededores, otros mirando hacia abajo. "Personalmente, sospecho que se trató de un robo. Por lo que se puede apreciar del fondo de los pisos inferiores, todo indica que se trataba de bodegas secretas guardando artefactos artísticos."

"¿Qué fue robado?"

Cody reapareció. "Es por ello que me comunico con usted. Los niveles inferiores están bloqueados con un cerrojo de la Fuerza. No hemos logrado avanzar en nuestra inspección."

"Estoy en camino, Comandante." Obi-Wan cortó la transmisión, retornando el holo-com a su asistente principal. "Maestro Qui-Gon, lo dejo a cargo en mi ausencia."

"Y a su vez, dejo a cargo a Padawan Casteel. Iré contigo." Qui-Gon declaró, sin tambaleo alguno, recordando el olor a carbono y piel quemaba. El penthouse del Senador Palpatine había presenciado una de las batallas más decisivas. Una de las más brutales. La energía maligna todavía estaba, tan concentrada en el lugar, que demoler el edificio no había sido una opción, ante el miedo de que aquella energía dañara a terceros. El Consejo había optado por preservar la residencia, pero negar el acceso, absolutamente. Sólo unos cuantos miembros del Consejo contaban con los permisos exclusivos. "Obviamente existe una conexión entre los robos. Esta puede ser nuestra primera pista relevante."

"¿_Nuestra_ pista? Maestro Jinn, usted no va a ninguna parte. Permanecerá en el Templo."

"Estás gastando tiempo y aliento, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon comenzó a abrirse camino fuera de la cámara de bóvedas, quitándole el datapad a Padawan Casteel en el proceso. Lo necesitarían. El de Qui-Gon había sido sepultado en las ruinas de la Torre Concejal. "Y no me llames Maestro Jinn. Pensé que habíamos superado esta etapa de títulos formales."

"Es llamado respeto. ¿Has escuchado sobre él? Oh, Fuerza, ¿con quién creo que estoy hablando?" Fue el quejumbroso enunciado que flotó hacia sus orejas. Qui-Gon sonrió. "Déjame hacer una llamada, entonces." Se tornó hacia Casteel con una expresión de disculpa. "No es que no confié en ti, Padawan. Pero, un miembro de alto rango debe quedar en supervisión, en mi lugar. Es protocolo."

Qui-Gon miró el comlink de Kenobi, acusadoramente. "¿A quién llamarás? Todos los Maestros veteranos—"

"Dama Organa, solicito su presencia en los Archivos."

Oh. "Obi-Wan. Ella no cuenta con la experiencia suficiente."

"Para contar con ella, debe primero obtenerla." Obi-Wan le contraatacó, con la boca retacada de razón. Cuando la voz de Leia se escuchó por el trasmisor, Obi-Wan le dio un breve resumen de lo sucedido en la residencia de Palpatine, concluyendo con una orden por su presencia. Aunque se escuchaba algo distraída, Leia aceptó la orden, sin preguntas hechas. Inusual.

Tomaron un speeder de lo menos presuntuoso, evitando atención innecesaria. Obi-Wan se adueñó del volante, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, en vista del hombro lastimado de su aliado, pero no escondió su malicia cuando las piernas de Qui-Gon probaron sobrepasar la capacidad del navegador. "Es absolutamente ridículo que los manufactureros crean que esta es una medida estándar. No todos somos malditos Ewoks."

Obi-Wan tuvo el descaro de encender la holo-radio para disimular el sonido de sus quejas. Qui-Gon estuvo agradecido de que, por lo menos, no se tratara de jizz. Detestaba el jizz.

"Navegas decentemente. Anakin es una completa amenaza al volante."

Una oleada de risa sorpresiva provino del conductor. "¿En serio? ¡Luke también! El chico es un completo suicida, lo juro por las estrellas. Todas mis canas de las sienes se las debo a él. Tengo que cerrar mis ojos, o tomarme un sedante, antes de subirme a un speeder con él."

Todo indicaba a que Luke y Anakin eran trazos provenientes de la misma tela. "No dejes que su compostura te engañe, Leia también es una adicta a la adrenalina. Le robó el Halcón a Solo, en una ocasión, ¿sabías?"

"Estos niños." Obi-Wan batió su cabeza, profundo afecto colándose por su expresión. "Serán la muerte de nosotros."

Al arribar a la plataforma de la antigua residencia de Palpatine, Comandante Cody esperaba por ellos. Para la sorpresa de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan fue recibido con un caluroso apretón de antebrazo, haciendo alusión a una amistad añejada. Otra historia interesante, sin duda.

Cuando Cody les dio las espaldas, para guiarlos hacia el interior del penthouse, Obi-Wan se le acercó. "Servimos juntos durante la mayoría de la Guerra."

"Para alguien que es famoso por trabajar solo, tienes un hábito de hacer amigos por donde quiera que vas, Obi-Wan."

Un mechón cobrizo cayó sobre la frente de Obi-Wan, al agachar su cabeza con timidez. "Debe ser mi encanto natural."

-_Ya lo creo_. Qui-Gon evocó el recuerdo del primer pulso de encanto al que había sido sometido. Obi-Wan adulto, maduro, cabellos dorados absorbiendo el sol de Geonosis, mientras el Caballero se había trepado a un orray en plena arena. Qui-Gon había recurrido a todo su orgullo y autocontrol, para no admitir alguna clase de atracción con el Caballero, desde entonces. Se había sentido corrupto, sucio, por tan solo considerar a Kenobi como un _hombre_, y ya no más como un youngling, en busca de un mentor. Muchos años de negación, le habían proseguido a aquel evento.

"Apesta, ¿cierto?" Kenobi torció la punta de su nariz, parado en el vestíbulo principal. "Apenas hemos llegado y me siento contaminado."

Los gustos del Senador habían sido impecables, e irónicamente, la decoración entera de la residencia consistía en mármol blanco, absorbiendo luminaria que Sidious se había empeñado tanto en destruir.

"Honestamente, no sé cómo Mace sobrevivió." Qui-Gon se permitió confesar. Para cuando la confrontación entre Sidious y Windu había tomado lugar, Qui-Gon había llegado tarde para proporcionar apoyo. Desde entonces habían transcurrido tres años, y aun así, Qui-Gon podía visualizar la imponente forma de Mace encima del cuerpo monstruoso del Sith. Decapitándolo. Mace había estado bañado en su propia sangre, pasmado, fuera de sí, completa furia guiando su ejecución. Qui-Gon no se había enterado de los detalles, pero tenía serias sospechas de que Sidious había intentado usar a Anakin en contra de Mace, psicológicamente hablando. Aquella táctica, había sido la perdición del Senador.

"Y pensar que el enemigo había estado justo en nuestras narices." Obi-Wan atravesó la sala principal, observando los reportes del datapad. "Siempre tuve mala espina respecto al sujeto. Pero, nunca imaginé…"

Qui-Gon se acercó a las paredes cercanas a la chimenea artificial, actualmente fuera de servicio. Todavía había marcas de batalla. "Todos la tuvimos. Y ninguno nos lo imaginamos."

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Palpatine, ambos se tomaron un momento para respirar hondo, antes de proseguir. Magia Sith, concluyentemente, estaba trabajando en el lugar.

"Despejen el área." Cody les ordenó a la demás unidades clon.

"¿Qué sucedió con infiltrarse por los conductos de ventilación, como cualquier ladrón común?" Obi-Wan se asomó a los pisos inferiores, recargando sus manos sobre sus muslos. "Esta explosión fue provocada desde el interior."

"Y el campo de fuerza es débil, a decir verdad." Qui-Gon rodeó el agujero en el piso lentamente, hasta donde le fue posible, tratando de leer la extensión de la energía lóbrega que los rodeaba. Se detuvo al otro extremo, enfrentando a Kenobi. Esperó a que el hombre levantara su rostro, para mandar una señal con su mirada. Al unísono, ambos Maestros levantaron sus manos diestras, inyectando un empuje al campo de resistencia metafísica.

…Risas tenebrosas. Gritos de servidores, ejecutados a los pies de su Lord. Sangre corriendo por el piso. Mace encima del cuerpo—El violeta de su saber alzado en primitiva venganza…

Qui-Gon bloqueó la transmisión de tan perturbadores ecos. Un empuje más intenso de su psique, y el cerrojo fue abierto.

Asintiendo satisfecho ante su tarea exitosa, Obi-Wan se dirigió a Cody. "Espera por mi señal. Hasta entonces, nadie baje." Sin más, Kenobi se impulsó dentro de lo desconocido.

Qui-Gon permaneció quieto por la sorpresa.

Luego rio, incrédulo.

"¿Sabes? Creo que siempre he tenido la idea equivocada de ti, Obi-Wan. Hay más de temerario en ti, de lo que imaginé." Conversó casualmente, al momento que sus botas tocaron el piso de los siguientes tres subniveles inferiores, acolchonando su caída con la ayuda de la Fuerza.

Obi-Wan sonrió, tirando su túnica caoba a los escombros. Limpió su frente transpirada con su manga. "No soy un santo. Y no estoy en humor de ser paciente."

La Fuerza Viviente se percibía asfixiada. Qui-Gon caminó cauteloso por la cámara, encendiendo su lightsaber para mejor iluminación. El lugar lucía como una bodega de alta calidad. Movió segmentos de cascote con sumo cuidado, para limpiar un sendero. Del sentido opuesto, percibió a Kenobi hacer lo mismo. "Pensé que la residencia había sido revisado hasta la última esquina, antes de ser clausurada. Recuerdo los reportes, y nunca leí algún fragmento que narrara la existencia de estos subniveles."

"Es porque, anteriormente, no existían para el ojo normal. Mira esto," provino de sus espaldas. Ante el comando, Jinn viró su cabeza en la dirección de su compañero. Obi-Wan estaba en cuclillas, aluzando lo bajo de una de las paredes con su sable. Se apartó ligeramente, para que Qui-Gon observara con mayor claridad.

Escrituras Sith, incrustadas en las paredes. "Ilusionismo." Sith y sus tramposos trucos. El uso de su magia era tan frustrante para la comprensión de Qui-Gon. Sus manipulaciones del estado natural de la materia siempre traían repercusiones graves en la fluidez de la Fuerza, pero ninguno Lord oscuro había parecido aceptarlo. Ni siquiera Dooku.

"La secuencia de las escrituras se rompieron con el derrumbe. Pero, aun así, estas escrituras son poderosas. Es magia, verdaderamente, antigua."

"No la toques." Qui-Gon regañó, justo a tiempo, frenando las yemas levantadas del curioso Jedi.

"Lo siento." Recibió junto con una expresión penosa. "Científico. No puedo evitarlo."

Continuaron con su investigación. Adentrándose, descubrieron diferentes artefactos entre-sepultados en los restos, asentando la teoría de que se trataba de una serie de bodegas. Probablemente, la colección privada de Palpatine. Qui-Gon tuvo que repetir su advertencia cinco ocasiones más, llegando tan lejos como jalar a Obi-Wan de la manga, para evitar que hiciera contacto con los tesoros anónimos.

"Estoy sorprendido que sigas vivo, con este impulso tan impertinente, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, hazme el favor." Obi-Wan se quejó, sus ojos achicados. "¿Tú, sermoneándome sobre tener cautela? ¿No te mordiste la lengua?"

"Ni una gota de sangre está corriendo." Qui-Gon guiñó un párpado, disfrutando el suave carcajeo que se soltó de Kenobi. "Vaya, Palpatine no era modesto." A poca distancia divisó una pieza de arte, muy conocida, incrustada en la pared detrás de Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon caminó hacia el friso, pasando su sable por la segunda, del sexenio de tabletas del bajorrelieve. El friso representaba una de las batallas más legendarias entre la luz y la oscuridad. "Esta opulencia me hace estar agradecido de que Palpatine nunca llegó a ser Canciller. Una suite en el Edificio Ejecutivo de la República era lo último que necesitaba, para alimentar sus recursos."

"Estuvo tan cerca." Obi-Wan hizo una mueca, posándose a su lado. "Tenía todo aquel poder, justo al alcance de sus dedos. Debió de haberlo enloquecido por la espera. Tal vez, por ello, fue que dejó de ser sutil en sus maquinaciones." Repentinamente, fuera de contexto, Kenobi olfateó su túnica. "Ugh, esta peste a alquimia Sith se quedará impregnada en mí, por un largo tiempo."

"Es un pequeño precio que pagar, por la obtención de respuestas." Qui-Gon, personalmente, había encontrado durante su trayectoria, unos cuantos alquimistas Sith. Y la peste era inevitable. "De las cuales, por fin recibiremos." Apuntó por sobre el hombro de Kenobi, directo al punto, donde la puerta de una bóveda de alta seguridad permanecía abierta. Un aura pesada se concentraba en su contenido.

Un holocron Sith les esperaba. Triangular, descansando en un elegante podio de metal. Sus grabados eran inconfundibles, y por el delineado de ellos, escapada una fluorescencia purpura. En el suelo de la bóveda, más jeroglíficos Sith yacían incrustados, y de igual manera que en las paredes previas, se encontraban partidos en puntos determinados. Anulados.

"Y aun así, este tesoro no pudo ser robado." Obi-Wan analizó sus alrededores delicadamente, con sutileza. Encendió su comlink. "Padawan Casteel."

"¿Sí? ¿Maestro Kenobi?"

"Necesitaré que mandes un contenedor HC-S a nuestra localización actual. Con estrictas órdenes de entregársela únicamente, al Comandante Cody, ¿entendido?"

"Sí, Maestro—Pero—"

"Inmediatamente. No compartas este pedido con Jedi Organa, ¿de acuerdo? Explicaré cuando regrese."

Qui-Gon alzó sus cejas para pedir por respuestas. "Haz descifrado algo que yo no."

Obi-Wan acarició sus mejillas. "Conozco este tipo de funcionamiento de seguridad. La explosión interna no fue culpa de nuestro maleante. Fue causada por la bóveda misma, cuando intentaron extraer el holocron. Tiene el propósito de atrapar al invasor en el acto—en caso de tratarse de una persona con baja sensibilidad con la Fuerza, por supuesto."

Tensión llenó la postura de Qui-Gon. Empuñó su sable con más énfasis, al comenzar a unir los puntos. "Y en caso de lo contrario, de tratarse de alguien sensible, es entonces que entra la encapsulación de la Fuerza, en juego."

"Exacto. De cualquier manera, la trampa es activada. Nadie puede escapar. Significando que no estamos…" Con un súbito movimiento, Obi-Wan giró su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta, y su laser hizo contacto con otra arma—ajena a la de Qui-Gon. "…solos."

Para cuando Jinn se reincorporó, alcanzó a presenciar el duelo entre espada laser y espada metálica. Obi-Wan pareció estar luchando con un fantasma, vestido de penumbras. Una silueta apenas se distinguía por el verde del sable Jedi.

Luego el lightsaber de Obi-Wan hizo corto circuito, apagándose en consecuencia. Por un breve segundo, caos reinó.

A pesar de tener su propia arma encendida, Obi-Wan se perdió de su vista. Escuchó impactos y gemidos de dolor, como pistas de pelea mano a mano. Qui-Gon respiró hondo, ampliando sus sentidos, pero la Fuerza estaba tan ciega como su persona. Ninguno de los dos podía percibir a Obi-Wan, o al enemigo. Permaneció en posición de defensa, preparado para cualquier ataque.

Un gruñido conocido. Una maldición. Repetición. Cada vez, más lejano. Estaban saliendo de la bóveda. Qui-Gon los siguió, más no atravesó el umbral, puesto que el atacante quería el holocron. No podía dejar la bóveda desprotegida.

Un fuerte golpe contra una cama de concreto reveló el cuerpo de Obi-Wan. El hombre se mostró aturdido a sus llamados, parpadeando polvo de sus ojos. A pesar del obstáculo a su visión, sin embargo, el hombre distinguió un inminente ataque, que fue invisible para Qui-Gon. Con una patada atinada, el arma enemiga salió volando de su dueño. Un empuje de la Fuerza, y Obi-Wan pareció haberse quitado de encima al atacante.

"Ahora, estamos en terreno parejo." Exclamó, sosteniendo su estómago. Sangre fue escupida. "Muéstrate, cobarde."

Para su sorpresa, el acusado _sí_ se mostró, aunque no de la forma que quisieron. Una figura cubierta en ceñida vestimenta oscura, se adaptó a una presentación sólida, real. Un casco especializado con visor, le cubría la cabeza, ocultando su identidad. Una armadura especializada protegía su torso. Era un cuerpo robusto, no tan alto como el mismo Qui-Gon, aunque sobrepasando a Obi-Wan.

Antes de optar por dialogar, los dos oponentes se arrebataron, uno contra el otro, en una serie de ofendas y defensas. Ambos eran agiles, pero el área de pelea no era adecuada. Obi-Wan era habilidoso en artes marciales, pero la armadura del sujeto no podía minimizarse en importancia. Cualquier patada dirigida al torso era nula, y el casco era inmovible. En un segundo, la espalda—vibro-espada, Qui-Gon distinguió—estuvo al alcance del ladrón, pero Qui-Gon arrancó el arma de su cercanía.

El enemigo no dijo nada, pero su rostro cubierto giró hacia él. Qui-Gon lo invitó a distraerse, retirándose el estorboso cabestrillo de su hombro en recuperación. Tomó la forma inicial del Ataru, esperando.

Obi-Wan aprovechó la redirección de su atención, estirando su mano—llamando a su sable de regreso. Chispas rebeldes brotaron del arma cuando fue reencendido, pero su luz había sido recuperada. El hurgador misterioso se apresuró a colocar distancia entre los dos, evitando una embestida de Obi-Wan.

Un impasse se creó entre los tres. El ladrón estaba atrapado entre los Jedis, sin escapatoria.

"No saldrás de aquí, con ese holocron."

El sujeto volteó hacia Kenobi. "He logrado salir de lugares más estrechos." Una voz distorsionada electrónicamente, retumbó. Y una nube de denso humo explotó de una granada.

Qui-Gon se mantuvo firme, aun con su visión oscurecida, pero no hubo intento de traspaso. Alcanzó a escuchar las órdenes de Kenobi por su comlink, advirtiendo a Cody del escape del intruso. Qui-Gon sospechaba que sería inútil. Ese sujeto—o sujeta—misterioso, era un vacío andante. Vacío de energía, vacío en la presencia con la Fuerza, y sabía cómo manejarlo en su beneficio.

Qui-Gon también sospechaba que este no sería su último encuentro con el ladrón. Quería el holocron.

_Volvería_ por él.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Veinte años antes.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Para que lo sepa, lo culpo por esto."

Qui-Gon lo ignoró. "Dooku está aquí."

Kenobi seguía murmurando para sí. "…pero, no, tenía que seguir mi curiosidad. ¿Cómo pude pensar que todo sería diferente esta vez? Buen trabajo, Kenobi." Luego, fueron separados por la intervención del acklay. No tenían lightsabers, pero de alguna manera, Kenobi logró retirarle un bastón estático a uno de los picadores, y acto seguido, el ackaly estaba siendo ahuyentado.

Ingenioso. Kenobi era ingenioso. Qui-Gon podía admitirlo. Kenobi no era un completo Jedi recatado. Sabía cómo jugar sucio. Eso siempre se respetaba, en su agenda.

Luego Mace llegó con ayuda, y Qui-Gon se encontró peleando lado a lado con Kenobi, lightsabers prestadas zumbando, al ritmo de sus niveles de adrenalina. Aun así, Qui-Gon continuó ignorando los comentarios del otro Jedi, consciente de que era lo peor que podía hacer, para ofenderlo. Ignorarlo, había sido el más grande daño que le había causado a aquél youngling.

Sin embargo, Qui-Gon simplemente, no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse con el Caballero.

Kenobi era… demasiado.

Demasiado energético, demasiado sabio, demasiado ignorante, demasiado arrogante, demasiado listo, demasiado perfecto, demasiado joven.

Qui-Gon despreciaba la perfección.

Era demasiado anti-Qui-Gon.

Pagó por su ignorancia, sin embargo. Por no darle importancia a las advertencias de Kenobi, Qui-Gon fue tomado con la guardia baja, así como por una garra del nexus, todavía viviente. Naturalmente, porque así eran las bromas cósmicas, Kenobi fue el que acudió a su rescate, cortando la garra del nexus a la mitad.

"Siempre odié los circos." Gruñó entre dientes, intentando reincorporarse sobre la arena.

Un brazo se estiró sobre su cuerpo. Qui-Gon levantó su cabeza.

Fue el inicio del fin.

Trepado en un orray, Kenobi vistió un halo de luz alrededor de su silueta, ojos turquesas frunciéndose con preocupación, mientras su mano ofrecía asistencia. "¿Maestro Jinn?"

Qui-Gon supo que estaba en profundos, y horribles problemas, cuando lo primero que su cerebro procesó fue:

-_Hermoso_.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando retornaron al Templo, Obi-Wan mandó un reporte de lo sucedido a Windu con Padawan Casteel, justo antes de meterse a la ducha. Y en cambio, Mance le envió la hora de los funerales, que se realizarían en esa misma noche. Con el corazón pesado, Obi-Wan sacó del ropero sus túnicas más formales, posponiendo sus planes por unas cuantas horas. Sus costillas dolían, pero Obi-Wan solamente usó crema bacta para calmar las quejas de sus músculos.

Al salir de la ducha, mitad de su cuerpo cubierto en toalla, un chiflido pícaro lo congeló en camino a su cama.

"Que apetitosa vista."

Obi-Wan palmeó donde su corazón latía con efusión. "Idiota, casi me das un infarto."

"Pfft. Abuelo."

"Somos de la misma edad, ¿sabes?"

"Que la lengua se te haga azul de aric, por decir tan atroces mentiras." Con un puchero de labios rosáceos, Siri cruzó sus piernas, sus brazos reposando sobre los respaldos de la silla. Su estilo había evolucionado, vistiendo túnicas modernas, de cuero sintético y mangas de seda, ceñidas. Toda de negro, para la ocasión de luto. Además, era la única Maestra Jedi que Obi-Wan conocía por utilizar botines con tacón. No comprendía como la mujer podía caminar, con aquella continua tortura en sus arcos. "Estoy esperando." Prosiguió un chillido juguetón.

Obi-Wan sopló por su nariz, sentándose en la cama para darle las espaldas. "No te mostraré mis miserias, Siri."

"Te muestro las mías, si me muestras las tuyas."

"Afuera. Ahora."

"No te alteres, Obi. No es nada, que no haya visto antes."

"Créeme, todo ha cambiado desde hace una década."

"Aguafiestas." Con eso, Obi-Wan escuchó la cruja de las patas de la silla, indicando movimiento cercano de parte de su amiga. Después, el colchón concedió permiso a otro peso, ajeno a su dueño. "¿Así es como me recibes, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? No sé para qué me molesté en perfumarme."

Obi-Wan sonrió, haciendo un arte del acto de colocarse su ropa interior por debajo de la toalla. Viró su rostro hacia atrás. La imagen de Siri, acostada a lo largo de la cama con tan horrible actitud, le alargó la sonrisa. "Aprende algo de modales, y la próxima vez avísame, si te introducirás a mi recamara sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué?" Interesada por razones que Obi-Wan desconoció, Siri reposó sobre su costado, recargando su cabeza en su brazo. La luz de las últimas fases del atardecer pintó sus cabellos rubios, con un aura carmín. "¿Estaré interrumpiendo algo importante, si lo vuelvo a hacer?"

Frunciendo su ceño, Obi-Wan se quitó la toalla finalmente. Caminó hasta su diván, extrayendo una camisa interior. "¿Interrumpiendo algo? ¿Cómo qué? Si te refieres a Luke, él ya no vive conmigo."

"No, Obi-Wan. No me refiero a _Luke._ Por la Fuerza, hombre. No me digas que continuas con esta triste… falta de vida."

"Tengo una vida." Fue el refunfuño automático.

Siri suavizó sus facciones, estirando su pequeño cuerpo para sentarse. "Obi-Wan. Me prometiste que te cuidarías mejor, la última vez que te vi." Por la manera que la mirada de Siri analizó los moretones, disfrazando distintas partes de su cuerpo, no solamente se refería a un nivel social.

Obi-Wan se ocupó con colocarse sus leggins. "Sigo vivo, ¿o no?"

"Vaya, ciertamente haz pulido tus habilidades reflectoras." Una exhalación vencida se añadió. "He sido asignada a tu investigación. Soy tu pareja de trabajo, de aquí en adelante."

Por primera vez, desde que la conversación había comenzado, Obi-Wan sintió verdadera felicidad. "Como los viejos tiempos."

Una hermosa sonrisa expresó el mismo sentimiento. Pero, el momento, no duró la gran cosa. Una ridícula mueca distorsionó la sonrisa. "Obi-Wan. Por favor, rasúrate."

Uff. Esta mujer nunca se daba por vencida. "No."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Esa cosa en tu rostro es horrible!"

"Me he encariñado con ella."

"Me rehusó a trabajar con esa bestia tan carca de mí. Te juro que puedo verla saludarme."

"¡Tiene mejores modales que tú, entonces!"

El timbre repicó. Obi-Wan, de inmediato, corrió a la sala, pero Siri era increíblemente flexible, cuando se lo proponía. Para cuando Obi-Wan la alcanzó en el recibidor, la puerta ya estaba abierta, y la expresión confundida de Qui-Gon Jinn se asomaba por el umbral.

"¿Jedi… Tachi?"

"Esa soy yo, Maestro Jinn." Obi-Wan no podía creer que Siri se estuviera inclinando, en señal de _respeto_. "Tanto tiempo sin vernos."

"Sí." Fue lo único que salió de Jinn, su mirada incierta recorriendo la figura de Siri. En un parpadeo, su atención saltó a Obi-Wan, y el hombre pareció pasmarse, al verlo. "No tenía idea—No fue mi intención interrumpirlos, Maestro Kenobi."

¿Maestro Kenobi? ¿Que no acababa de sermonear a Obi-Wan por utilizar títulos formales? "Sí—Quiero decir, no. No haz interrumpido nada, Qui-Gon. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"Nada urgente. Solamente pensé que—Sería buena idea hacernos compañía, camino a los funerales." Su hombro había sido desatado, y unas túnicas que Obi-Wan nunca había visto en el Maestro, estaban siendo estrenadas con profundo éxito. El azul oscuro del tabardo, acentuaba el ancho de su pecho, y el índigo de su mirada. "Pero, veo que ya estarás en buena compañía."

"Puedes unirte. Pasa, por favor. No me falta mucho." Repentinamente, Obi-Wan se percató de su incompleto atuendo. ¡Ni siquiera tenía sus pantalones puestos! Por la Fuerza. "Siri, ¿por qué no haces algo útil y atiendes a Qui-Gon?"

Siri le sacó su lengua. "Solamente porque me lo pediste tan cordialmente."

Antes de que su rostro quedara permanentemente enrojecido, Obi-Wan se escurrió de vuelta a la recámara. Entre medio del proceso de vestirse, encendió su comlink para pedir actualizaciones de parte de Casteel. El holocron había sido transportado con éxito al Templo, y su escondite era conocido sólo por pocas personas. Ordenó un equipo de seguridad en el perímetro de la Torre Del Caballero, activo durante la duración de la ceremonia. Debían de estar alertas ante otro atentado. El mismo Obi-Wan no creía que permanecería para todo el funeral. Daría sus respetos a los fallecidos, y tendría que marcharse. Quería supervisar el acto desde la periferia.

"…la extraño, a veces. Pero, la añoranza ya no duele."

Obi-Wan pausó en el pasillo de su dormitorio a la sala. El tono de voz empleado por Siri encendió, toda clase de alertas, en su cabeza.

"Estaría orgullosa de usted, Maestra Tachi. No dude de ello."

"Gracias, Maestro Jinn." Una pausa. "Maestra Tahl lo apreciaba también. Siempre hablaba sobre sus anécdotas, vividas juntos, como Padawans."

"Por el bien de mi dignidad, espero que no."

Obi-Wan salió del pasillo, sobando su costado izquierdo. Qui-Gon no lo dejó pasar. El hombre parecía poseer mirada microscópica.

"Dijiste que irías con Helling."

Rolando sus ojos, Obi-Wan comenzó a dirigirse al vestíbulo. "No hay tiempo. Después."

"Obi-Wan—"

"Una palabra más y te acusaré por remover tu cabestrillo." Le apuntó con un dedo.

Qui-Gon sonrió. "No le harías tal cosa, a un anciano como yo."

"No me retes." Obi-Wan le dijo, melodiosamente. Al salir del vestíbulo, estiró su brazo en la dirección de Siri, y su amiga aceptó la cortesía, entrelazando sus extremidades, con aire de costumbre. Jinn se posicionó su lado opuesto. "¿Cuándo llegaste, Siri?"

"Justo ahora." Siri impactó sus hombros entremetidos. "Fuiste el primero en enterarte. Estaba preocupada por ti." Apretando sus brazos juntos, Siri acomodó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Obi-Wan. "Las noticias del acontecimiento de esta mañana están por toda la Holo-Red. Desde aquí, hasta el Sistema Exterior, deben estar enterados de lo sucedido. Tu rostro está estampado por cada holo-noticiero inimaginable."

Obi-Wan había odiado dar el anuncio a la prensa. Pero, afortunadamente, había enviado el reporte de lo sucedido al datapad de Luke, antes de que los medios de comunicación explotaran la noticia. "Mi reputación célebre me preside."

"Hiciste un buen trabajo." Siri levantó su rostro para proporcionarle otra sonrisa. Obi-Wan notó una nueva cicatriz marcando su mentón. "Tu sed por reventar sus holo-cámaras no fue _tan_ notable."

La sala de cremación estaba a reventar. Siri atrajo la atención de varios Maestros, y no tardó en abandonar a Obi-Wan, para ir a saludarlos. No era de extrañarse, ya que, Siri no había asomado sus narices por Coruscant, desde el final de la Guerra. Su ex-aprendiz y ella formaban uno de los mejores equipos, y sus servicios eran principalmente solicitados para misiones de encubierto. Podía aparentar una naturaleza coqueta, cariñosa, juguetona—pero, en acción, Siri era todo lo contrario. Su temple fría era envidiable; su sentido de honor, inquebrantable. Y si Obi-Wan era honesto, en otra vida…

"Lamento haberlos interrumpido, Obi-Wan." La voz enfática de Qui-Gon se coló por sus meditaciones, repitiéndose por un ofensa que ya no tenía sentido. Obi-Wan parpadeó, percatándose de que había estado observando la silueta de Siri a la distancia, perdido en su propio mundo. Se tornó al otro Maestro con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"No hay nada por qué disculparse. A decir verdad, me hiciste un favor. Necesitaba a alguien para distraer a esta demente mujer." Levantó el gorro de su túnica, al ver que estaban transportando los cuerpos a las piras fúnebres. Maestro Jinn lo imitó. Se escurrieron entre las filas de Jedis de diferentes rangos, dejando a Siri detrás. "Conocías a su Maestra."

"Sí." Qui-Gon agachó su rostro, focalizando su atención en Obi-Wan. "Tahl fue una de mis más viejas amigas."

"Digo lo mismo con Siri. Nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria." Observando el fuego comenzar a manifestarse sobre los cuerpos de los difuntos, Obi-Wan tragó saliva. "Parece ser un día indicado para recordarla. Siento mucho tu perdida."

"Sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya." Las llamas otorgaron un sentido de aflicción a la situación, que bajo circunstancias normales, no hubiera inyectado tanta influencia. "Nadie mejor que tú sabe, que no podemos aferrarnos a fantasmas del pasado, por más amados que aquellos fantasmas sean."

La tristeza escurriéndose de su tenor no logró ser disimulada, por más que Qui-Gon trató de esconder su decaimiento con el capuchón. Conmovido, Obi-Wan no pensó antes de entregar confort. Sin analizar plenamente el significado de su gesto, su mano acogió la de Maestro Jinn, apretando su palma. El otro Jedi se endureció por un momento, pero sus dedos acogieron la unión, deslizándose por los de Obi-Wan con fluidez, hasta formar un nudo enfusado con dolencia mutua. Obi-Wan no apartó su mirada de los cuerpos de Maestro Azure, Maestro Grunel, Dama Sinue y Maestro Filli, ardiendo, mientras Yoda otorgaba un rezo de despido desde el podio.

"No hay Muerte, solamente la Fuerza."

-_Y el dolor que dejas detrás de tu partida_.

"_No tengo miedo, Obi_." Garen le había dicho en último adiós, sonriendo en sus brazos, el marco de sus hombros temblando por el shock. "_Tú tampoco debería tenerlo_." Pero, Obi-Wan continuaba teniendo miedo. Ira. Todavía le parecía injusta la manera en la que Garen había muerto, tan joven y lleno de vida. Resultaba absurdo, que un tubo atravesando su estómago, hubiera sido la causa de su desangramiento, cuando Garen había merecido perecer de manera heroica—piloteando. Obi-Wan había gritado, había maldecido a la Fuerza, oprimiendo la cabeza de Garen contra pecho. La Oscuridad había sido su única testigo, y tomarla como _único_ consuelo, había sido la más grande de las tentaciones.

Obi-Wan había añorado venganza. El Lado Oscuro se la había ofrecido.

Pero entonces, restos de duroacero habían sido retirados. Caballero Skywalker y Maestro Jinn, lo había halado de regreso, alejándolo del precipicio.

A su costado opuesto, el aura de Siri fue reconocible. Su mano desocupada fue acogida, de la misma manera que lo ataba a Maestro Jinn.

Para su sorpresa, su abstracto vínculo con Luke fue abierto con más auge, vago en sus comunicaciones, pero constante en la emoción que fue enviada.

Solidaridad.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Sé que estás despierto."

Anakin se encorvó más sobre sí mismo, dándole las espaldas a su visitante.

"¿Esto es lo que harás? ¿Esconderte bajo tus sábanas, hasta que tus problemas desaparezcan?"

Ya era hora que Anakin escogiera esa alternativa. Estaba harto de poner su propio cuello en riesgo.

"Te tomaba por muchas cosas, pero no por un cobarde, Ani."

"No me llames así." Solamente dos personas tenían el permiso para utilizar el apodo, y Ahsoka no era ninguna de ellas. "Nadie te está obligando a permanecer aquí. Si no te gusta mi recibimiento, allí está la puerta."

"Tan encantador como siempre, Burro-Walker." Al no recibir el contrataque que deseaba, un suspiro impaciente le siguió. "Eres mejor que esto, Anakin. Nunca te das vencido."

"Siempre hay una primera vez, Snips." Fue exteriorizado, contra la piel de sus brazos torcidos.

"Pero, ¡eso es lo que no entiendo! Eres el ser más devoto a sus objetivos personales, que jamás he conocido en mi vida."

"…Ese el punto. Ya no tengo nada que perder."

"¡Mentira!" La sábana fue jalada de su cuerpo. Anakin rechinó su dentadura, resistiendo sus ganas de mandar volando a Tano. "Nunca has tenido _tanto_ por perder, que ahora mismo. Anakin…" Una pausa. Luego, Anakin sintió la cama siendo aplastada, dos hendiduras rodeando su cuerpo. "…Eres padre."

Un gruñido salió de sus labios. "¡Genial! Todos están enterados de mi vida privada, ¡excepto yo! ¿Qué demonios pasó con la confiabilidad?"

La patada a su trasero no ayudó con su autocontrol. "Nadie me dijo. Lo descubrí yo misma, cuando tuve el gusto de conocer a tu querido retoño."

"¿Cuál de los dos?"

Una pausa aún _más_ larga. Luego, una risa incrédula. Y otra patada. "¿_Cuál de los dos_? Pues, ¿cuantos tienes? Sólo conozco a Ricitos de Oro—¡Eres un perro, Anakin!"

Luke, entonces. "No lo llames así."

Snips comenzó a arremedarlo, utilizando un chusco tono de voz, que para nada, se parecía a la original. "¡No _me_ llames así, no _le_ llames así, bu bu bu! Si tanto te molesta como llamo a la gente, ¿por qué no te levantas y me callas tú mismo?"

Los puños de sus manos jalaron potencia de la Fuerza. "Te lo advierto."

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? Bueno, en fin, así que, ¿quién más tiene la desdicha de compartir tus genes? Pobre iluso—¿O ilusa? Yo que sentía pena por Ricitos de Oro. Aunque, por lo menos, el chico tuvo a Obi-Wan para enseñarle lo que una verdadera figura paterna debe ser—"

Ahsoka no terminó su discurso de basura, porque fue lanzada hacia el otro lado de la habitación. "No te atrevas a hablar de hechos, que desconoces por completo."

Tano se reincorporó con una amplificada sonrisa de satisfacción. "Ven y desmiénteme."

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Anakin se dejó ir contra la togruta, rugiendo. Snips lo esperó, paciente, en control. Bloqueó sus puños, se escabulló de sus patadas, y lo tumbó de la estabilidad de sus pies, con apenas sudar una gota. El orgullo le caló más profundo, que el dolor de su trasero contra el piso. Anakin permaneció tirado, jadeando. Delgados brazos morenos se colocaron alrededor de su cabeza, grandes ojos azules acusándolo, prepotentemente. "¿Ya terminaste?"

Anakin empujó del pecho de la chica. "Quítate." Snips se acostó a su lado, colocando sus brazos detrás de sus montrales. Ambos miraron el techo, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido. Como si estuvieran en las selvas de Kalee, apreciando las estrellas rosadas, conectando los astros para formar siluetas graciosas. Ahsoka había crecido inmensamente, desde aquellas épocas. Ya no era la hiperactiva youngling, Padawan de Dama Tachi, más flaca que dos palillos, y con más coraje que sentido común. Ya era una mujer. Y Anakin no había estado con ella para presenciarlo. Se había perdido de tantos eventos irremplazables, en favor de cumplir con su misión. "Ya no sé quién soy."

"Eres Anakin Skywalker, Bocón Extraordinaire." Hasta la voz de la Jedi había cambiado en tenor. Ya no era chillona. "Pensé que habías muerto, idiota. Todos estos años, había pensado que habías _muerto_—Cuando Maestra Tachi me informó de que habías sido encontrado, no podía respirar." Una risa auto-despreciable le prosiguió. "Sé que me hubieras odiado por ello, pero no pude evitar llorar como bebé, una vez que estuve sola. Te he… extrañado. Fuiste la primera persona que me trató como un igual, a pesar de nuestros diferentes rangos. Eres mi mejor amigo… Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo."

Estúpida togruta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a enrollarle las tripas, de esta manera? Anakin lamió sus labios, parpadeando velozmente, para bloquear sus lagrimales estimulados.

Pero, Snips todavía no terminaba. "Ahora, te encuentro, más muerto que mis recuerdos. Por favor, deja de lloriquear. ¿No es _esto_ lo que siempre habías querido? ¿Libertad de ser tú mismo? ¿Libre de responsabilidad, para seguir tu corazón?"

"Ya no soy tan ingenuo." ¿Seguir tu corazón? Que poesías tan baratas. "Aquel Anakin crédulo que recuerdas, aprendió su lección. Todos mienten, todos tienen su propia agenda, sus propios intereses. Amor, o sentido de justicia, no los transparenta." ¿Por qué no guardaba silencio? Mierda. "Pregúntale a Padmé."

"Ella… ¿es la madre de Luke?"

"Y la de Leia."

"¿Leia?"

Anakin se encogió de hombros. "Mellizos."

"Wow, que atine, el tuyo."

"Salió mejor, que si lo hubiese planeado." Anakin no pudo evitar la sonrisa lasciva. "No tenía idea de que existían, hasta hace poco."

"Espera. ¿Leia? ¿Te refieres a Leia Organa?"

"Dudo que haya otra."

Snips saltó del piso, como si le hubiera picado el trasero, sus ojos fuera de órbita. "¿Dama Jedi Leia Organa?"

Anakin roló sus ojos. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? "Sí, la mismísima Señorita-Pucheros."

"¿Leia Organa es _tu_ hija? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Deja de actuar como retardada. Sí, Leia es mi hija, hermana de Luke. No me culpes por los nombres, yo no los escogí." Aunque, a Anakin… le agradaban. Padmé los había escogido, estaba seguro de ello. Las primeras letras de cada nombre habían sido intencionales. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué esa cara?"

Ahsoka comenzó a comportarse como un bicho bajo la lupa, retorciendo sus manos, su boca colgando, y evadiendo la mirada de Anakin. Era difícil distinguir cuando un togruta se sonrojaba, pero Anakin ya era una excepción a la norma. "No quiero saber, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que sea que estés pensando, para que haya causado esa expresión tan patética en tu cara—No lo quiero saber."

"Perfecto." Snips aceptó, con _demasiado_ entusiasmo. "No hablaremos del asunto, entonces." La joven se levantó, pero Anakin la jaló de regreso.

"¿Una cosa más? Lo que sea que hayas hecho con ella, a ella, o que la haya involucrado—No dejes que suceda, de nuevo. No me obligues a matarte."

"Aw. ¿Los instintos protectores ya están a la obra?" Ahsoka le picoteó las costillas. "Uy, sí, _así_ me gusta."

Antes de que los picoteos evolucionaran a cosquillas, Anakin capturó las muñecas de la togruta. "¡Déjame en paz!"

"Oh no, ¡no comiences con los lloriqueos, otra vez!" Zafándose entre risillas picaronas, Snips atacó sus axilas, sin misericordia alguna. Anakin no retrocedió al duelo, y liberó una guerra de iguales proporciones. "Oye, cuidado por donde vas, ¡ese no es musculo!"

Anakin se carcajeó. "No tienes mucho de qué preocuparte, solamente siento hueso."

"Grosero." Se ganó un cabezazo por su atrevimiento. Con el impulso, Anakin cayó tumbado al piso, sobando su rostro. Juró ver estrellas.

Así como un par de botas, frente a su línea de visión.

"Veo que están cuidando bien de usted, Caballero Skywalker."

"Maestro Kenobi." Anakin se apresuró por levantarse, temiendo por su honra. "No lo escuché entrar."

"No me sorprende, estaban algo ocupados." Kenobi se escuchaba al borde de las risas, pero auto-control era uno de sus dones. Anakin sacudió sus scrubs, antes de levantarse su rostro para enfrentarlo. Disimuladamente, pisó la bota de Tano en represalia. Ahsoka roló sus ojos. "Jedi Tano, gusto en conocerla. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi." Modesto con los títulos. Huh.

Ahsoka sonrió con una dulzura que Anakin no podía digerir. "Maestro Kenobi, es un honor conocerlo. Jedi Tachi me ha contado mucho de usted." Hasta una reverencia salió de Snips, bordando en la reverencia. Kenobi retornó la muestra de respeto, pero peor aún, tomó prestada una de las manos de la togruta…

"El honor el mío." …y la besó.

Anakin iba a vomitar. "Creo que estoy celoso."

Obi-Wan levantó una ceja sabionda. "Mil disculpas. No hubo tiempo para besar tu mano, mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas."

"Antes de aquella aventura, nos encontramos en el elevador." Anakin le acusó, cruzando sus brazos. "Aunque, claro, si me hubiera besado en ese entonces, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido para contarlo."

El entrecejo rubio de Kenobi se torció con una incógnita, que _tenía_ que ser fingida. El hombre tenía que estar enterado de la obsesión de Maestro Jinn, ¿cierto? "Sólo beso las manos de las damas, Caballero Skywalker. Pero, si significa tanto para usted, supongo que podría hacer una excepción."

"Ugh, no, Maestro Kenobi. No sabe qué clase de microbios Anakin puede estar albergando." Ahsoka hizo un buen teatro de sentir escalofríos, y ahora sí, las carcajadas se escaparon de Kenobi.

-_Controla tus pantis, Snips_. Anakin corrió el riesgo de quedarse bizco, por tanto ejercicio aplicado a sus globos oculares.

"Venía a checar su estado." Kenobi anunció, una vez que se reincorporó. "Y a darle una actualización sobre la investigación."

"Oh." Así de rápido, sus buenos espíritus disminuyeron. Recordó a Xanatos. "Escuché que los funerales se realizaron hace un rato. ¿Nada extraordinario sucedió?"

"Todo se desenvolvió de acuerdo a lo ordinario." Kenobi le aseguró. Miró entre Tano y Anakin, por un momento, irresoluto. "Necesitaré entrevistarte, Anakin. Lo más pronto posible. ¿Mañana estaría bien para ti?"

Anakin talló su rostro con desdén, no respondiendo de inmediato. "Esperemos que sobrevivamos la experiencia."

Obi-Wan asintió. "Gracias por tu cooperación. Sé qué es… difícil para ti. Pero, no desesperes, Anakin. No pierdas esperanza."

Tragando saliva, Anakin compartió una mirada con Snips. La togruta le sonrió con sus labios carmines. "¿Qué tienes para mí?"

"Primeramente…" Kenobi extrajo un datapad de su cinturón. "…Luke te mandó un mensaje. En segunda, será mejor que te sientes para el resto."

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando entró la cabina, encontró al chico meditando. Esperó en el umbral de la compuerta, observando el pecho de Luke elevarse y caer, lentamente. Y ya que estaba allí, decidió aprovechar el libre pasaje para inspeccionar otros senderos. Fuera de sus túnicas de monje, un cuerpo bien definido se había estado escondiendo. Hombros y brazos pálidos llamaban por ser llevados a las playas de Corelia, para ser repintados con el tono oro que mejor le sentaba.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Han atravesó la distancia. Se acomodó al costado del rubio, cruzando sus piernas incómodamente. Sus rodillas ya no eran las de antes. No entendía como los Jedis podían permanecer en tales posiciones y no perder su circulación. "En un hora, estaremos en la órbita de Telos. Te recomiendo que te prepares con los chalecos anti-blásters."

Una sonrisa fue provocada, pestañas bermejas levantándose. "Pensé que los habías usado todos para ti."

"Sé compartir." Rascó su nariz. "¿Te comunicaste con Kenobi?"

Luke asintió. "Y con mi padre."

Han hizo un sonido contemplativo. "¿Sabes? Todavía me debes esa conversación." Desde el despegue, Luke se había encerrado en su cabina personal, primero en profundo estudio de la historia de Telos IV, luego en desasosiego absoluto, al sentir una perturbación en la Fuerza. Han no había podido hacer mucho para ayudar, puesto que esas amenazas invisibles estaban fuera de su área de experiencia. Había compartido sus almuerzos con el chico, platicando viejas aventuras para distraerlo, y por un tiempo, había surgido efecto. "No que sea una hora adecuada para hacernos trenzas en nuestras cabelleras, como signo de amistad, pero…" Presionó una rodilla de Luke con la propia, tentando sus límites. "Ya sabes. Aquí estoy."

"Lo sé." Luke presionó de vuelta. Su rostro se tornó en su dirección, franco en su consternación. "Han. No tienes que venir conmigo. Puedes permanecer en la atmosfera."

"De ninguna manera." Era la quinta ocasión, que Han tenía que negar la posibilidad. "Y no lo vuelvas a repetir, ¿está bien? Chewie y yo te acompañamos, o en este momento, le doy la vuelta al Halcón, y no regresamos."

Un resoplido escapó de sus narices. "Como usted diga, capitán."

Han sonrió, agradándole el título. Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, miradas intercaladas, pero sin palabras. En lo personal, Han estaba teniendo dificultades para adaptarse al chico. Nunca había tenido a un Jedi como… compañero. Leia no contaba. Tenían costumbres que Han nunca se había molestado en conocer, ideas sobre la vitalidad del espacio personal, que Han no estaba seguro si debería romper. Todo el tiempo, había querido _tocar_ a Luke, pero no se había sentido con el permiso. No había querido interferir con su enfoque en su misión, y Luke no había dado alguna señal de que su acercamiento sería bienvenido.

Hasta ahora. Con la mano de Luke posándose en su rodilla. "Hubo un ataque en el Templo. Cuatro miembros del Alto Consejo han fallecido en consecuencia."

Han se inclinó hacia Luke. "¿Kenobi?"

Luke negó con su cabeza. "No. Renunció, ¿recuerdas? Pero está participando en la investigación sobre lo sucedido. Mi padre, Maestro Jinn, y Leia, sin embargo, si fueron víctimas del ataque. Estuvieron presentes. Sobrevivieron."

Han levantó una mano. La detuvo. Quería acariciar la cabeza de Luke, pero… "¿Por qué no me dijiste con anterioridad?"

"Acabo de recibir el mensaje de Obi-Wan hace unos momentos. Tenía la sospecha de que algo había sucedido, pero no sabía hechos específicos." Luke frunció su ceño al notar la mano flotante de Han. "¿Qué tienes? ¿Un espasmo?"

"Erm." Sintiéndose como un tonto, Han retornó su extremidad a su regazo. "¿Todo bien con tu padre y Leia?"

"Sí." Ni el mismo Luke pareció tragarse la mentira. "Eso es lo que Obi-Wan me dijo, claro. Lo dudo, honestamente. Mi padre ya no estaba en un sano juicio, para comenzar. Después del ataque, sólo puedo suponer que debe estar sedado hasta sus pestañas."

"¿Qué tiene? ¿De qué está enfermo?"

"Es mayormente, daño psicológico. Fue un espía por un largo tiempo, trabajando de encubierto al falso servicio de unos de los Lords Oscuros más cercanos a Darth Sidious. Después del final de la Guerra Clon, fue creído muerto, pero simplemente había sido prisionero de uno de los gobernantes de Oxlahun—el planeta donde estuvo en residencia durante su asignación. Había estado usando un collarín anti-Fuerza contra su voluntad, por eso no había podido ser detectado por los demás Jedi. Hace cuatro semanas fui mandado al mismo planeta para ayudar en un acuerdo paz. Fue ahí donde… lo encontré."

Esta historia era mejor que cualquier holo-film. "¿Y cómo supiste que se trataba de tu padre? Eres su viva imagen, ¿o qué?"

Una mueca poco gratificadora se formó en los labios del muchacho. "Para ponerlo en términos simples: nuestra mentes entraron en shock. Estúpidamente, retiré el collarín sin pensarlo bien, y el trauma cociéndose en la mente de mi padre durante todos estos años, fue soltado de golpe. Según Obi-Wan, nuestra psiques se adhirieron. En el proceso, compartimos recuerdos e impresiones. Él fue quien me reconoció; reconoció rasgos de mi madre, en mí… Y así fue, como averigüé todo. Poco después de ser transferidos a Coruscant, lograron separarnos psíquicamente, pero estábamos exhaustos. Por ello, caí en coma junto con él. Para recuperarme." Han debía de estar exponiendo todo su terror interno al escucharlo, porque Luke se apresuró a calmarlo. "Todo está bien ahora, Han. Lo arreglamos. Los Sanadores nos ayudaron."

Han sacudió su cabeza. "Ustedes los Jedi, están verdaderamente locos."

Luke no se lo tomó a mal. Sonriendo, el chico se levantó. Le ofreció una mano. Han no pensó ni dos veces, en aceptarla. "¿En serio ya te encuentras bien? Te trajiste tus medicamentos contigo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, Obi-Wan." Luke roló sus ojos insolentes.

"No estoy bromeando, chiquillo." Han hizo énfasis con un dedo amenazador. "Con tu salud mental no se juega. Llegas a tener una recaída, y Telos IV no es el lugar para recibir atención médica."

"Estoy perfectamente bien." Luke atrapó su dedo entre los suyos. Han se quedó sin aliento ante el contacto. No pasó desapercibido para el chico. "¿Qué pasa, Han? Tienes esta expresión, que me trata de decir algo, pero no…"

"¿Puedo besarte?"

Los ojos de Luke se acrecentaron. "¿Has estado esperando por mi explícito permiso?"

Han se sintió aún más ridiculizado. "Bueno, discúlpame, por intentar respetar tu privacidad."

Luke plantó sus manos sobre el pecho de Han, y todo argumentó cesó. La invitación vibró en la mirada del muchacho, y Han se dejó seducir. Lo besó con tranquilidad, apenas tocando su boca con la suya, conociendo cada comisura. "No quería distraerte." No empezó algo que no podría ser concluido. Tendrían poco tiempo antes de la llegada a Telos. Así que, bañó una mejilla con sutiles ligeros picoretes, hundiendo su nariz en sus cabellos cobrizos. Besó una oreja con una delicadeza que Han no había podido creer tener en él. Este endemoniado Jedi. ¿Lo habría hechizado? No podía haber otra explicación.

"Vives para distraerme." Luke le acusó, con un beso propio sobre la esquina de su boca. "Sea intencional de tu parte, o no."

Los brazos de Han rodeó la cintura del muchacho, midiéndola con un apretón. Luke encajaba en su abrazo como anillo, al dedo. Separó sus rostros unos milímetros. Contó los lunares. "¿Terminaste con tu tarea? ¿Listo para Telos?"

"Tengo que estarlo." Fue el murmullo forzado. "La Fuerza me guiará."

¿Cómo perros a su amo? "Eso esperemos."

Otro beso, iniciado por Luke, y disfrutado por ambos. Descubrir que el muchacho estaba estirándose sobre los dedos de sus pies, en busca de un mejor ángulo, conmovió cierto abismo en su pecho. Un abismo donde Han había pensado que solamente había lugar para su nave, y Chewie. Cuando Luke tuvo el propósito de separarse, Han le retuvo de sus caderas por un instante, recorriendo las curvas con sus pulgares. Los dedos de Luke acariciaron sus mejillas, robando un último mordisco a su labio superior. "Tengo que cambiarme de atuendo. No puedo ser un Jedi en Telos." Un empuje sobre el pecho del mercenario, le prosiguió. "Espérame en la cabina del piloto. No tardaré."

Han hizo bailar sus cejas de manera libidinosa. "Podría ayudarte—"

"Se aprecia la intención, pero tú y yo sabemos, que nunca saldríamos de aquí."

El niño comenzaba a conocerlo. Han fingió un suspiro de resignación, observando las espaldas del joven dirigirse a su mochila de viaje. "Pura labor y nada de recompensa, contigo, Luke Lars."

La espada esbelta dueña de sus tentaciones, se curtió ante su queja. "Skywalker."

Han parpadeó. "¿Hmm?"

Una sonrisa fue enviada por sobre su hombro. "Luke Skywalker."

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Doce años antes.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

Con los saqueos de Lacah, Buluc, Lahun, y ahora Bolon, Uaxak estaba desmoronándose a sus pies. Toda oposición a su conquista absoluta era enfrentada con llamas, agonía y un final en la hoguera.

Xanatos se introdujo a uno de los templos religiosos de Bolon, sus pasos aligerados con buen humor. Dejó a su teniente a mando de los saqueos por comida y de la recolección de oxlahinianos que servirían para trabajo manual, queriendo apreciar esta victoria a solas. Rechazó la escolta de sus guardaespaldas. Con su sable encendida, avanzó por el pasillo principal de piedra, y no tardó en descubrir compañía. Sacerdotisas semi-escondidas, gimieron en los rincones, entre aterrorizadas y fascinadas. Apenas salidas de la infancia, sus rasgos continuamente siendo de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

Servirían para venderlas como esclavas en Wul-Ki. "No teman, gatitas." Quitándose su capucha, Xanatos sonrió con una blandura, que sólo los ingenuos confiarían. Se acercó a unos bultos arrinconados, realizando sonidos de apaciguamiento. "He venido a salvarlas. No se resistan a este camino."

Ni siquiera la advertencia de la Fuerza fue lo suficientemente veloz, y el ataque estaba sobre él, antes de que Xanatos lograra invertir sus espaldas.

Uno, de los que Xanatos suponía ser de los sacerdotes jefes, tenía sus brazos estirados sobre su persona, una larga espada lista para ser encajada en el pecho de su presa…

…y se congeló en dicha posición, nunca dado el golpe final. Xanatos frunció el ceño, al escuchar el mínimo chillido de sorprendida angustia, salir de los labios ensañados del sacerdote. El cuerpo cayó. Muerto.

"Deberías hablar menos, y poner atención a tus alrededores." Vino de los fondos del centro del templo. "Podrías perder tu cabeza."

Xanatos se levantó, interesado por la ayuda inesperada. No era una voz conocida. Era un acento foráneo a este sistema solar, con algo de hutt en sus sílabas. Permitiendo que las chiquillas siguieran sollozando patéticamente, emprendió camino hacia la dirección de la voz. Pisó la mano del sacerdote asesinado, el hacha que había sido arrojada con excelente atine, destacando de su cráneo.

Alrededor de los restos de un altar, más sacerdotes yacían inertes, degollados. Alguien se le había adelantado, al parecer.

Inspeccionando una copa de oro auténtico, un hombre de vestimentas hibridas—mitad escudo mandaloriano, un cuarto de estilo mercenario, y otro cuarto de túnicas camuflaje del ejército de Uak—no mostró el mismo interés en el recién llegado, como el que estaba desbordándose dentro de Xanatos. Era un caza-recompensas, tenía que serlo. Lucía algo joven, pero Xanatos no podía estar sorprendido. Eran tiempos de guerra, todos intentaban armar un modo de supervivencia, a costa de lo que fuera. Ahora que Xanatos había invadido Oxlahun con su doctrina y su respaldo militar, puertas se estaban abriendo para todo tipo de mercados intergalácticos, en los puertos de los terrenos norteños. "Te debo mis más profundas gracias."

Nada. El hombre continuó revisando objetos de gran valor monetario, para después echarlos a una mochila militar.

Xanatos comió la distancia, ansioso por tener una imagen despejada del sujeto, fuera de las sombras. "Me salvaste, extraño."

Tan cerca se escurrió, que cuando el rostro del hombre volteó en su dirección, una cicatriz vertical atravesando la mitad de su rostro, fue nítida para su apreciación. Definitivamente, _era_ joven. En su punto maduro de mayor provecho. "No te lo tomes a pecho. Imaginé que salvarle la vida a su líder me pondría en buena luz para el resto de tus orangutanes esmeraldas."

Xanatos recorrió unos centímetros de la armadura del muchacho con sus dedos enguantados. "¿Mandaloriano? Algo lejos de casa, ¿no crees?"

"No te incumbe." El supuesto caza-recompensas no retrocedió ante el acoso tan personal, pero tampoco reveló alguna pista de sus pensamientos. Tenía labios rosáceos, anchos, rellenados. Rizos rebeldes, similares al tono de la miel oxlahundiana, aunque más cenizos, por las desventajas de su oficio. "¿Se te ofrece algo?" Salió sarcásticamente, de aquellos labios que Xanatos deseaba saborear.

"Solamente pensando… en las maneras que tendré que recompensarte, por tu valiente acción."

El hombre alzó sus cejas, interpretando el subtexto de la manera acertada. "¿Qué no eres un sacerdote? ¿Fiel a tu Dios, y a todo lo que sea el resto del paquete del Asa'Lis?"

Un caza-recompensas académico. Las sorpresas no cesaban. La boca de Xanatos se atrevió a posarse contra el lóbulo del mandaloriano, decidido a instruirlo, si el sujeto estaba tan interesado. "¿No has escuchado? He _mejorado_ el paquete." Separó su rostro, intercambiando una mirada consideradora con su presa. Electroshock revivió su ser, al ver los ojos claros del caza-recompensas bajar brevemente, hacia los labios de Xanatos. "Te dejaré ir en esta ocasión, pero la próxima vez que te encuentre en mis territorios, te mandaré ejecutar." Se dio la vuelta, reiniciando su sendero fuera de la sala de rituales.

"Vaya agradecimiento."

Xanatos sonrió. Pausó, girando su cabeza. "Puedes tomar las jóvenes sacerdotisas. Podrás sacarle provecho en Wul-Ki, a un buen precio."

Esfumando cualquier duda al respecto, el mercenario recogió su casco de combate de su reposo en el altar. "Gracias, pero no me interesan las sobras. Sin mencionar, que no tengo la paciencia para unas niñas y sus lloriqueos. Me llevaré lo que encontré, antes de tu pomposa llegada—¿Y sabes qué?" Se detuvo un instante, antes de esconder la mayoría de su rostro en el casco. "Si no me quieres en tus territorios, no te tomes tu lindo tiempo en llegar pavoneando a los lugares más jugosos."

El mentón de Xanatos amenazó con tocar el piso. Años. Años habían transcurrido, desde la última vez que alguien lo había puesto en su lugar, tan elocuentemente. "No me pavoneo."

Una sonrisa, fue cubierta con acero mandaloriano, apenas visible para la atenta concentración de Xanatos. "Oye, no es que me queje. Tienes la caderas para ello."

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Actualidad.**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

"Por favor, establece tu nombre completo y ocupación."

"…¿Estás bromeando?"

"No estamos jugando."

"Anakin Skywalker. Caballero Jedi, Agente Sombra Retirado. O Suspendido. Todavía no me queda claro. Clave de identificación 458712-S34. Nacido en Tatooine, año 56 ABY." Se le dictó, directo a la grabadora de audio situada en la mesa.

"Gracias." Obi-Wan acercó sus brazos. "Anakin, esta entrevista no es un sustituto de la conferencia que iba a desarrollarse en la Torre Concejal. Será más concreta y breve, porque el tiempo es limitado."

Un suspiro. "¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"Primero que nada, ¿conocías a Xanatos, previamente a que él se convirtiera en tu asignación?"

"Sólo por rumores. Sabía que había sido el primer Padawan de Maestro Jinn, y que él era la razón de la actitud antisocial del hombre. Sin embargo, hablar de Xanatos, mientras entrenaba para ser un Jedi, era asunto tabú. Ni siquiera sabía cómo Xanatos lucía, hasta que lo conocí."

Obi-Wan hizo anotaciones en su datapad. "¿Por qué fuiste escogido para aquella misión de encubierto?"

Anakin rio, agridulce. "¿Escogido? No fue cuestión de ser seleccionado. Nadie más quería hacerlo. Esa fue la única razón." Obi-Wan tuvo respaldo en mostrarse poco convencido. Los hombros de Anakin brincaron con frescura. "Además, de acuerdo a su expediente, yo era su _tipo_. Si hacía todo bien, podría engatusarlo en poco tiempo."

"¿Cómo fue… que lo engatusaste?"

"Le salvé la vida la primera vez que nos conocimos, tras mi llegada a Oxlahun. Rastré a Xanatos cuidadosamente, esperando por el momento adecuado. Vino durante un asedio en Bolon. Me infiltré durante los inicios de combate. Me hizo pasar por un desertor mandaloriano que quería seguir su propio camino. Admito que Xanatos no cayó, sin antes checar si mi historia era confiable." Aunque, confiable o no, Xanatos lo había deseado desde que sus ojos se habían posado en Garen. "Me invitó a su escuadrón, el Ejercito Esmeralda, prometiéndome grandes recompensas. Acepté y comencé como un comandante. Eventualmente, fui subiendo de rango hasta General."

"¿Cuánto tiempo en esta misión, compartiste con tu blanco?" Vino de Jedi Tachi.

"Siete años."

"¿Cuantos años… como su amante?"

Anakin estiró los dedos metálicos de su mano derecha. "Siete años."

Un chiflido despectivo fue liberado, tensión inyectándose en el silbido, como el estiramiento de una liga. "Es un largo tiempo. Debiste recurrir a todos tus… recursos, para mantener a Xanatos tan interesado."

"No éramos exclusivos. Xanatos no me juró ninguna clase de fidelidad."

"¿Cómo lograste pasar desapercibido por la Fuerza?" Kenobi retornó la atención.

"Ingería tabletas supresoras. Antes de qué preguntes, sí, Xanato llegó a preguntar por ellas. Y mi respuesta siempre fue que ayudaban con secuelas de la perdida de mi brazo. Dolores fantasmas. Encajaba a la perfección."

Kenobi hizo más anotaciones. Luego, contempló a Anakin. "Exactamente, ¿cuál era el objetivo de tu misión? ¿Qué querías obtener de Xanatos?"

"Por mucho tiempo, Xanatos haba sido creído muerto. De repente, con los tempranos ataques separatistas, resurgió en Oxlahun, triunfando como nueva fuente de poder sacerdotal. Como el charlatán que era, se aprovechó de la fe de la población para conquistar todos los territorios a su alcance. El Consejo tenía fuertes sospechas de que Xanatos tenía una conexión con los Sith, y con su resurgimiento por la galaxia—más nada de evidencias, para comprobarlas. Esa era mi misión, encontrar evidencia. Debo decir, sospechábamos que estaba recibiendo apoyo de los Siths, pero ni siquiera yo me imaginé que estuviera trabajando con el jefe de los jefes."

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?"

Anakin recordó los latigazos, marcando la blancura de la piel de Xanatos con líneas rojas y enojadas. "Fue castigado frente a mis ojos. Por Darth Sidious."

Cejas rubicundas se torcieron con profunda inquisición. "¿Sidius viajó a Oxlahun?"

"Sí. Xanatos metió la pata, y como Sidious se encontraba cerca del sistema, se aventuró a darle una lección al idiota, cara a cara."

Tachi se metió de nuevo, sentándose sobre una esquina de la mesa, brazos cruzados con falsa casualidad. "¿Qué fue lo que Xanatos hizo, que mereció tan personalizada atención?"

"Sinceramente, no lo sé con exactitud. Las negociaciones con el gobierno de Uaxak estaban amargándose, así que asumí que de eso se trataba. Tras la humillación publica de ser flagelado frente a su gente, fue obvio que Xanatos no se sintió con ganas de compartir."

"¿Xanatos fue sometido a latigazos?" Tachi torció su bonita cara en un mohín de simpatía no requerida. Si le preguntabas a Anakin, Xanatos se lo había tenido merecido. "Por lo que leí de su perfil, Xanatos siempre fue un niño malcriado necesitado de una mano dura, pero…"

"Anakin." Kenobi levantó una mano para detener la suscitación de su compañera. La pareja intercambió una mirada de silenciosa comunicación. "¿Podría ser que tus recuerdos aún siguen... dañados, a consecuencia de lo ocurrido con Luke, y por eso es que no recuerdas las razones del castigo?"

La feroz protesta fue inmediata. "Conozco mi propia cabeza, Kenobi."

"Suena ilógico que desconocieras—"

"Llámalo cómo quieras. Xanatos tenía sus propias razones para sus acciones, y no me consultaba para cada uno de sus planes."

"De acuerdo." El Jedi cedió ante su reticencia, pero algo en su expresión le dio a Anakin mala espina.

"¿Qué? ¿No me crees? ¿Creen que miento? ¿Qué protejo a Xanatos de algo?"

"Creo que proteges a alguien, pero no a Xanatos." Kenobi lo enfrentó. "Como a este supuesto heredero al trono de Uak, Lysander. Cuéntame de él."

Anakin rio con veneno. "¿Por qué debería? Parece que Detective Muñeca y tú, tienen su propia hipótesis de lo que sucedió, a pesar de no haber estado allí."

"Anakin, no fue mi propósito ofenderte. Sólo realizo mi trabajo—"

"Lysander tenía nueve años cuando su tío Agus'Zis planeó su secuestro. Creó una alianza secreta con Xanatos que beneficiaría a ambos—Agus'Zis tendría la oportunidad de reinar, y Xanatos de ganarse el único territorio que se oponía a su conquista, tras bastidores, manipulando a Agus'Zis. Cuando el niño fue movido al castillo de Xanatos, recibí órdenes de deshacerme de él."

"¿Lo hiciste?" La rubia, otra vez.

"…Encontré un reemplazo, con mucha suerte. El verdadero Lysander fue abordado a un shuttle de esclavos en el puerto de Wis-Li."

"¿Mataste a este reemplazo?"

"Correcto. Tuve que presentar su cabeza a Xanatos como prueba."

Tachi lucía totalmente perturbada por la réplica. "Ya veo por qué Xanatos no te dejó ir."

"Jedi Tachi—"

"No me justificaré, Maestra." Anakin la desafió abiertamente, mentón resaltando.

"¿Por qué lo mandaste a Telos IV, cuando pudiste haberlo mandado a otro planeta aliado?" Obi-Wan presionó, cortando más líneas discriminantes de su compañera.

Anakin no podía creer lo que escuchaba. "Estamos hablando de contrabandos de los más bajos, la lista de destinos no era una guía de cruceros. ¿En verdad creen que Xanatos permitiría intercambio comercial con Sistemas Aliados a la República? ¿Además? Qué extraña coincidencia hubiera sido, que después Xanatos se enterara que Lysander se encontrara bajo la protección de los Jedi. ¡Hubiera arruinado mi identidad!"

"Pudiste haberle informado a la Matriz, Anakin. El hecho de que Lysander hubiera estado en nuestra protección no hubiera sido conocimiento universal."

"Hice lo que pude, dentro de mis posibilidades." Anakin gruñó. "Nadie se acercaría a Telos."

"Excepto, el mismo Xanatos. Sabes que su planeta natal es Telos, ¿cierto?"

"Xanatos odiaba el lugar, dudaba mucho que fuera a regresar de vacaciones o para satisfacer su nostalgia—"

"¿Cómo sabemos que Lysander todavía tiene vida? ¿Cómo se supone que Caballero Lars podrá encontrarlo, entre tanto rufián?"

"Está vivo. Lo sé."

"¿Cómo?"

Sus puños rechinaron. "No lo mandé, totalmente, desprotegido."

"¿Ah, no?" Kenobi levantó su ceja. Dudoso. Juzgando.

"No." Anakin golpeó la mesa. "No soy tan estúpido."

"Está por verse." Vino de Tachi, su insinuación cayendo desde las espaldas de Anakin, apestando a acusación.

"Anakin—"

"Les hice un favor."

Kenobi pausó.

Anakin continuó. "A los Jedi, a Lysander, a Qui-Gon—¡A ti!" ¿Por qué continuar guardándolo? La Guerra había acabado. "¡En especial a ti, Obi-Wan!"

"¿Cómo?" Kenobi le siguió la corriente, tranquilo. Eso sólo enfureció a Anakin, _más_.

"Poco imaginas, sobre lo que la obsesión de Qui-Gon, podría significar para ti. ¿Crees que, porque finalmente tienes su atención, no podrá desbalagarse a otra dirección? Piénsalo de nuevo. En cuanto Jinn escuché sobre la posibilidad de la existencia del Elegido, pasarás a volverte insignificante en su bitácora. Por millonésima vez." Se levantó, aprovechando la adrenalina del momento. "Es por eso que no mandé a Lysander a este nido de cabezas cuadradas. Porque no hubieran dudado en utilizarlo para la conclusión de la Guerra, fuera la profecía real o fantasía: Lysander es el Elegido." Dejó lo último calar profundo, deseando que las cuerdas de las inseguridades de Kenobi fueran rebotadas, justo como las de Anakin habían sido. Esperó a que el hombre intercambiara ojos engrandecidos con su rubia aliada, para continuar con el juego. "Si decides creerle a las rabiosas teorías que salían de la boca de Xanatos, _claro_. No tengo pruebas. No puedo negar que el niño era una bomba de Fuerza andante, esperando por un gatillo. Si tienes los genes especiales del Elegido, no supe como cerciorarme. Pero, _ahí_ lo tienen. "

"¿Anakin, donde veas?" Kenobi se puso de pie, cuando se percató de que Anakin tenía toda la intención de dejar la sala de interrogaciones.

"No puedes mantenerme aquí contra mi voluntad. Es una simple entrevista, ¿no se supone? Soy prácticamente un valido." Sobreactuar su condición, nunca había resultado ser tan útil. Tenía que salir de aquí, se sentía atrapado. Odiaba sentirse así. Las compuertas se abrieron a su comando, y justo antes de salir, Anakin retorció el puñal con más detenimiento. "Algo con lo que siempre concordé con Xanatos: Qui-Gon es un nómada. Nunca se queda sujeto a una sola persona. Nunca se fijará en un objeto inmóvil, cuando tiene un universo en movimiento tentándolo."

La quijada de Obi-Wan Kenobi se apretó tan marcadamente, al escucharlo, que Anakin se fue con la certeza de que su disparo había dado en el blanco.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no estaría bien?" Obi-Wan retornó, guardando su datapad, dispuesto a dejar el cubículo lo más rápido posible.

"No lo sé. Qui-Gon Jinn siempre ha sido un tema delicado contigo. Y anoche… no hice preguntas, Obi-Wan, pero es más que obvio que las circunstancias han cambiado entre ustedes."

"Skywalker estaba acorralado, y alterado. Estaba atacando."

"Eso no significa, que lo que haya dicho, no sea verdad."

"¿Y qué si es verdad? No es de mi incumbencia." –_No me importa_. ¿Por qué Anakin y Siri pensaban que le importaría si Jinn creía en antiguas leyendas? "Como Qui-Gon maneje sus relaciones interpersonales, no me afecta."

"Pero, eres parte de sus relaciones, Obi-Wan."

Echando un soplido por sus narices, Obi-Wan recogió su túnica exterior del respaldo de su silla. "¿Qué, en todos los Siths, estás diciendo? Maestro Jinn y yo, _apenas_ somos amigos."

"Obi-Wan." Siri gimió su nombre en una concentración de fastidio. Se colocó frente a él, bloqueándole el camino de salida. "Por favor, por todos los años que tenemos como amigos, te pido que dejes de actuar como un estúpido. _Nunca_ has sido un estúpido, así que no puedes engañarme."

Sus dedos apretaron la textura de sus mangas. Obi-Wan formó puños, para después relajarlos, practicando el ejercicio de enfoque que había creado años atrás, por accidente. Miró más allá de los aretes-colguijes de su amiga, tratando de averiguar el por qué al fracaso de su relación amorosa con la mujer. Todo hubiera sido tan simple, si Obi-Wan hubiera logrado abrir su mente a Siri. Su mente y su alma. La amaba. Era un hecho. Pero, ¿por qué nunca había podido satisfacerle?

¿Por qué, después de la primera noche que ambos habían compartido sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos, lo primero que Obi-Wan había hecho había sido pedir ser mandado a Geonosis, al escuchar que Jinn también sería asignado a la misión?

¿Por qué los brazos Siri no habían sido el asilo que había necesitado, para no levantarse a la mañana posterior?

"No puedo… hablar de esto, Siri. No puedo." Obi-Wan no podía, siquiera procesarlo. Luz comenzaba a destapar áreas de su mente, y Obi-Wan no estaba preparado para echarles un vistazo. Tenía un largo día de trabajo adelante. No era hora de…

"No tenemos que hablarlos. Sólo…" Siri tomó uno de sus puños con sus manos pequeñas. "… no creo que lo que Skywalker dijo sea aplicable ya. Jinn ha cambiado. Sólo… tenlo en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? No te cierres, Obi."

A duras penas, Obi-Wan asintió al consejo apenas comprendido, todo su ser temblando. Escapó de la cabina sin prestar atención a su alrededor, inmerso en la información que Skywalker había revelado entre rezongos. Trabajo. Su trabajo era un lugar más seguro por el cual navegar.

Y Obi-Wan era conocido, por apegarse a lo seguro.

* * *

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+]+[+]+[+]**

* * *

**(+) Sobre el Tono 8 de la cosmología maya:** El 8 es el amor hecho visible. Tiene el poder de _modelar _y la función de la _integridad_.


End file.
